Glee: Journey Through Season 5
by Kamakana1995
Summary: Cast lists, plot summaries, and song directories are in the first chapter. This fanfic will explore the 2013-2014 school year with both new and old characters. Listen to the songs portrayed in this story via YouTube while reading for maximal experience. Set in both Ohio and New York. Please read/review/share! If you leave a review, I'll mention you as a Gleek of the Week!
1. Character Play-by Index

**Brief plot summaries and song lists below! Spoiler alerts!**

**1. "A New Dawn For Us"** - All 13 of the New Directions graduates are back for one last reunion before heading off to college. Blaine and Betty make their mark at NYADA. Rory Flanagan and Ken Tanaka return. The New Directions set out to find new blood. We meet sophomores Jeremy and Colby, and freshman Ashley. Songs: "Girlfriend," "Die Young," "Celebration," "Feeling Good," "We Are Golden," "Run," "Here's Where I Stand."

**2. "Debut"** - Four new students, including a Muslim junior and a geeky sophomore, audition for Glee Club. Classes begin at NYADA. Sue takes over the Winter musical. Cassie and Blaine don't exactly see eye-to-eye. Puck and Finn start their classes at the University of Lima. Songs: "Who You Are," "Set Fire to the Rain," "Because the Night," "It Will Rain," "Viva La Vida," "Oompa Loompa."

**3. "Dual Madness"** - It's duets season! The new New Directions are paired with the veteran New Directions for duets. Glee Club totally falls apart, but new relationships are starting to sprout in New York as Betty and Rachel to head-to-head at Midnight Madness. Mercedes reunites with Matt Rutherford in Los Angeles! It's 9/11/13 this week, and there's some racial tension with the Muslim girl in the room. Songs: "You and Me," "Hotel California," "Unwritten," "Who's Laughing Now," "Save the World," "Reflection."

**4. "Roots of Ohio"** - It's Columbus Day, and Isabelle takes her Vogue staff members to her hometown for a fashion conference. Tina's back in action as the fashion conference takes a wild turn. Finn, Puck, and David Karofsky reunite to share their experiences with the McKinley Titans. Things aren't looking too good for Glee Club as two people have left the club. This is also a big episode for the Cheerios. Songs: "The Fighter," "Fashionista," "Eye of the Tiger," "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)."

**5. "Fright" **- It's Halloween time, and the New Directions are hosting the McKinley High fright house. In New York, Artie requests his friends' help with a student film. Songs: "Witchcraft," "Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare," "Poison," "E.T.," "I Put a Spell on You," "Casper the Friendly Ghost."

**6. Clash of the Friendships **- It's mash-up time at McKinley, but this time, the boys vs. girls competition will yield an actual winner. The Glee Club is brought closer together thanks to the reappearance of a long-lost character. In New York, Rachel's love life is taking a turn that Santana doesn't approve of. Songs: "Your Body/C'mon Let Me Ride," "I Knew You Were Trouble/Heart Attack," "Don't Want You Back/Step by Step," "What You Waiting For/DNA," "We Built This City."

**7. Moving On **- It's time for Sectionals, and the New Directions are up against the Jane Addams Academy and the Unitards! Who will be heading off to Regionals? Songs: "Right Through Me," "Secrets," "Miss Moving On," "This is the Moment," and "Seize the Day."

**8. Thankful **- The graduates are back for Thanksgiving and Black Friday! Songs: "Coming Home," "Thanksgiving Song," "Fabulous," and "You're My Heart, You're My Soul."

**9. Willy Wonka - **In Ohio, it's finally time to present the Willy Wonka musical! In New York, Rachel learns some important stuff after watching the final run of _Funny Girl_. Huge episode for Sue, Rory, and Rachel. Songs: "I Miss You," "Haven't Met You Yet," "Candy Man," "Cheer Up, Charlie," "(I've Got a) Golden Ticket," "Don't Rain on My Parade (Reprise)," "I Want It Now," "Wonka Tour Finale."

**10. My Only Wish This Year - **ALL of the originals are back in Ohio to celebrate Christmas! But, Christmas isn't always a tale of happiness. What is everyone wishing for? Songs: "Frosty the Snowman," "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," "Wonderful Christmas Time," "Shake Up Christmas," "Angels from the Realms of Glory," "Mistletoe," "My Only Wish This Year," "12 Days of Christmas,"

**11. Black History Month **- Three important stories are told here: Madam Tibideaux, Mercedes Jones, and Unique Adams. See what challenges lie in store for them this Black History Month. Songs: "I Have a Dream," "Mississippi Goddam," "Pretty Girl Rock," "Lift Every Voice and Sing," "Titanium," "Not For the Life of Me."

**12. Lord Tubbington **- Brittany, Sam, and Tina are back in town! Songs: "Breakeven," "Better in Time," "Joseph's Dreams," "Every Teardrop is a Waterfall," "On Eagle's Wings."

**13. Something 'Bout Love - **All of the major love interest arcs are explored. Songs: "Crush," "Accidentally in Love," "Just a Kiss," "Something Bout Love," "Love Story."

**14. Amy Winehouse - **A Santana-central episode along with some fun stuff on the McKinley side.

**15. Spring Stars **- The New Directions perform in their Spring Concert, and then three familiar show choir rivals will go head-to-head at their Regionals.

**16. Spring Break - **A graduate-central episode as they all enjoy their Spring Breaks. Puck and Quinn are in New York to reunite with Beth, while most of the other grads are gathered back in Ohio for a friendly Spring Break.

* * *

The divisions of cast are determined based on age level, episode quantity and level of importance. Regular and Recurring cast members appear in most episodes. I will list the chapter number appearances for all special guests.

* * *

****Note: Effective Episode 14 and on, guest stars and special guest stars will be listed in the chapters themselves. **

**MAIN CAST/SERIES REGULARS**

+ Will Schuester = Matt Morrison

+ Emma P. Schuester = Jayma Mays

+ Sue Sylvester = Jane Lynch

+ Rachel Berry = Lea Michele

+ Kurt Hummel = Chris Colfer

+ Blaine Anderson = Darren Criss

+ Finn Hudson = Cory Monteith

+ Santana Lopez = Naya Rivera

+ Joseph Hart = Samuel Larsen

+ Rory Flanagan = Damian McGinty

+ Unique Adams = Alex Newell

+ Marley Rose = Melissa Benoist

+ Jake Puckerman = Jacob Artist

+ Kitty Wilde = Becca Tobin

+ Ryder Lynn = Blake Jenner

* * *

**GUEST CAST/RECURRING CHARACTERS**

+ Shannon Beiste = Dot Marie Jones

+ Principal Figgins = Iqbal Theba

+ Millie Rose = Trisha Rae Stahl

+ Cassandra July = Kate Hudson

+ Brody Weston = Dean Geyer

+ Betty Pillsbury = Ali Stroker

+ Noah Puckerman = Mark Salling

+ Mercedes Jones = Amber Riley

+ Quinn Fabray = Dianna Agron

+ Mike Chang = Harry Shum Jr.

+ Sam Evans = Chord Overstreet

+ Tina Cohen-Chang = Jenna Ushkowitz

+ Artie Abrams = Kevin McHale

+ Becky Jackson = Lauren Potter

+ Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki = Aylin Bayramoglu

+ Dottie Kazatori = Pamela Chan

+ Colby Andreu = Arin Ray

+ Jeremy Rosario = Lazaro Arbos

+ Sugar Motta = Vanessa Lengies

+ Ashley Blythe = Simone Battle

+ Sean Yoshido = BooBoo Stewart

+ Harmony Lane = Lindsay Pearce

+ Sebastian Smythe = Grant Gustin

+ Hunter Clarington = Nolan Gerard Funk

* * *

**MAJOR CO-STARS/SUPPORTING CHARACTERS**

+ Burt Hummel = Mike O'Malley (1, 10)

+ Carole Hudson-Hummel = Romy Rosemont (1, 10)

+ Leroy Berry = Brian Stokes Mitchell (1)

+ Hiram Berry = Jeff Goldblum (1)

+ Ken Tanaka = Patrick Gallagher (1)

+ Matt Rutherford = Dijon Talton (3, 10)

+ Max Adler = David Karofsky (4)

+ Phil Lipoff = Daniel Curtis Lee (1, 2)

+ Bobby Surette = Jesse Luken (2)

+ Fletcher Mantini = David Henrie (1, 9)

+ Stoner Brett = Ryan Heinke (4, 6)

+ Professor Tom Lewis = Dean Cameron (2, 3, 6, 7, 9)

+ Professor Andrew Botts = Jim Broadbent (2)

+ Paul = Patrick Stafford (6)

+ Jamal = J.D. Phillips (6)

+ Tatiana Dawson = Bianca Lawson (6)

+ Damian O'Hare = Torin Flanagan (9)

+ Noreen Flanagan = Bronagh Gallagher (9)

+ Rod Remmington = Bill Jones (9, 11)

+ Andrea Carmichael = Earlene Davis (9, 11)

+ Robin Sylvester= Jordyn Orr (9)

+ Sandy Ryerson = Stephen Tobolowky (9)

+ Betty Adams = Davenia McFadden (11)

+ Rob Adams = Christopher Lawrence (11)

+ Sherry = Josey from Glee 3D Concert Movie (12)

+ Myrna Villanueva = Amy Aquino (11, 13, 16)

+ Ivan Van Ho = Jason Kravits (11, 16)

+ Wes Cheung = Telly Leung (13, 16)

+ Hunter Ying = Brandon Lee (13, 16)

* * *

**SPECIAL GUEST CAST**

+ Carmen Tibideaux = Whoopie Goldberg (1, 11)

+ Isabelle Wright = Sarah Jessica Parker (4, 8)

+ Nancy Abrams = Katey Sagal (1)

+ Cooper Anderson = Matt Bomer (1)

+ Grace Hitchens = Eve Jeffers (7)

+ Sutton Foster = Herself (9)

+ Shelby Corcoran = Idina Menzel (11)

+ Vladamir Cheney = Jim Carrey (12)

+ Dennis Baxter = Peter Ostrum (12)

+ Frida Romero = Jessica Sanchez (15)


	2. 1: A New Life For Us

**Author's Highlight: All of the graduates, including Brittany, are back for one last collaboration before they head off in their separate directions.**

**Here's what you missed on GLEE, even though half of this stuff actually didn't happen canonically and is merely just a figment of the author's imagination: **

**The Glee class of 2013 has graduated! Blaine got into NYADA and Artie's headed off to the Brooklyn Film Academy. Tina's going to be staying in Ohio at the Columbus College, where she's studying in the College of Veterinary Medicine. Brittany disappeared to M.I.T., and Sam's going back to Kentucky to go to Daymar College in Louisville. **

**Back in New York, Rachel didn't get the part of Fanny Brice in the Broadway Revival of **_**Funny Girl**_**, but she, Kurt, and Santana are still loving roommates. Santana's taking dance classes at the NYADA extension program and Kurt's still a part-time intern at Vogue dot com. **

**Now it's August, so it's kind of like a new slate for everyone. Let's see how it goes! **

* * *

**Date: Tuesday, August 20, 2013**

It's a bright sunny morning in Lima. School hasn't started yet, but a lot of the teams have been practicing hard for the fall athletic season. Next to Ryder's football players are the Cheerios. There indeed is the new cheer captain, junior Kitty Wilde, and next to her is her African-American prodigy: freshman Ashley Blythe. They're also accompanied by… SANTANA LOPEZ and QUINN FABRAY in Cheerios uniforms?

**Song: "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne**

_[Chorus: Cheerios]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty: I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Kitty: I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty: I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty: I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Kitty: I know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty: I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1]_  
_Santana: You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
_Ashley: Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And Hell Yeah_  
_I'm the all-time beauty princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Quinn: She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_Ashley: And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus: Cheerios]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Quinn: I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Cheerios: again, again, again)_  
_Santana: So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (Ashley: and again, and again, and again!)_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus: Cheerios]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty & Quinn: I want to be your girlfriend_

_Ashley: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_  
_[repeat with Santana]_

_[Chorus x2]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty: I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Kitty: I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Kitty: I could be your girlfriend_  
_Santana and Ashley: No way! No way!_  
_Kitty: Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Cheerios: I know that you like me_  
_Kitty: No way! No way!_  
_Cheerios: You know it's not a secret_  
_Kitty: Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_Cheerios: I want to be your girlfriend_  
_Kitty: No way! No way!_

_Kitty: Hey! Hey!_

"ABSOLUTELY ASTONINISHING PRIZE-SHOW TROPHIES!" Sue bellowed affectionately from the stands.

"HIT THE SHOWERS!" Becky, now assistant coach, yelled from her own megaphone.

Obviously, Kitty idolized Quinn, but Ashley was also from Lima Heights Adjacent and totally looked up to Santana.

"Gosh, this was so much fun!" she exclaimed with her quirky and upbeat personality.

"You girls have another Nationals trophy in the bag this year!" Santana exclaimed, catching her breath. "So long as Kitty over here doesn't make anyone bulimic or anorexic, that is."

Kitty dismissed the comment.

"Well I'm just so grateful that you guys could come help us choreograph this routine! We definitely needed legends like you to kick start this team," Kitty said.

"We would've hoped that the Unholy Trinity could perform together, but Brittany refuses to come out of her wheelchair of triumph," Quinn said. "She says her feet cannot touch the ground out of royal standard because MIT's been working with some big math formula they think she discovered."

Quinn and Santana stripped out of their Cheerios uniforms until they were clad in only bikinis.

"Gosh, I forgot how badly the tops stick to you when you're sweating," Santana said in disgust. "Anyway, you girls have fun. We're gonna hit the pool before we meet up with the other grads for dinner tonight."

Later that night, Sue appeared on WOHN news. The whole story about the gun was cleared, with no charges filed. Fortunately, it had been ruled an accident, but both Becky and Sue had to go through a lot to get their names cleared.

"Why is it that kids today are so afraid of the world that they feel like they need to bring guns to school for self-defense?" Sue asked her audience. "The world is rapidly deteriorating to a real-life Hunger Games, where people need to shoot and stab each other to get by in this world. Why don't we start a movement to promote peace? Why should the government limit our rights to guns, when all it takes is some damn maturity and pure hearts to know that guns are not a toy. Parents, teach your kids from infancy that using guns for bad reasons will earn him or her an eternity in an underground fire pit with the devil stabbing him or her with blazing hot tridents, and once they're teens, don't take your eyes off of them, because teens are doing A LOT of stuff when they're not around you. Take that, Congress, 'cause that's how Sue "c's" it!"

* * *

"One coke for Puck, tea for Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine, coffee with extra sugar for Finn, sparkling water for Quinn and Santana, a pepsi for Mercedes, Artie, and Mike," Tina said, delivering the orders for the Glee graduates dining at a Lima bar, which Tina was waitressing at to earn some extra money for school.

Sam wheeled Brittany to the table.

"Alright, I need four strong boys and an entourage of three girls to escort me on stage," Brittany said.

Sam, Finn, Puck, and Mike lifted Brittany up and carried her on stage, flanked by Quinn and Santana who stood at the two microphones at the other side of the stage.

"And now," Tina said from the microphone. "The Lima Ale House welcomes the creator of the MIT Brittany Code: Brittany S. Pierce!"

Brittany planted her feet at one of the two center microphones.

"And singing with me tonight is none other than Sam Evans!" she said royally.

"Please enjoy this wonderful number by… Key-Dollar-Sign-Ha, or Kesha," Sam said, sitting down on a stool with his guitar in his arms and the band behind him.

**SONG: "Die Young" by Ke$ha**

_Brittany: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
_Brittany & Sam: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Brittany: We're gonna die young_  
_Sam: We're gonna die young_

_Brittany & Sam: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Brittany: Hearts, out our minds_  
_Running 'till we outta time_  
_Sam: Wild child's lookin' good_  
_Living hard just like we should_  
_Brittany: Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (Sam: You Know)_  
_That magic that we got nobody can touch (Sam: For sure)_

_Sam: Looking for some trouble tonight (Brittany: yeah)_  
_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives (Brittany: uh huh)_  
_We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

_Unholy Trinity: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms,_  
_Brittany & Sam: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Sam: We're gonna die young_  
_Brittany: We're gonna die young_

_Unholy Trinity: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_Unholy Trinity + Sam: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Brittany: Hunks, taking shots_  
_Stripping down to dirty socks_  
_Music up, gettin' hot_  
_Kiss me, give me all you've got_

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (Sam: you know)_  
_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (Sam: for sure)_

_Sam: Looking for some trouble tonight (Brittany: yeah)_  
_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives (Brittany: uh huh)_  
_We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

_Unholy Trinity: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms,_  
_Unholy Trinity & Sam: Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_Brittany & Sam: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Sam: We're gonna die young_  
_Brittany: We're gonna die young_

_Both: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Brittany was wheeled back to the table where a bottle of apple cider and a flaming cake sat waiting for her.

"Well, that was great," Kurt said. "So, when does everyone leave for school?"

"We're leaving for New York tomorrow," Blaine said excitedly, patting Artie on the shoulder.

"Wheelchair kid over here's crashing in our apartment for a week until the Brooklyn Film Academy dorms open," Santana said, pinching Artie's cheeks.

"We'll use that time to explore the city and get me to adapt to my new surroundings," Artie said.

"Well I move into my dorm tomorrow," Quinn said tiredly.

"Mercedes and I don't start classes until September 26th, but I'm going back to Kentucky soon to start a new part-time job," Sam said.

"It isn't stripping, is it?" Rachel asked with concern.

Sam giggled and shook his head.

"Well I'm going back to LA early because I'm meeting with some music producers, who HOPEFULLY will want to release an album showing the true Mercedes Jones," Mercedes said.

The table applauded for her.

"I'm leaving on August 23rd for Orientation," Tina sighed, taking a break from her waiting duties.

"Well McKinley starts bright and early tomorrow," Finn joked.

"And then us University of Lima dudes start on the 26th!" Puck exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, Puck, YOU'RE going to college?" Kurt asked. "Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me."

"Yes, the Puckerman's going to college, suckers! I figured that if I want to get anywhere in this world I need to spend four years of my life studying screenwriting or something," Puck said.

Around the corner of the bar sat the Hummel-Berry-Hudson parents along with Nancy Abrams.

"No one's consuming alcohol, are they?" Hiram asked.

"Not that I see," Leroy said, pocketing his binoculars.

"Why are we spying again?" Carole asked.

"Not spying, just dining in the same bar by chance as our kids, who have a record of doing stuff illegally and prematurely," Hiram said.

"Just make sure no one's busting out any engagement rings or fake ID's," Burt said.

"So, are you guys set for the train ride to New York tomorrow morning?" Leroy asked.

"Yup!" Burt said.

"I'm going up to help Artie move into his dorm, too," Nancy said. "I'm really worried for him. He's never had to live anywhere away from home before."

"He'll get through it; he's a strong guy," Burt said confidently.

At the other end of the bar, Artie actually couldn't be any more excited. All of the kids were! To the 2012 grads, this was easy for them; merely a repeat routine. For the 2013 grads, this was an exciting new journey.

"I feel like we should celebrate this," Finn said. "Puck, Sam, got any suggestions?"

Puck and Sam ran on stage to grab guitars.

"LADIES AND GENTS!" Puck exclaimed to the audience. "I am the Puck-a-saurus and we are the graduates of the McKinley High Glee Club, national champions! And you guys are lucky enough to hear us sing tonight! Come on up, guys!"

The Glee grads ascended the stage.

**SONG: "Celebration" by Kool & the Gang**

_Girls: Yahoo!_  
_Mike: Celebration_  
_Girls: Yahoo!_  
_Mike: This is your celebration_

_Boys: Celebrate good times, come on!_  
_(Mike: Let's celebrate)_  
_Boys: Celebrate good times, come on!_  
_(Mike: Let's celebrate)_

_Artie: There's a party goin' on right here_  
_A celebration to last throughout the years_  
_So bring your good times and your laughter too_  
_We gonna celebrate your party with you_

_Sam: Come on now, (All: celebration)_  
_Let's all celebrate and have a good time_  
_(All: Celebration)_  
_We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

_Mercedes: It's time to come together_  
_It's up to you, what's your pleasure?_  
_Unholy Trinity: Everyone around the world come on!_

_All: Yahoo!_  
_Mike: It's a celebration_  
_All: Yahoo!_

_All: Celebrate good times, come on!_  
_(Puck: It's a celebration)_  
_Celebrate good times, come on!_  
_(Puck: Let's celebrate)_

_The location shifts to the McKinley High auditorium, where the kids are performing late in the evening for a nonexistent crowd. _

_Sam: There's a party goin' on right here_  
_A dedication to last throughout the years_  
_So bring your good times, and your laughter too_  
_We gonna celebrate and party with you_  
_Come on now_

_Girls: Celebration_  
_Puck: Let's all celebrate and have a good time yeah yeah_  
_Girls: Celebration_  
_Puck: We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

_Mercedes: It's time to come together_  
_It's up to you, what's your pleasure_  
_Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Santana: Everyone around the world_  
_Come on!_

_All: Yahoo! _  
_Puck: It's a celebration_  
_All: Yahoo! _  
_Puck: It's a celebration_

_All: Celebrate good times, come on!_  
_Mike: Let's celebrate, come on now_  
_All: Celebrate good times, come on!_  
_Mike: Let's celebrate_

_Tina: We're gonna have a good time tonight_  
_Let's celebrate, it's all right_  
_We're gonna have a good time tonight_  
_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_Baby..._

_Finn: We're gonna have a good time tonight (All: Ce-le-bra-tion)_  
_Let's celebrate, it's all right_  
_We're gonna have a good time tonight (All: Ce-le-bra-tion)_  
_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_All: Yahoo!_  
_All: Yahoo!_

"I'm really going to miss performing on this stage," she cried, hugging Mike for support.

"Me too," Artie sighed.

"Well, it's been a good run, guys," Sam said. "Is everyone coming back for Thanksgiving and stuff?"

"Hopefully," Quinn said.

"Well, we've gotta get out of here," Finn said. "I may have the keys to the auditorium, but I don't think we're supposed to be here past 9:30."

"Operation sneak out of school without security or police catching us?" Santana asked.

"It's a go," Mercedes giggled. "I'm really going to miss you all," she said, dragging Rachel into her arms for a hug.

Everyone began hugging before they all returned home before they all went their separate ways.

* * *

**Wednesday, August 21**

The sun awoke to another clear morning.

The 6:00 a.m. alarm went off and Will rolled over out of his bed and turned it off. Emma got up and stretched.

Will stared out the window to the crisp daylight.

**Song: "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone**

_Will: Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_  
_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_

_{Emma comes out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee for Will.}_

_Emma: It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me._  
_Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh..._  
_And I'm feelin' good._

_{Rachel walks down the streets of New York, past a jazz band, with the New York skyscrapers in the distance.}_

_Rachel: Fish in the sea, you know how I feel_  
_River runnin' free, you know how I feel_  
_Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,_  
_And I'm feelin' good_

_{Joe Hart gets out of his car and walks across the butterfly-crowded lawn into the school.}_

_Joe: Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know,_  
_Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean._  
_Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean,_  
_And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me..._

_{Marley exits the cafeteria and walks to her locker.}_

_Marley: Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_  
_Scent of the pine, you know how I feel_  
_Yeah, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel..._  
_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

_[Unique scatting as she joins Marley]  
_

_Rachel: And I'm feelin'... good._

Rachel walked up the stairs to the loft and opened the door.

Blaine and Santana were busy moving furniture around the room while Kurt sorted through boxes on the floor, trying to sort things onto shelves.

Artie and his mother, Nancy, were unpacking their bags and setting up makeshift beds in the far corner of the room.

"Rachel, did you happen to see my dad and Carole coming back with the rental refrigerator?" Kurt asked.

"No, but my dads are on the way with the microwave and parts for the new bookshelf," Rachel said. "I also enlisted the help of an old friend to help us move stuff in."

Brody walked through the door with four boxes towering from his arms.

"Here's everyone's pictures and other small portable memoirs from home," Brody said, not even breathlessly, setting everything down onto the floor.

Santana widened her eyes at the sight of Brody.

"I know what you're thinking," Rachel whispered to her, "But I just came back from registering for my classes at NYADA and Brody's a resident adviser and he's been helping everyone move in, and I figured we could use some muscle!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Nothing romantic better be coming out of this," Santana said.

"While we can't control what Rachel does, I'm just glad that Brody's here. I'm pretty sure he's the only one who can build that bookshelf, anyway," Kurt said.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Leroy shouted from the hall.

Hiram opened the door so that Leroy and Burt could drag a huge box through the door.

"The new desk that Blaine requested?" Carole called, trailing into the room.

"Fantastic!" one Cooper Anderson exclaimed excitedly, shoving a few hundred-dollar bills into Carole's hand.

"You invited your brother?" Santana asked Blaine in disbelief.

"Yeah! I figured he'd be able to help!" Blaine said excitedly.

"True that," Cooper said, opening a tool box and starting to slit open the box.

"Hey, you, young man," Nancy said, approaching Brody. "Do you think you could help us move my son into his dorm at the Brooklyn Film Academy next week? We could use the extra muscle."

"Sure!" Brody said, tossing a box full of stuff onto a counter. "Just give me a ring when you need me."

"Fantastic," Nancy said.

"So what's good to eat around here?" Cooper asked.

* * *

Joe, Unique, and Sugar were conversing at their lockers when a random stranger walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, my name is Fletcher Mantini, junior and Features Editor of the McKinley Muckraker. I'm writing an article about the performance ensembles on campus and of course my target is the Glee Club. Word on the street is that you three as show choir veterans are likely to be the leaders this year, and you would be the perfect targets for an interview," Fletcher said.

"Fantastic," Sugar exclaimed, shoving Joe and Unique out of the way to speak into Fletcher's microphone. "Glee Club is in it to win it this year, and with me being featured on lead vocals, we are sure to make it to Nationals for the fourth year in a row!"

"Actually, with a nationally-renown show choir MVP on the team, I think we'll make it to Nationals," Unique said.

"I just hope I get to sing this year," Joe said. "As it's my senior year, I really hope I can look back on it with no regrets in the future."

Fletcher stopped the recorder.

"Y'all are extremely boring," he said. "I may have kindly reviewed your _Grease _p_lay _from last year, but don't think I'm going to take it easy on you this time_._"

"What a douche," Sugar snapped after he walked away.

When class began, Will took attendance for his new batch of sophomores in U.S. History.

"Colby Andreu," Will called.

"Here," said a naughty-looking African-American kid from the back row.

"_Colby Andreu… New running-back on the varsity football team; just like all the other jocks: claiming their thrones in the back of the room where tormenting everyone is possible," _Will thought to himself.

"Jeremy Rosario?" Will called.

No response. Will looked up to the room and saw a kid in the front row raising his hand.

"You're supposed to say 'here,' you idiot," Colby whispered from the back row.

Jeremy shyly put his hand down and waited for the rest of the names to be called.

"Alright! Welcome to U.S History! My name is Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue for short. This year will be all about—"

Jeremy wasn't taking any of this stuff in. He was going through his usual 'first-day-of-school' psychological panic attack. It was embarrassing walking through the hallways alone, to walk into class and be the only person sitting alone, not being brave enough to even say something when the teacher takes role. Jeremy was already a sophomore and still having all these fears.

The bell rang and Joe, Unique, Sugar, and Kitty were walking together to Glee rehearsal, when they were stopped by eight jocks, led by bully Phil Lipoff.

The Glee kids didn't even have time to turn around when eight slushies of every color flew into their faces.

"Taste your LGBT-supporting rainbow, Gleeks!" Phil exclaimed.

"PHIL, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Sorry, but the 'no-slushying-jocks' rule doesn't apply when you're a part of the geek squad," Phil said, walking off down the hall.

"Someone…" Unique began. "Get me into the little girl's room, NOW!"

Kitty, Sugar, Unique, and even Joe dashed into the girls' bathrooms to clean off before heading on over to Glee practice.

"Goodness, first day back at school and they're already attacking us," Sugar whined.

Marley, Jake, and Ryder huddled together away from the four drenched souls.

"Someone please tell me there's good news coming out of this today," Ryder said.

"Yeah, I only just noticed that Artie's the one who recruited all of the band guys when New Directions first started, and they've all graduated," Jake sighed.

"There is!" Will exclaimed. "Now, as you all know, we need to get recruiting again for Sectionals. This year, not just singers, but also musicians. We can cross one thing off our list: we have a returning singer!"

Will gestured to the door where Rory walked in with a happy grin on his face.

"RORY!" Sugar screamed, jumping up to hug her old friend.

"Everyone, this is Rory Flanagan! He's going to be spending the rest of the year with us as a foreign exchange student from Ireland," Will explained. "He used to be with us as a sophomore, but now he's a senior."

"And he's living with me this year," Joe said, beckoning for Rory to sit down next to him.

"I'm just happy to be back," Rory said, taking his seat.

"Glad to have you back, buddy," Will said. "Now, we still need four more singers to qualify for the twelve we need for Sectionals, and a whole lot of people from the band and orchestra."

"And to help with that, we've got some people who have a little more experience in Glee Club recruiting," said a voice from the door: Mercedes, along with Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike.

Finn, Puck and Sam provided instrumentals as the Glee kids hurried over to the school cafeteria for one of the New Directions' famous flash mobs. Mercedes and Mike even helped with background vocals.

**Song: "We Are Golden" by Mika**

_Boys: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_  
_Girls: Running around like a clown on purpose_  
_Boys: Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_  
_Girls: No givin' up when you're young and you want some_

_Boys (Girls): Running around again_  
_(Running around again)_  
_Boys: Running from running_

_Jake: Waking up in the midday sun_  
_Marley: What's to live for?_  
_Jake: You could see what I've done_  
_Marley: Staring at emotion_  
_Jake: In the light of day_  
_I was (Marley: running) from the things that you'd say_

_Sugar: We are not what you think we are_  
_We are golden, we are golden_  
_All: We are not what you think we are_  
_We are golden, we are golden_

_Ryder, Rory, Mike: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_  
_Unique, Kitty, Mercedes: Running around like a clown on purpose_  
_Ryder, Rory, Mike: Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_  
_Unique, Kitty, Mercedes: No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Boys (Girls): Running around again_  
_(Running around again)_  
_Running from running_  
_Girls (Boys): Running around again_  
_(Running around again)_  
_Running from running_

_Rory: I was a boy at an open door_  
_Why you staring_  
_Do you still think that you know?_  
_Unique: Looking for treasure_  
_Rory: In the things that you threw_  
_Unique: Like a magpie_  
_Rory: I live for glitter, not you_

_Sugar: We are not what you think we are_  
_We are golden, we are golden_  
_All: We are not what you think we are_  
_We are golden, we are golden_

_Boys: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_  
_Girls: Running around like a clown on purpose_  
_Boys: Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_  
_Girls: No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Unique: Now I'm sitting alone_  
_I'm finally looking around_  
_Left here on my own_  
_I'm gonna hurt myself_  
_Maybe losing my mind_  
_I'm still wondering why_  
_Had to let the world let it bleed me dry_

_Sugar (whispering): We are not what you think we are_  
_We are not what you think we are_  
_All (loud): We are not what you think we are_  
_We are golden, we are golden (background belts from Mercedes)_

_All: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_  
_Running around like a clown on purpose_  
_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_  
_All with Mercedes: No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Boys (Girls): Running around again_  
_(Running around again)_  
_Running from running_  
_Girls (Boys): Running around again_  
_(Running around again)_  
_Running from running_

_Sugar (whispering): We are not what you think we are_  
_We are golden, we are golden_

An awkward silence, and then, "And just like all the other years, no one claps," Puck sighed, though Jeremy Rosario, sitting alone at the far corner of the cafeteria, looked inspired.

"FOOTBALL BOYS!" Shannon bellowed from the door. "Locker room! Now!"

Momentarily, Ryder, Colby, and the other varsity football boys sat in the locker room, where suggestive pictures were covering the walls.

"Who's idea of a sick joke was this?" Ken Tanaka asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ryder asked curiously.

"This, gentlemen, is my boyfriend, Ken Tanaka. He used to coach here a few years ago, and now I'm afraid that this team has become just as worthless as it was back in 2009!" Shannon exclaimed angrily.

"What exactly did we do wrong?" Ryder asked amid the snickering football players.

"Who the hell covered the locker room in suggestive pictures?" Ken asked calmly.

"Easy, that was all Colby," Ryder said.

Colby and his friends cackled with laughter from the back row.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Shannon bellowed. "You! Ten extra laps after school! And two more for every other f-bomb, male part pictures, or any other bad stuff I find in here!"

"What if it wasn't mine?" Colby asked arrogantly.

"Why I oughtta," Ken snarled.

"Just get out of my sight," Shannon sighed, excusing the team.

Ryder got up and glared at Colby. "Not cool, dude."

When Ryder returned to the cafeteria, everyone was having a nice chat with Marley's mom.

"You sure you guys don't want any more food?" Millie asked. "You guys are always welcome here for lunch."

"Aw, thanks Ms. Rose!" Puck said graciously with his mouth stuffed with a biscuit.

"Just make sure you have some tots fully stocked when I come back for Christmas," Mercedes joked.

"Well guys, I really hope the performance was an eye-opener for anyone who'd want to join," Finn said.

"Yeah, I remember when I was a sophomore, the performance drew me in instantly," Sam said.

"Just be smart and don't send any of your prospectives to a crack house out of jealousy," Puck said.

"And if any guys think they're too cool for Glee, then just show them the right way," Finn said to Jake and Ryder.

"Well thanks for all your help," Joe said. "We really appreciate it!"

"No problem," Mike said. "Well, we've gotta get out of here. Figgins over there already looks like he's about to kick us out!"

* * *

**Monday, September 2**

In the NYADA Round Room, the twenty new musical theater majors lined the seats in the front row. Rachel, Kurt, Cooper, and Brody took seats in the back to watch the freshman debut. Blaine took a seat next to a blonde girl in a wheelchair, none other than Betty Pillsbury, Emma's niece, and Artie's one-night-stand from the wedding.

"Hey, you're Artie's classmate, right?" Betty asked.

Blaine widened his eyes, looking back at Rachel and Kurt who also recognized Betty and were shocked.

"Yeah, we're the only two kids from Ohio who got accepted to NYADA's musical theater program! Small world, huh?" Betty asked as the crowd began to hush.

Madam Tibideaux walked forward and gave her usual welcome to the students and faculty, explaining the history of the Round Room, and welcoming up the first performer:

"Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine gulped and stood up, walking to the center of the stage.

"Hi," he said breathlessly, looking at Kurt. Cooper winked at him from his seat at the left wing of the audience, issuing his infamous 'point your finger' tactic. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I will be singing Leona Lewis's 'Run.'"

**SONG: "Run" by Snow Patrol, Leona Lewis version**

_I'll sing it one last time for you_  
_Then we really have to go_  
_You've been the only thing that's right_  
_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_  
_But every single time I do_  
_I know we'll make it anywhere_  
_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_  
_Makes it so hard not to cry_  
_And as we say our long goodbye_  
_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower slower_  
_We don't have time for that_  
_All I want's to find an easy way_  
_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart, my dear_  
_We're bound to be afraid_  
_Even if it's just for a few days_  
_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

The NYADA students applauded enthusiastically as Betty rolled to the center of the room.

"Hi, my name is Betty Pillsbury, I'm from Defiance, Ohio, and I will be singing 'Here's Where I Stand' from CAMP.

**Song: "Here's Where I Stand" from CAMP**

_Here in the dark, I stand before you_  
_Knowing this is my chance_  
_To show you my heart._  
_This is the start._  
_This is the start._

_I have so much to say and I'm hoping_  
_That your arms are open._  
_Don't turn away._  
_I want you near me._  
_But you have to hear me._

_Here's where I stand._  
_Here's who I am._  
_Love me..._  
_But don't tell me who I have to be._  
_Here's who I am._  
_I'm what you see._

_You said I had to change and I was trying,_  
_But my heart was lying._  
_I'm not a child any longer._  
_I am stronger._

_Here's where I stand._  
_Here's who I am._  
_Help me..._  
_To move on but please don't tell me how._  
_I'm on my way._  
_I'm moving now._

_In this life we come so far,_  
_But we're only who we are._  
_Let the courage of love show us the way._  
_We've got the power to stand up and say._

_Here's where I stand._  
_Here's who I am._  
_Stand up..._  
_And be counting, I'm counting on you._  
_If you're with me we'll make it through._

_Here's where I stand._  
_Here's who I am._  
_Love me. Love me. Love me._  
_And we'll make it through._  
_Here's where I stand._  
_Baby. Baby. Baby, I'm counting on you._  
_Here's where I stand._  
_Love me. Love me. Love me._  
_And we'll make it through._

_I'm counting._  
_Ohh I'm counting._  
_I'm counting._  
_I'm counting on you._

Though the rest of the NYADA students applauded, Carmen didn't look so pleased.

"What did I tell you when you auditioned for me last year?" she asked sternly.

Betty looked confident as she responded, "To work on my nasally belting."

"Yes, and did you do so?" Carmen asked.

Betty nodded with clear honesty.

"Well, your skill is quite universal, and I will not kick you out of the musical theater department just yet, but I need you to work harder in your chorus classes," Carmen said.

"I will," Betty breathed. "Thank you, Madam Tibideaux."

"Well, congratulations to all of you who have been accepted to NYADA," Madam Tibideaux said. "Work hard in all your classes, and remind yourselves that you are in a school for the best of the best. Treat your opportunities here as such."

Everyone got up to leave.

"Good job, little bro!" Cooper exclaimed, going over to Blaine. "But you didn't point your finger at random people in the audience! Didn't I tell you that it adds a whole level of theatricality to it? This IS a theater school, after all, and—"

"Nice performances," Cassie said, walking past the group of Ohio residents and Brody on her way out the door. "Hummel, Anderson, Pillsbury, I see that you three are in my first batch of Dance 101 students. Can't wait to work with you," she said with an air of hostility.

"That does not sound good," Kurt whispered as Cassie disappeared around the corner.

"Don't worry," Brody said. "I'm still a part-time T.A. If you have any problems, just come to me."

"Well, I gotta get back to my dorm," Betty said. "I'll catch you guys around school!"

"See you later," Blaine said kindly.

"Well, I think it's time we go get some New York pizza!" Cooper exclaimed, dragging everyone out the door.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1! You can find play-by actors in the character index. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. 2: Debut

**Author's Highlight: Four very interesting new students audition for Glee Club! And Sue's directing the winter musical? **

**So here's what you missed on GLEE. The Glee Club is totally empty now, as in, there aren't even musicians anymore unless Finn, Sam, and Puck decide to repeat high school. Speaking of which, Finn and Puck are off to the University of Lima while Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Betty have started at NYADA. We met a couple new guys in Will's history class last week, and one of them is a total jock while the other one is totally unseen and unheard by everyone in the school!**

* * *

**Wednesday, September 3, 2013**

The McKinley High cafeteria was crowded, with each table jam packed full of each respective clique; that is, except for one person eating alone in a far corner of the hall: Jeremy Rosario.

"_This is so embarrassing," _Jeremy said to himself. _"I feel like everyone is staring at me eating alone, silently judging me with all their friends. I hate this school. I thought that maybe I'd finally have friends by my sophomore year, but nothing's changed. What's worse, students are no longer allowed to eat in the library anymore because of book stains, which means my only lunch haven is out of the question… Unless I start eating in the bathroom stalls like in _Mean Girls_."_

"Having fun over there, _Germy_?" Bobby asked as he and his pack of jocks walked by.

Jeremy blushed and continued to play with his pasta.

"Ah, let's not disturb him. He's obviously lost in his loner world, studying the germs in his pasta!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe that's why his mommy named him _Germy_," Bobby laughed.

"Attention students," Principal Figgins announced over the PA system. "Please do not forget that the second half of lunch period will be spent doing club signups in the gymnasium. So, please, head on over and sign up, but be sure to actually sign up for clubs that you will participate in."

"_Club signups!" _Jeremy exclaimed to himself. _"That's probably the key to boosting my social life!" _

In a moment, Jeremy was in the middle of the gymnasium, surrounded by booths where students were lining up to sign up.

"_I should probably join one where the club is comprised up of mature, respectful, and relatable people,"_ Jeremy said, looking around.

"Hey, join the God Squad!" Joe advertised from his booth. "We do prayer circles at lunch every Wednesday and do monthly service projects for the community. We're even signing deals to do church choir at community churches all around Lima; however, I am obliged to inform you that this in no way is meant to violate your constitutional rights for religion in public schools."

"Count me in," Kitty said, shoving Jeremy aside to sign herself up.

"Hey, kid, you look like you can lift a bottle of water, how would you like to be water boy for the Cheerios?" Sue asked. "I'm not sure what your sexuality is, but we do have a few male Cheerios too if you play for the other team."

"Sue, be nice," Shannon said from the neighboring booth. "If you're not interested in that, we could definitely use you as equipment manager for the football team!"

"World Cultures club is open!" Rory exclaimed. "Perfect club if you like to eat foods from different countries!"

"How about the FASHION club?" Unique asked, decorated from head to toe in a strange variety of women's fashion items.

"Would you be interested in the Home Economics club?" Millie Rose asked. "Once a month, we meet after school to cook for the homeless, and also once a month, we get together to sew stuff for needy families."

"Oops! Excuse me," Marley said, squeezing in front of Jeremy to get to her mom. "Do you have a dollar to donate to the Environmental Club?"

"Honey, we can't be spending too much," Millie said warningly, giving Marley a dollar.

Jeremy put his name down for the Home Economics club excitedly, but a whole lot of Cheerios signed up, and Jeremy knew he'd need something more social-pyramid-friendly to join.

"Join the Glee Club!" Will exclaimed from his booth, where no one was signing up. "We're looking for both singers AND musicians who can work with woodwinds, brass instruments, classical orchestra, even drums, guitar, and bass!"

Jeremy was about to march forward to sign up for auditions when a high-energy freshman cut in front of him.

"I can play piano really well, and I'm pretty proficient in drums too!" he said. "My name's Sean Yoshido."

"Great!" Will exclaimed. "Put your name down right here."

Jeremy also went forward and put his name down on the 'singer' side of the sheet. Jeremy had never really considered himself a singer, but he saw how much fun the Glee kids had in the past year and a week he'd been at McKinley, and he wanted to give it a shot.

"Great! Auditions will be tomorrow after school!" Will said.

"Hey Will," Sue said, dragging Figgins behind her after Jeremy left. "So, I've got a little proposition for you."

"Oh yeah?" Will asked. "What's that?"

"I demand to take over the school's winter musical," Sue said.

"Sue's offered to use a decent percentage of the annual Cheerio's budget to pay for costumes and set design!" Figgins exclaimed.

"And what's the ulterior motive here?" Will asked. "Are you seeking to destroy the Glee Club again?"

"No, that is actually far from the reason that I want to do this," Sue said. "As you know, _Willy Wonka_ was my sister's favorite musical, and this year, I want to pay tribute to her, as it's been almost two-and-a-half years since I've been without her."

Will nodded.

"I think it would be a fine opportunity, Will," Figgins said. "No offense intended to your directing capabilities, but theater performances are expensive to run, and if we can get more participation under Sue as a trial director, then we can see how the future of the theater arts program will run! Just consider yourself lucky that the show choir program is assured to run."

"Fine, so I assume you'll be opening up _Willy Wonka _auditions on my signup table?" Will asked.

"That is precisely what I thought," Sue said, extracting her own signup sheet out of her track suit and setting it down.

* * *

**Thursday, September 4**

Brody walked Rachel to her Acting 201 class.

"Thanks again for all your help moving us back into our loft," Rachel said.

"No problem," Brody said. "And I just finished moving a new mini-fridge into Artie's dorm in Brooklyn, and he wishes you all the best as you start your Acting class today."

"Yeah, Professor Tom's been out on a big gig as an acting director on an off-Broadway show, but he's back today," Rachel said.

"Well, he's really cool," Brody said. "But of course, you already had him for Acting 101 last year. Anyway, I'm off to my playwriting class."

"Have a good day," Rachel said, entering the classroom.

"Welcome to class!" Professor Tom Lewis greeted from his desk, where nineteen other students were seated. "My name is Tom, and I'll be your Acting 201 teacher this year! It's great to see most of your familiar faces again. Now, today, we're just going to be watching some videos of a few Broadway scenes. Your task for the day is that I want you to analyze their acting skills, and discuss it with the class. What is it that makes their acting so impressive, or not impressive? What kinds of things do you want to learn to be more like them? What do you think you've already accomplished as an actor?"

Rachel was totally in awe as she watched recordings of Broadway shows, some of them as old as Broadway itself. She squeaked with excitement when her idol, Barbra Streisand, up on the screen in her role as Fanny Brice on _Funny Girl_. Rachel sighed at what could have been, but nonetheless, she had a pretty inspiring class.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Schue's history class, Colby and his jock block sat in the back of the room watching videos on a Cheerio's phone. Jeremy sat alone at the front of the room.

"Alright guys!" Will exclaimed, getting the jocks' attention. "Today we're going to get into groups to put together collages about what you feel represents the history of America. So, everyone, partner up!"

"Collages?" Colby exclaimed, partnering up with another jock. "What are we, Kindergarteners?"

Jeremy sighed. He had already done the math and knew that he was going to be the only person working alone on the project. There were only 23 students in the room. He walked up to Will.

"Mr. Schue, can I work on the project by myself?" Jeremy asked, flushing with embarrassment.

Will couldn't understand Jeremy's soft-spoken question. "Sorry?" he asked.

Then, Dottie Kazatori walked through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue!" she exclaimed, pushing Jeremy out of the way. "I had a dentist appointment and they took extra long on my flossing."

"Glad you're here, Dottie," Will said with a smile. "We're doing a group project today, so find a partner."

Goodness, it seemed that Mr. Schue didn't even seem to realize that Jeremy was standing partner-less in the front of the room!

"Oh, is Jeremy the only one left?" Dottie asked kindly. "Yeah, let's go sit at my desk and work on this thing."

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief that he was saved… for the day at least.

* * *

The veteran members of Glee Club, except for absent Sugar, took their seats in the auditorium to get ready for the auditions.

"So, guys, I have an announcement to make," Will said. "As you know, every year we have some sort of unofficial leader of the Glee Club. For three years it was Rachel and Finn, and last year it was Blaine. This year, I want to make sure that Glee Club is a family community, and for that reason, I'm designating section 'captains' this year; people that I feel are skilled enough to make sure that their peers are doing their best. So, for the boys, that person is Rory Flanagan."

The kids applauded.

"Thanks for the honor, Mr. Schue," Rory said with a grin.

"For the girls, we have Unique Adams," Will announced.

Unique, who was actually dressing as Wade today, looked as if it was too good to be true.

"Thanks for giving me this honor, Mr. Schue," Unique said. "I honestly expected you to classify me as a boy in this thing."

Will smiled. "And I also want to designate an overall lead this year, someone who oversees the other two leads for maximal flow of the club, and that is a person who has been a team player for the past two years: Joe Hart!"

Joe smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. I won't let you down."

"And your first task, combined with all of you, is to make sure we find amazing people to fill up our club this year," Will said. "Now, Finn will be back to assistant directing soon, but he's taking some time off to get settled into college. So, we start off with the musician auditions!"

The new crowd of musicians, mostly freshmen and sophomores, were amazingly talented, particularly Sean Yoshido, who played the piano extremely well while also jamming out to the beat, causing everyone to laugh.

"They were actually really sweet!" Joe said. "Especially that funny freshman at the end. I think we have enough people to play music for us!"

"Yeah, we have a few really good violinists, I know Sean is good with drums too, plus we have Brad as our pianist, we have two guitar players and a bass player—" Rory began.

"And the concert, marching, and jazz band classes sent in some really talented people too!" Unique commented.

"Alright," Will said. "Musicians able to sight-read will play instrumentals for the vocalist auditions. Ready everyone?"

"Sure," Rory said.

"Alright! Ladies up! First up is Ms. Dottie Kazatori!" Will exclaimed.

Dottie took the stage, fixing the glasses on her nose.

"Hi, I'm Dottie Kazatori, and I'll be singing Jessie J.'s 'Who You Are.'"

**Song: "Who You Are" by Jessie J.**

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
_It's okay not to be okay._  
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
_Just be true to who you are!_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_  
_I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!_  
_The more I try the less it's working, yeah_  
_'Cause everything inside me screams_  
_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
_It's okay not to be okay._  
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
_There's nothing wrong with who you are!_

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_  
_Just go and leave me alone!_  
_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_  
_With a smile that's my own!_  
_That's my own, no..._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
_It's okay not to be okay..._  
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
_Just be true to who you are!_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

"That was REALLY good!" Marley whispered.

"You could feel how emotionally connected she was!" Unique said.

"Alright, next up is Ameera…" Will struggled on her last name. "Sadik-Tiryaki?"

An auburn-haired girl took the stage.

"Hi, I'm Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki," she said. "I'm a junior this year, so… um… yeah! I'm going to be singing one of my favorite Adele songs."

**Song: "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele**

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak,_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Feel you here forever_  
_You and me together_  
_Nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew,_  
_All the things you'd say,_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you'd play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_  
_Let it burn, oh_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

"Holy cow, that was too good," Kitty said after Ameera left the stage.

"And she's a junior, so I think she'd be a really good fit for us because of her maturity," Joe said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt, Blaine, and Betty were in an afternoon Dance 101 class with Cassie.

Blaine and Kurt were struggling with pique turns while Betty was manipulating her wheelchair to coincide with the class.

"_You would think that a school like NYADA would waive dance class requirements for a girl like me, but it's really no biggie," _Betty said. _"Being in a chair since I was two years old has allowed me to adapt in ways that others can't. I don't expect NYADA to give special treatment to me, and for good reason, because when I'm a big Broadway star, directors will still want a girl like me to be able to move around the stage." _

"Come on, boys!" Cassie shouted to Kurt and Blaine. "You've been here for almost two weeks already, and I can't believe you can't land these steps! Just look at Betty!"

"But she's in a chair," Kurt said.

"And she's doing a hell of a job better than all of you," Cassie said. "STOP THE MUSIC!"

Brody, Cassie's teaching assistant, cut the music. The class paused and looked at Cassie, catching their breath.

"This is NYADA, and you have all been admitted because you are the best of the best! And because not all of you are dance majors, I don't expect you all to be professionals in Dance 101, but I DO expect you all to prove to me that your admission to NYADA, whatever your major, was not a fluke. So work it!"

"How exactly are we supposed to work it if our teacher isn't doing the steps herself?" Blaine asked.

Everyone gasped.

"I can volunteer to show them," Brody said.

"No, Brody, you can stay out of this," Cassie said, walking towards Blaine with the cane Rachel brought her last year in her hand. "Mr. Anderson, I see so much of your pal Rachel Berry in you. Impulsive, selfish, overly determined, clearly a spotlight hogger, but unlike her, I didn't see a shred of Broadway-ready talent in you when you walked through this door. Your freshman debut was great, yes, but very much pop instead of theatrically dynamic, when you are, believe it or not, a musical theater major in a Broadway-preparatory school. So you need to prove to me, Mr. Anderson, that you are worth of my time in this class."

"I can prove it," Blaine said.

**Song: "Because the Night" by Patti Smith**

_Cassie: Take me now baby here as I am_  
_Pull me close, try and understand_  
_Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe_  
_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

_Blaine: Come on now try and understand_  
_The way I feel when I'm in your hands_  
_Kurt: Take my hand come undercover_  
_They can't hurt you now,_  
_Blaine and Kurt: Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_  
_Cassie: Because the night belongs to lovers_  
_Betty: Because the night belongs to lust_  
_Blaine: Because the night belongs to lovers_  
_Kurt: Because the night belongs to us_

_Betty: Have I doubt when I'm alone_  
_Love is a ring, the telephone_  
_Blaine: Love is an angel disguised as lust_  
_Here in our bed until the morning comes_  
_Cassie: Come on now try and understand_  
_The way I feel under your command_  
_Kurt: Take my hand as the sun descends_  
_They can't touch you now,_  
_Cassie: Can't touch you now, can't touch you now_  
_Blaine and Kurt: Because the night belongs to lovers ..._

_Cassie and Betty: Because the night belongs to lust_  
_Blaine and Kurt: Because the night belongs to lovers_  
_Cassie and Betty: Because the night belongs to us_

_Betty: With love we sleep_  
_With doubt the vicious circle_  
_Turn and burns_  
_Without you I cannot live_  
_Cassie: Forgive, the yearning burning_  
_I believe it's time, too real to feel_  
_So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now_  
_Blaine and Kurt: Because the night belongs to lovers ..._

_Cassie and Betty: Because the night belongs to lust_  
_Blaine and Kurt: Because the night belongs to lovers_  
_Cassie and Betty: Because the night belongs to us_

_Betty: Because tonight there are two lovers_  
_Kurt: If we believe in the night we trust_  
_Blaine: Because tonight there are two lovers ..._

_Cassie: Because the night belongs to lust_

_Blaine: Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Cassie: Because the night belongs to us!_

Blaine stumbled on the last step, knocking Kurt over, sending Kurt tumbling into the left wheel of Betty's wheelchair.

Cassie giggled evilly. "Now do you see what I'm saying, Blaine? Kurt, you're actually doing pretty okay for someone who doesn't look the least bit comfortable in his feminine leotard. Betty, or as I like to call you Little Parton-Chenoweth, keep on rocking it, girl. CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

Finn and Puck sat in their English 100 class at the University of Lima.

"Now, you will be writing an essay about an inspirational life milestone using the techniques listed here on the board," Professor Andrew Botts said.

Finn took notes on the essay requirements when an odor interrupted him. Looking behind, Puck was smoking an electronic cigarette.

"Dude, not cool!" Finn whispered.

"Chill, it's just vapor," Puck said.

Finn snatched the e-cig away. "You're in class! Do it outside and give the teacher some respect!"

"Fine," Puck said, getting up. "Just text me the assignment or whatever."

"Are you even going to write it?" Finn asked. "If you want to be a screenwriter, this is the kind of stuff you have to master before you end up in Hollywood or wherever."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it under control," Puck said. "Can I have my e-cig back?"

"No," Finn snapped. "If you think this stuff is honestly going to help you quit smoking, then try again. It's people like you who are making young teenagers bring this stuff into high school because they think it's going to make them look cool, when in reality, smoking or 'vaping' AT ALL isn't cool! Puck, you're my best friend, and whether it's a real cigarette or an e-cig, you have no real reason to smoke any of it, and I don't want to see you throw your life away!"

"Boys in the back, stop talking!" the professor yelled. "Now, class, be wary that your essay will not be accepted unless it is absolutely perfectly written in terms of content, spelling, and grammar. It is only a 3-page essay, so it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"You know what, there's plenty more where that came from," Puck said, exiting the classroom.

Finn sighed and followed Puck out, dumping the e-cig into the trash bin.

Back in McKinley, it was the boys' turn to audition.

"Jeremy Rosario!" Will called into the microphone.

Jeremy walked on stage, tripping to the floor over an untied shoe lace.

Ryder and Jake tried to muffle their laughter.

"Do I just go—Oh, okay, um… I'm Jeremy R-Rosario, and I'll be singing Muno Bars's—I mean, Bruno Mars' 'It Will Rain,'" he said.

At the same time, Finn was in his dorm starting his essay when his eyes fell on a picture of Rachel by his bedside, remembering a recent phone call Santana delivered to him.

"Hey, Chubs, it's Santana. Thought you oughtta know that Mr. Brody Weston has popped back into the picture. Nothing romantic yet, but I just thought I'd let you know, bye!" she explained from their loft with a fake sweetness.

**Song: "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars**

_Finn: If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

_Jeremy: There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_To keep you by my side_  
_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

_Finn: 'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_Jeremy: I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_  
_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
_Sayin' "There goes my little girl_  
_Walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

_Jeremy: But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
_Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_  
_Finn: Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make you mine_

_Finn: 'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Jeremy: There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Finn: Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Jeremy: Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_Jeremy: Oh, don't you say (Finn: don't you say) goodbye (Finn: goodbye),_  
_Don't you say (Finn: don't you say) goodbye (Finn: goodbye)_  
_Finn: I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

_Jeremy: 'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_And just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

Jeremy's singing was… far from perfect. The song seemed a little too high for his range, and his technique wasn't really good.

"Okay, this is a hard sell," Jake whispered.

"He looks like he really wants to be a part of our club," Rory sighed.

"Guys, it wasn't until last year that I ever felt like I had to reject people who didn't give stellar auditions," Will said. "Except for Sugar in her freshman year. But we do need members, and our audition list isn't as long as I'd hoped it would be."

"Yeah, and lots of people didn't even show up," Ryder said.

"Yeah, they just put their names on the audition list out of dares and bets and stuff," Marley said.

"Well we can always work on his voice training, right Mr. Schue?" Joe asked.

"Right," Will said. "Alright, let's not delay this any longer. Sue will be here any moment to start the Willy Wonka auditions. Next up is Colby Andreu!"

"Watch, he's going to be one of those guys who isn't going to show up," Kitty giggled.

Actually, Colby did show up.

"Hi, I'm Colby, and I'm singing 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay," he said.

**Song: "Viva La Vida" by Colplay**

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver plate_  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
_Oh, who would ever wanna be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

"Now that's a dilemma," Unique said.

"I hate the guy's guts but he is good!" Ryder said.

"And I've heard him rapping around the halls," Rory said. "Since we don't have Artie anymore I'm not sure if we can handle that genre in this club."

"Hey, I can rap!" Joe exclaimed. "Well, sorta… But I agree, he has something different about him that we'd normally want in the club. But like the others said, his attitude…"

"Well, from experience, people can change," Unique said. "I mean, I'm sure we all hated Kitty when she first joined, but she ended up alright."

"Aw, thank you," Kitty said sarcastically.

Just then, Sue entered the auditorium, accompanied by Shannon.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked Shannon.

"Sue wanted me around for an odd-numbered vote in the case of a tiebreaker," Shannon said.

"Glad to have you on board," Will whispered, as Sue squished herself into the seat between Will and Shannon with her daughter, Robin, sitting on her lap. Robin had just turned a year old a couple weeks ago.

"ALRIGHT! If you are auditioning, step onto the stage!" Sue exclaimed.

A decent crowd of people stepped onto the stage.

"Alright, your audition song is pre-set!" Sue exclaimed. "Brad over there will play thirty-two bars of the 'Oompa Loompa' song. If I like your voice, you're in. If you make my daughter Robin cry, consider your audition a failure!"

**Song: "Oompa Loompa" from Willy Wonka**

_Ryder: Oompa Loompa, do-ba-dee-doo,  
I've got a perfect puzzle for you.  
Oompa Loompa, do-ba-dee-dee,  
If you are wise you'll listen to me._

_Jeremy (timid): What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
Eating as much as an elephant eats.  
What are you at getting terribly fat?  
What do you think will come of that?  
I don't like the look of it  
Unique: Oompa Loompa do-ba-dee-da,  
If you're not greedy you will go far.  
You will live in happiness too,  
Like the oompa loompa do-ba-dee-doo.  
Do-ba-dee-doo_

_Dottie: Oompa Loompa, do-ba-dee-doo,_  
_I've got another puzzle for you._  
_Oompa Loompa, do-ba-da-dee,_  
_If you are wise you'll listen to me._  
_Kitty (acting crazy): Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while._  
_It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile._  
_But it's repulsive revolting and wrong._  
_Chewing and chewing all day long._  
_The way that a cow does_  
_Marley (nurturing): Oompa Loompa do-ba-dee-da,_  
_Given good manners you will go far._  
_You will live in happiness too,_  
_Like the oompa loompa do-ba-dee-doo._

_Colby (bored): Oompa Loompa doompadee doo_  
_I've got another puzzle for you_  
_Oompa Loompa doompadee dee_  
_If you are wise you will listen to me_  
_Ameera (with sass): Who do you blame when your kid is a brat_  
_Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat?_  
_Blaming the kids is a lion of shame_  
_You know exactly who's to blame:_  
_The mother and the father!_  
_Joe: Oompa Loompa doompadee dah_  
_If you're not spoiled then you will go far_  
_You will live in happiness too_  
_Like the Oompa Loompa doompadee do_

_Jake: Oompa Loompa doompadee doo_  
_I've got another puzzle for you_  
_Oompa Loompa doompa dah dee_  
_If you are wise you'll listen to me_  
_Sean (hyper with dancing): What do you get from a glut of TV?_  
_A pain in the neck and an IQ of three_  
_Why don't you try simply reading a book?_  
_Or could you just not bear to look?_  
_You'll get no_  
_With Ryder: You'll get no_  
_With Jake: You'll get no_  
_With Joe: You'll get no_  
_Sean, Ryder, Jake, Joe: You'll get no commercials_  
_Rory (determined): Oompa Loompa Doompadee Dah_  
_If you're not greedy you will go far_  
_You will live in happiness too_  
_Like the Oompa_  
_Oompa Loompa doompadee do_

* * *

**Friday, September 5**

The next day, Will, Shannon, and Sue met in the teacher's workroom to discuss the auditions.

"There are two distinct people that I really want in Glee Club, but one of them is one of your football boys, Shannon," Will said.

"I never would have thought he would audition," Shannon said. "Now, Colby is a really talented athlete and he must be a gifted singer, but there's got to be some ulterior motive to his joining Glee Club."

"I'm thinking it's one of those outside jokes where he's joining Glee Club to destroy it from the inside; I know the process all too well," Sue said.

"Well, I do need four people, and I've narrowed it down to the top three. It's just Jeremy Rosario that I'm starting to have a hard time with," Will said. "When Glee Club first started, I'd welcome anybody, and Jeremy's voice is okay, but it's not competition-ready. I'm willing to work with him on it, but there's also the issue of confidence."

"Will, it wasn't until five minutes ago that I even knew the kid went to school here since last year," Sue said.

"But do you think he can fit in with Glee Club?" Shannon asked.

"Who's this?" Millie asked, walking into the work room with some packages of flour. "Cooking project for the Home Economics club," she said to a curious Shannon.

"Will here is just trying to decide if he should accept a student into Glee Club. From my knowledge he's just a nervous little loner looking for some friends," Sue said.

"Oh!" Millie exclaimed. "Then Will, I would definitely say to go for it. The reason I was so anxious to get Marley out of her old school was because she didn't have any friends, and I knew that McKinley would be the best clean slate for her. The moment she auditioned for Glee was the moment her life turned around for the better."

"Besides her puking habits," Sue whispered.

"And I think that Glee Club is the best option to make kids feel welcome at this school," Millie said.

Will nodded.

"Good, now let's talk about the Willy Wonka auditions," Sue said.

"We didn't have nearly enough people audition, so we're going to have to double-role several people," Shannon said.

"Well, I want Ryder Lynn for Willy," Sue said. "The kid's acting is impeccable for someone who can barely read his script. Next is Joe Hart for Grandpa Joe. I think the audience will go nuts over a grandpa with dreadlocks. As for Charlie, it's Rory Flanagan for sure. I've always wanted to cast an Irish for a British role, no racism intended. As for Veruca Salt, I want rich girl Sugar Motta, but she didn't audition and her voice just sucks, so we're going to have to teach her how to lip-synch."

Momentarily, the roles were all filled, and Will and Sue were marching through the hallway to post the lists.

**THE NEW DIRECTIONS**

**2013-2014**

**Unique Adams**

**Colby Andreu**

**Rory Flanagan**

**Joseph Hart**

**Dottie Kazatori**

**Ryder Lynn**

**Sugar Motta**

**Jake Puckerman**

**Jeremy Rosario**

**Marley Rose**

**Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki**

**Kitty Wilde**

Ameera and Dottie looked at the list and squeaked with excitement together, when two red slushies flew into their faces.

"Congrats on your admission to Team Loser!" Phil exclaimed.

"What song are you going to sing next?" Bobby asked. "Because I think Taylor Swift's 'Red' would be great for your situation!"

Colby and his friends from the end of the hall were cracking up as they watched the action unfold. Jeremy pulled a hoodie over his head and turned around to face his locker as the bullies ran by.

"Will, go make one of your Glee kids clean this up, will you?" Sue asked, treading carefully around the slushy spills to pin up her list.

**Willy Wonka: The Musical**

**Director: Sue Sylvester**

**Musical director: Will Schuester**

**Choreographer: TBD**

**Willy Wonka: Ryder Lynn**

**Grandpa Joe: Joe Hart**

**Charlie Bucket: Rory Flanagan**

**Veruca Salt: Sugar Motta**

**Mike Teavee: Sean Yoshido**

**Violet Beauregarde: Kitty Wilde**

**Augustus Gloop: Jeremy Rosario**

**Slugworth: Jake Puckerman**

**Grandma Josephine: Dottie Kazatori**

**Grandpa George: Sean Yoshido**

**Grandma Georgina: Ashley Blythe**

**Mrs. Bucket: Marley Rose**

**Mr. Salt: Colby Andreu**

**Mr. Teavee: Jake Puckerman**

**Mrs. Beauregarde: Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki**

**Mrs. Gloop: Wade "Unique" Adams**

**The Candy Man: Jake Puckerman**

"Does that say Willy Wonka?" Ryder asked.

"I have the lead?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"WE'RE THE MOMS!" Marley and Unique shrieked.

"Why do I have so many roles?" Jake asked.

"I knew I'd get Violet, it was only fitting," Kitty bragged.

When everyone left, Jeremy took off his hoodie and walked up to the lists, and then gasped in disbelief. He had actually made both the Glee Club AND the musical?

"_Looks like my year really is turning around after all!" _Jeremy said to himself.

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine returned to their loft. Santana was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hey!" Santana exclaimed. "So, how was dance class?"

"Horrible," Blaine said. "Cassie is really out to get me."

"Maybe she's just jealous of you?" Santana asked.

"Doubt it," Kurt said.

"She was just going on about how I'm too pop for her," Blaine said.

"Ah, you guys will get through it," Santana said. "Anyway, looks like it's already 4:00, so it's time for me to head on over to my new part-time job at this bar in downtown Bushwick."

"There's no stripping or go-go dancing involved is there?" Rachel asked as Santana exited the door.

"Heck no!" Santana laughed from the hall.

"Okay Blaine, let's crack open our laptops to work on our 'Broadway History' research papers," Kurt sighed.

"Okay, well you boys have fun with that, but I'm going to be going on a Barbra Streisand marathon on my laptop," Rachel said, dashing on over to her room.


	4. 3: Dual Madness

**Author's Highlight: Glee Club is seriously falling to the dumps, but the drama in New York is only just beginning. Plus, Mercedes and a long-lost friend are back in Los Angeles! **

**So here's what you missed on GLEE. Yay, the New Directions have got some new recruits! They got a douche bag jock, a loner who trips over his shoelaces, some junior that popped out of nowhere, and familiar Dottie Kazatori. Betty Pillsbury is Cassie's new pet in Dance 101, and thus the enemy of Kurt and Blaine. Rachel started her sophomore acting class. Last year, Mercedes chose not to release an album so as to not show off too much skin, but now she's back in LA, so we'll see how it goes. The year's officially in action now!**

**Author's notes: **

**1) I decided not to continue the New Directions' Nationals plot from last year. **

**2) This is how I'd realistically picture Sugar and Jeremy singing on the actual show. Part of the song is aired as live singing, where the actors would be singing horribly, but the actual published recording would be the actors' full professional singing. **

**3) The reason why Sugar is being written out soon is because I wanted to be true to the actor's real circumstances. Vanessa will most likely be leaving Glee to star in **_**Mixology**_**. **

**4) I trust that you all are aware that "Wade" is the male form of Unique, whereas Unique is the one who wears dresses and such. **

* * *

**Monday, September 9, 2013**

Will wrote the word 'Duets' on the white board. There were only a few people present today: Rory, Joe, Unique, Sugar, Ameera, Dottie, Colby, and Jeremy.

"This week in Glee Club, we're officially inducting our four new members plus all of our new musicians via newbie plus oldie duet competition!" Will announced. "Before we begin, Sugar wants to make an announcement."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Sugar said, getting up at the front of the room. "So, as you folks know, my daddy hasn't been all too supportive of me being in Glee Club, because he felt it was a waste of time under such a lackluster director and an idiotic assistant director – sorry, Asperger's – but this year he's been realizing that I'm not finding my top potential at all in McKinley High, and so after this semester, my daddy's transferring me to North Central High School in Indianapolis."

"Wait a minute," Joe uttered. "That's the school where the Hoosierdaddies are from!"

"Exactly," Sugar sighed. "When we had to forfeit Nationals because we lost Brittany, I had a massive fever and couldn't make it to LA, and Ryder didn't rejoin in time, the Hoosierdaddies went off to LA and placed tenth. My daddy feels like I might be able to achieve more over there."

Everyone was speechless.

"Wow," Will sighed. "Well, Sugar, we're really going to miss you here at McKinley, so um… let's see if we can make these last three months a perfect experience for you before you leave."

"So does that mean I can pick my duet partner?" Sugar asked.

"Um, sure!" Will offered. "Now, I've given the returning juniors the week off, except for Sugar, who's here for obvious reasons. So, seniors and Sugar, you'll be pairing yourselves up with a sophomore."

"Great!" Sugar exclaimed. "Then I'd like to pick the girl who helped me out with our first junior World History pre-test, Ameera Sadik-whatever-your-name-is!"

Ameera raised an eyebrow. "Can she even sing?" she asked Rory.

"Not really," Rory whispered to her.

"Alright, looks like Sugar and Ameera are our first pair!" Will said. "I think that it's only fair that we let our three veterans take the three remaining new students, so Rory, take your pick."

"I'll take Jeremy," Rory said.

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't picked last, much like the kickball fiascos in elementary school.

"Alright, next on the chain of seniority, Joe," Will said.

"I guess I'll take Colby," Joe said, trying his best not to sigh.

"Guess that leaves me with Dottie over here!" Wade said excitedly.

"Alright!" Will exclaimed. "So, let's get to work! New students, come up and draw your performance slot number from the hat."

"One," Ameera sighed.

"Two, yo!" Colby announced.

"Four," Dottie piped.

"So, I guess we're three," Rory said on Jeremy's behalf.

"You seriously couldn't say the word 'three' all by yourself?" Colby interrogated.

"Well, I thought it would be fitting to kick off the week with me leading by example," Will interrupted. "So, everyone please put your hands together for my duet partner for the week: Mrs. Schuester!"

"Hi kids!" Emma greeted excitedly as she pulled a stool next to Will.

**Song: "You and Me" by Lifehouse**

_Will: What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Emma: 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Emma: One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You've got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_Will & Emma: 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Will: There's something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
_Will & Emma: and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Emma: What day is it?_  
_Will: And in what month?_  
_Will & Emma: This clock never seemed so alive_

* * *

"Today, we will be covering improvisation," Professor Tom said. "Due to popular request, we'll be doing the alphabetical improvisation game from that show _Victorious _that you are all so interested in. So, can I have a volunteer, please?"

"_Victorious _is all about a girl getting through a performing arts high school; the lead character Victoria is so much like me," Rachel whispered rapidly to a classmate. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

"Already getting off to an in-character start," Tom laughed. "Come on up, Ms. Berry!"

Once Rachel got up, Tom started the conversation.

"Alas, Rachel, how has this new semester been for you?" Tom asked.

"Between you and me, this class is my most favorite," Rachel said.

"Can't see why it wouldn't be!" said Tom.

"Don't you know that you are such an amazing professor?" Rachel asked.

"Every few days I'm reminded of that," Tom said.

"For Pete's sake, Professor, you need to give yourself more credit!" said Rachel.

"Golly, it's you who should be proud of your own accomplishments," said Tom.

"Happy days are here again," Rachel sighed.

"I am glad to hear," Tom said.

"Just kidding, my days are drawing to a depressing close every night!" Rachel cried.

"Kiddo, keep your head up," Tom said.

"Let me cry in peace!" Rachel cried.

"My, my, what is getting you down?" Tom asked.

"No, it's just that _Funny Girl _debuted yesterday, and seeing Sutton Foster as Fanny reminded me of what could have been!"

"Oh no, don't worry, your time will come, Rachel," Tom said.

"Please let it hold true!" Rachel cried.

"Quiet, of course it will," Tom said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"So certain of it," Tom said.

"Time to prowl through audition calls, huh?" Rachel asked.

"Unfair at how the roles fill up so fast," Tom said.

"Very," Rachel agreed.

"Why, I remember my very first Broadway role," Tom said.

"Um…" Rachel paused. "X-marks the spot?"

"Yes," Tom said.

"Zebra!" Rachel exclaimed.

The class laughed, except for one blonde in a wheelchair.

"That was so lame," Betty critiqued.

"I'm sorry, are you even in this class?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm merely observing before I head off to the dance studio; but Rachel, don't even pretend that you're some medieval British queen in the 1500's, because that ship has sailed far from your acting range. Your crying was way too over the top and amateur-ish, and I have no clue how you are even going to be a professional stage actress with that skill level," Betty said. "But, Professor Tom, you were amazing as usual, and I can't wait to do the acting ensemble exercises tomorrow in Acting 101! Bye!"

Rachel scowled as Betty wheeled out the door.

"She said all that to you?" Blaine asked Rachel an hour later as they walked down the hall to Cassie's dance studio.

"What a bitch," Kurt growled.

"She is such a diva!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Wow, talking _in front _of my back," Betty said, rolling past the trio down the hall. "I admire you for that."

"Get out of our way, please, we're going to be late to dance class," Kurt said.

"No, wait, I want to talk to this ambitious little queen over here," Rachel said.

"Take it into the studio; y'all are late," Cassie said, closing the door behind the four of them. "What are you doing here, Schwimmer?"

"Yeah, Rachel, what are you doing here?" Brody asked.

"EVERYONE, SET YOUR STUFF DOWN AND GET TO STRETCHING!" Cassie bellowed to the class. "I will not tolerate any further pulled hamstrings; you dance whether you're dying or not!"

"Hello, hot stuff, your ex-girlfriend over here was about to challenge me to a battle at Midnight Madness," Betty said.

"What?" Rachel asked. "No, I wasn't!"

"Why not?" Brody asked. "Midnight Madness hasn't had a meeting so far this year. It'd be a perfect way to kick off the initiation for new members!"

"What?" Rachel asked, pulling Brody away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Look, you lost Midnight Madness to Kurt last time, but I know as well as anyone that it was mostly because everyone was sick of your attitude," Brody whispered. "But Betty is that way too. I've noticed that she's one of the least-liked people in this class. So the whole popularity aspect is out of the way. It's all down to vocal ability."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, so it sounds like fair game."

"So take the challenge," Brody said. "Let's just see how it goes."

"Fine," Rachel said. "Well, I've got to get to the library. Keep an eye out on Blaine and Kurt for me."

"I will," Brody said.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 10**

Mercedes sat at a café in the University of California: Los Angeles campus, where she was now a full-time student studying music.

Just then, a figure popped up behind her.

"Guess who!" the voice joked, covering her eyes.

"That voice sounds familiar," Mercedes hesitated.

The man uncovered Mercedes's eyes.

Mercedes turned around and screamed with excitement.

"MATT RUTHERFORD!" she exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, I just graduated high school last year, and I'm here on a basketball scholarship!" Matt said.

"Well, you were always a beast basketball player," Mercedes laughed, hugging Matt.

"Gosh, I can't believe it's been like three years since I've seen you!" he exclaimed.

Momentarily, the two were walking down the streets of Los Angeles.

"And so after that winning game, a talent agent found me and introduced me to admissions at UCLA, then they gave me a partial scholarship to play basketball!" Matt explained.

"Gosh, that's great," Mercedes said. "I'm happy for you!"

"Well, how're you doing?" Matt asked.

"Well, I'm just trying desperately to get signed to record deals. I almost got one last year. Nothing big, just something local, and it didn't really work out. They wanted me to be like one of those skinny hot girls on the covers, and I want my music to be bought because my voice and my story resonate with people, not because they want to stare at my picture on the cover," Mercedes said.

Matt nodded. "Well, did I mention I learned how to play guitar the year I transferred schools?" Matt asked. "Maybe if we do things for old times' sake, maybe a record agent will see you. I did see your 'Disco Inferno' video on YouTube."

Mercedes giggled as Matt began to play the guitar that he borrowed out of a pawn shop, and a nearby street band began to jump in to the instrumental.

**SONG: "Hotel California" by The Eagles**

_Mercedes: On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
Matt: I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

_Both: Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Matt: Such a lovely place (Mercedes: Such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face_  
_Both: Plenty of room at the Hotel California_  
_Matt: Any time of year (Mercedes: Any time of year)_  
_You can find it here_

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_  
_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_  
_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._  
_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_Mercedes: So I called up the Captain,_  
_"Please bring me my wine"_  
_He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"_  
_Both: And still those voices are calling from far away,_  
_Mercedes: Wake you up in the middle of the night_  
_Just to hear them say..._

_Both: Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Matt: Such a lovely place (Mercedes: Such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face_  
_Both: They livin' it up at the Hotel California_  
_Matt: What a nice surprise (Mercedes: what a nice surprise)_  
_Bring your alibis_

_Matt: Mirrors on the ceiling,_  
_The pink champagne on ice_  
_And she said (Mercedes: "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device")_  
_And in the master's chambers,_  
_They gathered for the feast_  
_They stab it with their steely knives,_  
_But they just can't kill the beast_

_Mercedes: Last thing I remember, I was_  
_Running for the door_  
_I had to find the passage back_  
_To the place I was before_  
_"Relax, " said the night man,_  
_"We are programmed to receive._  
_You can check-out any time you like,_  
_But you can never leave!_

The crowd around the pair applauded ecstatically as people tossed quarters at them or pocketed their phones and cameras.

"Thanks, Matt," Mercedes said.

"Great to see and hear you again, Mercedes," Matt said.

* * *

"Okay, so for our song, I'm thinking that we should do something that shows off our sweet-and-sour attitudes," Sugar said.

"I agree," Ameera said.

"So what kind of name is Sadik-Teriyaki?" Sugar asked.

"Sadik-Tiryaki," Ameera corrected. "It's Turkish. I'm Muslim too, so—"

"Wait, you're a Muslim?" Sugar asked. "Sorry, Asperger's. I don't mean to judge, but that would've been nice to know."

"Why?" Ameera asked. "Is this a Christian school or something?"

"No, but you know how people think of Muslims around here," Sugar said. "Keep this on the down-low. I know I'm kind of being your friend right now, but my social status can change in an instant if people find out that I'm working with you."

Ameera rolled her eyes as she walked behind Sugar into the library.

"Well, what about you?" Ameera asked. "Can you even sing?"

"I've gotten better," Sugar said. "Can you?"

"Um, yeah, but you wouldn't know, since you didn't come to the auditions," Ameera said. "So, I was thinking, could we sing 'Unwritten?' I mean, it's only fitting because we're both juniors, we're no longer underclassmen, yet we're not the queens of the campus, we still have one year and eleven months ahead of us, and there's definitely going to be great moments along the way, and you know—"

"The best is still unwritten!" Sugar and Ameera exclaimed together.

"Okay girl, you're cool," Sugar said. "And that's a perfect song choice! Let's do it."

Ameera grinned. "Well, print out that sheet music and get it to the musicians, then."

"Don't tell me what to do," Sugar said. "You're the newbie, you should do it yourself!"

Ameera rolled her eyes, sat down at the computer, and printed out the documents herself.

Later that afternoon, Will welcomed the Glee Club to their opening challenge.

"Alright! So, we have one group going today, Ameera and Sugar!" Will announced. "New students, when you get up there, please give us a brief introduction, so we know you a bit better."

"Hi, I'm Ameera," she said. "I guess that now is the time to come clean to you guys. I'm Turkish, but I've lived in America all my life. I'm also Muslim, but you won't catch me in a headscarf in school or anything. My favorite TV show is, of course, _Pretty Little Liars_, I love _Harry Potter_ and _The Hunger Games_, and I like water polo and soccer."

"Great!" Will said. "Can't wait to hear what you have for us."

**SONG: "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield**

(Sugar 1 is her bad, natural singing; Sugar 2 is her amazing, imaginary singing. Basically, the song is Ameera trying to upstage Sugar 1, but Sugar 2 is having the time of her life with a happy Ameera in her imagination. The Glee Club coils in disgust at Sugar 1's voice.)

_Sugar 1: I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
Ameera: I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Sugar 2: Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Both: Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Ameera: Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_  
_Ameera & Sugar 2: Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_Sugar 1: The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Ameera: I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_  
_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Sugar 1: Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Sugar 2 & Ameera: Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Ameera: Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_  
_Ameera & Sugar 2: Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Ameera: Today is where your book begins_

_Sugar 2: Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_Ameera: The rest is still unwritten_

_Sugar 2 & Ameera with New Directions: Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Ameera: Release your inhibitions_  
_Ameera & Sugar 2: Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Ameera: Today is where your book begins_

_Sugar 1: Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_Sugar 1 & Ameera: No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_Sugar 1: The rest is still unwritten_  
_Ameera: The rest is still unwritten_  
_Sugar 2: The rest is still unwritten_

_Sugar 1: Oh, yeah, yeah_

"Well, that was…" Rory hesitated.

"Awful!" Ameera snapped, storming out of the choir room.

"We goin' show them up tomorrow," Colby said to Joe.

After an awkward pause, Sugar said, "Well, I thought that was pretty darn good."

"Yeah, it was the best you've ever sounded!" Unique said sarcastically.

Later that afternoon, Colby and Joe walked down the hall together.

"So, we're gonna sing 'Save the World' by Swedish House Mafia," Colby said to Joe. "It's better than any of those Jesus tunes you would've come up with. Anyway, I gotta get to football practice now, so if you could just go search up the sheet music somewhere for the band geeks to play."

"Why are you even in Glee Club, dude?" Joe asked. "I mean, the jocks have been bagging the other three for no reason. Why are you the one that gets to join Glee and still be cool?"

"That's just how the social pyramid works, dude," Colby said. "The cool kids get away with anything we want. We can join every geek squad or nerd club there is and still be cool, so long as we stay true to the jock block. It's anyone's game."

"So you're basically saying that it's everyone else's fault that they don't act like complete jerks like you, and that's why they have such a hard life getting through high school?" Joe asked.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you," Colby said, getting face-to-face with Joe. "But you best consider where your loyalties lie."

As Joe exited the school, Rory and Jeremy walked down the hall together.

"I really hate that guy," Jeremy whispered.

"Mhm," Rory said awkwardly. "So, what song would you like to sing?"

Jeremy merely shrugged.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch together while Rachel got ready for her Midnight Madness duel. Santana lay sleeping on a chair.

"So are we ready to change Facebook statuses?" Blaine asked.

"Ready," Kurt said, pulling out his phone and getting ready to put 'In a Relationship' on his Facebook.

"Done!" Blaine said proudly.

"Oop! Mercedes is calling!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Blaine exclaimed. "Answer later! It's going to look fake if I change my status but you don't change yours! I already tagged you!"

"Hi Mercedes!" Kurt greeted into the phone.

"Hey Kurt and Blaine!" Mercedes exclaimed as Kurt's phone went onto speaker mode. "Oh hey, Facebook says that Blaine is in a relationship with Kurt, but strangely, not the other way around!"

"How's it going, Mercedes?" Blaine groaned.

"Great!" Mercedes exclaimed. "You'll never guess who I ran into yesterday!"

"Who?" Santana asked groggily, awaking from her sleep.

"Matt Rutherford!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Matt?" Kurt yelled.

"Rutherford?" Santana asked.

"Who?" Blaine inquired.

"Oh, he was in Glee Club with us two years before you joined," Kurt said.

"How'd you run into him there?" Santana asked.

"Apparently he goes to UCLA with me!" Mercedes exclaimed. "So we did this killer duet of 'Hotel California' yesterday in downtown LA, and some tourist already uploaded it to YouTube, so I'd really appreciate if you guys viewed it and shared it."

"Maybe we can get a better record producer to see it!" Santana said.

"Exactly," Mercedes laughed.

"Well, Rachel has her big Midnight Madness duel tonight," Kurt said.

"Good luck, girl!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll knock whoever your opponent is down to the ground!"

"Well, she kinda already is close to the ground," Blaine said.

"It's Betty Pillsbury, that girl Artie hooked up with at the wedding," Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, right down the hall from you two in that hotel," Mercedes taunted.

Rachel came out of the bathroom, bursting with laughter as Blaine and Kurt blushed together.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Mercedes exclaimed. "They weren't that far from you and Finn either, missy!"

Rachel blushed herself.

Santana blushed, thinking about her one-night-stand with Quinn that night, also down the hall from everyone. Thankfully, no one found out about that.

"Okay, well, good night, Mercedes! The boys and I have to get to NYADA in an hour," Rachel said.

"Alright, you have a good night!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Yup, I'll be here at home, alone," Santana sighed, going back to sleep.

In an hour's time, Brody snuck in thirty Midnight Madness members into Cassie's dance studio at midnight on the dot.

"Alright, guys!" Brody welcomed. "This is Midnight Madness, the vocal fight club of NYADA. New students, welcome aboard. Tonight, we witness the showdown of two musical theater majors from Ohio: sophomore Rachel Berry and freshman Betty Pillsbury. As the challenger, Betty Pillsbury will perform first, followed by Rachel. Then we will put the contestants on different sides of the room, and you, the audience, will stand by your favorite to declare the winner!"

**Song: "Who's Laughing Now" by Jessie J. **

_Betty: Mummy they called me names  
They wouldn't let me play  
I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday  
"Hey Betty, you look like an alien  
With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"  
Oh they pulled my hair  
They took away my chair  
I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care  
"Hey Betty, you're so funny  
You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"_

_Rachel: Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you dragged my spirit down?_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Betty: So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_Rachel: So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Betty: Cause I'm in L.A_  
_You think I've made my fame_  
_FB makes us friends_  
_When you only really know my name_  
_"Oh Betty, we knew you could make it_  
_I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"_  
_So now because I'm signed_  
_You think my pockets lined_  
_4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line_  
_'Oh Betty, I saw you on YouTube_  
_I tagged old photos from when we was at school'_

_Rachel: Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you dragged my spirit down?_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_

_Yeah Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_Betty: So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Blaine & Kurt: Rachel!_  
_Rachel: She broke out of the box_  
_Swallowed your pride_  
_You got that ego cough_  
_Betty: Let the haters hate_  
_You're like way too late_  
_Click click to see I got a message from you_  
_Blaine & Kurt: "Hola, I'm proud of you"_  
_Kurt: "Oh my God babe your voice is like wow! "_  
_Rachel: My reply: Who's laughing now?_

_Rachel: Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you drag my spirit down?_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_  
_Yeah_

_Betty: So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_Rachel: So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Both: So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_

_(Rachel: Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)_  
_Betty: But who's laughing now_

_(Rachel: Who's laughing?)_  
_Both: So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Rachel: Who's laughing, laughing now?_

_Betty: Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
_Rachel: Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
_Betty: Who's laughing, laughing now?_

_Rachel: Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
_Betty: Who's laughing, laughing now?_

_Rachel: Who's laughing, laughing now?_

"Alright, to vote for Betty, please go to my left, and to vote for Rachel, please move to my right," Brody said.

As Kurt and Blaine shuffled over to Rachel's side of the room, the door to the studio opened and the lights turned on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie!" Brody laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my lesson plans for tomorrow, and I have to get the routine down right for my Dance 301 students," Cassie said. "Ah, let me guess, my classroom has been chosen as the secret location of Midnight Madness?"

"Precisely," Rachel said smugly. "And I guess it doesn't need a mathematician to figure out that I won."

"Aha! Count again, Ms. Mathematician," Betty said.

Cassie looked at the room and counted. "Thirteen votes for Schwimmer, fourteen for Parton-Chenoweth. Wow, Schwim, you lost twice in a row!"

Cassie picked up a file folder from her desk and her CD player.

"Well, you kids have fun. Brody, lock up," Cassie said.

Rachel looked angrily at the crowd of people standing by Betty before storming out of the room, but the look on Betty's face was far from victorious. She actually looked confused, even a little ashamed.

* * *

**Wednesday, September 11**

Rachel, Santana, Brody, Kurt, and Blaine stood in the streets of Lower Manhattan as a 9/11 memorial was underway.

"We were only in the second grade when this happened," Santana said.

"First grade for me, actually," Blaine said.

"I was in fourth grade," Brody said.

"I remember that day so clearly," Kurt said. "It was around lunch time when my elementary school principal called an assembly, and I saw all the teachers crying. After lunch, our teacher turned on the TV, and all I could see on there were people running away from the streets as the World Trade Center collapsed. My mom picked me up from school that day and locked me in my room. I remember my dad shouting at the TV thirsting for justice when we watched the news at dinner."

After a while, their discussion turned into Midnight Madness.

"I know I was better than her," Rachel sighed.

"I know you were, too," said a voice behind Rachel.

"Are you stalking us or something?" Santana asked irritably.

"No, I… yeah, kinda," Betty said. "Artie gave me your address, and when I finally got off the train in Bushwick, I saw you guys get on the one to Manhattan, and I wheeled onboard right behind you guys. It took me a while to get through this crowd to find you, though."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to say that I think you were the real winner of Midnight Madness," Betty said. "And no, this isn't me trying to be humble or gracious; I really mean it. It's just that I know a lot of people tend to give me sympathy votes. It's happened to me my whole life. I know when support is authentic and when it's sympathetic. And I feel like a lot of those people who voted for me, just thought that they'd look unethical by voting for the able-bodied girl."

Rachel nodded.

"Well, thanks for coming up to me like that," Rachel said graciously.

"Look, the flag's being raised," Betty said, looking up to the flag pole towering over the memorial site.

"Gosh," Santana said in awe. "Who ever imagined twelve years ago that we'd all end up here, starting out our own lives?"

The five New Yorkers stood with their arms around each other's shoulders, watching as the city hymned into 'America the Beautiful.'

* * *

The symbols "9/11" were written on the choir room board.

"Before we move on with the duets, I want us all to take a moment of silence to remember the lives lost on September 11th, 2001," Will said. "Most of you were only three to five years old back then, but it's touched all of our lives in some way, and Joe, maybe you could offer us a little prayer after this?"

"Is it really appropriate to have the Muslim in the room at this time?" Colby asked.

"Excuse me?" Ameera fumed from the back row. "9/11 touched me in ways that you can't even guess! Do you know how many discriminatory religious statements are made about me in front of and behind my back, especially at this time of year? A lot! I don't appreciate the stereotypes you make about me. Thanks to you spilling my little confession I made yesterday, everyone in school refused to talk to me today! So, you know what? I'm done here. If I can't be in this club where I'm free to be myself, regardless of my race or religion, then I don't want to be here."

With that, Ameera got up and stormed out of the room.

"This girl is on fire," Unique said with admiration.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jeremy?" Rory asked.

"Oh! I didn't even realize he wasn't here!" Joe said.

Jeremy watched from outside the choir room as Ameera stormed out. Jeremy couldn't walk in there. Last time he performed in front of people, he tripped over his shoelaces and stuttered into the microphone. He didn't want to bring down his own reputation, much less his senior mentor, Rory.

"_I'm sorry, Rory," _Jeremy sighed in his head, turning around and walking away.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to skip Rory and Jeremy and go straight to Colby and Joe," Will said.

Joe started strumming his guitar.

**Song: "Save the World" by Swedish House Mafia**

_Joe: It's far from home,  
It's for the better  
What we dream, it's all that matters  
We're on our way, united_

_Colby: Turn the crowd up now  
We'll never back down  
Shoot down the skyline  
Watch it on primetime  
Turn up the love now  
Listen up now, turn up the love_

_Colby: Who's gonna save the world tonight?  
Joe: Who's gonna bring it back to life?  
Colby: We're gonna make it, you and I  
Joe: We're gonna save the world tonight_

_Both: Ohoh oh oh, oh, oh, ohoh, oh (x9)_

"That was kinda short," Wade whispered.

"And with that stuff done, I officially want to cast my prayers onto the young boy sitting next to me," Joe said. "Colby, you are truly one of the rudest people I have ever met, and I pray that one day you'll realize the error of your ways and how many people you've hurt."

Colby rolled his eyes and stepped out the door.

"This duets stuff really isn't going well," Sugar whispered to Rory.

"Ugh, let's hope Unique and Dottie have something good planned," Rory whispered.

"Let's head on over to the library to figure out how we're going to win this thing," Dottie said with determination to Wade.

"I'm with you, girl," Wade said.

* * *

**Thursday, September 12**

Unique and Dottie passed out mirrors to everyone in the Glee Club.

"I was disappointed that an assignment that was created to bring us together was, in reality, tearing us further apart as individuals," Dottie began. "None of us are perfect, but we hope that this song does two things: One, take you back to your childhood and remember who you were then; and two: allow yourself to look within you, and consider what looks back to you when you look into the mirror. Is it who you really are, or is it who you think others want you to believe you are?"

Colby rolled his eyes, but Jeremy and Ameera nodded along to the sentiment.

**Song: "Reflection" from **_**Mulan, **_**Christina Aguilera cover**

{Throughout the song, everyone looks at their reflections and realizes something about themselves, except for Colby.}

_Unique: Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

_Dottie: Who is that girl I see_  
_Staring straight back at me?_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

_Unique: I am now_  
_In a world where I_  
_Have to hide my heart_  
_And what I believe in_  
_Dottie: But somehow_  
_I will show the world_  
_What's inside my heart_  
_And be loved for who I am_

_Both: Who is that girl I see_  
_Staring straight back at me?_  
_Why is my reflection_  
_Someone I don't know?_  
_Must I pretend that I'm_  
_Someone else for all time?_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

_Dottie: There's a heart that must be_  
_Free to fly_  
_Unique: That burns with a need to know_  
_The reason why_

_Both: Why must we all conceal_  
_What we think, how we feel?_  
_Must there be a secret me_  
_I'm forced to hide?_  
_I won't pretend that I'm_  
_Someone else for all time_  
_Unique: When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_  
_Dottie: When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am inside?_

* * *

**Friday, September 13**

Will and Emma entered the choir room to declare the winner of the duets competition.

"First off," Emma began, "I wanted to say that I'm aware of all the drama that's been going on in this club, and I don't want any of you placing blame on any one person, because there are a lot of factors that develop who we are as people. But I do ask, that if you ever have a problem, with yourself or with others, that you come to me, because that is what I'm here for, and that's what I have dedicated my life to. But, for now, let's go on with the duet award winners."

"Please tell me that the award isn't 'everybody' like Mr. Schue always does," Sugar said.

"No, there actually is a winner," Will said. "But we have speeches that we wanted to give to you to welcome you to the club."

"Ameera," Emma began. "I was quite intrigued to find out that you're a Muslim, because I've always been interested in other religions; but it's not your religion that makes you interesting, it's also your impeccable voice. I'm so thrilled that we have someone as talented as you here with us."

"Jeremy," Will said. "I know you're a pretty shy guy, but uh… just know that we're happy to have you onboard."

"And we hope to get to know you better, and that we can hear you sing more," Rory said from his seat.

Jeremy sighed that he didn't get a heartfelt message like Ameera.

"Colby, your attitude has a long ways to go, but no one can deny your singing potential and, I don't want to say it, but your super powers on the football field," Will said.

"And Dottie," Emma finished. "You really reminded us about the meaning of Glee Club in the first place: this is the place that's taught dozens of students who they are as individuals, and a place that teaches us how to come together as a group, as friends, as family."

"And with that," Will began. "The winner of dinner for two at Breadstix is…"

"Dottie and Unique!" the two teachers said together.

"HALLELUJAH!" Unique exclaimed, hugging Dottie tightly as they went up to get their award.

"Thanks everyone," Dottie said. "I really appreciate it, and I feel so honored to be a part of Glee!"

"And I feel honored that I got a partner as amazing as you," Unique said.

"Well, you two have a great time this weekend, and the rest of you, get back to your schoolwork! Remember, I have access to your grades!" Emma teased.


	5. 4: Roots of Ohio

**Author's Preview: Vogue, Tina, and Dave Karofsky are back in a creative location twist! And who doesn't love some football and cheerleading? **

**So here's what you missed on GLEE! **

**Monday, October 14, 2013**

**Supporting Co-Stars:**

**1. Dan Domenach as Chase, fashion consultant**

**2. Suzanne Krull as Susan, Vogue photographer**

**3. Alissa Geraghty as Ally, model**

**4. Ina-Alice Kopp as the Receptionist**

**5. Nicole Simone as Daphne, fashion consultant**

**6. Ryan Salonen as Ryan, model**

**7. John Ross Bowie as Dennis Halberstadt, McKinley photographer**

* * *

Kurt walked over to the Vogue. com office.

"_Since I'm finally settled into my second semester at NYADA, I decided that it was time to return to my part-time internship at Vogue. com,"_ Kurt said to himself.

"Oh, it's the intern," the receptionist said lazily as she filed her nails. "Ms. Wright will see you now."

Kurt smiled at the receptionist and made his way through the offices. Reaching Isabelle's, Kurt noticed that her room had several people in it. He knocked.

"Kurt!" Isabelle exclaimed cheerfully. "Come on in!"

"So what's this meeting about?" Kurt asked curiously, pulling up a seat next to the eccentric Vogue woman, Susan.

"Yes, since you're here, I'm _finally_ spilling the beans!" Isabelle said excitedly. "So, as I told you last year, when you first got the job, I'm from Columbus, and I've been asked to chair a fashion conference there this Thursday at my hometown."

"That's two days from now!" Isabelle's main model, Ally, said.

"I know, I apologize for the short notice, but I hope that you will all be able to join me. We leave New York on Wednesday, where we will spend the day in Columbus setting up the venue, and then the conference and fashion show will be on Thursday," Isabelle said.

"Ooh-la-la!" Kurt exclaimed. "I have so many ideas running through my head."

"Of which you may suggest after Isabelle's designer adviser gives some input," Chase said.

"Now, now, boys, we will all get a say in the conference," Isabelle said. "Now, everyone, disperse to your daily duties. Kurt, I need some help making contacts with people in Columbus. We're going to need advertisers, catering, lighting technicians, limo transportation from the airport, et cetera."

"Got it, Isabelle," Kurt said excitedly, picking up the phone.

Meanwhile, in Will's history classroom, he was on the phone with Principal Figgins.

"Yes, the check will be delivered to you by the end of the day," Will said hurriedly. "Thanks, Principal Figgins."

After setting the phone down, Will approached the class.

"So, who knows what day it is today?" Will asked.

"Monday," Colby yawned.

"It's Columbus Day!" Dottie piped.

"Yes!" Will said. "Now, can someone tell me what Columbus Day celebrates?"

Dottie raised her hand, again. "It's the anniversary of Christopher Columbus's arrival to the Americas!"

"Great, and who knows what date that happened?" Will asked.

Dottie raised her hand again.

"Can someone else give it a try?" Will asked.

"October 14, 1357," Colby guessed lazily.

"October 12, 1492," Jeremy said.

"Wow, the mute kid talked!" Colby laughed, causing all the jocks in the back to laugh.

"Guys, cut it out!" Will shouted. "Great job, Jeremy. Now, tomorrow, you will all hand in a two-page research paper about Christopher Columbus about a particular topic you'll pick out of this hat. There are five topics you can write about, and you will all be turning it in to our plagiarism checker to make sure you didn't copy from someone else."

Everyone in the class groaned except for Jeremy and Dottie, who considered the assignment extremely easy.

Just then, the P.A. system turned on.

"Good morning, people of McKinley," Figgins droned. "Please do not forget that this week is picture taking for our yearbook, the _Thunderclap_. You must all be in accordance to dress code guidelines set for this day."

In Marley and Jake's physics class, all the juniors were buzzing about pictures.

"What are you going to wear?" Marley asked Jake as the announcement ended.

"Whatevers," Jake said, trying to figure out an equation. "Did you get fifty grams for the mass?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Marley dismissed. "I don't know what _I'm_ going to wear!"

"Don't get in a panic," Jake said.

"What, it's not like I can be like you and shoplift something so I can look good in my yearbook picture for once!" Marley exclaimed.

"You will look beautiful like you always do," Jake consoled. "And I do not shoplift… Not anymore, at least. But, why don't you just go to the mall, pick out something really fancy, wear it to school for one day and hide the tag, and then just return it later."

Marley beamed. "That's a fantastic idea!"

Later that day, Marley, Jake, and Wade went through the mall together to pick out clothes.

"I really like this J-Cru shirt," Marley sighed. "But even if I return it, it's out of my price range."

"This one will look hot on you," Wade suggested. "O-M-G, that dress looks fine!"

"Do you think they're going to let you wear that?" Jake asked.

"Figgins never specified anything," Unique said. "All he said was to cover the three B's for the girls!"

"Yeah, but you're kind of in the middle of the dress code," Jake said uncomfortably.

"Just bring one set of Wade clothes and one set of Unique clothes," Marley advised.

Unique sighed. "But it's my senior year, and I really want to make a statement by being Unique in my yearbook picture, even if the name beneath it says 'Wade Adams,'" Unique sighed.

"Okay, let's buy this stuff!" Marley said excitedly, paying for her designer shirt.

"Guess I'll pull the returning stunt too," Unique sighed, paying for a boy-friendly t-shirt and a female-friendly dress.

"Let's do this!" she said.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 15**

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Shannon asked Ryder in the hallway.

"Sure, coach; what's up?" Ryder asked.

"You know Jeremy Rosario right?" Shannon asked. "Well, I have him for PE this year, the class with the three-mile running requirement. He's having some trouble."

"_PE literally makes me want to kill myself," _Jeremy said in the locker room, where he hid in a bathroom stall while all the other guys stood around getting changed. _"From the moment I enter the locker room, everyone treats me like I'm an alien. I can't run to save my life, Coach Beiste expects me to be like everyone else, the other guys treat me like dirt, and I can't even change out of my clothes without being made fun of for my lack of abs and biceps." _

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Phil teased.

"Give the kid a break, he's obviously giving us one because we don't have to look at the flabs," Bobby laughed.

Back in the hallway, Ryder consented to help Shannon, and then went straight to Glee Club.

"Listen up!" Will exclaimed.

"We're not going to be spending another month on vocal warm-ups because Jeremy and I suck, are we?" Sugar sighed, next to an offended Jeremy.

"You guys do _not _suck, we're just improving your technique; however, Dottie has an announcement," Will said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Dottie said. "I'm one of the yearbook editors this year, and we wanted to make sure every club got their own photo."

"Oh, dear," Sugar said. "Do you know how badly our club photo gets vandalized every year?"

Will thought back to the vandalized Thunderclap from 2009-2010.

"We're just going to have to put up with it," Ameera said. "They can vandalize it all they want."

"Good, 'cause I'll be the one doing it," Colby whispered.

"Okay, just because you're the new starting quarterback, because the other one hurt his knee, does not mean you can be so conceited and self-absorbed," Ameera snapped.

As everyone else talked, Ryder scooted his seat closer to Jeremy.

"Hey, dude!" Ryder whispered. "I was gonna hit the gym today, but I heard that you're having a little trouble in PE. Did you wanna come with me?"

Jeremy sighed, but nodded.

Momentarily, Ryder had Jeremy sweating and panting on the treadmill.

"I can't do this!" Jeremy cried. "Running's never been my forte."

"Well, why don't you try running to music?" Ryder asked. "I've seen a lot of the less-athletic guys around here run easier with an iPod plugged into their ears."

"I don't have an iPod," Jeremy panted. "I've never kept up with technological fashion."

"This is the most I've ever heard you talk," Ryder said impressively.

Jeremy smiled, a little embarrassed.

Colby, Phil, and Bobby were watching the duo from afar.

"Who does he think he is, helping out that loser?" Phil asked.

"They're gonna get it," Bobby whispered.

**Song: "The Fighter" by Gym Class Heroes**

_{Ryder coaches Jeremy running on the track}_

_Ryder: Just waking up in the morning_  
_And to be well,_  
_Quite honest with ya,_  
_I ain't really sleep well_  
_Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?_  
_That's when you press on - Lee nails_  
_Jeremy: Half the population's just waitin to see me fail_  
_Ryder: Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell_  
_Some of us do it for the females_  
_Jeremy: And others do it for the retail_

_{Ryder coaches Jeremy on the treadmill}_

_Ryder: But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on_  
_Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong_  
_And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end_  
_Or when you hear a song from that big lady_  
_**  
**{Colby practices with the football boys}_

_Colby: Until the referee rings the bell_  
_Until both your eyes start to swell_  
_Until the crowd goes home_  
_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_{Jeremy struggles to lift 50 pounds, but succeeds}_

_Jeremy: Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_Ryder & Jeremy: There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_Ryder: This one's a fighter_

_{Colby easily benches 150 pounds}_

_Colby: And if I can last thirty rounds_  
_There's no reason you should ever have your head down_  
_Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds_  
_Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town_

_{Colby, Phil, and Bobby are at the punching bags}_

_Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast_  
_And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"_  
_It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs_  
_For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad_

_{Colby spies on Ryder and Jeremy on the track}_

_Until the referee rings the bell_  
_Until both your eyes start to swell_  
_Until the crowd goes home_  
_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_{Ryder teaches Jeremy how to use the squatting machines}_

_Jeremy: Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_Ryder & Jeremy: There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_Ryder: This one's a fighter_

_{Colby, Phil, and Bobby plan a scheme}_

_Colby: Everybody put yo hands up_  
_What we gonna do (hey!) [x4] y'all?_  
_What we gonna do (hey!) [x3] y'all?_

_{Ryder has Jeremy running up and down the stadium stairs}_

_Ryder: If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)_  
_And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)_  
_Just remember what you're here for_  
_Colby: Cuz I know Imma damn sure_

_{Ryder times Jeremy's running on the track}_

_Jeremy: Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_Ryder & Jeremy: There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_Ryder: This one's a fighter_

_{Colby, Phil, and Bobby wait to ambush Jeremy in the locker room}_

_Ryder: 'Til the referee rings the bell_  
_'Til both ya eyes start to swell_  
_'Til the crowd goes home,_  
_What we gonna do kid?_

"That was actually great!" Jeremy sighed in relief.

"I knew you could do it," Ryder said, patting Jeremy on the back. "Now go, shower up."

"Thanks again for your help!" Jeremy said, dashing off to the showers.

While he was in there, he could sense the familiar footsteps of Colby, Phil, and Bobby. Jeremy remembered that he had left his towel and clothes lying openly on a bench outside.

Sure enough, the boys snatched it all and ran away, leaving Jeremy stuck in the showers, crying.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 16**

The Vogue crew got out of the Columbus airport.

"Kurt!" Isabelle exclaimed. "You said the limo would be here when we arrived!"

"No, I said transportation would be here," Kurt winked. "I got us something a little better."

The car parked in front of them rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey guys!" Tina exclaimed. "Get in!"

"That's a five passenger car, not a limo," Ally whispered.

"We'll just have to squeeze," Kurt said.

Ally, Chase, and Isabelle squeezed into the back seat, while Kurt took the passenger seat.

"Guys, this is my friend, Tina Cohen-Chang. She goes to Columbus College, where she's studying pre-vet," Kurt said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Tina said excitedly. "So, did you guys want to go grab some lunch or something?"

"Oh, anywhere but Breadstix. Kurt knows all about that fiasco I had," Isabelle laughed.

"Let's go to Wendy's!" Chase exclaimed.

With that, Tina drove off to Wendy's. They went through the drive-thru to get everyone's lunch before driving on off to the venue of the fashion conference.

"So, Tina, are you liking Columbus?" Isabelle asked.

"I love the city," Tina said. "The college itself is great. I'm definitely learning a lot."

Kurt could sense a feeling of regret in Tina's voice.

"So, how's everything in New York?" Tina asked.

"Oh, great," Kurt said. "It's almost time for midterms, so I gotta study up."

Tina giggled. "Well, we're here!"

"Fantastic," Isabelle said. "Looks like Susan, Daphne, and Ryan are here already."

"That's our photographer, one of our fashion consultants, and our gay male model," Kurt whispered to Tina, as everyone got out of the car and entered the building.

Once inside, everyone gasped in awe.

"This is simply marvelous!" Isabelle gasped. "But there is still a lot of work to be done. Kurt, take your friend and go scope out the bathrooms, they have got to be squeaky clean. Susan, go test out the angles and lighting. Daphne and Chase, go help with decorations. Ryan and Ally, go pretty yourselves up!"

* * *

The gym was packed full of photographers, yearbook editors, and hundreds of students fighting for their places in line.

The faculty pictures were happening first.

"Which tie should I use for the faculty picture?" Emma asked.

"Green for faculty, red for Glee," Emma said.

"Geez, even teachers get all caught up with this stuff?" Sue asked, arriving in her usual tracksuit, accompanied by Shannon in her regular coaching shirt.

"Alright!" the photographer barked. "When I call your name, sit down on the stool, smile, and the photograph will be snapped!"

Will, Emma, Sue, Shannon, Figgins, Millie, Joe, Rory, Unique, Marley, Sugar, Jake, Kitty, Ameera, Dottie, Colby, Ashley, Brett, Phil, and Bobby all took their pictures beautifully.

"Success!" Unique exclaimed, emerging from a station with Marley.

"Now we just have to hit the mall today and return this stuff," Marley sighed, looking into a personal mirror. "This will finally be a yearbook picture to remember."

"Did they call your name yet?" Ryder asked Jeremy, who shook his head.

"Guys! Watch out!" Unique screamed.

Ryder and Jeremy turned around to three red slushies flying into their faces. A lot of the slushy ricocheted off the boys and landed onto Marley's clothes that she planned to return.

All four of them screamed with rage at Phil and Bobby.

"Honey, what's going on?" Millie asked, emerging from her own photo taking.

"My shirt! It's stained!" Marley sobbed.

"Marley!" Millie exclaimed. "How did you afford this?"

"I couldn't really," Marley sniffled. "I was going to return it after school!"

Millie sighed. "Well, we can't return it now. You're just going to have to keep it."

"I'm sorry, mom," Marley cried.

"Come on, girl, let's go get changed," Unique said somberly.

"Dude, I'm sorry about that," Ryder said to Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head and ran outside.

"Principal Figgins!" Ryder said, approaching Figgins. "Would it be possible to delay mine and Jeremy's picture taking for like an hour?"

"When your name is called, it's final," Figgins said impatiently.

"Dude, what's up?" Joe asked, approaching Ryder.

"Jeremy and I just got slushied," Ryder sighed.

"You could borrow our clothes," Rory said. "I don't think anyone will notice because we're all in different grades."

Ryder nodded. "Okay. I'm pretty sure Jeremy ran to the locker room, so let's go change over there."

They did find Jeremy in the locker room. Jeremy took Rory's clothes while Ryder took Joe's.

"Thanks again for the help, guys," Ryder sighed.

"Don't mention it," Joe said.

"You alright, Jeremy?" Rory asked.

Jeremy sighed and nodded as he silently exited the locker room to go take his picture.

"This really sucks," Rory sighed. "The kid's been having a hard time all year."

* * *

**Thursday, October 17**

"Good afternoon, everyone," Isabelle spoke to the conference at large. "I am Isabelle Wright, senior editor at Vogue. com, stationed in New York. Today, I have brought a team of my staff to my hometown, Columbus, to share with you the pride that we take in fashion. So, everyone please give a warm welcome to our models!"

No one appeared.

"We've got a problem," Susan whispered. "Let's just say, it looks like the puking scene from _Bridesmaids _back there."

"They're not puking on the bridesmaids dresses, are they?" Isabelle gasped, running back stage.

"Isabelle!" Kurt exclaimed. "I think they all have food poisoning!"

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" Isabelle exclaimed. "We've got to get Ally to a hospital."

"But the show must go on!" Tina said.

Isabelle beamed. "Precisely! Which is why… you, Tina, will be taking Ally's place!"

"Excuse me?" Tina gasped.

"Why does she get to model?" Daphne asked.

"Don't worry; Daphne and Chase, you're going to have to model as well," Isabelle said.

"YAY!" the three new models exclaimed together.

"What about me?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you're announcing with me," Isabelle said. "Everyone, get changed into your costumes! I need a makeup check on the new models!"

After overseeing that Tina, Daphne, and Chase had sufficient makeup done, Isabelle and Kurt lined everyone up as the music started.

**Song: "Fashionista" by Jimmy James**

{Throughout the song, Tina, Daphne, Chase, and Ryan show off beautiful costumes down the runway.}

_Kurt: Everybody line up  
The show is about to start  
Places, the show is about to start  
Isabelle: You have to show a look, have a look, or give a look  
Faces, beautiful  
No one ugly allowed  
Kurt: (Laughing)_

_Kurt: Are you ready? Here we go_

_Isabelle: Fashion is the art, designers are the gods_  
_Models play the part of angels in the dark_  
_Which one of you would ever dare to go against_  
_That beauty is a trade and everyone is paid_

_Kurt: Fashionista, how do you look?_  
_Fashionista, how do you look?_

_Isabelle: New York, London, Paris, Milan_  
_Tokyo, I think it's in Japan_  
_Asia, Malaysia, Las Vegas to play_  
_LA, if you pay my way_

_Kurt: Fashionista, how do you look?_  
_Fashionista, how do you look?_  
_Fashionista, how do you look?_  
_Fashionista, how do you look?_

_Kurt: (Who you wearing?)_  
_Isabelle: Sean John, Calvin Klein_  
_Donna Karan's fashion line_  
_Valentino, YSL_  
_Ferragamo and Chanel_  
_Holsten, Gucci, Figla, Rucci_  
_Don't forget my Pucci_  
_Fendi and Armani_  
_God, I miss Gianni_  
_Kurt: Kenneth Cole, Michael Korrs_  
_Mr. Ford I can't afford_  
_D&G and BCBG_  
_Looking good is never easy_  
_Alexander Perkovich_  
_Naomi Campbell such a bitch_  
_Isabelle: I wanna be Delgada_  
_To fit into my Prada_  
_Oscar de la Renta_  
_Louis Vuitton_  
_Imitation of Christ, beauty has a price_

_Kurt: Fashionista, how do you look?_  
_Tina: Fashionista, how do you look?_  
_Isabelle: Fashionista, how do you look?_

_Kurt: What are you wearing?_

Kurt and Isabelle went backstage where the models were changing into regular clothes.

"Tina!" Kurt exclaimed. "You looked amazing out there!"

Tina, with tears of joy in her eyes, hugged Kurt and Isabelle tightly.

"Thanks so much for letting me to this!" she said. "It was such a surreal moment. Kurt, you know how much problems I've had with spotlight jealousy, but when I was out there, I finally felt like everything was all about me…"

"Glad my food poisoning could let you shine," Ally said bitterly from the bathroom.

"Well, Kurt's actually told me a lot about your delicious tastes for fashion, particularly gothic fashion, when you were a freshman in high school," Isabelle said. "And now that you're a freshman in college, I want you to keep doing what you do."

"That's right," Kurt said. "Remember Lady Gaga week that year? You had the bubble dress? And I was starting to stand up to Karofsky and Azimio? I've always known you had this type of potential in you."

"And it was absolutely glamorous," Isabelle said. "You looked like you were at home on that runway, girl. I hope to see you again someday soon."

"How about we make the most of it for the rest of the day?" Tina asked. "Kurt, Lima is only a two-hour drive away."

* * *

"Can you proofread my essay?" Puck asked Finn in the University of Lima library.

"Since when have I ever been good at spelling and grammar?" Finn asked. "You're the future screenwriter. Proofread mine!"

"Shh!" several nearby students hissed.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Puck sighed.

Finn's phone rang at full volume.

"Shh!" even more students hissed.

"Geez, guys, chill!" Finn said, answering his phone. "Hello? Hey, Coach Beiste!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry, Coach, I've gotta relocate," Finn said.

Curiously, Puck packed up his things and followed Finn out.

"Sure!" Finn said, exiting the room. "Puck and I will be there in half-an-hour!"

"What exactly are we doing?" Puck asked as Finn hung up.

"The Titans have a really big game tonight and they need fresh alumni training, so she wants two of her star athletes there to teach them," Finn said.

"Is there payment involved?" Puck asked.

"Dude, it's volunteer work!" Finn dismissed. "Come on, let's hop onto your motorcycle and get to the school."

Momentarily, Finn and Puck pulled up into the McKinley athletics parking lot. They began walking to the stadium, passing by Kitty, Ashley and the Cheerios.

"Let's get a little bit rowdy! R-O-W-D-Y!"

"Sweet ride, guys!" Colby said with admiration as Finn and Puck entered the field.

"Alright, gentlemen, LISTEN UP!" Shannon barked. "This is my old quarterback, Finn Hudson, and my old wide receiver, Noah Puckerman. They graduated from McKinley in 2012, and they were two of my best football players when I started coaching. Since this football team is almost as hopeless as it was when these two started out, I thought they might have some better insight on how to get you folks to improve, as well as another my former offensive tackle, Dave Karofsky!"

Finn and Puck gave David a cheerful reunion greeting.

"Wow, Beiste, looks like you're following the trend," Sue said, interrupting the team.

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked.

"Well, Will hired Hudson over here to coach his Glee Club, I got Becky Jackson to help with my Cheerios, and now it looks like you've got Puckerman and Karofsky here for football!" Sue said.

"Nothing wrong with asking students if they'd like to volunteer their experiences to the people they've passed their torches down to," Shannon said.

"Exactly," Puck said. "Now, listen up, losers. The key to succeeding in football is teamwork."

"That's right," David said determinedly. "When we won the state championships in January 2011, it was only because we laid down our hate for each other, and worked together as brothers to beat the crap out of the other team."

"And how exactly did you guys work that out?" Ryder asked. "Because it seems pretty damn hard to get all of us to feel that way about each other."

"Well it actually started out when all of the first string players spent a week in Glee Club," David giggled.

The team roared with disgust.

"Guys, I think it's time we start training these guys up," Finn said.

"Got that right," David agreed.

**Song: "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor**

{Shannon, Finn, Puck, and Dave run practice drills. Colby is a quarterback. Ryder is a wide receiver.}

_David: Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Finn: Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_Puck: So many times it happens too fast_  
_You change your passion for glory_  
_Shannon: Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_David: It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Puck: Face to face, out in the heat_  
_Hanging tough, staying hungry_  
_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_  
_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_Shannon: It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_{The Titans are now in an intense football game later that night.}_

_Finn: Rising up, straight to the top_  
_Had the guts, got the glory_  
_Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop_  
_Just a man and his will to survive_

_Shannon: It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Finn: The eye of the tiger_  
_Puck: The eye of the tiger_  
_Shannon: The eye of the tiger_  
_David: The eye of the tiger_

With the score at 12-12, the Cheerios went out on the field for a half-time routine.

"Just so you folks in the stands know," Sue addressed to the spectators. "Whether you're poor or rich, please visit to the concession stands! Ten percent of the concessions income will be donated to Africa!"

**Song: "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)" by Shakira**

_All Cheerios: Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh  
_

_{Sue sings center-field while she instructs the Cheerios to their assigned positions in the formation}  
_

_Sue: You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle_

_You're on the front line_  
_Everyone's watching_  
_You know it's serious_  
_We are getting closer_  
_This isn't over_

{Sue exits the field as Kitty takes over}

_Kitty: The pressure it's on  
You feel it  
But you got it all  
Believe it_

_Kitty & Ashley: When you fall get up, oh oh_  
_If you fall get up, eh eh_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
_Cuz this is Africa_  
_Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
_Waka waka, eh eh_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
_This time for Africa_

_Ashley: Listen to your God_  
_This is our motto_  
_Your time to shine_  
_Don't wait in line_  
_Y vamos por todo_

_Kitty: People are raising_  
_Their expectations_  
_Go on and feed them_  
_This is your moment_  
_No hesitations_

_Today's your day_  
_I feel it_  
_You paved the way_  
_Believe it_

_Kitty & Ashley: If you get down get up, oh oh_  
_When you get down get up, eh eh_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
_This time for Africa_  
_Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
_Waka waka, eh eh_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
_Anawa a a_  
_Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
_Waka waka, eh eh_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
_This time for Africa_

_Ashley: Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa ET to Zet_  
_Asi tsu zala makyuni biggi biggi mubbo from East to West_  
_Kitty & Ashley: Asi waga waga ma eh eh waga waga ma eh eh_  
_Ashley: Tendency suna tsibuye (Both: cuz this is Africa...)_

_{Sue sings as the fliers are flung into the air in rapid succession}_

_Sue: Tsamina mina, Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina  
Tsamina mina, Anawa a a_

_Kitty/Ashley/Sue: Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
_Waka waka, eh eh_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
_Anawa a a_  
_Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
_Waka waka, eh eh_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
_This time for Africa_

_[2x]_  
_Kitty/Ashley: Django eh eh [2x]_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
_Anawa a a_

_Kitty: This time for Africa_  
_Ashley: This time for Africa_

_Ashley: We're all Africa_  
_Kitty: We're all Africa_

The Cheerios finished their routine in a pyramid with Ashley and Kitty lifted to the top.

As the game went on, Will, Emma, Rory, Joe, Unique, Marley, Jake, and Ameera cheered from the stands. Dottie was on the field taking pictures for the football team's and the Cheerios's pages in the yearbook.

"Hey guys!" Tina exclaimed, squeezing into the stands next to her old friends.

She and Kurt greeted Will and Emma with hugs and kisses.

"Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, this is my internship adviser, Ms. Isabelle Wright," Kurt said.

"Very nice to meet you," Emma said, shaking Isabelle's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Isabelle said. "Tina and Kurt dragged me here to Lima to see this football game they've been dying to witness! It's been so long since I've seen one!"

"We're glad you're here," Will said. "So far it's tied, 13-13."

As the game neared its end, Finn, Puck, Dave, and Shannon stood shoulder-to-shoulder as the game resumed.

The ball was snapped and Colby immediately caught it. He weaved through the opposition, cleverly dodging a series of tackles. He turned around and threw the ball clear across the field, almost fifty yards, to where Ryder stood at the end of the field.

"CATCH IT!" the four coaches screamed together.

Ryder caught it, leaped over a person about to tackle him, and ran a touchdown.

Everyone in the stands leapt up into the air as the final buzzer sounded.

Ryder was lifted into the air by his teammates. Puck and Dave tossed an icy tub of water over Shannon.

"So that's what being slushied feels like!" Shannon laughed.

Kurt had only just noticed Dave on the football field.

"Excuse me," he said to his friends. He went over to Dave, who greeted Kurt with mutual excitement.

"I haven't seen you in like eighteen months!" Dave laughed.

"Want to join me and a couple friends for dinner at Breadstix?" Kurt asked.

"That'd be great," Dave smiled.

Soon afterwards, in the darkness of the parking lot, Stoner Brett discreetly slipped Colby an envelope of 'The Chronic Lady' while Colby slipped Brett a wad of cash.

* * *

"Well, it's been an hour and still no upchuck," Tina laughed as Isabelle finished her spaghetti.

"That was _much_ better than the last time I came here," Isabelle laughed.

"There's still four bread sticks left," Dave said.

"Nah, I'm stuffed," Kurt said. "So, Dave, how're things? Last time I saw you, you were, you know, in recovery."

Dave nodded somberly. "Well, I knew I couldn't go back to my old high school, so I dropped out and got my GED. But part of me knows that it's one of my greatest regrets, never knowing what it feels like to finish high school with classmates you love."

"And now?" Tina asked.

"Things have gotten so much better with the bullies behind me," Dave said. "I'm a sophomore at Allen County Community College, thinking about going into psychology or kinesiology afterwards —"

"Check is ready," the waitress said.

"I got it covered," Isabelle said. "You all treated me to the car ride, to the football game, I insist that I cover the dinner," Isabelle said graciously.

Dave smiled. "Thanks so much, ma'am. Anyway, yeah, things are looking good for me. And it only happened because you helped me through it, Kurt, and even to all the New Directions for making me see the error of my ways. Tell Santana her co-bully whip said 'hi.'"

"Alright, looks like we've got to get going," Tina sighed.

"And you're staying with me tonight, Tina; you're not driving back to Columbus at ten p.m.," Kurt said.

Tina giggled. "Thanks. It was great catching up with you all."

"Same here," Dave said. "I gotta get home. Big midterm in my Psych class tomorrow."

"And we've got a morning train ride back to New York," Isabelle said.

* * *

**Friday, October 18**

Shannon towered above Colby, who was sitting in front of Figgins in his office.

"Words cannot express how disappointed I am with you, Colby," Shannon said.

"Marijuana," Figgins muttered in disgust. "I will never see the reason why you children feel the need to drug yourselves up just to feel good about yourselves."

"You're not only throwing your own life into jeopardy," Shannon said. "Think of what people will think of your parents, of the football team, of our school, even this town. Doing this stuff paints a bad picture for everyone."

Colby remained silent as Sue pushed Brett into the room.

"Found the drug dealer," she said. "It is my strong recommendation that both of these students be hobbled and expelled from this state, and put into a maximum security prison in the middle of some Arctic tundra to learn their lesson."

Figgins sighed.

Soon after, Will was scrolling through his emails and found the notice of Colby's suspension as well as an email from Jeremy.

"_Hi Mr. Schue. I'm really sorry, but I decided to quit Glee Club. It's just too many things for me to handle. Thanks so much for giving me the opportunity. I'll still do the winter musical, though. Sincerely, Jeremy."_

Will spread the word to Emma, who called Jeremy him into her office and gave him a few pamphlets: "So You Have No Friends," "Bullied 24/7", and "I Give Up."

"Jeremy, I know how hard things have been for you," Emma said sweetly. "Just know that you do have a place in this school."

"No, I don't," Jeremy whispered among gentle sobs. "I joined Glee because I thought they were the only nice kids in school, but even the people who I thought were the nice ones, like Marley and Unique, hardly seem to realize I exist."

"Well, don't give up hope so soon," Emma said. "It's only been a couple months. What if something great is waiting for you for the next thirty months of your life?"

Jeremy brushed away his tears. "I'll rejoin if things get better."

"But how do you know that giving up is for the best?" Emma asked. "Jeremy, just know that you have potential. You're not limited to your social status, because that is something that anyone can climb. I've counseled many people who, before Glee, felt exactly the way you did. But they graduated, and are off to better things, having Glee to thank for the strength it gave them. So all I'd like to say is to have patience. Take a little break, but think things through, and I strongly encourage you to go back to Glee. It's going to take some work. You'll have to meet everyone halfway, but I guarantee you, things will get better."

Jeremy sighed and picked up his pamphlets.

"Thanks, Mrs. Schuester," he said.

Later that night, Will and Emma had dinner in their apartment.

"It just breaks my heart that this is the first Glee Club student that we couldn't protect," Will said. "I mean, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Quinn, Rory, Unique, Marley… Out of all the students I had, I think they had it the hardest, but they all fit into their niches quickly when they joined. Jeremy, though, it's just… I don't even know!"

"Have the other students been treating him okay?" Emma asked.

"That's the thing," Will said. "With the exception of Colby, I thought they were!"

"You know, by simple exclusion, the effects are often just as bad as physical bullying," Emma said.


	6. 5: Fright

**Author's Highlight: **This is a pretty even 50/50 split for McKinley and New York. It's a huge episode for Artie plot-wise, and for Sugar dialogue-wise. Every song is split between the two locations.

**So here's what you missed on GLEE: Colby got busted for drugs, so he's been suspended from school temporarily. Jeremy's been bullied 24/7 since he started sophomore year, except when Ryder helped him succeed in PE, but he left the Glee Club, too. Artie started his freshman year at the Brooklyn Film Academy. Sue took over the winter musical and already posted the cast list, so that and Sectionals are coming up soon.**

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance for how awful the plots are written and how the songs make almost no sense in the grand scheme of things. xD I'm going to be taking a short (short as in one week) hiatus while I start writing a Season 4 continuation fanfic. **

* * *

**Sunday, October 27, 2013**

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brody were watching an episode of _Wipeout _when a knock came at their door.

They all looked at each other.

"Nose goes," Brody said.

"Damnit!" Kurt exclaimed after pressing his finger to his nose last, getting up to open the door. "Artie! Betty! What are you guys doing here?"

Artie and Betty wheeled into the loft.

"I've got a proposition to make," Artie said. "For my introductory film class, my midterm project is to create a small twenty-minute film about a topic of my choice, my choice being: Halloween horrors. Since all of you, with the exception of Santana, aspire to be actors someday, I figured you'd be interested in being my actors."

"We'd love to!" Rachel exclaimed, upstaging the rest as she hurried over to grab Artie's pile of scripts.

"What is this about, and what are the roles?" Blaine asked.

"Glad you asked," Artie said. "Two couples check into a hotel for the night. One couple will survive, the other will not. But, everything is addressed in a twist at the end, which I confess isn't that creative, but still. I will be the screenwriter, narrator, director, and producer; Brody and Rachel are couple one; Blaine and Betty are couple two—"

"Wait a minute, I object to this!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, so do I," Rachel said awkwardly.

"Kurt, you're the evil mansion owner; and Santana, you are the wicked witch; but, in reality, you both are ordinary hotel workers; again, that will be addressed at the resolution," Artie said.

"I don't mind this at all," Santana said smugly.

"Great!" Betty squealed.

"It'll be a movie musical, something we're all familiar with," Artie said. "We're going to be meeting in the BFA music tech booths to record the soundtracks. This project is officially a go!"

* * *

**Monday, October 28**

It had been a full week since Jeremy left the New Directions and Colby was suspended from school.

The rest of the New Directions were in the auditorium, rehearsing lines for _Willy Wonka _with Sue.

"Just disgraceful," Sue muttered. "Irish, are you even speaking in an Irish accent? I told you, no British! And Grandpa Joe, what was that? I'd think since you call yourself Joe in real life, you'd be able to respond when it's your line! Sugar and Kitty, you are doing absolutely perfect, don't change. And someone be sure to catch Jeremy and Colby up to speed when they get back."

"But until then…" Will interrupted, entering the auditorium, followed by Finn, "… we will be spending the week doing a performing arts fundraiser to help pay to construct sets for _Willy Wonka_, and to help pay for transportation to Sectionals, since Jane Addams has home stage advantage this year."

"We're not selling saltwater taffy, are we?" Dottie asked. "Tina says it won't help unless you're planning to shut hecklers up."

"Yes, my own mission was foiled by that salty goodness," Sue said.

"Not a carwash either, right?" Wade asked. "I mean, only the Cheerios could do that justice."

"Neither," Finn said. "Principal Figgins has asked us to run the McKinley High fright house!"

"Finn and I have spent all last week planning it along with Joe and Rory," Sugar said. "We will transform the halls of McKinley into a maze of horror. Each of us will deliver a scary prank, while Becky Jackson and Marley's mom reward everyone's survival with candy at the end."

"Yes, and we'll have a kid's section and a dinner outside," Finn said. "Every so often, we will sing Halloween-related songs in or outside the fright house to add effect, so everyone, please choose some songs, and get rehearsing! Admission for the Fright House is eight dollars, plus five dollars for an adult dinner plate, and one dollar for a children's plate. The children's zone is free. Mrs. Rose is handling the catering for us."

"Bless her soul. And this is a perfect idea to practice your theatrical singing," Sue said. "You all need some serious work. Only Marley and Ryder look like they've ever done a musical before."

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Artie exclaimed as he cut Blaine's instrumental off, and wrapped up everything at the recorder technician's booth.

"Gosh, can you believe we're going to be doing that for the rest of our lives?" Rachel said excitedly to Kurt. "The glory of being at that mic with a headset on, weaving your vocal masterpieces together like that…"

"Don't get too excited, missy, you've still got two-and-three-quarters years of college left to go," Santana said. "So, Artie, where are we filming this thing?"

"Brody got us a location booked. We film on Thursday evening." Artie said.

"Oh, joy, back to where we started, huh?" Santana remarked bitterly.

"Cool it," Brody scowled. "It's a great location for what Artie needs."

"What are they talking about?" Betty whispered to Blaine.

"I'm assuming Brody's gigolo home base," he whispered back.

* * *

**Thursday, October 31**

The fright house was assembled and everyone was ready for action.

"Alright!" Finn, dressed as a clown, exclaimed. "Let's debut the Halloween costumes!"

Will was dressed in a Slenderman morph suit. Sue was the evil queen Ravenna from _Snow White_. Emma was a fairy godmother. Millie Rose was Cleopatra, with Becky dressed as a candy shop fairy at her side. Joe was a convincing Captain Jack Sparrow, while Rory was a frightening Grimm Reaper. Jake was a cute Super Mario, and Ryder was the Mad Hatter from _Alice in Wonderland_. Unique was a dark angel, Sugar was the spider princess, Marley was a Battitude Bat, Kitty was a locked n' loaded cop vampire, Ameera was a Jewel of the Sea priate, and Dottie was Little Red Riding Hood.

"Alright, this is the plan," Sugar began. "Slenderman will welcome everyone into the fright house. Everyone will go into the pirates' room, where there are a ton of dark veils around. Jewel of the Sea will scare people as they reach the back of the room, and Jack Sparrow will scare them on the way out. Super Mario and the Mad Hatter will escort people to the next place: the spider room, where I'll throw fake spiders at people, and Rory will sneak up behind them with his Grimm Reaper axe thingy. The cop will randomly arrest people with plastic handcuffs, which they'll have to keep on for the rest of the maze. Next is the bat cave, where Unique and Marley will swarm around them in a pitch-black classroom. Queen Ravenna will place an obnoxious curse on everyone before directing them to Wonderland, where the Little Red Riding Hood splattered with fake blood will scare them one last time before Cleopatra and the candy fairy dispense candy. The fairy godmother and the clown will be hanging out in the kid's zone. Alright, let's begin!"

Momentarily, the fright night customers were welcomed to a performance by Rory.

**Song: "Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra"**

_Rory: Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come-hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft  
_

{In New York, Artie's film was underway. His theme song played as the opening credits popped up on screen.}

_Artie: And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do?  
_

_{The fright house customers enter the room, giving their tickets to Slenderman}  
_

_Rory: 'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although I know it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"_

_Rory: It's such an ancient pitch_  
_But one I wouldn't switch_  
_'cause there's no nicer witch than you_

_{Artie's movie credits pop up.}  
_

"Hotel Horror"

Directed by ARTIE ABRAMS

Produced by ARTIE ABRAMS

Written by ARTIE ABRAMS

Starring…

BRODY WESTON

RACHEL BERRY

BLAINE ANDERSON

BETTY PILLSBURY

ARTIE ABRAMS

KURT HUMMEL

SANTANA LOPEZ

Special thanks to…

NYADA for the recording studio

VOGUE. COM for the costumes

_Artie: 'cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft  
And although I know it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"_

_{Artie's camera zooms in on Kurt the evil mansion owner and Santana the wicked witch, who at the end of the song, turn around with evil scheming looks on their faces}_

_Artie: It's such an ancient pitch_  
_But one I'd never switch_  
_'cause there's no nicer witch than you_

As the opening song ended, Artie began filming the first scene.

Brody and Rachel walked into the hotel hand-in-hand, looking as if they had just gotten back from a high school prom, though they were young adult lovers in town, planning to elope.

"What a marvelous hotel!" Rachel chimed.

"Only the best for my number one love," Brody acted.

In the background, Kurt was working at the front desk while Santana, dressed in a sexy maid's costume, vacuumed the carpet.

At the other side of the lobby, Blaine wheeled Betty in.

"This is amazing," Betty breathed.

"It is," Blaine agreed.

Momentarily, both couples were in the elevator to go up to their room.

"And cue closing elevator," Artie directed as the elevator closed.

Soon, the two couples were in their respective bedrooms.

"Okay, everyone, in this scene, you will be making out and discreetly removing your clothes as you folks sing the next number," Artie instructed.

"I'm not quite comfortable with that," Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel, it's not like you're going to be topless like you almost did earlier this year," Santana said from a ladder at the top of the room, handling one of the cameras at that view. "And trust me, that bra you're wearing underneath that blouse is extremely modest."

"Ugh, fine," Rachel sighed.

"I can't watch this," Kurt whispered jealously, filming from the door.

"Action!" Artie directed. "Let's make this a one-take wonder."

Meanwhile, in Ohio, the fright group traveled into a dimly lit room with pirate posters around the room and dark black sheets draped around. Ameera crapped around the veils at the back of the room, waiting for the group to reach her, and when they did…

"Boo," she said simply.

The group screamed with fear and ran to the door, where Joe leaped out from behind a treasure chest, scaring them back towards Ameera, who re-scared them out the door.

"Job well done," Joe laughed, high-fiving Ameera.

Outside, the group met the Mad Hatter, who said, "Congratulations on surviving the first part."

"Now, if you will all follow me over this beam to the next room," Super Mario instructed.

The group ended up in a pitch-black room. Jake and Ryder locked the door behind them. Rory, dressed as the Grimm Reaper, switched on the lights, so that Sugar could pelt the group with a dozen convincing-looking spiders.

**Song: "Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare" by Beyonce**

_{The Fright House Patrons (FHP) bang on the door to let them out. The two New York couples enter their rooms.}_

_Fright House Patrons: (Turn the lights on!)  
Brody: Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
Blaine: I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Brody: Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
Blaine: You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

{Ryder and Jake chase people through the halls, while Rory and Sugar are tormenting the people in their room with spiders and Grimm Reaper horror. The couples start a scene similar to Season 1's 'Like a Virgin' performance.}

_[CHORUS]_

_Jake & Ryder: You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Brody & Blaine: Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Fright Night Patrons: (Turn the lights on!)  
Jake & Ryder: Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Brody & Blaine: Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
FHP: (Turn the lights on!)  
Jake: My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Brody & Blaine: Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...  
Jake & Ryder: You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_FHP: (Turn the lights on!)_

_Blaine: I mention you when I say my prayers_  
_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_  
_Betty: Boy, you're my temporary high_  
_Brody: I wish that when I wake up you're there_  
_To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side_  
_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_  
_And I hope it rains_  
_You're the perfect lullaby_  
_Blaine: What kind of dream is this?_

_{Jake and Ryder continue to scare people in the halls. The two couples are now cuddling in their beds, reduced to their underwear, but covered under the blanket.}_

_[CHORUS]_

_FHP: (Turn the lights on!)  
Brody: Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain...  
Blaine: Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

_{Jake & Ryder listen to the screams coming from the halls. Rachel and Betty fall asleep, and Brody and Blaine sing to the camera hovering above.}_

_[CHORUS]_

The fright house patrons screamed with fright and turned around, but the Grimm Reaper towered over them, blocking the door. Cackling with laughter, Sugar switched off the lights from the other end of the room, and both disappeared behind veils, allowing the group to flee to the next stage of the fright house.

"That was intense," Rory laughed, removing his mask to high-five Sugar.

"Alright, let's pick this stuff up, and OMG THAT ONE WAS A REAL SPIDER!" Sugar screamed, jumping into Rory's arms.

Outside, Kitty the cop encountered the screaming group.

"Halt!" she exclaimed. "You're under arrest!"

Meanwhile, Artie was filming Blaine and Betty's scene in the room. Kurt filmed Blaine's silhouette in the shower, while Betty sat in her wheelchair in the main room, going into the next song.

"Now, Betty, you're considering leaving your lover for good while he's in the shower, but his love for you is venomous poison, poison that tricks you into staying," Artie explained, to give Betty her actress motivation.

**Song: "Poison" by Groove Coverage**

_{Betty sings to Blaine's silhouette in the shower curtain.} _

_Betty: Your cruel device_  
_your blood, like ice_  
_One look, could kill_  
_My pain, your thrill..._

_{Betty wheels around the room in contemplation. Kitty arrests people in the halls, but dances in the hall on the duet part.}_

_[CHORUS]_

_Betty: I wanna love you but I better not touch_  
_Kitty: I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_Betty: I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_  
_Kitty: I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_Kitty & Betty: Your poison running through my veins_  
_Your poison_  
_I don't wanna break these chains_

_{Betty sings to the shower silhouette. Kitty watches people running out of the spider room.}_

_Betty: Your mouth, so hot_  
_Kitty: Your web, I'm caught_  
_Betty: Your skin, so wet_  
_Kitty: Black lace, on sweat_

_{Betty and Kitty dance in their respective locations.}_

_Kitty: I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_  
_Betty: I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_Kitty: Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_  
_Betty: I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_Kitty & Betty: Your poison running through my veins_  
_Your poison_  
_I don't wanna break these chains_

_{Both girls do dramatic arm choreography.} _

_Betty: Run deep inside my veins_  
_Its burning deep inside my veins_  
_Kitty: One look could kill_  
_My pain, your thrill_

_{Kitty bares vampire fangs and starts chasing people through the halls. Betty continues singing to the silhouette.}_

_[Chorus]_

_Kitty & Betty: You're poison running through my veins_  
_Kitty & Betty: You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

_{Kitty tackles a teenage patron to the ground and pretends to bite his neck with her vampire fangs.}_

_Kitty: Poison_

_{Kitty continues chasing people and Betty continues singing to the silhouette.}_

_[Chorus]_

_Kitty & Betty: You're poison running through my veins_  
_Kitty & Betty: You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

_{Betty utters the last word as Blaine emerges from the shower in a towel.}_

_Betty: Poison_

* * *

"So," Emma said in the kid's zone. "How's college going?"

"Great," Finn said, letting a kid honk his clown nose. "I'm halfway done with the general education requirements, and my counselor was telling me about this exchange program that the University of Lima participates in, and you can spend one or two semesters at a partnership university when you're a sophomore or junior in college—"

"Yeah, National Student Exchange!" Emma remembered. "So, are you thinking of going?"

"I don't know," Finn said. "I haven't looked into other education schools. But, you know, it's a good system; I could be in New York with Rachel and Kurt folks for a year, or in Connecticut with Quinn, or in Kentucky with Sam, or in LA with Mercedes. Puck's actually considering it for next year, going to LA. I'm leaning towards New York."

"You should!" Emma exclaimed. "It's a great experience, and you'll never know, maybe you'd want to graduate from that exchange school rather than the University of Lima."

"Yeah, thanks, Ms. Pills—I mean, Mrs. Schuester," Finn laughed.

* * *

"In this scene, Rachel and Brody are sleeping, and the witch comes in to snatch Rachel," Artie directed. "Places, everyone! Rachel, don't worry about your bare situation, once you're kidnapped, you will be snuggled into this mummy costume."

Meanwhile, the fright house patrons reached the bat cave, a dimmed classroom with bats hanging from the ceiling.

On the set, Rachel and Brody slept while Santana insert the key card to infiltrate their bedroom. Hearing a floorboard creak, Rachel woke up in a panic, face-to-face with the witch.

**Song: "E.T." by Katy Perry**

_Rachel: You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil?_  
_Could you be an angel?_

_{Marley and Unique sing around the patrons.}_

_Marley: Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

_{Rachel is being dragged out of bed, reaching to Brody for help, but he is still fast asleep.}_

_Rachel: They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

_{Rachel, now imprisoned in a mummy costume and bound to a chair, sings in defeat.}_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_Rachel: You're from a whole 'nother world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_{Marley and Unique begin scaring people with their bat fangs, while Rachel watches as the witch paces around her.}_

_[CHORUS]_

_Marley: Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_  
_Rachel: Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_  
_Marley: Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_{The witch begins casting enchantments with her wand.}_

_Rachel: You're so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
_Rachel: This is transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you I'll risk it all_  
_All_

_[Chorus]_

_Marley: Extraterrestrial_  
_Rachel: Extraterrestrial_

_Marley: Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_Rachel: It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Rachel asked the witch.

The witch remained silent.

In the fright house, however, Sue was only just beginning to cast spells on her patrons.

"You will develop wrinkles at the age of thirty," she said to one teenager. "A breakup is rapidly approaching. You will lose all your candy on the way out of this joint."

"You're mean!" the little boy shouted.

"You just insulted the Queen Ravenna," Sue said grimly.

**Song: "I Put a Spell on You" from **_**Hocus Pocus**_

{Throughout the song, Sue prophesizes about the patrons and wreaks horror on them, while Santana casts spells on Rachel.}

_Sue: I put a spell on you_  
_And now you're mine_  
_You can't stop the things I do_  
_I ain't lyin'_

_It's been three hundred years_  
_Right down to the day_  
_Now the witch is back_  
_And there's hell to pay_

_I put a spell on you_  
_And now you're mine!_

_Sue: Hello, Salem!_  
_My name's Winifred!_  
_What's yours?_

_Santana: I put a spell on you_  
_And now you're gone_  
_Sue: (Gone gone gone, so long!)_  
_Santana: My whammy fell on you_  
_And it was strong_  
_Sue: (So strong, so strong, so strong!)_

_Sue: Your wretched little lives_  
_Have all been cursed_  
_'Cause of all the witches working_  
_I'm the worst_

_Santana: I put a spell on you_  
_And now you're mine_

_Sue: (Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)_

_If you don't believe_  
_You'd better get superstitious_  
_Ask my sisters_  
_"Ooh, she's vicious!"_

_I put a spell on you..._  
_I put a spell on you..._  
_Sisters!_

_Santana: Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_  
_Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_  
_In comma coriyama_  
_In comma coriyama_  
_Hey, hey, high, high_  
_Say bye-bye!_  
_Bye bye!_

"I'll give you whatever you want, just, please, let me go back," Rachel cried.

"As much as I'd love that, I can't," the witch said. "Not without risking my own life, which at the very moment, I'd rather not be living anyway. You see, I'm imprisoned here. Ten years ago, I was in the same boat as you. I checked into this hotel with my boyfriend, and in the dead of night, I was kidnapped by a witch. When she mercifully tried to return me to the natural world, the evil overlord murdered her, and I've taken her place since then."

"You mean to say," Rachel stammered. "That if you die trying to take me back, then I'd be stuck here too?"

"Exactly," the witch said.

"But, why?" Rachel asked. "Why does this 'evil overlord' kidnap us?"

"Because of the lover who checked into the hotel with you," Santana said. "The overlord wants all the men in that hotel for himself—"

"CUT!" Kurt exclaimed.

"ONLY I YELL 'CUT'!" Artie exclaimed.

"Why am I the only person who didn't get to be straight in this film?" Kurt asked.

"Well I can't say that the overlord wants the men dead because he wants the women for himself!" Artie said. "That would defeat the purpose."

"Ugh, fine!" Kurt barked. "But I'd better have a really good plot resolution for this."

"Alright, Santana, you need to redo your makeup and get back into your maid's dress! Rachel, get out of the mummy costume and get back into bed. We're going to the falling action," Artie directed.

"Action!" he exclaimed.

Rachel snapped out of her dream.

"Did you hear that?" a groggy Brody muttered.

"Someone's at the door!" Rachel said nervously.

"Housekeeping!" Santana called from outside.

"Huh?" Rachel asked, recognizing the voice.

"Get under the covers," Brody whispered, pulling a pair of sweatpants on and answering the door.

"Well, well, well," Santana flirted as Brody opened the door. "Did you folks need housekeeping services today?"

"Just fresh towels, thanks," Brody said, taking two into his hands.

Rachel eyed the maid and recognized her as the witch from her nightmare.

"Have a good day," the maid said, shutting the door.

"Gosh, I had the most vivid dream ever!" Rachel said. "And she was in it!"

"Maybe you just bumped into her yesterday and she appeared in your dream," Brody laughed.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Betty had just woken up, again to a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Blaine whispered, pulling pants on and answering the door.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted. "I'm the manager here and we're having a Halloween benefit concert tonight, and we would really appreciate if you guys could come down and enjoy the festivities!"

"We'll be there!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Fantastic," Kurt squeaked. "See you folks tonight in the Grand Ballroom! And take this bottle of champaign, courtesy of the hotel."

"Fantastic," Betty said, wheeling by and taking the bottle.

* * *

"Bye, bye!" Dottie as Little Red Riding Hood piped. "Thank you for coming!"

"Happy Halloween!" Millie said as she gave the patrons candy on their way out of the exit.

"Happy Halloween!" Becky echoed, also giving out candy.

"Thanks so much for being my partner, Becky," Millie said.

"No problem, Cleopatra," Becky said affectionately.

"Well, I think that was the last of it," Millie said.

"Let's get over to the concert," Becky said excitedly.

"Thank you all for coming out to our fright house festivities!" Finn addressed to the audience. "The profits that we made tonight will go towards the performing arts programs at our school: the theater department, the show choir, and band, so we all really appreciate your donations! We'll conclude the night with a special song for all of the children out there in the audience. Kids, trust me when I say that Halloween is one of the most memorable moments of your life, a night where you can step into a whole new persona, being with friends and family as you go door-to-door to meet your neighbors, and heck, you get a trick or a treat, too! Though there comes an age that you feel that you're too old to go trick-or-treating, whether it be eleven, fourteen, or even eighteen, I disagree. Live your childhood while you're still a child. I stopped trick-or-treating when I was eleven, and looking back, I really wish I kept going until I was seventeen. Heck, I almost pulled out my old pumpkin bucket and went trick-or-treating myself, and I'm twenty!"

The audience laughed.

"Well, again, we thank you all for coming, so please enjoy this last performance!"

In New York, Brody and Rachel were the only audience members present for the hotel manager and maid, singing on the stage.

**Song: "Casper the Friendly Ghost"**

_Emma & Will: Casper, the friendly ghost,  
The friendliest ghost you know.  
Though grown-ups might  
Look at him with fright,  
The children all love him so._

_He always says hello (Hello),_  
_and he's really glad to meetcha._  
_Wherever he may go,_  
_He's kind to every living creature._

_Grown-ups don't understand_  
_Why children love him the most._  
_But kids all know_  
_That he loves them so,_  
_Casper the friendly ghost._

_[Repeat with Kurt & Santana on vocals]_

_All four: Casper the friendly ghost._

As the song ended, the camera flashed back to Betty and Blaine's room, where they were lying spread-eagled on the ground with shattered wine glasses in their hand. The camera zoomed in on the champaign bottle, where a black skull was stamped onto the bottle. In the background, the transparent silhouette of a ghost submerged behind the wall.

"And that's a wrap!" Artie exclaimed.

* * *

**Friday, November 1**

Artie stayed up all night in the loft editing the movie.

"I'M DONE!" he exclaimed.

Everyone in the loft groaned.

"Artie, it's 5:30 a.m." Rachel whined.

"Go to sleep," Santana croaked.

"I can't!" he exclaimed. "The movie is due to my professor when I go to class at 1:00!"

* * *

"So, what kind of profit did we make?" Joe asked as everyone assembled in the choir room.

Sugar sat at the piano counting all the dollar bills.

"Well, after subtracting everything we owe for all the props, catering, Figgins' facility usage charge, and candy, it looks like we have $401.73!" Sugar exclaimed.

"That's pretty good!" Will exclaimed. "We have to divide the money evenly between theater, show choir, and band, so Sugar, divide that by three!"

"$133.91," Sugar said.

"That's enough to cover the bus to Sectionals, and then some costumes!" Will said excitedly to everyone's cheers.

"So, we're on our way to sectionals?" Joe asked.

"Right-o!" Will exclaimed. "And we have our competition bracket. The Jane Addams Academy will be hosting it at the auditorium where we had our very first Sectionals as New Directions, and we are up against the Unitards again this year."

"Oh dear," Rory whispered.

"Are they good?" Unique asked.

"Well, they got third the other year," Sugar said.

"But their lead singer Harmony vowed for a blood bath next time she faced us," Rory said.

"And she'd be a senior this year, so she's probably in it to win," Sugar said.

"And I think Jane Addams would be really fierce this year too," Finn said. "Last time we faced them, they stole two of our songs from the set list, and they would've won if we didn't come together at the last minute to perform three killer songs."

"We can do this, guys," Joe said. "All we've got to do is make sure we get Colby and Jeremy back on the right path when they come back, and we can be amazing."

"That's right," Will said. "Well, everyone, rest up, because next week we jump right into set list rehearsals!"

* * *

**Saturday, November 2**

Artie knocked at the loft door.

"Nose goes," Kurt said.

"You guys suck," Santana muttered, getting up to open the door.

Artie wheeled himself in.

"So," he said. "I got my final grade."

"What was it?" Blaine asked.

"I got a 91.2, A-," Artie grumbled.

"That's pretty good!" Rachel said.

"Well, he said the music choices didn't fit every scene, the writing wasn't very neat or creative, plus apparently the camera handling wasn't very professional," Artie said. "But it's okay; it's only an introductory course. I'll come back to you folks next semester when I have something more phenomenal planned out."

"Well, thanks for letting us act in your movie," Brody said.

"No problem," Artie said. "Thanks for dedicating your time to me! Well, see you all soon!"

"Psh, you're not going back to your Brooklyn dorm just yet," Santana said, slinging her purse over her shoulder and wheeling Artie out, followed by the rest of her loft roommates.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"We are spending our Saturday fulfilling part of our individual New York bucket lists," Blaine said, closing the loft door behind them.

* * *

**Next: Mash-Ups! **


	7. 6: Clash of the Friendships

**Author's Preview: I am SO extremely proud of two particular mash-ups that I put together, and very proud of the group number at the end. Plus, guess which substitute teacher is back? **

**So here's what you missed on GLEE. Colby got suspended from school and Jeremy quit the Glee Club, and New Directions kind of needs 12 people to compete at Sectionals. Last year, Santana busted Brody for selling his body, so Finn returned the favor by busting his body before fleeing the state. Now Brody is in his senior year, assistant teaching dance classes for Cassie. Oh, and last year, Unique catfished Ryder, and Ryder still hasn't forgiven him for that, and Kitty still kind of has this crush on Ryder, too. **

**Co-Stars**

**BIANCA LAWSON as Tatiana Dawson**

**PATRICK STAFFORD as Paul**

**J.D. PHILLIPS as Jamal**

* * *

**Monday, November 4, 2013**

Quite a scene was unfolding in Dance 101.

**Song: "Your Body/C'mon Let Me Ride" by Christina Aguilera & Skylar Grey**

_Cassie: I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,  
I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)  
So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked  
And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)_

_Hey boy!_  
_I don't need to know where you've been,_  
_All I need to know is you and no need for talking_  
_Hey boy!_  
_So don't even tell me your name,_  
_All I need to know is whose place,_  
_And let's get walking..._

_All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh_

_C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle  
We can get a little more physical  
Baby, after all, it's only natural  
I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh  
Feel it running, running, running, oh oh  
C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle_

_Brody: It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed  
So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)  
Brody & Betty: We're moving faster then slow,  
If you don't know where to go,  
I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)_

_Cassie: All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh_

_C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle  
We can get a little more physical  
Baby, after all, it's only natural  
I feel it coming, coming, coming, oh  
Feel it running, running, running, oh oh  
C'mon, let me ride your bicycle  
It's so fantastical on your bicycle_

_I think you already know my name  
I think you already know my name_

_Hey hey, ha! Alright, say_

_I think you already know my name_

_All I wanna do is love your body_  
_Oh oh oh oh (Blaine: say, say, hey)_

_(Betty: C'mon let me ride your bicycle, it's only natural on your bicycle)  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh_

_(Betty: We can get a little more physical, baby, after all, it's only natural)_

_All I wanna do is love your body_  
_Oh oh oh oh (Blaine: say, say, hey)_

_(Betty: C'mon let me ride your bicycle, it's only natural on your bicycle)  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh_

_(Betty: We can get a little more physical, baby, after all, it's only natural)_

Rachel opened her phone while she was in her acting class, and voila, a video of Cassandra and Brody doing some heinously sexual choreography!

"Ms. Berry, your turn," Professor Tom said.

Rachel scowled and went up to act with the two class sycophants.

"My, my, my, Rachel, how goes it in the Big Apple?" the white one asked.

"Horrible, Paul, no thank you for asking," Rachel snapped.

"What is this? A little diva-tude, perhaps?" the black one gossiped. "We all know another Midnight Madness diva-off will put you in your place!"

"Maybe you two should challenge each other, Jamal," Rachel barked. "Maybe we'll see which one of you two sycophants becomes the king of the suck-ups here at NYADA."

"Rachel," Tom intervened. "I think you need to step outside."

"Gladly," Rachel said, storming out of the classroom like the good old days.

As Rachel walked down the hall, she saw Brody drinking from a hallway water fountain.

"What is this?" Rachel exclaimed, shoving the video in Brody's face.

"So that's why Kurt was recording," Brody laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Rachel interrogated.

"Rachel, you know that this T.A. gig is what's paying for my tuition this year," Brody said. "I dropped my gigolo days for you, whether we were in a relationship or not. I can't give Cassie any excuse to fire me, even if it means—"

"Cassie taunting me yet again by showing me how expendable you are?" Rachel asked.

"Listen, can we talk this over later?" Brody asked. "I was just as against that choreography as you would be, but the fact of the matter is, if I want to stay in this school, something has got to cough up $7,000 by December, and this T.A. gig and being a residence hall adviser is the only thing saving me from dropping out, or worse, going back to the streets for money."

Rachel processed everything in her mind, then nodded, before turning on her heel and storming back to her acting class.

* * *

Finn and Shannon stood on the football field, watching the team practice. Finn was dressed in his usual Mr. Schue 2.0 vest. Sue was also on the field, coaching her Cheerios.

"YOU FOUR CAN'T EVEN LIFT KITTY INTO THE AIR!" she shrieked. "DO YOU EVEN LIFT?!"

"I'm really nervous, Coach Beiste," Finn said. "I mean, this is the first time this year that I'm taking over Glee Club on my own while Mr. Schue is out sick and Mrs. Schue is at a counselor's conference. And this is an entirely new flock of kids."

"You'll do fine," Shannon said.

"So, Colby's back in action?" Finn asked.

"Yup, his suspension is over," Shannon said. "I'm keeping a close eye on him."

"Maybe you should keep an eye on the drug dealer too," Finn said, pointing to the stands where Stoner Brett came out of the bathroom looking, well, stoned.

Shannon sighed. "That's enough suspicion for me to get him tested in the office. BRETT! GET OVER HERE!"

"Hey, Finn!" Ryder exclaimed, running over to Finn. "Are we still doing Glee rehearsal today?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Be there early, because I've got a killer surprise for you all!"

Later that day, all of the Glee Club was gathered in the choir room.

"Every year, around this time of year, Mr. Schue always used to give us mash-up assignments. I understand, though, that the last time you folks did them was in February last year. So, we're going to do the same old routine, boys versus girls mash-off competition. However, there's actually going to be a winning team this year," Finn said.

"Who's going to judge?" Marley asked. "I mean, no offense against you, but we'd feel better if this was like _X-Factor_ and there were three or four judges."

"_X-Factor_ is right," Finn laughed. "I am Simon Cowell."

"I am Kelly Rowland," Sue said, entering through Will's office.

"I am Demi Lovato," Shannon said, entering from the side entrance.

"And I am Paulina Rubio," said the last female figure in through the main entrance.

"I've never heard of Paulina Rubio, is that really her?" Dottie squeaked.

"Who's she?" Ameera asked.

"Oh, this is awkward," the woman said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Holly Holliday!" Finn announced. "See, when I was a junior, she was the Glee Club's favorite substitute teacher! She's back from teaching French in Cleveland, so she's been subbing in for Mrs. Bletheim in Geometry."

"YES!" Colby exclaimed. "We don't have the old hag next period!" he exclaimed to Dottie.

"Finn, I'm sorry, but it's just occurred to me that I don't know who a single person in this room is. Have all the OG's gone?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Finn said.

"Get this straight, Holly, things have changed since you were here back in 2011," Sue said.

"Damn," Holly whispered. "Well! I'm excited to meet all of you! Let's see if this group of eleven matches the last group. Who's the spotlight hog, the star quarterback, the gay kid, the black diva, the disabled kid, the shy girl, the bad boy, the dancing Asian, the homeless boy with the trouty mouth, the blonde Cheerio, the sassy girl who's probably a lesbian at heart, and the dumb one?"

"Yeah, we must have evolved over time," Joe said.

"Well, first order of business," Finn said. "We've got to get Jeremy back in here, or else we can't compete next week."

"Who is this Jeremy?" Holly asked.

"He's a really shy guy," Joe said.

"Yeah, he never really talks to anybody," Rory said.

"Well, have any of you guys ever watched _One Tree Hill_?" Shannon asked. "In season three, there was a school shooting episode, and the gunman was this loner, who knew everyone in school, but no one knew he existed. Why would he bring a gun to school, you ask? Because he just wanted all of his social suffering to end. People don't understand how painful it is to be by yourself through high school, watching everyone around you doing all sorts of fun things on the weekend and over breaks."

"Moral of the story," Holly interrupted. "The neglected kids are the ones with the most hate to give, and some of that hate can turn into some nasty stuff. So, Finn, leave it to me. I know exactly how to get the kid to rejoin."

* * *

**Tuesday, November 5**

"Hey, you must be Jeremy Rosario," Holly said, approaching Jeremy at his locker.

"Yeah, who are you?" Jeremy asked bitterly.

"Well, I noticed you were absent from Geometry yesterday," she said.

"I've been absent for the past four school days," Jeremy said. "Some things are kind of not worth going through every day."

"Like an amazing girls versus guys challenge in Glee Club?" Holly asked.

"What, are you the Glee Club sub too, or something?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, actually," Holly said. "And the boys are kind of underhanded with only five people, plus we kind of need everybody to be in rehearsal with Sectionals coming up, and from experience, a chance at competing as a team often brings everyone, and I truly mean everyone, closer."

Jeremy looked down at the floor, and then back up to Holly.

"Fine," Jeremy said.

Truth was, going back to Glee Club sounded a lot more appealing when a beautiful, young, obviously modern teacher was at the reigns, instead of Mr. Schue and that Finn Hudson, who obviously didn't understand how to handle the needs of an extremely introverted person.

Later that night, the football team had another big game. The ball was snapped, Colby caught it and threw it clear across the field; Ryder caught it, and ran the touch-down, bursting into a crazy dance at the line.

As the players exited the stadium, Kitty went over to Ryder.

"Great catch, Ryder!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug.

Ryder grinned, but looked up at the stands, seeing Jake cuddling Marley as she shivered from the cold. Out of Ryder's line of sight, Wade sat a little to the side with Ameera, Rory, and Joe, and Wade was staring jealously at Kitty and Ryder.

Also consumed with jealousy, Ryder looked back to Kitty, and said, "Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

Kitty widened her eyes.

"_Did he just ask me out?" _she asked herself in a panic.

Back in New York, Brody and Rachel lay in bed, and judging by their underwear-clad bodies hidden under the blankets, it alluded to the fact that they had just slept with each other.

"_Why do I keep doing this?" _Rachel asked herself despairingly.

"HELLO?" Santana asked from the door. "ANYONE HOME?"

"Crap," Brody whispered, jumping out of bed and pulling on his pants, while Rachel hurriedly wiggled herself into a tight black dress.

Santana pushed aside the curtain to Rachel's side of the bed, where she caught the duo just pulling on their shoes.

Santana scowled at the sight of Brody.

"Going somewhere?" Santana asked.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the loft behind them.

"Yeah, we were just going to go to Callbacks! Wanna come with?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" Blaine said excitedly.

"No fake ID's though," Kurt said warningly as Blaine pulled on a coat and ran out the door.

Blushing, Brody and Rachel pulled on coats and walked out the door. Santana stayed back in Rachel's part of the room for a moment, and her super-sensory senses confirmed that Rachel had jumped back onto the Brody ship.

The five of them momentarily got off the train and entered the bar.

"My, my," Jamal began.

"My, my," Rachel imitated. "It's Paul and Jamal!"

"Way to greet us," Paul said sarcastically.

"Ugh, just get away from them," Kurt said, claiming a table at the opposite end of the bar.

"So, is anyone going up for a live performance?" Blaine asked. "Kurt, pick out a ballad that I actually know how to play on piano."

"Ugh," Santana groaned, as she was the only single person there.

"Hey, can I get you all started on drinks?" a very attractive waitress asked.

"My, oh my," Santana whispered in imitation of the two sycophants.

"Actually, when is Pascal the piano guy coming?" Brody asked.

"Oh, he's actually off tonight," the girl said. "Anyway, my name is Tatiana, and I'll be your waitress this evening."

"We're still going over the options," Kurt said. "Where are the non-alcoholic choices?"

"Come on, let's go sing!" Rachel begged to the table.

"I'll go up with Ms. Streisand," Santana said, eager to show off for this Tatiana girl.

**Song: "I Knew You Were Trouble/Heart Attack" by Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato**

{In this performance, Rachel thinks she's just singing a regular performance. Kitty sings alone in the stands of the football stadium. Santana uses Swift's song to tell Rachel that seeing Brody is a huge mistake.}

_Rachel: Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

_Rachel & Santana: And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

_Kitty: Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand_

_Santana: 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Rachel: So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
Santana: I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Rachel: So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Rachel (Santana): You make me glow (Oh, oh)  
__But I cover up (Trouble, trouble, trouble)  
__Won't let it show (Oh, oh)  
__So I'm (Trouble, trouble, trouble)_

_Rachel & Kitty: Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_Santana: No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_Kitty: Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_Rachel: It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_Kitty: When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_Rachel: The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames (Santana: flames) (Kitty: flames)  
_

_Santana: I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Rachel: So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
Santana: I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Rachel: So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

___Rachel (Santana): You make me glow (Oh, oh)  
__But I cover up (Trouble, trouble, trouble)  
__Won't let it show (Oh, oh)  
__So I'm (Trouble, trouble, trouble)_

_Rachel: Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _

_Kitty: I think I'd have a heart attack (Rachel: heart attack) _

_(Santana: I knew you were trouble when you walked in)_

_Rachel: I think I'd have a heart attack (Kitty: attack)_

_(Santana: I knew you were trouble when you walked in)_

_Rachel: Oh! I think I'd have a heart attack (Kitty: attack)_

_(Santana: I knew you were trouble when you walked in)_

_Rachel & Kitty: I think I'd have a heart attack. _

As the performance ended, Rachel eyed Santana, realizing that the lyrics she sang were speaking to her of her opposition towards Brody.

* * *

**Wednesday, November 6**

The girls gathered in the bathroom, getting changed into some tight-fitting black clothes.

"We look exactly like Gwen Steffani and the Little Mix girls," Sugar said excitedly.

"Okay, girls, this is our plan of attack," Unique asked. "Marley, you take Perry's lines. Dottie, you're Jade. I'm Jesy, and Sugar is Leigh-Anne."

"So that covers the Little Mix vocal distribution," Marley said. "Kitty and Ameera, you've got the Gwen Steffani lines."

"Perfect," Kitty and Ameera said deviously.

In the boys' bathroom, the guys were putting on black tuxedo-type outfits.

"Guys, we seriously look like the Backstreet Boys," Jake said proudly.

"Okay," Rory said. "Colby, Ryder, and I will take the Backstreet Boys' parts, and then Jeremy, Jake, and Joe will take the New Kids on the Block."

"Sounds like a plan," Jeremy mumbled.

"Dude, where's your bow-tie?" Colby asked Jeremy.

"I… I didn't get the memo," Jeremy said, blushing.

"You didn't get the text message blast?" Joe asked.

"I… I don't have any of your phone numbers," Jeremy whispered.

"It's alright," Rory said encouragingly, putting his arm around Jeremy. "Either we're all in bow-ties, or no one is in bow-ties."

"Can't we just let him go tie-less?" Colby asked. "We look pretty fly in these."

Jake scowled at him.

"Fine, I guess we're going regular tie," Colby sighed.

"Okay guys, let's go beat the girls!" Rory exclaimed.

"Okay girls, let's go beat the guys!" Unique shouted in the girls' bathroom.

Momentarily, the two teams gathered in the choir room, in front of the panel of judges.

"Okay, will the team captains come forth for a game of rock-paper-scissors?" Finn asked. "Whoever wins gets to choose the performance slot."

Rory and Unique came forward and played. On the first time, they both did rock. On the second time, they both did scissors. On the third, they both did paper. On the fourth, Unique showed rock, and Rory showed paper.

"We win!" Rory shouted. "The boys would like to go first."

"I've never understood how on earth paper beats rock," Unique growled. "Since when does a piece of paper randomly fly onto a rock?"

"Okay, boys, you're first!" Finn instructed.

**Song: "Don't Want You Back/Step by Step" by the Backstreet Boys & New Kids on the Block**

_Ryder: You hit me faster than a shark attack  
You saw my picture on the Backstreet's Back, (All: alright)  
Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Step by step  
Jake: Ooh baby  
Jeremy, Joe: Gonna get to you girl  
Step by step  
Jake: Ooh baby  
Jeremy, Joe: Really want you in my world_

_Joe: (Jeremy & Jake: step) hey girl, in your eyes_  
_I see a picture of me all the time_  
_Jake: (Jeremy & Joe: step) And girl, when you smile_  
_You got to know that you drive me wild_  
_Joe: (Jeremy & Jake: step by step) Ooh baby_  
_You're always on my mind_  
_Jeremy: (Joe & Jake: step by step) Ooh girl,_  
_I really think it's just a matter of time_

_Rory: And you were more than just a pretty face  
But how you fooled me, I'm still amazed babe  
Colby: But I should have known that I would be  
Another victim of your sexuality  
But now we're done and over with  
Rory: Don't, don't want you back_

_All: Don't want you back  
Cuz you're no good for me, I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back_

_Colby: Baby, don't bother telling me your reasons why  
Just let us sing this story 'bout you and I_

_All: Don't want you back  
That's all I know (Rory: don't want you back, don't want you back)  
All: All I can say  
Don't want you back  
You know you gotta go_

_Jake: (All: Step 1) We can have lots of fun  
Joe: (All: Step 2): There's so much we can do  
Jeremy: (All: Step 3): It's just you and me  
Jake: (All: Step 4): I can give you more  
Joe: (All: Step 5): Don't you know that the time has arrived  
(All: AH!)_

_Rory, Ryder, Colby: (Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Step by step) Don't want you back  
(Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Step by step) Cuz you're no good for me, I know  
(Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Step by step) That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
(Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Step by step) Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back_

_Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Step by step (Colby: step by step girl)  
Jeremy: Ooh baby  
Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Gonna get to you girl (Colby: to you girl)  
Step by step (Colby: yeah)  
Jeremy: Ooh baby  
Jake: I want you I need you I want you in my world_

_Jeremy, Joe: Step by step (Jake: ooh ooh oooooh) (Rory, Ryder, Colby: Don't want you back)_  
_Jeremy: To you girl_  
_Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Step by step (Joe: oh girl) (Rory, Ryder, Colby: Cuz you're no good for me, I know)_  
_Jeremy & Jake: Really want you in my world_

_Jeremy, Jake, Joe: Step by step (Rory, Ryder, Colby: That's all I can say)_  
_Jeremy: Ooh baby_  
_Rory, Ryder, Colby: Forgive my honesty but you gotta go_

"Wow!" Shannon exclaimed.

"That was some hot stuff," Holly said in admiration.

"Glad you liked it, Ms. Holliday," Colby said flirtatiously.

"Okay, Mr. Andreu, that's enough," Sue said. "Boys, great job."

"Jeremy!" Finn exclaimed. "You really came out of your shell in that one!"

Rory and Joe grinned and patted Jeremy on the back.

"Okay, let's get to the girls," Sue said.

**Song: "What You Waiting For/DNA" by Gwen Stefani and Little Mix**

_Ameera & Kitty: Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
(La la la la la) _

_Marley: Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected_

_Dottie: Ooh, and my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question, I already know_

_All: It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_Unique: It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Unique, Kitty, Ameera: Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
Unique: No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ameera: Your moment will run out  
Cuz of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (Kitty: for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (Kitty: uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh  
_

_Sugar: It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
Sugar, Kitty, Ameera: He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA_

_All: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ameera & Kitty: What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!? _

_All: What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!? _

_Marley: Ooh! _

_All: It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man (Ameera: what makes a man)  
Not hard to understand (Ameera: to understand)  
Perfect in every way (Ameera: in every way)  
I see it in his face (Ameera: in his face)  
Nothing more to say (Ameera: nothing more to say)  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

"I'm speechless," Sue whispered.

"Holy cow," Finn said.

"Girls…" Shannon began.

"That was AMAZING," Holly exclaimed.

"Sugar!" Finn exclaimed. "How did you?"

"It was harder than you might think," Marley said breathlessly. "We literally had to spend a whole hour on her part, cleaning up every little bit of tone and pitch."

"But it paid off, didn't it?" Sugar asked excitedly.

"Mr. Schue is going to be so excited when he gets back," Shannon said.

"Alright, you all are excused, and we judges will deliberate," Holly said.

"Personally, I think the girls win by default," Shannon said a minute later.

"Are you kidding?" Finn asked. "The boys were the ones that actually mixed the two songs together chorus-wise! And the girls had more of one song than the other."

"But the girls had a cleaner arrangement of songs," Sue said. "I mean, the boys were just too everywhere with their choices. On one hand they don't want you, but on the other, they do want you. Where is the sense in that?"

"I knew I should've chosen another male judge," Finn muttered.

"This has nothing to do with gender," Holly said. "If the boys came in with that Little Mix-Gwen Stefani mix, I would've let them win too!"

"Same," Sue said. "Sorry, buddy, but it looks like your boys lost. On the bright side, the kids will finally be happy that a mash-up competition actually has a winner. I mean, both teams were busted for Vitamin D back in 2009."

"And then the 2010 one turned into a matter of personal apology," Shannon said.

"Then 2011 pinned everyone against each other, but I must say, those TroubleTones won," Sue said.

"Too bad there was no winner because Santana slapped me," Finn muttered.

"And then the movies-themed mash-up was rewarded with everybody performing 'Footloose,'" Sue said.

"Okay, fine, looks like the first official mash-up winner are the girls," Finn sighed.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch together, tearing up over a sad scene from a movie. Just then, the door was wrenched open, and Rachel and Santana walked in, arguing.

"All I'm saying is that I don't trust him!" Santana exclaimed.

"You don't think I'm hesitant too?" Rachel asked.

"Then why did you get back with him?" Santana asked.

"Oh, so if Brittany was sleeping people to pay for MIT, you would break up with her?" Rachel asked.

Santana paused.

"Hah!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, you know what, don't come crying to me one day when you have some incurable STD, or pregnant with a baby you don't want!" Santana exclaimed.

"He got tested when I told him to get tested!" Rachel exclaimed. "I saw the report; he's clean."

"Okay, that may be true, but it still doesn't excuse the fact that neither of you are ready for this relationship when you can't be trusted with each other!" Santana yelled. "I mean, you're not innocent either. You slept with Finn at the wedding!"

"So what?" Rachel asked. "You're telling me that if you—"

While the arguing went on, Kurt and Blaine turned around to watch the fight from the couch, munching on popcorn while the two girls were going at it.

"I'm the one who makes decisions about my life, not _you_, Santana!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey, it's my friendship that was there for you when you thought you were pregnant, and when I found out about what Brody was doing!" Santana barked.

"Okay, fine, you helped me find out the truth," Rachel settled. "But you went and called Finn, who paid a lot of money to come over here to punch Brody's face out! How is that any less wrong than what he was doing?"

"You needed a reality check, girl," Santana said. "I didn't know things were going to escalate that far, but after Finn finally did something with his mad-knuckle skills, you were finally focused _on yourself_. You didn't have any distractions keeping you from succeeding at NYADA, or your _Funny Girl_ callbacks, and—"

"You know what? Fine! I'm so done with you," Santana said.

"Ugh!" they both screamed together, going to their own parts of the loft and closing their curtains.

"That was even better than the movie," Blaine whispered.

"We ate all the popcorn listening to that," Kurt said awkwardly, turning back around to face the movie.

"Promise me we'll settle things more politely than that," Blaine said.

"Okay, pinky promise," Kurt sighed.

* * *

**Thursday, November 7**

Joe, Rory, and Unique sat around the piano with Finn.

"Alright, now we really need to get kicking with that group number," Finn said. "We're going to start rehearsals for it today, and tomorrow, I want it blocked on stage in its entirety."

"I think we can do it," Joe said. "I think this competition is just what we needed to bring us all closer together."

"Glad to hear it," Finn said as the rest of the Glee Club filed into the room.

"So, who's the winner?" Dottie asked.

"We're about to find out!" Jake said excitedly.

Finn stood at the center of the room after the three captains took their seats.

"You all did an amazing job, and I don't want this whole winner thing to pin everyone against each other again, because what this club needed was unity," Finn explained. "We got you all to come together as two groups, but we need everyone to come together as one team."

"Just spill it already," Ameera snapped.

"The winner of the 2013 mash-up competition is… THE GIRLS!"

"I KNEW IT!" Marley exclaimed, jumping up and down and hugging Unique and Marley.

"HASH TAG! GLEE LOVES GIRLS!" Sugar screamed.

Jeremy smiled and applauded with all the other guys, and, to his surprise, Colby didn't turn around and put the blame on him like he expected!

"Alright, guys, calm down!" Holly exclaimed, entering the room. "Congrats, girls! But now, we've got to get cracking. None of you are going home until we get the Sectionals group number down, so, let's get started. The war against those Jane Addams delinquents and the Unitards is going to be fierce. But I know that we can be even fiercer!"

* * *

**Friday, November 8**

Brody and Rachel sat in the dance studio, helping each other stretch.

"I'm sorry," Brody said. "I didn't know Santana would be so—"

"Forget Santana," Rachel said. "When I was trying to sleep last night, I thought back on what must have happened in that hotel room, when Finn did all that stuff to you. Beating you up, unprovoked, destroying hotel property… I realized that it was just as wrong not to have reported him in and gotten him arrested…"

"But you couldn't bring yourself to do that against Finn, could you?" Brody asked. "But you know, honestly, it was Santana's and Finn's actions that stopped me from selling my body any further. I know how important it is to make an honest living, and though it is so much more stressful having to boss NYADA dorm delinquents all night, or having to put up with Cassie's antics, at least it's an honest living."

Rachel smiled.

"Well, I had a really good time with you this week," Brody chuckled.

"So did I," Rachel said. "You know, it's still kind of hard for me here in New York, but you made my transition here last year so much easier. I'll always be grateful for that."

"Well, I'll always be grateful that someone as beautiful and as talented as you came into my life, and whose friends showed me the right way… after beating me up, of course," Brody said.

Rachel sighed. "Well, it's already two o' clock, so I've got to get to my History class."

"Yeah, same, I have my playwriting class at two-thirty," Brody said, getting up and helping Rachel up to her feet.

The two shared a kiss and walked out of the studio.

* * *

"Hey, Unique," Holly said, encountering Unique by her locker.

"Hey, Ms. Holliday," Unique said. "What's up?"

"So, I was watching everyone in Glee Club today, and I couldn't help but notice the way you kept looking at Ryder. Now, under normal circumstances, I would totally understand that it's none of my business, but-

"No," Unique said gently. "It's alright. I… I've honestly been wanting someone to talk to about it."

"I thought you'd never ask," Holly whispered excitedly, walking arm in arm with Unique down the hall.

"Well, I had a huge crush on Ryder last year," Ryder said. "Eventually I adopted a fake identity online and catfished him; he found out, so he was really furious with me last year at Regionals, and we haven't really talked since then. It's been almost seven months, and I don't think he's over it."

"Damn, girl," Holly said. "You have some guts to do all that!"

"I know," Unique said. "And I feel awful about it."

"Well, what I'd advise you to do is to… Okay, I don't have any advice to give you, I mean, I think you're one of the first openly transgendered kids I've ever met," she said.

"That's the down part," Unique sighed. "If people think it's hard being gay and lesbian in this world, they don't even know how hard it is for a transgender like me. But, it doesn't really matter now. Ryder asked Kitty out."

"What's this?" Kitty asked, slamming her locker shut.

"Awkward," Holly whispered.

"Unique, I know how awkward things must be between us, with Ryder asking me out and all—"

"No, it's fine," Unique said, trying to act cheerful. "You deserve your shot with him."

Kitty's smile faltered. She really did feel awful for Unique.

"Well, I'll see you guys later at your rehearsal today," Holly said, walking down the hall to Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy," she said.

"Hi, Ms. Holliday," Jeremy said brightly, stuffing two large textbooks into his bag.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen you smile, out of song," Holly complimented.

Jeremy grinned. "Thanks!"

"That's more like it," Holly said. "You know, Jeremy, I'm really glad you joined Glee. I don't know what you had to go through earlier this year, but there's just something about the arts, you know? Something about it just opens people up, makes people more accepting of each other."

"Thanks, again," Jeremy said. "Well, it's three-thirty. Should we head on over to rehearsal?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Holly said. "Okay, that sounded really weird."

"Yeah," Jeremy laughed.

Momentarily, everyone was gathered in the auditorium. Finn, Holly, Sue, and Shannon sat in the top row of the front section of the audience seats.

"I'd like to say something before you all debut your Sectionals group number," Holly said. "When Finn first asked me to help out with Glee Club, I forgot that all the kids that I got to know along the 2010-2011 school year graduated. I'm sorry if I offended you, when I was shocked that I didn't know any of you guys. It's a totally different group than what I was used to. But you know what? This group of kids has been absolutely refreshing. You guys are so different than what I worked with three years ago, and I know that you guys are going to kill it at Sectionals. You guys have some mad talent, and you remind yourselves of that, no matter who tells you that you'll never compare to whoever else. I'm so proud of all of you guys, even though I've only known you all for about five days. So, get up there, and wow me."

"Ms. Holliday," Joe said. "We'd just like to thank you for being with us this week. You really helped us come out of whatever cages we were trapped in. We've bonded so much more closely this week, and it's all thanks to you, and thank you, Finn, for giving us that assignment. We really needed it."

**Song: "We Build This City" by Jefferson Starship**

_[Chorus:]  
All: We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Unique: Say you don't know me or recognize my face_  
_Joe: Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place_  
_Rory: Knee deep in the hoopla sinking in your fight_  
_Joe & Rory: Too many runaways eating up the night_

_Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder: Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_[Chorus]_

_Marley: Someone always playing corporation games_  
_Jake: Who cares they're always changing (Jake & Marley: corporation names)_  
_Ryder: We just want to dance here someone stole the stage_  
_Ameera: They call us irresponsible (Ameera & Ryder: write us off the page)_

_Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Jake: Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_[Chorus]_

_Joe: It's just another Sunday, in a tired old street_  
_Ameera: Police have got the choke hold, (Marley: oh) then we just lost the beat_

_Ryder: Who counts the money underneath the bar_  
_Jake: Who rides the wrecking ball (Jake & Marley: in to our rock guitars)_  
_Ameera: Don't tell us you need us, 'cos we're the ship of fools_  
_Ameera & Rory: Looking for America, coming through your schools_

_(Sugar: I'm looking out over that Golden Gate bridge_  
_Out on another gorgeous sunny Saturday, not seein' that bumper to bumper traffic)_

_Jake: Don't you remember (Colby: 'member)(Jeremy: 'member)(Dottie: 'member)_

_(Sugar: It's your favorite radio station, in your favorite radio city_  
_The city by the bay, the city that rocks, the city that never sleeps)_

_Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder: Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_[Chorus]_

_All: Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll (Dottie: whistle note)  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_(Dottie, Jeremy, Sugar, Colby: We built, we built this city) Upperclassmen: built this city (All: We built, we built this city)_

_[Repeat 2x]_

_All: Built this city! _

The four teachers applauded.

"Sectionals, you just met our winning number!" Finn exclaimed proudly.

"What do you guys say we take a field trip to Taco Bell?" Holly asked.

"YAY!" the club cheered.


	8. 7: Moving On

**Author's Preview/Notes: So excited to bring back two old rival show choirs. Also, I ended up making a last name for Harmony. Just know that it is NOT canon and excuse me if the name kind of sucks. xD **

**So here's what you missed on GLEE: Waaay back in Season 1, the Jane Addams Academy almost won Sectionals because they stole the New Directions' set lists, and in Season 3, the Unitards got third behind the TroubleTones and New Directions. Now it's Season 5, and these two old teams are back in the game. Let's see who wins!**

**Co-stars**

**Jane Addams lead singer: Bianca Barnes (a.k.a. Lyric da Queen)**

**Unitards male leads: Julien & Jemelle Joseph**

**Helen Gibson: Elaine Gibbs**

**Derek Campbell: Dexter Haygood**

**Charlie Davis: Dave Correy**

**Trina Simpson: Tara Simon**

* * *

**Thursday, November 15**

"A one-two-three-four, five-six-seven-eight, and one-two-three-four, five-six-seven-eight!"

Mike and Will danced in front of the twelve New Directions members, walking them through the steps in their songs.

"Alright, everyone, take five, except for Jeremy, Dottie, and Rory," Mike said.

"I take it we must be the weak links in the dance?" Rory asked.

"Kind of, yeah," Mike laughed. "But it's no problem! All three of you just need to have more confidence and loosen up. Rory, don't be afraid to bend your knees a bit more. Dottie, the ground isn't going to disappear, so there's no need to constantly look down at your feet, except for the parts when you're on the steps. And Jeremy, trust me, you're doing the moves right."

"I just haven't danced before," Jeremy muttered. "Ever."

"That's okay; this is your shot to try it out!" Mike exclaimed. "Trust me, we've had some pretty awful dancers in here, like Finn."

"And look how okay I am now," Finn laughed, coming up onto the stage.

"Alright, everyone, four minutes, then we tackle the main group number," Will announced. "You guys worked wonders with Ms. Holliday last week, but we're going to make it so that not a single step is out of line. Yesterday, I went to check out the Buckeye Civic Auditorium at Western Ohio High School, where we're performing, and we have to make sure we keep within the stage dimensions."

* * *

Rachel and Blaine walked down the hallway at NYADA.

"Thanks for coming with me, Blaine," Rachel said.

"No problem!" Blaine exclaimed. "Kurt's been busy at the Vogue office this week, so I've been really bored."

Rachel knocked on the door to Professor Tom Lewis's office.

"Come in," the voice said.

Rachel and Blaine walked into the office.

"Ms. Berry!" Tom exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Tom; this is my friend Blaine; he's a freshman," Rachel introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in Acting 101 next semester?" Tom asked.

"Looks like it, yes!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you," Tom smiled. "So, Rachel, to what do I owe your visit?"

"It's just that I had a problem with the monologue assignment you gave us," Rachel said. "The soliloquy I was assigned just doesn't resonate."

"Rachel, the challenge isn't to clone your life experiences into an assignment," Tom said. "When you're on Broadway, you never know what scripts you're going to get. You need to be ready to be able to 'fake it so you make it' in that particular scene."

"That's great advice. My brother's a commercial actor in LA, and he's always telling me that pointing your finger adds dramatic effect," Blaine said with amusement.

"Well, in many ways, it does!" Tom said. "Acting is all about finding the right balance, what's true to the actor and true to the character, and what kind of decoration should or needs to be added to deliver the scene to the audience."

Rachel and Blaine nodded as Tom stood up and went over to the chalk board on his desk.

"You hardly find chalk boards in schools these days," Tom sighed. "Evolution can be a sad thing sometimes, but this is one thing I insisted to the Chancellor that my office not be updated with."

For the next half-hour, Rachel practiced her monologue, and then Tom even offered her extra credit by doing a scene with Blaine.

* * *

**Friday: November 15**

"Well, just to let you know, things are going fine," Jeremy said in Emma's office, where she called him in for a weekly appointment.

"I've heard!" Emma remarked. "But I also heard that it only started when a certain substitute teacher encountered you."

"Ms. Holliday? She's amazing," Jeremy said. "Honestly, she's the only person in this school who, I think, really knows how to connect to people, even super shy people like me."

Honestly, Emma just didn't trust Holly. Her reappearing in Lima conveniently after she and Will got married. But still, this was a professional matter.

"So," Emma continued. "Everything's okay in Glee Club? No dramas or anything?"

"Nope," Jeremy said. "I'm getting along with everyone a lot better, and I had a lot of fun with last week's assignment, and I'm really excited to go to competition tomorrow. I've never competed in anything before…. Well, besides the Geography Bee in seventh grade. I made it to the state level, but I lost by a landslide..."

"Well, that's remarkable!" Emma exclaimed. "See, you really excel in places you set your mind to, and if you set your mind to Glee Club, I'm sure you're going to have a really good three years in the club. Trust me, when you leave high school, you're going to be wishing you joined even earlier."

"Hopefully," Jeremy whispered. "Anyway, thanks for the appointment, Mrs. Schuester. Gotta get to the bus stop."

Momentarily, everyone boarded the bus. On it were Finn, Mike, Will, Emma, Brad, baby Robin, the twelve New Directions, and twelve musicians.

As Jeremy went onto the bus, he paused awkwardly, because there were no open seats.

"Sit down, everyone!" Sue barked. "We have to get moving!"

"Jeremy, what's up?" Finn asked.

Jeremy was too embarrassed to talk.

"Guys!" Finn exclaimed. "No one should be claiming their own row. This is a thirty-two-passenger bus!"

Emma went to the back and rearranged the seating, allowing Jeremy to take a seat in the front of the bus, by himself. Of course, all the cool kids, like Colby, Ryder, Kitty, and Jake, had claimed the back row.

The bus ride was pretty loud, with everyone bursting into song.

_93 bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of beer.  
Take one down and pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall._

_92 bottles of beer on the wall, 92 bottles of beer.  
Take one down and pass it around, 91 bottles of beer on the wall._

"Guys!" Will exclaimed. "Focus on the songs you'll be singing in just a matter of hours!"

"This ain't _Pitch Perfect_, Mr. Schue," Colby barked from the back. "We can't just jump into some A Capella number off the bat."

In a few minutes, the bus pulled into the parking lot.

"Alright, musicians, follow Brad to the stage; you're all going to get set up. Singers, follow me to the Green Room," Will instructed.

"This is so exciting," Finn said. "I mean, all of Mr. Schue's original twelve are gone, so this is a first for us."

"Alright guys," Emma said, entering the room. "I've got all your tickets, so let's head on over to our seats!"

In a moment, everyone was seated, and the competition began.

The usual host's voice echoed throughout the auditorium.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Buckeye Civic Auditorium here at Western Ohio High School, and thank you for joining us at the 2013 Northwest Ohio Show Choir Sectionals. Your host for today's competition is the manager of the Western Ohio Make-a-Wish Foundation, Helen Gibson."

An African-American woman ascended the stage.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here today. All of your support for these students here today are making their dreams come true, and we at the Make-a-Wish Foundation would greatly appreciate it if you would spare a donation to our cause. Thank you very much."

"And now," the regular announcer began. "We would like to introduce our panel of judges! Distinguished local Western Ohio rock star, Derek Campbell!

"Revered Defiance County tattoo artist, Charlie Davis!

"And Putnam County vocal coach, Trina Simpson!"

The three judges stood up and waved to the audience.

"And now," the announcer spoke. "Our first show choir performance of the day, from the Jane Addams Academy in Sugar Creek, Putnam County, we have the Bumble-Beats!"

The Jane Addams girls came up in the same yellow and black costumes from 2009.

**Song: "Right Through Me" by Nicki Minaj**

_[CHORUS]_

_All: You see right through me  
Lead: How do you do that? [ x3]  
How do you x5_

_You let me win_  
_You let me ride_  
_You let me rock_  
_You let me slide_  
_And when they looking_  
_You let me hide_  
_Defend my honor_  
_Protect my pride_  
_The good advice_  
_I always hated_  
_But looking back_  
_It made me greater_  
_You always told me_  
_Forget the haters_  
_Just get my money_  
_Just get my weight up_  
_Know when I'm lying_  
_Know when I'm crying_  
_It's like you got it_  
_Down to a science_  
_Why am I trying_  
_No you ain't buying_  
_I tried to fight it_  
_Back with defiance_  
_You make me laugh_  
_You make me hoarse_  
_From yelling at you_  
_And getting at you_  
_Picking up dishes_  
_Throwing them at you_  
_Why are you speaking_  
_When no one asked you_

_[CHORUS 2x]_

_What are we doing_  
_Could you see through me_  
_And you say Nicki_  
_And I say who me_  
_And you say no you_  
_And I say screw you_  
_Then you start dressing,_

_And you start leaving_  
_And I start crying_  
_And I start screaming_  
_The heavy breathing,_  
_But what's the reason_  
_Always get the reaction you wanted_  
_I'm actually fronting_  
_I'm asking you something_  
_Yo, answer this question_  
_Class is in session_  
_Tired of letting_  
_Passive aggression_  
_Control my mind_  
_Capture my soul_  
_Okay you're right_  
_Just let it go_  
_Okay you got it_  
_It's in the can_  
_Before I played it_  
_You knew my hand_  
_You could turn a free_  
_Throw to a goal_  
_Nigga got the peep_  
_Hole to my soul_

_[CHORUS 2x]_

_All: Stop!_  
_Ohhh_  
_Stop!_  
_Ohhh_  
_Lead: Would you just stop looking through me cause I can't take it_  
_No I can't take it_

_[CHORUS]_

_You see right through me_  
_-You see right through me baby_  
_You see right through me_  
_You see right through me_  
_...baby_

The New Directions looked absolutely horrified by the impeccable dancing.

"Hairography," Finn muttered to Will.

"Okay, guys, get to the green room and freshen up," Will said. "We're up next."

Momentarily, everyone was sitting in the green room, staring at the ground in anticipation for their performance.

Mike took out his cell phone and dialed Blaine's number.

Rachel and Blaine were sitting in the park outside the school when his phone rang.

"It's Mike," he said to Rachel before answering. "Hey, Mike!"

"Hey, Blaine!" Mike greeted happily. "So, I'm at Sectionals right now and the kids are about to perform."

"Let us know how they do!" Rachel exclaimed. "And don't delay the news, because Blaine took forever calling us up last year!"

"Well it was because it was bad news," Blaine laughed. "Anyway, tell everyone we said good luck!"

"Blaine and Rachel said 'good luck!'" Mike told the club.

"Thanks!" they all yelled.

"Alright, they're up in a couple minutes, so I'll let you know," Mike said, hanging up the phone.

"So," Rachel said after Blaine pocketed his phone. "Do you think they can win?"

"Definitely," Blaine said. "I mean, they've got some killer vocalists and dancers. I haven't met the new students yet, but they've had Mr. Schue, Coach Sue, Coach Beiste, Mike, some lady named Holly—"

"Oh my gosh, Holly Holliday?" Rachel asked. "She helped Mr. Schue coordinate our group number at Sectionals back in 2010. We did this mash-up of 'Singing in the Rain' and 'Umbrella.'"

"I know, I was there, but on a different team," Blaine laughed.

"Oh, right!" Rachel exclaimed. "'Hey, Soul Sister!'"

* * *

"Alright guys, good luck!" Will whispered as he retreated back stage to watch the performance.

"Good luck everyone," Ryder said to everyone, though he avoided Unique.

What Ryder didn't know was that Unique had asked Will and Finn if she could sing a specific song. What no one except Marley knew was that the song was meant to speak to Ryder.

"And now, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Allen County, the New Directions!"

The New Directions girls were wearing red dresses with black around the waists and a silver layer under the red dresses. The boys were wearing black pants, red shirts, and silver ties.

**Song: "Secrets" by One Republic**

_Rory: I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

_Joe: 'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_[CHORUS]_

_All: Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Joe: My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_Rory: And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Send it straight to gold_  
_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_[CHORUS]_

_Rory: Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Joe: Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'ma tell you everything_

_[CHORUS 2x]_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

The boys and Sugar excited the stage. Unique looked sideways to Ryder (who did not notice) before singing. She was planted center-stage in front of a microphone.

**Song: "Miss Moving On" by Fifth Harmony**

_Unique: I'm breakin' down_  
_Gonna start from scratch_  
_Shake it off like an etch of sketch_  
_My lips are saying goodbye_  
_My eyes are finally dry_  
_I'm not the way that I used to be_  
_I took the record off repeat  
You killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive_

_{Marley enters the stage from the audience's left, and Dottie comes in on the right. They stand on the risers centered behind Unique to harmonize the Bridge.}_

_[Bridge]  
__I'll never be that girl again  
__No oh oh  
__I'll never be that girl again  
__No oh oh  
_

_{Ameera enters from the audience's left, and Kitty from the right, they stand behind and to the sides of Marley and Dottie, forming an arrow on the stage with Unique on point, to harmonize the Chorus.}_

_[Chorus]  
__My innocence is wearin' thin  
__But my heart is growing strong  
__So call me, call me, call me  
__Miss movin' on  
__Oh oh oh  
__Miss movin' on  
__Oh oh oh  
Unique: Yeah..._

_Unique (Ameera): I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remembered me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more.  
I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day  
(Dottie: It's Independence Day)_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_Unique: Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough  
It's gonna be enough_

_I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh_

_{The boys and Sugar re-enter the stage.}_

_All with Unique's voice amplifid: My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Girls (Unique): Miss Movin' On (On)  
Oh oh oh  
Miss Movin' On (On and on and on and on)  
Oh oh oh  
Miss Movin' On (On and on and on and on…)  
Oh oh oh __(On and on and on and on...)__  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh oh oh (Hey yeah yeah…)  
Unique: Yeah, I'm movin' on_

Unique looked back at Ryder, who was looking at Kitty, who was looking at Unique. It was true. Maybe Unique really had moved on.

Finally, the New Directions broke into their group number, "We Built This City."

* * *

"Guys, that was great!" Will exclaimed as everyone walked back to the Green Room. "I'm so proud of all of you!"

Rory took a detour away from the group to go to the bathroom, but he bumped into the girl coming out of the girls' room.

"Oh, pardon me," Rory said graciously, opening the door to the boys' bathroom.

"Hey!" the girl said. "You're from New Directions, right? I absolutely LOVED that song you sang!"

"Oh, thanks!" Rory exclaimed. "I recognize you! You're Harmony from the Unitards! I competed against you back in sophomore year."

"Right, I recognize you!" Harmony exclaimed. "So, your school got rid of the all-girl group, right? It's so heinous how they'd allow two groups from the same school to compete in the same competition. I mean, hello, two-on-one wasn't fair that year."

Rory paused awkwardly. "Well, yeah, good luck to you folks!"

"Thanks," Harmony said, smiling at Rory in a flirtatious manner. Rory stared as she walked off down the hall.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rory said hurriedly, dashing into the bathroom.

"If you want her, you should go get her," Jake tipped as he washed his hands.

"I don't thinks he's my type," Rory laughed.

"Well, you'll never know until you try," Jake said.

When Jake and Rory returned, everyone was putting away all the instruments and getting ready to go watch the Unitards perform.

"Finally, from South Defiance High School in Defiance, we have the Unitards!"

The Unitards girls were dressed in black dresses with red around the waists. The boys had black shirts and black pants with red bow-ties.

**Song: "This is the Moment" from Jekyll and Hyde**

_Harmony: This is the moment!  
This is the day,  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way!_

_Every endeavor,_  
_I have made - ever -_  
_Is coming into play,_  
_Is here and now - today!_

_This is the moment,_  
_This is the time,_  
_When the momentum and the moment_  
_Are in rhyme!_

_Give me this moment -_  
_This precious chance -_  
_I'll gather up my past_  
_And make some sense at last!_

_This is the moment,_  
_When all I've done -_  
_All of the dreaming,_  
_Scheming and screaming,_  
_Become one!_

_This is the day -_  
_See it sparkle and shine,_  
_When all I've lived for_  
_Becomes mine!_

_For all these years,_  
_I've faced the world alone,_  
_And now the time has come_  
_To prove to them_  
_I've made it on my own!_

_This is the moment -_  
_My final test -_  
_Destiny beckoned,_  
_I never reckoned,_  
_Second Best!_

_I won't look down,_  
_I must not fall!_  
_This is the moment,_  
_The sweetest moment of them all!_

_This is the moment!_  
_Damn all the odds!_  
_This day, or never,_  
_I'll sit forever_  
_With the gods!_

_When I look back,_  
_I will always recall,_  
_Moment for moment,_  
_This was the moment,_  
_The greatest moment_  
_Of them all!_

**Song: "Seize the Day" from **_**Newsies**_

_Harmony: Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day_

_{The rest of the Unitards come on stage in an elaborate dance.}_

_Male leads: Now is a time to seize the day  
All: Now is a time to seize the day  
Male leads: Send out the call and join the fray  
All: Send out the call and join the fray  
Male leads: Wrongs will be righted  
If were united  
All: Let us seize the day_

_Male leads: Friends of the friendless seize the day_  
_All: Friends of the friendless seize the day_  
_Male leads: Raise up the torch and light the way_

_All: Raise up the torch and light the way  
Proud and Defiant  
Well slay the giant  
Let us seize the day_

_Neighbor to neighbor_  
_Father to son_  
_One for all and all for one_

_All: Open the gates and seize the day_  
_Open the gates and seize the day_  
_Don't be afraid and don't delay_  
_Don't be afraid and don't delay_  
_Nothing can break us_  
_No one can make us give our rights away_

_Neighbor to neighbor_  
_Father to son_  
_One for all and all for one_

* * *

"Alright," Trina began. "Judging is split 45% vocal production, 30% visual production, 20% overall show, and 5% accompaniment. Sound quality was stupendous on the New Directions' side; tonal quality, projection, pitch, female sound, and male sound; but all three groups were fairly even. As for vocal technique, the balance on New Directions was great, but diction was there with the Unitards. The blend was great with New Directions, and every team had lyrical clarity and kept to the right tempo. And as for musicality, the repertoire was really good with all three teams, but Jane Addams had a genre that none of the other teams could compete with. The New Directions definitely had more difficult song selections, and their soloists were really fantastic, but the Unitards' female soloist was to _die _for! And the girl from Jane Addams? I'd like to sign her to a record deal myself."

"The choreography was definitely there with Jane Addams," Charlie said. "New Directions showed a lot of precision but ease, and the Unitards had a lot of classical dance in theirs. Visual presentation definitely went to Jane Addams, I think. Then, visual technique… I must say, all three teams did well."

"Alright, with the transitions, pace, stage presence, and posture, all three teams did well, but costuming is out of the question for Jane Addams," Derek said. "As for accompaniment, New Directions have some killer musicians, but the Unitards actually did their third group number A Capella, so I'm giving them points for that."

"Alright, let's get to voting," Charlie said.

In no time, the judges totaled everything together, and then all three teams were assembled on stage to receive the awards.

"Let us give a warm round of applause to all three teams standing in front of you," Helen said. "Now, we begin with the soloist division. This award is given to the soloist who delivered the best performance in the judges' eyes. The recipient gets a $50 cash prize along with this microphone medal. And this award goes to… Wade "Unique" Adams, from the New Directions! Unique here is actually the National M.V.P. from the 2012!"

Unique smiled and went forward to accept the award, though the audience looked a little uneasy about this "Wade" person. Boy's name, but girl's dress?

"Next," Helen continued. "We have the duet award, which is given to the pair of singers who best executed the leads in a duet or group number. The recipients get a $50 cash prize and medals of either a treble or bass clef, and this award goes to… Julio and Jose Barnes from the Unitards!"

The two brothers leapt up into the air and went forward.

"Finally, we have the overall awards," Helen said. "In third place… The Bumble-Beats from the Jane Addams Academy!"

The juvie girls looked like they were about to beat everyone in the audience up, but nonetheless, their director, the familiar Grace Hitchens, went forward to get their little trophy.

"And now, the winner of the 2013 Northwest Ohio Sectionals will move on to the Greater Midwest Regionals, location to be determined."

Helen opened up the envelope that said "First Place."

"Wow," Helen breathed. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say it, but it happened by just 0.33% of the overall tally. The winner of the 2013 Northwest Sectionals is… THE UNITARDS!"

Everyone in New Directions gasped in horror. In the audience, Emma had clasped her hands to her mouth, Mike looked stunned. Will and Finn were staring at each other in shock.

Will went forward to collect their second place trophy and thanked the judges.

Momentarily, everyone was in the auditorium lobby, packing up their things and getting ready to board the bus.

Harmony and the Unitards went past.

"Hey," Rory said. "Congratulations on the win!"

"Aw, thank you so much!" Harmony exclaimed. "You guys did so well; I wish they could send us both to Regionals. We weren't even one point apart! A third of a point, how's that?"

"Yeah, it's a shocker," Rory chuckled, trying to hide his disappointment. "Well, good luck at Regionals."

"Yeah, we're going to need it," she laughed. "Anyway, what's your name again?"

"Rory," he said. "Rory Flanagan."

"Well, thank you, Rory. I'm Harmony," she said. "Harmony Lane."

"That name sounds really… poetic," Rory said.

Harmony widened her eyes. "Yeah, I guess it does… I mean, now that you bring it up, I just imagined this endless road of harmonious music, and—"

"Excuse me," Grace Hitchens said, squeezing through the two kids and going over to Will.

"Hey, Will," she said.

"Grace!" Will exclaimed. "Great job today."

"We did the best we could," Grace said graciously. "You guys were so amazing, though; I wasn't surprised the judging was so close!"

"Yeah," Will said. "Well, our bus is leaving soon, so we have to get going. It was great seeing you again, though!"

"Same to you," Grace said, turning around and going back to her girls, passing Kitty and Ameera down the hall.

"Well, second place is better than getting disqualified," Kitty told Ameera as they walked back to the group.

Mike walked past the girls, dialing Blaine's number again.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Hey guys," Mike said somberly. "They got second place—"

"HUH?!" Blaine and Rachel screamed.

"Mike, don't be playing with us," Blaine laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, second place to the Unitards, by a third of a point," Mike explained.

"Oh my goodness," Rachel sighed. "How are they taking it?"

"Well, Unique definitely took it the hardest," Mike said, looking behind him at Unique, who was getting handed tissues to by Marley and Dottie. "This is her last year, so I know she would have wanted to make it far. Same with Joe and Rory, but they seem to be doing okay."

"Everything happens for a reason," Joe said nobly. "This is just God's plan for our club," he said in an effort to console Unique.

"Dude, we were ripped off, point blank," Colby grumbled.

"Well, now at least I know that I'm not missing out at Regionals!" Sugar tried to say brightly.

"Okay," Blaine sighed. "Thanks for letting us know, Mike. We'll let Kurt and Santana know."

"How's Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Well, with him leading New Directions to a loss two years in a row, he's not taking it well either," Mike said uneasily, looking behind him, where Finn was sitting on a couch with that weird disappointed look on his face.

"Well, I hope he doesn't take it too hard," Rachel said. "We're just lucky that we always won Sectionals when we were in Glee Club, but we all know the streak couldn't go on forever."

"Okay, well, Sue's dragging everyone onto the bus now, so I'll talk to you folks later," Mike said, hanging up.

* * *

The bus arrived back at the school, and Will, Finn, and Emma sat in Figgins's office.

"Well, the chances of winning Sectionals is only one-in-three, and you guys won three of five, even advancing past the fourth. It's great statistics!" Figgins said to brighten the mood.

"So, what's going to happen to the club, to all these kids?" Will asked.

"Yeah, last time this happened, you had the club shut down," Emma said. "Look, I've been working with a couple of those kids, and they've made significant improvement since joining Glee, and I don't want to see them have to go back to their old ways."

"I am not going to cut the program," Figgins said. "We still have the winter musical to look forward to, and I daresay your club should focus on that. After that, then I don't know."

"What if we get a head start for next year?" Finn asked. "We can do fundraisers. We've done a lot of them in the past. A car wash to hire a director we didn't end up using, a bake sale to pay for a bus, a concert fundraiser and saltwater taffy to pay for transportation to Nationals…"

"We can even do a second musical since we won't be focusing on Regionals and Nationals this year," Will said.

"Funding for that is going to have to be your move," Figgins said. "When the football season is over, I cut their funding. It doesn't mean that the students can't still play. Same with your Glee kids."

"That sounds fair," Emma said. "And if we save up everything for next year, we won't have to worry about funding too much."

"Sounds like a deal," Figgins said with a satisfied sigh of relief.

After school, the New Directions kids, still clad in their costumes, sat in the choir room with the utmost disappointment on their faces.

"Last year, when we were in this boat, everyone went in their separate directions," Finn said. "And if you don't want to continue sticking through with Glee Club full-time, then we'll understand."

"But," Sue interrupted. "Since you all have no use practicing for anymore performances, I expect you all to dedicate all your time to _Willy Wonka _for the rest of the quarter."

"And," Will continued. "To keep us all together throughout the rest of the year, we will think of new things to keep us occupied, and that's why we're considering adding a Spring musical to our schedule."

"So, what exactly will we be doing aside from that?" Colby asked.

"Well, we're going to see what's going on with us as a club," Will said.

"Starting with any extra-curriculars aside from Glee," Emma said. "So, all of you, I want you to list any extra-curriculars you'll be doing for the next few months. Let's start with the seniors, please."

"I'll still be running the God Squad," Joe said.

"Apart from World Cultures club, nothing," Rory sighed.

"Well, I think I'll try joining the hockey team again," Unique said.

"Glee Club was my life, so... I don't know what I'm doing after this," Marley sighed.

"Jake and I are joining the basketball team again," Ryder said.

"Varsity this time," Jake said excitedly.

"Well, the Cheerios are still going strong, so that's my main priority now," Kitty said.

"'Atta girl," Sue said proudly.

"I'm joining the swimming team," Ameera said.

"Hey, that's actually a thought," Joe said. "Since I got rid of my dreadlocks, I've lost my fear of water..."

"Well, I was actually thinking of joining your Inter-Faith Paintball League as well," Ameera joked.

"I'm playing soccer," Colby said.

"Really?" Finn asked. "I heard Coach Tanaka got hired to take over basketball, and Coach Beiste was taking over soccer."

"I'm on the scholastic decathlon team," Dottie said.

"I don't have anything to do," Jeremy said softly.

"You should join the scholastic decathlon team, too!" Dottie exclaimed.

Jeremy merely shrugged.

"Alright, so to those of you who are going on to new things, I wish you all the best," Will said. "We're probably going to be cutting down Glee rehearsals to once or twice a week, not counting rehearsals for the school musical, so, just be on the lookout for e-mails and text messages."

"Thanks for all your time, Mr. Schue," Marley said. "And to the rest of you, I'm really going to miss seeing you all every day in this room, if that's how things are going to be."

"Thanks to all of you for your dedication," Finn said.

Everyone got up and exited the room, followed by Sue and Emma. Finn and Will gave each other an encouraging look.


	9. 8: Thankful

**Author's Preview: I'm really excited to debut a solo for the lovely Sugar Motta, plus we get to see a small-scale reunion of some of the graduates, and a big chunk of home life for Wemma!**

**So here's what you missed on GLEE: Mercedes is studying at UCLA while trying to debut an album, Mike is at the Joffrey Ballet Academy in Chicago, Sam is studying at Daymar College in Louisville, Kentucky, Puck and Finn are at the University of Lima, Santana's just kind of gallivanting through New York, and Quinn's studying at Yale in New Haven. Way back in Season 1, Will's dad decided to go to law school, but we never heard what happened since.**

* * *

**Wednesday, November 20, 2013**

**Song: "Coming Home" by Diddy-Dirty Money, feat. Skylar Grey**

_{Quinn is on a plane from Connecticut to Ohio.}_

_Quinn: I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World that I'm coming_

_{Finn sings in the football stadium stands as Sam parks his car in the McKinley parking lot, and walks over to Finn.}_

_Finn: I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong_  
_(Sam: I'm back baby)_  
_I feel like there's nothing that I can't try_  
_And if you with me put your hands high_  
_(Sam: put your hands high)_  
_If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you_  
_And you, the dreams are for you_

_{Quinn joins the boys in the stadium.}_

_Sam: I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_  
_I hate that song_  
_I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on_  
_Another day another Dawn_  
_Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone_  
_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on_  
_Its easy to be Puff, it's harder to be Sean_  
_What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (Finn: why, damn!)_  
_How do I respond?_  
_What if my son stares with a face like my own_  
_And says he wants to be like me when he's grown_  
_Shucks! But I ain't finished growing_  
_Another night the inevitible prolongs_  
_Another day another Dawn_  
_Just tell Keisha and Teresa I'll be better in the morn'_  
_Another lie that I carry on_  
_I need to get back to the place I belong_

_{Mercedes picks up her bag at the airport and walks out to the familiar Lima atmosphere}_

_Mercedes: I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World that I'm coming_

_{Puck joins the crowd}_

_Finn: "A house is Not a Home", I hate this song_  
_Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone_  
_And fellas got the nerve to blame you for it_  
_And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it_  
_Puck: But you felt it and still feel it_  
_And money can't make up for it or conceal it_  
_But you deal with it and you keep ballin'_  
_Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'_  
_Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love_  
_But we've been living as friends_  
_So you've been a guest in your own home_  
_It's time to make your house your home_  
_Pick up your phone, come on_

_{Santana walks past the Cheerios practicing on the field as she goes to join her friends.}_

_All with Santana harmonizing: I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World that I'm coming_

_{Mike greets Santana and escorts her up the risers to meet with the others.}_

_Mike with Santana echoing: "Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song_  
_Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong_  
_I thought I told y'all that we won't stop_  
_We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks_  
_It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy_  
_Drove me away than embraced me_  
_Forgave me for all of my shortcomings_  
_Welcome to my homecoming_  
_Yeah it's been a long time coming_  
_Puck: Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles_  
_Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs_  
_Made it back, lost my dog (Finn: I miss you BIG)_  
_And here I stand, a better man! (Finn: a better man)_  
_Thank you Lord (Finn: Thank you Lord)_

_{Mercedes comes up the stands to complete the group, doing her famous vocal runs in the background.}_

_All: I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World that I'm coming... home._

"Well, I know you 2012 grads have been through this before, but 2013 grads… our very first post-high school homecoming," Puck said bittersweetly.

"Actually, it's just me," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of sad that not everyone could make it back," Finn sighed.

"Yeah, Artie and his parents took a Thanksgiving vacation in West Virginia with some extended family, and Tina couldn't make it back from Columbus in time," Santana explained. "As for Brittany, she's off my radar, but according to Lord Tubbington's twitter, she's still alive, at least."

"Well, let's make the most of this four-day weekend," Quinn grinned.

* * *

Will stood at the front of his classroom teaching his sophomores about the history of Thanksgiving holiday.

"So, as we talked about last week, in September of 1620, the Mayflower left England and went through a very uncomfortable 66-day voyage, eventually landing in Cape Cod. Times were rough for the pilgrims. They had to endure a really tough winter. The first American Thanksgiving was celebrated in 1621 in honor of an abundant harvest. The colonists invited the Wampanaog Native Americans to the feast," Will explained.

"Why is the holiday celebrated on the fourth Thursday of November?" Colby asked. "I mean, why can't there be a set day for it?"

"Well, that's how it has been since George Washington's time, and Abraham Lincoln actually declared it in his 1863 proclamation that it would be the fourth Thursday of November," Will explained. "The holiday of Thanksgiving is thought to be on a Thursday to distance the holiday from the Sabbath day for the Puritan colonists."

"What's the history of Black Friday?" Dottie asked. "I've never actually been a Black Friday shopper before, but—"

"You've never gone shopping on Black Friday?" Colby asked in shock.

"I haven't either," Jeremy said.

"Damn, well you guys have to do it on Friday," Colby said.

"I don't think anyone ever declared that the Friday after Thanksgiving was the national day of shopping," Will said. "I'm just assuming that everyone decided to get a head start on Christmas shopping once the last major holiday was over.

"Now, your assignment for the weekend is extremely simple: write what you did for Thanksgiving, write what you're thankful about, what your family does to celebrate, anything relative, so long as it's a full page, handwritten!"

"Well, what are you doing for Thanksgiving, Mr. Schue?" Dottie asked.

Will paused.

The scene shifted over to Emma's office, where Will was sitting nervously in one of the seats.

"I'm just saying, this is the first Thanksgiving we're having with both my parents and your parents in the same room," Will said. "I'm just frankly worried about any disagreements popping up."

"I told you not to invite my parents!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma, I don't want to feel like we're forcing our parents to be distanced from us as a couple," Will sighed.

"I know," Emma said. "It's just—ugh! I wish my parents weren't so…"

"We'll make it work," Will said consolingly.

* * *

"Kurt!" Isabelle called out of her office.

"Coming!" he responded, dashing into her office with a tray full of mugs, a steaming pot of tea, and sweeteners. "So, do you want your usual herbal pick-me-up with two honeys and—"

"Oh, I didn't call you in here for tea," Isabelle said.

"Oh," Kurt said awkwardly.

"I'm here because Ana's just given me an assignment to publish an article, released at 11:59 PM EST on Thanksgiving evening, highlighting all the look-forward-to fashion trends for Black Friday," she explained. "The article's got to be complete, with legal pictures, shopping recommendations, designer bios, et cetera!"

"Isabelle, I'm just going to pour you your usual because you really need to relieve that stress," Kurt said, working on Isabelle's tea.

"Thanks, dear," Isabelle said. "Goodness, this story is going to take up all of my time for the next two days. Thanks again for the Bushwick Thanksgiving invite again, but please excuse me if I end up writing at the dinner table."

"Calm down, Isabelle," Kurt said, handing Isabelle her mug. "Do not worry; your intern is here for you! I've actually started cataloging all of the new looks that have been popping up in magazines from several fashion businesses, so I can make contacts asking if we can use their photos and ask for any quotes and such."

"Wow, since when do you know so much about Journalism?" Isabelle laughed.

"Ugh, lots of paparazzi at my old high school," Kurt giggled. "Anyway, I am going to retreat to my little one-year-intern cubicle and get to my lists, which I will forward to you in four hours' time for your article!"

"You are a lifesaver, Kurt!" Isabelle shouted as she gulped down her tea.

When Kurt sat down at his desk, he called up Blaine, who was just walking into the apartment with Rachel and Brody; all of their arms towering high with grocery bags.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine grunted, setting the groceries down.

"Rachel, I might be late home tonight; do you guys have dinner covered?" Kurt asked.

"No worries, the master chef has got it!" Brody shouted as he began piling things into the refrigerator.

* * *

"Welcome, newbie, to our graduate tradition of having a meal at Breadstix," Puck announced to Sam, offering a toast to the crowded table of seven. "To more opportunities to be reunited once more."

"Oh dear, here comes the devil," Quinn sighed, pointing towards the door where Sue had just entered.

"Everyone, duck!" Sam whispered.

Alas, it was too late. Sue was towering over the table.

"Hey, Coach Sylvester!" Mercedes greeted.

"Hey, Aretha, I thought I'd find you all in here," Sue said. "I need to ask you all a favor. The homeless shelter is short-handed on people to help out with their Thanksgiving lunch tomorrow. We got a ton of donations from the food drive we did at the school, but it's the actual cooking of the food that matters."

"Well, I'm free," Sam said. "Coach Sue, I'll be there."

"So will I," Quinn said.

Everyone else followed on agreement.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Coach," Santana said.

"Well, let's get this check rolling, and let's head on out," Mike said.

"Hold on, I'm calling in reinforcements," Mercedes said, putting her phone to hear ears. "Hey, Unique! Would you by chance be available to help out at—Oh, you heard about it? Great! Who's coming with you? Marley?"

"If Marley's going, then Jake is sure as hell going," Puck predicted.

"Hi, Kitty!" Quinn said sweetly into her phone. "I'm assuming Coach Sue already talked to you? Oh, she did? Great! Ryder's coming too? Fantastic."

"Joe, my man!" Sam exclaimed into his phone. "Yeah, that's exactly why I'm calling! You're volunteering too? Great, we'll all be there. Do you know who else? Rory? Alright! And Ameera? Great!"

"Looks like this is a go!" Mike said excitedly.

Everyone handed money over to Finn, who split the check seven ways, then got up to give it to the cashier at the front.

* * *

**Thursday, November 21 – Thanksgiving Day**

Will and his parents, Niall and Beatrice, sat opposite of the table to Emma and her parents, Rusty and Rose.

"So, mom and dad, Will's dad is actually about to graduate from law school next month!" Emma announced.

Niall laughed. "Yes, it took a little longer than anticipated. Obviously, as an adult, I couldn't afford to be a full-time student throughout all three years of law school, but I'm on my way to graduating, already getting some deals to local law firms, and even though I'm already 62 and my career probably won't last past age 70, I've always said, something is better than nothing."

"Well, when did you decide that you wanted to be a lawyer?" Rusty asked.

"Well, he had actually spent over 30 years in the insurance business," Beatrice said.

"I had always wanted to be a lawyer, but I didn't have the guts to spend seven years or more in college," Niall said. "The moment that I finally decided to pursue a degree in law was when my son started teaching his group of Glee kids, and when he went through that fake pregnancy with my former daughter-in-law."

"Good riddance," Beatrice muttered.

"Well, here's hoping our daughter doesn't stuff a pillow up her tummy for four months," Rose sighed.

"Well, how has everything been going for your side of the family?" Will asked.

"Oh, fantastic," Rusty groaned. "Our blonde granddaughter Betty is gallivanting off in New York—"

"At a very prestigious drama school, though," Will added.

"Yes, yes," Rose said, "but that school comes with one hefty pay check, and our son and his blonde wife actually have the nerve to ask us for assistance with—"

"They're ginger supremacists," Emma whispered to Beatrice across the table.

"Actually, they just prefer the company of other red-heads," Will whispered to his dad.

"Well, this turkey is marvelous; who made it?" Rose asked.

"I did!" Will exclaimed. "The stuffing was pretty amazing if I do say so myself."

"It is," Beatrice said. "Rose, I absolutely love the mashed potatoes you made!"

"Thank you," Rose said. "I did grate a little bit of my hand skin into it, so be careful."

Emma widened her eyes and dropped her fork onto her plate.

"Well, you all help yourselves to my signature gravy from my family gravy boat," Niall said, passing the boat down.

"And for dessert, we have pumpkin pie, made with pumpkin from my own garden," Beatrice said.

"And fresh-squeezed orange juice," Emma said.

"Rusty, thanks for the delicious vegetables," Will said.

The family dined on their magnificent Thanksgiving feast for the next hour.

"You know, this is great," Will said. "Our two families, joined, getting along, having Thanksgiving dinner."

"Yes, I feel so blessed to finally have this type of relationship with in-laws!" Emma squeaked.

"We never thought we'd see the day," Rose explained. "See, first she almost married this football coach with psoriasis, then she ran away to Vegas with that Carl."

"Carl," Rusty groaned in disgust. "You know, I hear he moved back to Lima to resume his dentistry career."

"Well, now I'm happily married with Will now," Emma said proudly.

"It's about damn time," Beatrice laughed. "I mean, Will is already 36; we can't wait much longer to become grandparents! Oh, Terri was such a disappointment…"

Will and Emma cast an awkward glance at each other.

* * *

Sue, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, Santana, Joe, Rory, and Unique, and stood in line serving plates for the homeless. Next to a huge golden cornucopia, Sugar was advertising an assortment of donated desserts.

"Quite a turn out, folks," Sue said to everybody. "This is one of the most successful servings I've seen in all my years volunteering here."

"So, how are you doing with your own Thanksgiving dinner, Coach?" Quinn asked.

"Well, my maid is handling the turkey, and I invited Becky and her mom over for dinner, since they're babysitting Robin for me," Sue said.

"So, is Robin excited to see her mommy's production of _Willy Wonka_," Finn asked.

"Well, I tried showing her the movies, but she doesn't seem interested," Sue sighed. "Which is unfortunate, because it was her aunt's movie of her life, so hopefully she warms up to it."

"I'm sure she will," Sam said.

Further down the hall, Jake, Colby and Ryder were working together to collect trash around the hall.

"I feel like a flight attendant," Ryder growled. "Why did we get stuck on trash duty?"

"Because we don't know how to cook, and apparently not skilled enough to hold serving spoons," Jake sighed.

"Well, I'm stuck on trash duty just because Coach Sue thinks suspension wasn't enough of a punishment for me," Colby said.

In the kitchen, Marley, Kitty, Ameera, and Dottie were busy with the dishes.

"I cannot believe you stuck me on clearing duty," Ameera sighed.

"Yeah, Marley, why do you get the clean job?" Kitty asked as she scrubbed large pots.

"Me?" Marley asked as she rinsed dishes. "Dottie's got the easy job!"

Dottie grinned from her corner of the kitchen where she was wiping down the clean dishes.

A few miles away, Jeremy was sitting in his room, with a depressed look on his face.

_"I can never do anything right,"_ he thought. _"Can't stuff a turkey without ripping the skin; can't stir potatoes without burning my wrists; can't even put a pan into the oven without spending half-a-minute trying to figure out the proper angle of placement."_

Jeremy pulled out his phone. He didn't really know why he had one. The only contacts he had were his family, and then a few old middle school phone numbers from his old school district, though no one kept in touch since the 8th grade. He logged onto his Facebook (friend count: 54, compared to everybody else's 400+) and the first thing on his news feed was a picture posted by Sugar, of her advertising pies and cakes with Joe, Unique, and Rory.

_"Working with the Glee club, Glee grads, and Coach Sue! I should help poor people more often! It's fun!"_

Jeremy's depressed frown slumped down even more.

_"Why wasn't I invited to this?"_Jeremy asked himself. He loved helping others. He wanted to become a flight attendant one day, so helping others was a huge interest. Tears began streaming gently down Jeremy's face. Yet again, he was neglected; this time, by a group of people who he thought were his friends.

**Song: "Thanksgiving Song" by Mary Chapin Carpenter**

_{The New Yorkers start eating their magnificent Thanksgiving dinner, and in Lima, the scene explores the homeless service.}_

_Kurt: Grateful for each hand we hold  
Gathered round this table.  
Santana: From far and near we travel home,  
Blessed that we are able._

_Marley: Grateful for this sheltered place_  
_With light in every window,_  
_Rory: Saying "welcome, welcome, share this feast_  
_Come in away from sorrow."_

_Sue: Father, mother, daughter, son,_  
_Joe: Neighbor, friend and friendless;_  
_Unique: All together everyone in the gift of loving-kindness._

_Ryder: Grateful for what's understood,_  
_And all that is forgiven;_  
_Jake: We try so hard to be good,_  
_To lead a life worth living._

_All Ohio: Father, mother, daughter, son,_  
_Neighbor, friend, and friendless;_  
_All together everyone, let grateful days be endless._

_All New York: Grateful for each hand we hold_  
_Gathered round this table._

"Gosh, this was absolutely filling," Blaine said comfortably, reclining in his chair behind his empty plate.

"Brody, this turkey was even better than last year!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad we could have something a little bit smaller," Isabelle laughed. "There wasn't a whole lot of food to go around with the amount of people I invited to our little Thanksgiving Kiki—"

"Which looked like a scene set in the Capitol of Panem in _The Hunger Games_," Brody laughed.

"Well, Isabelle, you're not fussing over your iPad or anything," Kurt said.

"Yes, and that is because the article has been finished, and is ready for publishing once Ana proofreads it!" Isabelle explained with sheer excitement. "So, do any of you have Black Friday plans for tomorrow?"

"That's actually a good question," Rachel said. "I've never experienced a Black Friday in New York before, so—"

"Well then you've got to experience it!" Brody exclaimed.

"Oh, I am so in," Kurt said. "Isabelle, do you have any location recommendations?"

"I think I've got just the place in mind," Isabelle said.

* * *

The community center was all cleaned up.

"Alright everyone," Sue said. "Go home and have Thanksgiving dinner with your families!"

"And then come right back over here!" Sugar exclaimed. "Because we're all going to the North Hills mall, we're camping at the front entrance, and we will be raiding the stores for BLACK FRIDAY!"

"Gurl, I already got my list," Unique laughed.

"Alright, so we have seven grads, and then… eleven of us—" Sugar counted.

"Eleven?" Marley asked. "Who's missing?"

"I'm surprised it took you long enough to realize that Germy wasn't here all day," Colby laughed.

"Colby, that's enough," Finn said nastily.

"Well, someone please invite him," Marley begged. "I feel really bad that he wasn't included in this."

"I'll send him a Facebook message," Dottie said.

* * *

**Song: "Fabulous" from _High School Musical_**

_{Sugar is cuddled up asleep in a sleeping bag as she camps out at the mall for Black Friday. In her dreams, it's already summer vacation, and she and all her friends are waiting to enter a huge pool.}_

_Sugar:  
It's out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi_

_{Sugar glares at an imaginary Brad, who played the wrong note on the piano. Everyone enters the pool.}_

_Excuse Me... Thank You_  
_Iced tea imported from England,_  
_Lifeguards imported from Spain,_  
_Towels imported from Turkey,_  
_And turkey imported from Maine,_

_Sugar and Unique:_  
_We're gonna relax and renew,_

_Sugar:_  
_You_  
_Go_  
_Do!_

_{Sugar's dream shifts to gallivanting through the mall. Pretty things to buy everywhere!}_

_I want fabulous,_  
_That's my simple request,_  
_All things fabulous,_  
_Bigger and better and best,_  
_I need something inspiring to help me get along,_  
_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops,_  
_Where is my pink prada tote?_  
_I need my tiffany hair band,_  
_Then I can go for a float._

_{Everyone is back at the pool in the summer heat.}_

_Rory and the Glee girls/girl grads:_  
_A summer like never before_

_Sugar:_  
_I want more!_

_Joe with Glee girls/girl grads:_  
_She wants fabulous,_  
_That's her simple request,_  
_All things fabulous,_  
_Bigger and better and best,_  
_She needs something inspiring to help her get along,_  
_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash, (Sugar: Ew, read my lips!)_  
_Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,_  
_Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling, (Sugar: No… Yeah!)_  
_She's got to have fabulous everything._

_{The scene is back to the mall.}_

_Sugar and Unique:  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect._

_Sugar:  
For me_

_Rory:_  
_She wants fabulous, (Sugar: Fabulous!)_  
_That is her simple request,_  
_All things fabulous,_  
_Bigger and better and best, (Sugar: Fabulous!)_  
_She needs something inspiring to help her get along, (Sugar: Fabulous)_  
_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? (Sugar: Fabulous)_

_{The Glee guys/guy grads are showing Sugar outfit suggestions.}_

_Sugar:  
This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need_

_I Need FABULOUS!_

_All:_  
_Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,_  
_Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile._

_Sugar:_  
_I like what I see,_  
_I like it a lot_

_All:_  
_Is this absolutely fabulous?_

_Joe: Fabulous_  
_Rory: Fabulous_  
_Unique: Fabulous?_

_Sugar:_  
_Absolutely..._

"Sugar! Sugar!" Quinn exclaimed, waking Sugar up from her dream.

_Sugar: … NOT!_

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, the bags under your eyes look like they could carry cash!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Yeah, because I couldn't sleep all night!" Quinn exclaimed. "Now, get up! The lines are opening in half-an-hour, and we still have to fold up all the tents and stuff them into everybody's cars."

Sugar got up, wide awake, and looked around at all her peers.

The nine girls and nine boys spent the whole night in three tents. Jeremy was dropped off in the morning. Needless to say, it was a cramped night.

Puck and Jake looked really brotherly, sharing a sleeping bag. Kitty's head was snuggled into Ryder's bicep. Unique and Marley were already awake, apparently watching some hilarious Vines on Ameera's phone. Mercedes and Joe were already tossing a tent into Mike's pickup truck. Sam, Finn, Rory, and Colby were snoring loudly in another tent.

"Jeremy, tell them to get up," Dottie instructed as she tossed sleeping bags out of Sugar's tent.

Jeremy rather tried to shake Finn's arm than tell them to wake up.

"GET UP!" Santana screamed into their tent.

"WE'RE UP!" Sam said in surprise.

"Come on, guys, people are cutting and we were like ninth in line last night!" Sugar whined.

"Looks like they're opening!" Santana said excitedly.

Meanwhile, in New York, Isabelle dashed into Kurt's part of the room.

"Kurt!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kurt asked exhaustedly, rubbing his eyes.

"The article was published, it got a ton of hits, and stores have already been calling into the Vogue office thanking us for the killer advertising!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, that's fantastic!" Kurt screamed.

"Ready for Black Friday, guys?" Rachel asked, coming into the partition.

"You know it," Isabelle said. "And Rachel, thanks so much for letting me sleep on the couch over the night."

"No problem!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Alright, grab everybody, we're heading out to the mall!" Isabelle barked.

Back in Ohio, everyone split into groups to shop.

Joe, Ameera, Rory, and Jeremy were in a toy store.

"My church always does stuff where we donate for a Toys-For-Tots drive, to fundraise for gifts for toddlers and children in general," Joe said.

"Well, for sure, girls would love a doll like this," Ameera said, picking one up. "I might buy this to send to one of my cousins in Turkey."

"My brother Seamus would like this action figure," Rory laughed, following a robot on the floor.

Jeremy was eying some of the more childish stuff; things he wish he could have gotten when he was still young, though his parents insisted he was still too old for, even at a young age.

"So, Jeremy, are you thinking of getting something?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said.

Truthfully, Jeremy was still really surprised that he was invited. He was sad that he couldn't participate in the sleepover, but it was still a thought. This was actually the first time he ever went out in public with 'friends.'

Down the hall, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Dottie, and Sugar were in a jewelry store.

"Gosh, all I want is bling, bling, BLING!" Sugar exclaimed, eyeing a pearl necklace.

"Aw, these glasses would look killer in LA!" Mercedes exclaimed. "If I meet Kelly Rowland, I think we'd match!"

"I really like this gold bracelet," Dottie said.

"I saw this at a store in New Haven," Quinn said, looking at a pair of earrings. "It's a lot cheaper here."

Sugar came back from the cash register, already with a pearl necklace around her neck.

"Gurl, I think we're going to need to be your bodyguards when you walk through the mall," Mercedes laughed.

"Nah, they're not 100% authentic," Sugar laughed.

Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Colby were at an automobile equipment store.

"These saddlebags would look great on my motorcycle," Puck said.

"My dad would love these," Sam said, looking at a toolbox.

"I think I should get one of those, too!" Finn said, taking a look at the price. "A lot of Burt's tools are rusting down, so I think he'd like this."

"Damn, I wish I could get a car already," Colby laughed. "The spinners would look great on the tires. Finn, you could hook me up if I ever do get a ride like that!"

Marley, Jake, and Unique were in a clothing store.

"Refrain, refrain, refrain," Marley winced, trying to close her eyes to avoid making eye-contact with all the amazing clothes.

"I really like this," Jake said, trying on a black jacket.

"You already have one of those!" Marley exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if I had two, then I could probably wear it every day," Jake laughed.

Unique emerged from a dressing room in a gorgeous emerald-green dress. "Unique looks fab in this drag!"

Marley grinned, jealous of Unique as she paid for the dress at the counter.

"Your mom didn't give you _any _money to spend?" Jake asked.

"Only forty dollars," Marley sighed. "And I already spent half on this sweater for my mom's Christmas present."

Finally, Kitty and Ryder were looking at holiday cards.

"Can you even read what they say?" Kitty laughed.

"Hey, my dyslexia isn't so bad that I don't know how to read…um… from my family to yours?"

"Yes, that's correct," Kitty laughed, picking up the card. "I think I'll get this one."

"Well, do you like this one?" Ryder asked, showing Kitty a card meant for a girlfriend.

Kitty grinned.

"Well, that depends who it's for, and who it's from…"

"To Kitty, from Ryder," Ryder said flirtatiously.

Kitty smiled and kissed Ryder.

"So I guess it's official?" she asked.

"It's official," he grinned.

In New York, everyone exited the mall weighed down with purchased items. Brody had a new stereo, Rachel had bought a stack of DVDs and CDs, Isabelle was holding almost a dozen hangers of dresses, Blaine had three new pairs of red, white, and blue tight-fitting pants and bow-ties, and tuxedo shoes,and Kurt had a bag jingling with key chains, broaches, and belts, plus some very fancy sweaters, vests, coats, and suits.

"Thanks so much for bringing us, Isabelle!" Blaine exclaimed as he followed Isabelle into the train.

"No problem, dears," Isabelle grunted, sitting herself down at a row of empty seats. "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves!"

"We sure did," they all said.

* * *

**Friday, November 22**

Everyone was gathered in the Vogue office, including Brody, Rachel, and Blaine.

"So, everyone, our Black Friday scramble for an article was a huge success," Isabelle announced to the team. "So, to celebrate, we have my signature apple cider! Let's pass it around the circle, and as you pour yourselves a glass, please share what you're thankful for, as it's the day of giving thanks that led to this project. I'll start off… I am thankful for the amazing team of writers, designers, models, secretaries, photographers, and interns here before me."

Isabelle passed the glass to Kurt, who said, "I am thankful to work alongside a team of stunning talented people!"

"I," Blaine said, "am thankful for Ms. Wright here, who made my first New York Thanksgiving and Black Friday a huge success.

Rachel took the bottle next, saying, "I'm thankful for the amazing friends and new acquaintances that make my time here in New York one that is full of adventure and wisdom."

"I'm thankful for getting to be surrounded by such loving, inspirational people, who really open my eyes to the wonders of life," Brody finished.

Meanwhile, the same sort of thing was going on in Ohio, where everyone had just finished a Willy Wonka rehearsal.

"I'd like to start us off," Sue said. "I am thankful for all these graduates coming back to help us with the production. Mercedes, thanks for getting these kids' voices pitch perfect; and Mike, thank you for getting their dance moves proficient at the least! And everyone else, the set looks absolutely beautiful."

"I'd like to thank Sue over here," Will said. "Her heart of gold always shines around this time of year, and I'm glad that she has taken a step to actually _endorse _the arts at this school."

"I'm grateful to all of you kids, who remind me every day why I love my job; and it's because I need all of your smiling faces in my life," Emma said.

"I'm thankful that we can all come together as one tight cohesive family, no matter our age or background," Finn said.

"I'm thankful for this amazing weekend where I get to be reunited with old friends, and meet new ones," Puck said.

"I'm thankful that I've been accepted for the Spring semester at the City College of New York: Hunter College," Santana said.

"I'm thankful that I get to use my talents to help my younger brothers and sisters," Mike said.

"I'm grateful that I can develop such a close connection to all of you, that I can come back home periodically to serve the club that served me," Mercedes said.

"I'm grateful that my family got to come up to Ohio for Thanksgiving, and I'm thankful to Joe, whose family took me and my family in for the holidays," Sam said.

"And I'm thankful for yet another reunion with my closest friends," Quinn said.

"I'm grateful to have God in my life and all of his gracious blessings," Joe said.

"I'm thankful to celebrate this amazing American holiday, when I'm actually in America," Rory said.

"I'm grateful to be a part of this group of people who encourage me to be myself," Unique said.

"I'm grateful for all of these amazing friends and opportunities, and the time that I got to spend at this school," Sugar said.

"I'm grateful for the unconditional love that surrounds me every day," Marley said.

"I'm grateful to have such an amazing girlfriend, amazing brother, and amazing friends, and amazing family," Jake said.

"I'm grateful for Jesus for dying for us, and also to everyone who made this the best and most memorable Thanksgiving weekend of my life," Kitty said.

"I'm thankful for the amazing girl sitting next to me," Ryder said.

"I'm grateful that I fit in so quickly into this group of people, and that I got to call all of you my friends this year," Ameera said.

"I'm thankful for Glee Club, because I get to express myself in ways that I can't in my other extra-curricular activities," Dottie said.

"I'm thankful for all the guy time I had this weekend, and the fact that basketball practice was cancelled today," Colby said.

"I'm thankful that I was invited to your Black Friday mall trip," Jeremy said.

Later that night, Will and Emma sat on the couch in their living room.

"Well, this weekend was quite the success," Emma said.

"It was," Will agreed. "And it was great to hear all the kids saying that stuff… It makes me feel like my goals for being a teacher are successful."

"You make those kids find and show what they hide in their hearts and their souls," Emma said, dragging Will up for a dance.

**Song: "You're My Heart, You're My Soul" by Modern Talking**

_{The couple gets up to dance around the living room.}_

_Emma: Deep in my heart, there's a fire_  
_That's a burning heart_  
_Will: Deep in my heart, there's desire for a start_  
_Both: I'm dying in emotion_  
_Emma: It's my world in fantasy_  
_I'm living in my, living in my dreams_

_[Verses 2 & 3]_

_Will: You're my heart, you're my soul_  
_I keep it shining everywhere I go_  
_Emma: You're my heart, you're my soul_  
_I'll be holding you forever, stay with you together_  
_Both: You're my heart, you're my soul_  
_Yeah, a feeling that our love will grow_  
_You're my heart, you're my soul_  
_That's the only thing I really know_

_{The couple relocates to the bedroom, closing the door, lighting candles, and dancing around the room.}_

_Will: Let's close the door and believe my burning heart_  
_Feeling alright, come on, open up your heart_  
_Emma: I'll keep the candles burning_  
_Let your body melt in mine_  
_Both: I'm living in my, living in my dreams_

_[Repeat 2&3]_

* * *

**NEXT: The winter musical: _WILLY WONKA! _Shout out to my Gleek of the Week: Alex B. Goode! Leave a review, and you could get mentioned too!  
**


	10. 9: Willy Wonka

**Author's Preview: This is a very musical-centered episode in both Ohio and New York, being that Willy Wonka is opening night, and Funny Girl is closing tonight. **

**So here's what you missed on GLEE: Back in May 2011, Sue's sister Jean passed away, and Willy Wonka was her favorite movie. So, at the beginning of the year, Sue held auditions for the school musical, yes, you named it: Willy Wonka! So the twelve Glee kids and those two freshmen, Sean and Ashley, got cast, and now it's opening night. Rachel didn't get the part of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl on Broadway; Sutton Foster did.**

**Co-Star Supporting Characters:**

**+ Ava Chelsea Ingram = Stacey Evans**

**+ Cody Hamilton = Stevie Evans**

* * *

**Thursday, December 12, 2013**

"And thus, the mother turkey lived to watch all her babies hatch; however, we are told that the turkey is in the lineup to be killed for local butcher shops selling turkeys for Christmas," Rod Remmington said on WOHN news.

"An online petition to save the mother turkey is available online at our website. Please, let this mother turkey live to lay another nest of eggs," Andrea Carmichael said.

"And now, we go over to Sue's Corner," Rod followed.

"Take it away Sue!" Andrea exclaimed as the camera panned over to Sue's desk.

"Good evening, Western Ohio," Sue exclaimed. "You know, people always ask me, 'Sue, why do you hate the arts?' Well, to them I say, I do not hate the arts; I merely hate the obstacles that come in the way of the arts, such as throwing away a national cheerleading championship, for example. I've lost a congressional election thanks to arts supporters. Then again, I guess that's my fault. But, growing up, the arts have always been there for me. Lots of types of arts! Whenever you're down or feeling creative, you can sing a song, write a story, paint a painting, sculpt a sculpture, shoot a video, play an instrument, act out a new persona, or strut your dance moves. And you know, I guess the arts have finally started to warm up to me, and believe it or not, I have stepped up to the reigns and am directing a production of _Willy Wonka _at William McKinley High School in Lima, and the show airs tomorrow night, people! Free for children under the age of thirteen, two dollars for senior citizens over the age of 65, four dollars for everyone else, and a ten-percent-off discount for groups of ten or more people that apply to your admission fare. Ten percent of the proceeds will be donated to the Lima Nursing Home, another ten percent will go to the National Down Syndrome Society, in honor of my late sister, Jean Sylvester, and the rest goes to support the arts. So come on out if you love the arts, love musicals, love chocolate, love seeing youngsters sing, act, and dance, or if you just want your money to go to a good cause! And that's how Sue 'C's' it!"

Sue got out of her seat and went back to her dressing room, where she was going through her bag, when she found a picture of herself and her sister Jean.

**Song: "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus**

_Sue: Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_  
_I never wanted you to leave_  
_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_{The scene shifts over to the auditorium, where Sue is watching the final dress rehearsal for the musical, but her attention is on the picture in her hands, as well as the vision of her sister's favorite musical on the stage.}_

_You used to call me your dreamer_  
_And now I'm living out my dream_  
_Oh how I wish you could see_  
_Everything that's happening for me_  
_I'm thinking back on the past_  
_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_[CHORUS]_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_  
_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_  
_I know you're where you need to be_  
_Even though it's not here with me_

_[CHORUS]_

* * *

**Friday, December 13**

Cassie tapped her cane on the ground as she circled her students.

"The day has come, kids," Cassie said. "Your Dance 101 final! You guys have been working for this day for a long time, so get on up, and wow me with your final Foxtrot!"

{Throughout the song, Blaine, Kurt, and Betty sing as they dance with their partners. Cassie sings as she walks around the room.}

**Song: "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble**

_Blaine: I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_Kurt: I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_Betty: And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_Cassie: Hmm...hmm.._

_{Rachel's in the loft flipping through the newspaper announcing the final run of Funny Girl on Broadway.}_

_Rachel: I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_{Back to dance class.}_

_Blaine: And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

_Kurt: Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_{Santana is sitting opposite Rachel looking over her acceptance packet to CUNY: Hunter College.}_

_Betty: They say all's fair in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_{Back to dance class.}_

_Blaine: And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And being in your life is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every single possibility_

_Betty: And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
_And I'll work to work it out_  
_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Blaine, Kurt, Betty: Oh you know it'll all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_Blaine: I just haven't met you yet_  
_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_  
_Kurt: I said love love love love love love love_  
_Betty: I just haven't met you yet_  
_Blaine: Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

Everyone gave themselves a round of applause as Cassie opened the door for everyone to exit the class.

"Great job everyone," Cassie said with a smile, even giving a curt nod to Blaine as he walked out.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rachel dropped by Professor Tom's office to drop off an assignment.

"Hi, Tom," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Tom exclaimed, setting a newspaper aside. "I was just reading about—"

"The final run of _Funny Girl_?" Rachel asked.

Tom nodded. "The show lasted for almost four months! It was an okay tenure, I guess, but the 1964 show lasted for three years! But, it all depends on the producers. So, were you going to watch the show?"

Rachel nodded.

"Well, hopefully I will see you there," Tom said. "Thanks for dropping by with your assignment, and I must say, I was thoroughly entertained by your dramatic monologue on yesterday's final."

"Thanks," Rachel said with a smile. "I had a really great teacher to teach me."

Tom chuckled. "Well, Rachel, it has been a fantastic year serving as your acting professor. Hopefully I'll see you in one of the advanced classes, or perhaps just in passing," he said.

"I'll see you later, then," Rachel said sweetly, exiting the office.

* * *

"Excited for opening night, Charlie?" Joe asked Rory as they walked down the halls.

"Yes, are you, Grandpa Joe?" he asked.

"Totally," Joe said.

"Yeah, my parents actually flew over here to watch the performance," Rory said. "I'm really nervous about it. They came for Christmas, and they were disappointed that I didn't tell them I had a school play this weekend."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy it," Joe said. "The musical's going to be wicked awesome."

"It sure is," Rory grinned, walking further down the hall towards rehearsal. "It's just… my parents have never been the type that appreciated the arts. They know I sing, but not something so… set in stone like this."

"Well, they've seen _Willy Wonka_ though, I'm sure?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but not a live one," Rory laughed.

* * *

Later that night, the auditorium was filling up.

"Alright, I'm going to go lead the kids in their warm-up," Will said. "If you need me during the show, I'll be backstage managing everything."

"Sounds good," Emma said, setting up her table for ticket sales in front of the auditorium entrance.

"One senior citizen ticket," said the first voice that arrived from the table.

Emma looked up from her clipboard and gasped.

"Sandy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just giving my kitties a bath last night while watching the evening news, and the Sue's Corner segment proclaiming her participation in the arts via _Willy Wonka_, I _had _to come see the show!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, but you are not a senior citizen, Sandy," Emma said. "You only just turned sixty!"

Sandy scowled.

"Fine, well then my four dollars better be going towards something good," he said, shoving a five dollar bill into Emma's hand.

"It sure will," Emma said, giving him a dollar in change and an admission ticket. "Enjoy the show!"

"Hey, Mrs. Schue!" Sam exclaimed, followed by his two siblings.

"Sam!" Emma exclaimed, getting up to hug him and his siblings. "You all finished with college?"

"Yup, just finished my last final yesterday, so I thought I'd bring my siblings up for an early Christmas vacation in Ohio," he said. "Finn's busy at the tire shop, getting cars ready for the slush, but he's letting me stay over, and they've got sleepovers at their old friends' houses. My parents are coming up next week, when they can get off work."

"Alright, so these two get in free; that'll be four dollars, Sam," Emma said, giving a ticket to Stacey and Stevie. "And, would you guys be interested in a chocolate bar? In honor of the theme, we're giving out chocolate bars for one dollar!"

"Yes!" Stevie and Stacey exclaimed together.

Sam chuckled, passing forward seven dollars.

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Schue," Sam said, leading his siblings into the auditorium, and taking a program on the way in.

Backstage, Will and Brad were warming everyone up on the piano.

"Great job, everyone, just make sure everything is comfortable," Will said. "Let's wrap everything up, and then Coach Sue is starting the show circle."

Momentarily, everyone was gathered in a circle.

"The big night has come," Sue said excitedly. "I'd just like to thank all of you for being so driven and compliant these past couple of months. This show means so much to me, because it's my sister's favorite show, and to be able to honor her through this project has been an amazing experience. Tonight, I want you guys to not only sing about treats, and boat rides, and Oompa Loompas, and wanting stuff; I want you to lift your voices up to honor the families here, because that's essentially what this show is about: family. You all have worked so hard, and I can't wait to watch you folks tonight. Let's take a deep breath together… Alright! Show starts in half-an-hour, so get those costumes and makeup on! And if any of you guys forget a line, a lyric, or a dance move…"

Everyone widened their eyes in fright.

"… We'll always have tomorrow's shows, and next week's shows," Sue laughed.

Later on in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (the name of the auditorium), the lights dimmed, and Sue took to the podium on stage.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 2013 Winter Musical: _Willy Wonka_," Sue spoke. "If you saw my segment last night on WOHN news, you'd know that this musical has much sentimental value to me, as this was my late sister's favorite musical. When I asked to direct the musical, I had exactly the type of vision I had in mind, because it's a vision my sister and I shared: creativity, humor, friendship, and acceptance. And I saw all of that in the talented cast that will be standing before you in just a couple short minutes. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who had a hand in creating this musical:

"Roald Dahl, the creator of the musical, which combines his book, _"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,"_ with the 1971 musical movie, _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory; _Principal Figgins, for signing off on the musical; Emma Schuester for ticket sales; the Allen County Children's Theater, from which we've borrowed our Oompa Loompa actors; and the Willy Wonka Candy Company, whose chocolate bars and other Wonka products you are eating right now.

"And now, our directing staff. I, Sue Sylvester, as director; Mr. Will Schuester as musical director and stage manager; Mr. Brad, our on-stage accompanist; Mike Chang, Class of 2012, as choreographer; and Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, and Sam Evans for set design.

"The main cast: junior Ryder Lynn as Willy Wonka; senior Joe Hart as Grandpa Joe, senior Rory Flanagan as Charlie Bucket; junior Sugar Motta as Veruca Salt; freshman Sean Yoshido as Mike Teavee; junior Kitty Wilde as Violet Beauregarde; sophomore Jeremy Rosario as Augustus Gloop; junior Jake Puckerman as Slugworth and the Candy Man, and at the last minute taking over the role of Grandpa George; sophomore Dottie Kazatori as Grandma Josephine and Mrs. Teavee; freshman Ashley Blythe as Grandma Georgina; junior Marley Rose as Mrs. Bucket; sophomore Colby Andreu as Mr. Salt, junior Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki as Mrs. Beauregarde; and senior Wade 'Unique' Adams as Mrs. Gloop.

"If you would like to purchase DVD's of tonight's performance, they are available for ten dollars! Pick up an order form from the ticket lady outside. And now, may I present to you, _Willy Wonka!_"

Sue stepped offstage as the curtain went up.

In the audience, Fletcher Mantini folded open his notebook and began taking notes of the performance.

* * *

"What are you guys working on?" Santana asked, looking at Kurt and Blaine, who were staring intently at their computers.

"Cassie's putting up the dance grades now!" Kurt breathed.

"I got mine!" Blaine exclaimed. "Ninety-two percent!"

"How?" Kurt gasped. "You just had like a C+ last week!"

"Cassie always does that," Rachel said, walking in from the kitchen with a cup of water. "She tries to psych you out thinking you're going to fail so you'll work harder."

"Goodness, such tough love," Santana said, poring over her letters from CUNY: Hunter.

"I got mine too!" Kurt exclaimed. "Ninety-four!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, that's much better than me," Blaine laughed.

"Just barely," Rachel giggled, pulling up the seat next to Santana. "Well, hell is over for you boys."

"You're so lucky you already got Dance 201 out of the way last year," Kurt laughed. "But at least we all won't have to see Cassie again until next year."

* * *

Back in the show, the kids and Willy were getting candy from the Candy Man.

**Song: "Candy Man"**

_Jake: Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it in dew  
Cover it in chocolate  
and a miracle or two?_

_The candy man_  
_The candy man can_

_Who can take a rainbow_  
_Wrap it is a sigh_  
_Soak it in the sun_  
_and make a strawberry lemon pie?_

_The candy man_

_Children: The candy man?_

_Jake: The candy man can_  
_The candy man can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good_

_Children: The candy man makes_  
_Everything he bakes_  
_Satisfying and delicious_  
_Talk about your childhood wishes_  
_You can even eat the dishes_

"Nothing for you today, Charlie?" the candy man asked Charlie, played by Rory.

"Um, not today; I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite," Charlie said.

"Looks like your appetite could use a little spoiling!" the candy man laughed. "Here, take one of these, on the house!"

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Thanks!"

_Jake: Who can take tomorrow  
Dip it in a dream  
Separate the sorrow  
And collect up all the cream?  
The candy man_

_Children: The candy man can_

_Jake & Children: The candy man can cause he mixes it with love_  
_And makes the world taste good_

"Thanks for the candy!" Rory shouted. "Oh yeah, and my dad wants to know if we can borrow the paper?"

"I'm afraid it's yesterday's paper," the candy man said apologetically. "Here you go! What's the world coming to when a family can't even afford the paper?"

"Charlie! Your soup's getting cold!" Mrs. Bucket's voice rang out.

_Jake: And the world tastes good 'cause the candy man thinks it should_

Robin began crying in Sue's arms as the song ended. Embarrassed, Sue stood up and dashed out of the auditorium.

"Aw, is she okay?" Emma asked from her ticket booth. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I got it," Sue sighed, cradling the toddler, who still wouldn't stop crying.

"Oh, I love this song," Emma sighed as the orchestra began playing Mrs. Bucket's song.

**Song: "Cheer Up, Charlie"**

_{Marley, playing Mrs. Bucket, consoles a depressed Charlie.}_

_Marley: You get blue like everyone  
But me and Grandpa Joe  
Can make your troubles go away  
Blow away, there they go..._

_Sue: Cheer up, Charlie_  
_Give me a smile_  
_What happened to the smile I used to know_  
_Don't you know your grin has always_  
_Been my sunshine;_  
_Let that sunshine show..._

_{Robin's crying begins to subside.}_

_Come on, Charlie_  
_No need to frown_  
_Deep down you know the world is your toy..._

_Marley: When the days get heavy_  
_Never pitter patter_  
_Up and at'em boy_

_Some day, sweet as a song_  
_Charlie's lucky day will come along_  
_Till that day_  
_You've got to stay strong Charlie_  
_Up on top is right where you belong_

_Look up, Charlie_  
_You'll see a star_  
_Just follow it and keep your dreams in view_  
_Marley: Pretty soon the sky is going to clear up_  
_Charlie,_  
_Cheer up Charlie, do_  
_Cheer up Charlie_  
_Just be glad you're you._

Sue carried Robin back into the auditorium in time for one of the funny numbers.

**Song: "(I've Got A) Golden Ticket" **

"Look at me!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed. "Look at me… Up and about! I haven't done this in twenty years!"

"Grandpa!" Charlie exclaimed.

_Joe: I never thought my life could be  
Anything but catastrophe  
But suddenly I begin to see  
A bit of good luck for me_

_'Cause I've got a golden ticket_  
_I've got a golden twinkle in my eye_

_I never had a chance to shine_  
_Never a happy song to sing_  
_But suddenly half the world is mine_  
_What an amazing thing_

_'Cause I've got a golden ticket_

_[Spoken]_  
_It's ours, Charlie!_

_[Sung]_  
_I've got a golden sun up in the sky_

"Slippers, Charlie," he instructed.

_I never thought I'd see the day_  
_When I would face the world and say_  
_Both: Good morning, look at the sun_  
_Joe: I never thought that I would be_  
_Slap in the lap of luxury_  
_'Cause I'd have said:_

_Rory: It couldn't be done_

_Joe: But it can be done_

"Ugh, the cane, Charlie!" Grandpa Joe laughed. "Here I go! I watch my speed! Oh, hoo! Hoot!"

_I never dreamed that I would climb_  
_Over the moon in ecstasy_  
_But nevertheless, it's there that I'm_  
_Shortly about to be_

_Joe & Rory: 'Cause I've got a golden ticket_  
_I've got a golden chance to make my way_  
_And with a golden ticket, it's a golden day_

_Joe:  
[Spoken]  
Good morning, look at the sun!_

_Joe and Rory:_  
_[Sung]_  
_'Cause I'd have said,_  
_It couldn't be done_

_Joe: But it can be done!_

_I never dreamed that I would climb_  
_Over the moon in ecstasy_  
_But nevertheless, it's there that I'm_  
_Shortly about to be_

_'Cause I've got a golden ticket_

_Joe and Rory:_  
_'Cause I've got a golden ticket_  
_I've got a golden chance to make my way_  
_And with a golden ticket, it's a golden day_

* * *

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Santana sat together watching as the final note was belted out by Sutton Foster, playing Fanny Brice.

**Song: "Don't Rain on My Parade (Reprise)" from **_**Funny Girl**_

_Sutton: I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
Guess we didn't make it,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy; the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade.  
I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want I know how,  
All that the law will allow.  
Hey, gorgeous, here we go again.  
Well, here it goes, kid,  
No lookin' back,  
Stiff upper nose, kid,  
Let's give 'em hell, Brice,  
We'll cry a little later,  
Well, Brice, that's life in the the-a-ter!  
Get ready for me, world,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade._

The crowd leapt to their feet for a standing ovation, as the cast came out to take their final bows.

"Rachel, Rachel!" Kurt screamed. "We HAVE to see if we can get backstage! I want their autographs!"

"Let's go!" Rachel squealed, squeezing past everyone in the audience to get back stage.

"Isn't that Professor Tom?" Blaine asked.

"It is!" Rachel screamed. "PROFESSOR TOM!"

Tom heard and beckoned for the group to go over to him.

"Hey, folks!" he exclaimed. "I was just about to head backstage! I went to college with the actress who played Mrs. Strakosh."

"Can we please come with you?" Kurt asked, star-struck.

"Of course!" Tom exclaimed, opening the door backstage and leading everyone in.

"Oh my goodness, guys, it's actually her! Sutton Foster!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Should we go in?" Kurt asked.

"No, we should knock," Blaine said.

"You do it, then," Kurt begged.

Santana went ahead and stepped into Sutton's dressing room. "Hi, Ms. Foster, I'm very sorry to interrupt you, but my musical theater friends behind me, yeah, you're their idol, and they would very much appreciate some autographs!"

Sutton grinned at Santana.

"You guys are so sweet!" she exclaimed, coming out and signing everyone's autograph pictures or books.

"Hey, you look familiar!" Sutton said to Rachel.

Rachel tried to hide her face.

"No, no, you're Rachel Berry!" Sutton exclaimed.

"You know who she is?" Santana asked.

"Of course!" Sutton exclaimed. "The NYADA chat rooms were buzzing about a freshman making it to the top three girls called back for Fanny Brice, and the producer was telling me that Rachel came so very close to landing the role of Fanny!"

Rachel beamed. "I didn't know she thought so highly of me!"

"Of course she did!" Sutton exclaimed. "But, listen. The producer was talking to me about her next project. She doesn't want to dedicate her sights to the big Broadway stage so soon, but, she's doing an Off-Broadway show of this musical that I'm sure you're very familiar with, because, after all, I starred in the lead role—"

"THOROUGHLY MODERN MILLIE?" Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine shouted.

Sutton cracked up. "Yes! And Rachel, I'd highly encourage you to go for it; it's perfect for you. They look for younger actors to take over those roles so that they can land into the big business."

"I am so going to give it a shot!" she exclaimed.

"There is one problem, though," she said. "I'm sure you're familiar with Ivan Van Ho?"

"Yes, I auditioned for him for _Glass Menagerie _last year," she said.

"Yes, well, it's a partnership director thing. Ms. Myrna Villanueva, our producer, will be the director, and Ivan is the musical director," Sutton said. "But, Rachel, I am sure you will nail the audition, and I really look forward to seeing the show, and hopefully you'll be there playing the role of Millie, following in my footsteps, and I'm sure you three could audition as well!"

"Oh, nope, I'm not a theater dork," Santana said.

"We are!" Kurt and Blaine said together.

"Well, good luck to you all," Sutton said, walking away.

Rachel kept her mouth wide open, star-struck, as she watched one of her Broadway idols walk away.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Sylvester?" asked a man walking out of the auditorium with his wife.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Sue asked, handing Robin over to Emma.

"We're Rory's parents," the woman said. "I'm Noreen, and this is my husband Torin."

"We just wanted to say thank you so much for getting our son out of his shell," Torin said. "We didn't know he was so serious about performing until we came over for the holidays!"

"Rory's always been pretty secluded and quiet back at home," Noreen said sadly. "But we noticed that his exchange time in America made him happier; that's why we let him come back to this school, and we have no regrets!"

"He's really finding himself here," Torin said. "It's something I wish we could have done better as parents."

"I'm sure you did a fantastic job with him," Sue aid. "It's something I strive for in my own parenting. My daughter has Down's Syndrome, so it's definitely been a challenge for someone who got into parenting so late."

"Well, Rory's told us how caring you are towards special-needs children," Noreen said. "We're sure you do a fantastic job with her. We barely even know you and I can just see in your eyes how caring you are towards your daughter."

"Thank you; I really appreciate the comments," Sue said. "And you both have raised a very responsible young man. Rory is so easy to work with."

"I'm glad to hear it," Noreen said.

"Well, we love the musical so far," Torin said.

"We're going to go back inside," Noreen followed, escorting Torin back inside.

Back in the musical, Kitty (who was wearing an inflatable costume, which had just been inflated as she chewed Wonka's experimental gum) was being rolled away by the Oompa-Loompas, and Augustus had been sucked up by a pipe earlier on in the musical. Now it was just Veruca, Mike, and Charlie, along with their parents.

**Song: "I Want It Now"**

_Sugar:  
Gooses! Geeses!  
I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter_

_Colby:_  
_It will, sweetheart_

_Sugar:_  
_At least a hundred a day_

_Colby:_  
_Anything you say_

_Sugar:_  
_And by the way_

_Colby:_  
_What?_

_Sugar:_  
_I want a feast._

_Colby:_  
_You ate before you came to the factory_

_Sugar:_  
_I want a bean feast!_

_Colby:_  
_Oh, one of those_

_Sugar:_  
_Cream buns and doughnuts and fruitcake with no nuts_  
_So good you could go nuts_

_Colby:_  
_You can have all those things when you get home_

_Sugar:_  
_No, now!_

_I want a ball_  
_I want a party_  
_Pink macaroons and a million balloons_  
_And performing baboons and ..._  
_Give it to me_  
_Rrhh rhhh_  
_Now!_

_I want the world_  
_I want the whole world_  
_I want to lock it all up in my pocket_  
_It's my bar of chocolate_  
_Give it to me_  
_Now!_

_I want today_  
_I want tomorrow_  
_I want to wear 'em like braids in my hair_  
_And I don't want to share 'em_

_I want a party with room fulls of laughter_  
_Ten thousand tons of ice cream_  
_And if I don't get the things I am after_  
_I'm going to scream!_

_I want the works_  
_I want the whole works_  
_Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises_  
_Of all shapes and sizes_  
_And now_  
_Don't care how_  
_I want it now_  
_Don't care how_  
_I want it now_

* * *

**Song: "Wonka Tour Finale"**

_Ryder:  
Now Charlie makes everything he bakes satisfying and delicious_

_Joe:_  
_Talk about your childhood wishes_

_Rory:_  
_You can even eat the dishes_

_Sugar, Sean, Kitty, Jeremy, Colby, Ameera, Unique:_  
_Oompa Loompa Doopady Doo_  
_I've got a final puzzle for you_

_Add half children:_  
_Oompa loompa doopady dee_  
_If you are wise you'll listen to me_

_Add all children:_  
_There is a problem with lots of our youth_  
_Not everybody likes telling the truth_  
_Telling the truth starts a beautiful buzz_  
_Isn't it nice when someone does_

_{Jake, Joe, Dottie, and Ashley are wheeled on in their grandparent costumes in the four-person bed, flanked on the sides by Marley and Rory.}_

_Marley, Rory, Jake, Joe, Dottie, Ashley:_  
_It could be contagious_

_Ryder:_  
_Who can take a sun rise_  
_(all echo)_  
_Sprinkle it with dew_  
_(all echo)_  
_All: Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two_  
_Charlie can_  
_(all spoken: Charlie can)_

_Ryder: We know that he can_  
_(all echo)_

_Everybody:_  
_We know that he can 'cause he'll mix it all with love and make the world taste good_

_Rory:_  
_And the world tastes good 'cause the candy man thinks it should_

_All:_  
_Thinks it should_

The cast bowed as the curtain descended upon the stage. The lights in the auditorium brightened and everyone gave the cast a standing ovation.

Will high-fived everyone backstage as they exited.

"Alright, guys! Get changed and get outside and greet your family and friends! Sam's back in town and he'd like to take you all to a Breadstix after-party!" Will exclaimed.

In a few minutes, the cast went out into the audience to meet and greet everyone.

Rod and Andrea were talking to Sue.

"I've got to hand it to you, Sue, you really outdid yourself with this play," Rod said.

"There've been dozens of phone calls at the office asking about the play, so you're going to have to come on air again later on this weekend," Andrea said.

"And, can I just say, the Irish kid playing Charlie was a neat twist," Rod said.

"Thank you; that was my vision in casting the role," Sue giggled.

"Excuse me, Coach Sylvester?" Fletcher asked, squeezing himself through the crowd. "I'll be writing the story about the musical for the next issue of the McKinley Muckraker as well as tonight's online publication, and I'd just like to know if everything you said before the musical is on the record?"

"Yes, it is," Sue said.

"Great, and can you please describe your experience directing this musical?" Fletcher asked.

"It's definitely opened my eyes to the importance of the arts," Sue said. "I know I have a notorious reputation of destroying the arts here, but actually being involved in it, though this isn't the first time, it really reminded me, hopefully for good, that the arts are probably the most important platforms that schools can offer, to get kids to feel included, for people to express themselves creatively, and for everyone to come out of their shells, make new friends, and just be happy!"

"Thanks," Fletcher said, going off to speak to Rory.

"Rory, can you please describe your experiences playing the lead role in this musical?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, it was an eye-opening experience," Rory said. "I'd only been in one musical before, so this was the best experience of the year, definitely."

When Fletcher left, Rory's mom and dad came over.

"Rory! We didn't know you were so serious about this!" Noreen exclaimed.

"Thanks, mum," Rory said. "But, it's just something fun to keep me occupied."

"Well, whatever you decide to pursue, we'll support you one-hundred-percent," Torin said. "We're so proud of you, son."

"You should be!" Will exclaimed, coming over to meet the family. "Your son here is such a fantastic addition to both the Glee Club and the musicals. I put him in charge of the boys this year, and he's done a fantastic job making sure that everyone felt included."

"We always knew our boy had that charm about him," Noreen said proudly. "And you must be Mr. Schuester! Rory told us all about you after he completed the tenth grade here."

"I'm flattered," Will laughed. "I was so thrilled to find out that he was coming back to McKinley this year. Thanks for giving him this opportunity."

"We couldn't be happier," Torin said. "We do miss him at home, but hopefully he'll be back in Ireland next year, going to college, pursuing a career that we know he'll be passionate about."

"Thanks for coming over, Mr. Schue," Rory said fondly.

"Don't mention it, buddy!" Will exclaimed, heading on over to see Ryder.

"Hey, Ryder!" he exclaimed. "Fantastic performance tonight! You're just a natural-born actor!"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Ryder said proudly, hugging Kitty as she ran over to him.

"Thanks for keeping us all in check, Mr. Schue," she said.

"My pleasure," Will said. "Are you guys going to the after-party?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Ryder said.

"Great," Will said. "You kids be safe!"

Will went on over to where Fletcher, Sue, and Emma were talking to Jeremy and Unique.

"I always thought that I'd be too nervous to be up on stage, but actually doing it really made me feel more comfortable and confident, and I'd definitely recommend the theater experience to everyone who feels like they want to fit in, because this was, for the most part, a place where you can just be wacky, and be yourself, and it's a normal thing," Jeremy said to Fletcher.

"I'm so proud of my character's son," Unique said proudly.

"I've got to say, Jeremy, I thought I'd be taking over your role on stage because I wasn't sure how you'd be with stage fright, but you looked so comfortable up there!" Sue exclaimed.

"I was," Jeremy said. "Thanks for all your help; especially you, Mrs. Schuester, for helping me to get out of my shell."

"No problem," Emma said. "Are you going to the after-party?"

"No, my parents wouldn't let me," Jeremy sighed. "But it's okay! There'll be other musicals, right, Mr. Schue?"

"Right!" Will exclaimed. "As soon as we come back from Christmas break, we'll get started on our Spring musical."

"Can't wait," Jeremy said with a smile, walking out the door.

"Well, Sue, I'd say your musical was a huge success," Will said.

"I agree," Emma said. "There was a fantastic turnout tonight! Your advertisement on WOHN really did wonders."

"Yeah, the power of television; so much more useful in gathering an audience than a hundred posters could do," Sue said. "Well, let's rest up, everyone. We've got two shows tomorrow, and then three shows next week!"

"See you tomorrow, bright and early," Emma said, walking out of the auditorium with Will.

Sue smiled as she looked around the empty auditorium. "All for you, Jeanie," she said.

* * *

At the after-party, the thirteen kids, Sam, and Stacey and Stevie were enjoying themselves over dinner.

"Oh my goodness, guys, Fletcher Mantini got the article up already," Dottie said, passing her iPad around.

"'_Willy Wonka_ serves up Western Ohio,'" Ashley read.

"By Fletcher Mantini, features editor," Sean said.

"Students of the William McKinley High School debuted their delicious musical skills in their take of _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _Friday night at the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion," Colby said.

"Director Sue Sylvester chose to direct the program as a tribute to her late sister, Jean Sylvester, who passed away in May of 2011," Sue read from her living room.

"Musical direction was done by Mr. Will Schuester, and choreography by Mike Chang, Class of 2012," Will read, passing his laptop to Emma.

"Proceeds from the program will be donated to the Lima Nursing Home and the National Down Syndrome Society; two organizations that Sylvester has a personal connection to," Emma continued.

"Because of the limited amount of students who passed the round of auditions in September. A few of the actors, including junior Jake Puckerman and sophomore Dottie Kazatori, had to play two or three roles," Jake read.

Everyone continued passing the iPad around, until it reached the end, where Rory read out Fletcher's personal take.

"The musical was exceptionally well-done, instilling a homely and familial feeling inside every viewer. I would strongly recommend this musical to anyone, because everything about it is something positive, from the message of the story, to the background of the cast and directors, to the causes in which the proceeds are donated, and overall, to the ultimate joy felt through the music," Rory read.

"The show will be playing two o' clock and seven o' clock shows on Saturday, December 14 and 21, and a seven o' clock show on Friday, December 20. Don't miss your chance to see it." Ryder finished.

* * *

**Now, they were to do a CD, this is what it'd look like:**

**1. The Candy Man Can**

**2. Cheer Up, Charlie**

**3. (I've Got A) Golden Ticket**

**4. Oompa Loompa **(see Chapter 2: Debut)

**5. I Want It Now**

**6. Wonka Tour Finale**

**7. Pure Imagination**

And "Pure Imagination" was done by the Season 2 cast: Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Puck, Mike, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Lauren

**Kurt:**

Come with me and you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination

**Finn:**  
Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination

**Tina:**  
We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling in the world of my creation

**Artie:**  
What we'll see will defy explanation

**Tina with New Directions:**  
If you wanna view paradise

**Tina:**  
Simply look around and view it

**Tina with New Directions:**  
Anything you want to, do it

**Tina:**  
Want to change the world?  
There's nothing to it

**Kurt:**  
There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination

**Finn:**  
Living there, you'll be free

**Kurt and Finn:**  
If you truly wish to be

**Kurt with New Directions:**  
If you wanna view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to do it  
Want to change the world?

**Kurt:**  
There's nothing to it

**Tina:**  
There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination

**Kurt:**  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly

**Kurt and Finn:**  
Wish to be

* * *

**Next: Christmas! **


	11. 10: My Only Wish This Year

**Author's Preview: The newbies are dismissed for the episode, so we can reunite all of the originals! And I literally mean, all of the originals. ;) **

**Note: I made a change to Chapter 3. I only intended to give the Glee juniors 20 episodes to even out focus, so I re-wrote Chapter 3 to eliminate them from the episode, since it was intended to be a senior-sophomore-Sugar/Ameera focus anyway. **

* * *

**Wednesday, December 18**

The New Directions (minus the sophomores, who couldn't make the gig due to PSAT testing, and Ameera, who was out sick with the winter cold) lined up on the stage of a local Lima Elementary School. The performances featured the school's choir class, the school's concert band and orchestra, and the Glee Club.

"We hope that you all enjoyed today's concert," Will said to the audience. "When you guys get to high school, this is the sort of stuff that you can look forward to every day, so I encourage all of you to start exploring some of the performing arts while you're in elementary and middle school, because once you get to high school, it's something that's going to keep you going through the mountains of homework and the stresses of growing up."

The kids laughed innocently.

"Now, we're going to end the day singing a song that I'm sure you're all familiar with!"

The New Directions stood at the front of the stage, with the jazz musicians on the wings of the stage, and the choir students spread out around the hall. Will and Emma stood at the central microphone.

**Song: "Frosty the Snowman" – Michael Buble version**

_Emma: Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal.  
_

_Will: Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,  
He was made of snow but the children know  
How he came to life one day._

_Emma: There must have been some magic in_  
_That Old top hat they found._  
_For when they placed it on his head_  
_He began to dance around._

_Will: O, Frosty the snowman_  
_Was alive as he could be,_  
_And the children say he could laugh and play_  
_Just the same as you and me._

_New Directions: Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal._

_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,_  
_He was made of snow but he came to life one day._

_{In Sue's office back at McKinley High, she and Becky are dressing Robin up into a very cute Frosty-the-Snowman-looking coat.}  
_

_Sue: There must have been some magic in  
That Old top hat they found.  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around._

_Will & Emma: Frosty the snowman_  
_Knew the sun was hot that day,_  
_So he said, "Let's run_  
_And we'll have some fun_  
_Now before I melt away."_

_New Directions: Frosty the snowman_  
_Had to hurry on his way,_  
_Will: But he waved goodbye saying,_  
_New Directions: "Don't you cry,_

_I'll be back again some day."_

* * *

Rachel was in one of the NYADA residency hall lobbies. She propped the Christmas tree up as Brody tightened the screws on the tree holder.

**Song: "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" – Brenda Lee version**

_Rachel: Rocking around the Christmas tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
every couple tries to stop  
Brody: Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling.  
Rachel: You will get a sentimental  
feeling when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly,  
deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Brody: Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
in the new old-fashioned way.  
Both: You will get a sentimental  
feeling when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly,  
deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
in the new old-fashioned way.  
_

"It looks beautiful," Brody said.

"It does!" Rachel chimed. "The students are going to love it."

"So you guys are going back to Ohio?" he asked. "I'm going to be in Montana for two or three weeks."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "I'm glad to be going back to Ohio, though. I'm not sure if I'll ever get another chance to go home for the rest of year since I spent so much money going back and forth last year, and if I do get the part in _Thoroughly Modern Millie_, then I'd expect that rehearsals are going to last through Spring Break."

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Blaine and Kurt were ice-skating.

**Song: "Wonderful Christmas Time" by Paul McCartney**

_Kurt: The moon is right  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough_

_Both: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Blaine: The party's on_  
_The feelin's here_  
_That only comes_  
_This time of year_

_Both: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Kurt: The choir of children sing their song_  
_Both: Ding dong, ding dong_  
_Ding dong, ding Ohhhh_  
_Ohhhhhhh_

_Both: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Kurt: The word is out_  
_About the town_  
_To lift a glass_  
_Ahhh don't look down_

_Both: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Blaine: The choir of children sing their song_  
_They practiced all year long_  
_Both: Ding dong, ding dong_  
_Ding dong, ding dong_  
_Ding dong, ding dong_

_Kurt: The party's on_  
_The spirits up_  
_We're here tonight_  
_And that's enough_

_Both: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Blaine: The moon is right_  
_Kurt: The spirits up_  
_Blaine: We're here tonight_  
_Kurt: And that's enough_

_Both: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_  
_Christmas time_

* * *

**Thursday, December 19**

Brody, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Blaine, and Artie wheeled their bags through the airport.

"Alright, the gate for my flight to Montana is the other way," Brody said. "You guys have fun!"

"You have a great Christmas too!" Blaine exclaimed.

A few hours later, their plane touched down in Lima, and four of the kids piled into Burt's car. Artie's dad picked him up in the wheelchair accessible van.

"Thanks for driving us, Mr. Hummel," Santana said.

"Don't mention it, kids," Burt said. "So, Santana, I hear you got into college!"

"I did," Santana said. "Another month and I'll be over there!"

"Well, I'm glad you've found somewhere," Burt said. "So, Kurt and Blaine, good semester?"

"We survived dance class!" Kurt exclaimed.

"And Rachel here is going to audition for an off-Broadway show next month!" Blaine announced.

"Really?" Burt asked. "Well, Rachel, be sure to tell us when ticket sales come out! Carole and I would love to go to New York to watch your off-Broadway debut!"

"I'll be sure to let you folks know," Rachel said sweetly.

"Gosh, high school looks so different as a graduate," Blaine said as Burt pulled into the McKinley parking lot. "It feels almost eerie!"

"You kids have a good time!" Burt said. "I'm going to drop off your bags at our place, so feel free to come by to pick them up."

"We will; thanks, Mr. Hummel!" Santana said, getting out of the car and leading the pack to the auditorium.

The graduates opened the door to the principal's office, where Artie was already inside.

"Hey, can we get some visitor's passes?" Blaine asked the secretary.

Principal Figgins was in his office getting ready to deliver an end-of-semester announcement.

He began speaking after the school bell rang, and all the kids began sprinting out into the hallways, celebrating Winter Break. "Attention students! Congratulations on completing the first semester of this school year," he announced over the P.A. system. "Please enjoy your Winter break. Be safe, and freshen up to come back for the second semester of school. Happy holidays to all!"

The pack of New Yorkers traveled over to the auditorium. They opened the door, and reunited with everyone inside. There was already Finn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Sam, Quinn, and to everyone's surprise, Brittany!

After a brief exchange of hugs, Mercedes finally walked in.

"About time, Mercedes!" Santana exclaimed.

"Well, I was actually waiting for a friend who's joining us today," Mercedes hinted.

"Happy holidays!" a voice exclaimed as he walked on from backstage.

"MATT!" exclaimed the eleven original New Directions, running over to hug him.

Blaine and Sam stayed behind, as they had never met Matt before.

"And we are awkwardly left out of the circle," Blaine chuckled.

"That's what we get for being newbies once upon a time," Sam laughed.

"So my parents let me come back to Lima for a few days," Matt explained. "Only problem is, I sort of need a place to stay."

"Dude, stay over at my place!" Mike exclaimed. "It'll be like old times. Summer football conditioning sleepovers!"

"Yeah!" Finn, Puck, and Matt exclaimed, doing a signature handshake that they had all made up when they were sophomores and Matt was a freshman.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Will gasped as he walked in, trailed by the current New Directions. "My twelve original New Directions?"

"On point, Mr. Schue," Matt said, dashing forward to hug him.

"Okay, okay, let's halt the love festivities for a moment," Joe laughed. "If anyone's interested, I need people to sing with me at my church tonight."

"I'm already in," Kitty said.

"Great, then so am I," Quinn said.

"I shall join you all as well," Sam offered.

"And me," Mercedes said.

"Well then is anyone interested in joining the Puck-a-Saurus for a gig at the mall?" he asked. "I kinda said that I had a band of five people ready to bang out some tunes. So far I only got Finn."

"I'd be happy to join you guys," Mike offered.

"I'd be down to jam on guitar!" Artie exclaimed.

"I don't know how to play any instruments, but I could probably sing or play tambourine," Rory suggested.

"That works!" Puck exclaimed. "Meet at the North Hills Mall stage tonight."

"I guess the rest of us are on our own," Tina sighed.

* * *

Later that night, the boy band was jamming at the North Hills Mall.

**Song: "Shake Up Christmas" by Train**

_Mike: Ho, ho, ho..._

_Puck: Shake up the happiness_  
_Finn: Wake up the happiness_  
_Artie: Shake up the happiness_  
_Rory: It's Christmas time_

_Puck: There was a story that I was told  
And I want to tell the world before I get too old  
And don't remember it, so let's December it  
And reassemble it, oh yeah_

_Artie: Once upon a time in a town like this_  
_A little girl made a great big wish_  
_To fill the world full of happiness_  
_And be on Santa's magic list_

_All: Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_Come on all, it's Christmas time_  
_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_Come on all, it's Christmas time_  
_Ho, ho, ho,_  
_Ho, ho, ho,_  
_It's Christmas time_

_Finn: At the same time miles away_  
_A little boy made a wish that day_  
_That the world would be okay_  
_And Santa Clause would hear him say_  
_I got dreams and I got love_  
_I got my feet on the ground and family above_  
_Can you send some happiness with my best_  
_To the rest of the people of east and the west_

_Mike: And maybe every once in a while_  
_You give my a grandma a reason to smile_  
_'Tis the season to smile_  
_It's cold but we'll be freezing in style_

_Rory: And let me meet a girl one day_  
_That wants to spread some love this way_  
_We can let our souls run free_  
_And she can open some happiness with me_

_All: Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_Come on all, it's Christmas time_  
_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Artie: I know you're out there_  
_I hear your reindeer_  
_I see the snow where_  
_Your boots have been_

_I'm gonna show them_  
_So they will know then_  
_Then love will grow and_  
_They believe again_

_All: Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_Come on all, it's Christmas time_  
_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_Come on all, it's Christmas time_  
_Ho, ho, ho,_  
_Ho, ho, ho,_  
_It's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_Come on all, it's Christmas time_  
_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_  
_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Ho, ho, ho,_  
_Ho, ho, ho,_  
_Ho, ho, ho,_  
_It's Christmas time_

Meanwhile, the Christian members of Glee Club were assembled at Joe's church.

"So, I've invited some friends here with me to lead you all in a very special song that I feel is appropriate to conclude our gathering here tonight," Joe said, stepping away from the podium to join Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, and Kitty; guitars in his and Sam's hands.

**Song: "Angels from the Realms of Glory" Steve Curtis Chapman version.**

Quinn_: Angels from the realms of glory,  
Wing your flight o'er all the earth;  
Ye who sang creation's story  
Now proclaim Messiah's birth.  
_

_[Refrain]  
All: Come and worship, come and worship,  
Worship Christ, the newborn King._

_Mercedes: Shepherds, in the field abiding,  
Watching o'er your flocks by night,  
God with us is now residing;  
Yonder shines the infant light:_

_[Refrain]_

_Sam: Sages, leave your contemplations,  
Brighter visions beam afar;  
Seek the great Desire of nations;  
Ye have seen His natal star._

_[Refrain]_

_Joe: Saints, before the altar bending,_  
_Watching long in hope and fear;_  
_Suddenly the Lord, descending,_  
_In His temple shall appear._

_[Refrain]_

_Kitty: Though an Infant now we view Him,_  
_He shall fill His Father's throne,_  
_Gather all the nations to Him;_  
_Every knee shall then bow down:_

_[Refrain]_

_All with Church: All creation, join in praising_  
_God, the Father, Spirit, Son,_  
_Evermore your voices raising_  
_To th'eternal Three in One._

_[Refrain]_

* * *

**Friday, December 20**

"COME ON BOYS, HUSTLE, HUSTLE!" Ken barked to the basketball boys as they ran the last minute of the game.

Jake dribbled the ball down the court, weaving through the opposition thanks to blocking assistance by Ryder.

"Jake!" Ryder exclaimed from below the hoop, indicating that he was open. Jake tossed the ball to Ryder, who swerved around the opposing guard, tossing the ball gently into the hoop.

It went in just as the final buzzer rang out.

Everyone in the McKinley audience cheered. Everyone was at that game; current New Directions, graduates, teachers, etc.

"Great job, boys," Ken said, high-fiving the boys as they went to the locker room.

"Gosh, honey, that was an amazing game," Shannon said.

"Well, you made the right call with suggesting the starters," Ken said. "The kids have got a wicked offensive skill."

"Yup, they're good at being offensive alright," Shannon sighed.

"Coach Tanaka!" Principal Figgins exclaimed, going over to greet the coaches. "I must say, that nervous breakdown a few years back did you some good! I was very hesitant to allow you to coach the basketball team, but the record speaks for itself! Third-to-last place in the county; not too shabby! For the history of this team, anyway."

"Well, thank you, Principal Figgins," Ken said. "But, Shannon and I have a special picnic tonight at the park."

Principal Figgins eyed the couple awkwardly before walking away.

"Great job, boys," Millie said from outside the locker room, where she had pitched a table full of mini-meals for the boys.

"Mom, can I have one?" Marley asked.

"No, honey; Principal Figgins only budgeted enough for the boys," Millie said apologetically.

"Thanks, Ms. Rose!" Jake said as he came out of the locker room, well-dressed.

"Aw, you two look so cute!" Millie said adoringly.

"Hopefully the other two do as well," Marley laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Kitty said, arriving in a very cute dress. "Ready for our double-date, guys?"

"So ready," Ryder said, coming out of the locker room.

"Here, Ryder, take a hot dog before you leave," Millie said, tossing Ryder one.

"Thanks, Ms. Rose!" he exclaimed, dashing off to the parking lot.

In two hours, the four juniors had finished their dinner and were just having a fun time. A few tables adjacently sat Santana and Brittany.

"You never told me you were coming back for Christmas," Santana said.

"That's because I wasn't planning on it," Brittany said apologetically.

"Well, I'm glad you're here before you go back to Massachusetts," Santana said, holding Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, about that…" Brittany hesitated. "I kind of flunked out of MIT…"

"What?" Santana gasped.

"Yeah, they had this big investigation and everything. Apparently there was a mix-up in SAT scores. Turns out that Artie's score, which was the highest ever recorded at McKinley, was given to me, and then my score, which is the lowest ever recorded, was given to Sam, and then Sam's average-ranked test score was given to Artie, but he didn't really care because he got a 2100 on another attempt," Brittany explained. "So, I failed all of my classes with a 0.2 GPA, and now the CollegeBoard has to send this apology to Artie and the Brooklyn Film Academy."

"So, what now?" Santana asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to come home without a backup plan," Brittany said. "I got into the Veterinary Assistance program at Columbus State Community College; it's right next to the school of veterinary medicine at Columbus College, so I'll be close to Tina."

"I always thought it was weird that you were the one going to MIT, and Tina was the one studying to be an animal doctor," Santana muttered.

"Yeah, I don't know why I decided to go to MIT either. I mean, working with animals is my passion, not the string cheese theory, or the Brittany code, or whatever they were trying to make me study," Brittany laughed.

"Are you guys done here?" the Breadstix waitress asked.

"Yes, thanks," Santana said.

"Hey, remember the time we were dating Finn and we told her to take our food back because it wasn't satisfactory, even though we ate it all?" Santana laughed.

"And I told her there was a mouse in mine," Brittany giggled.

"And you said dolphins were just gay sharks," Santana laughed.

"Good times," Brittany whispered.

The two girls walked outside.

**Song: "Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber**

_{Brittana walks down the snow-covered brightly lit street.}_

_Brittany: It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_  
_I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Brittana: I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_  
_But I can't stop staring at your face_  
_I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_{Ritty walks out of Breadstix together, hand it hand, before they get stopped under a mistletoe hanging over the door.}_

_[CHORUS]_

_Ryder (Ritty): (With you), shawty with you_  
_(With you), shawty with you_  
_(With you) under the mistletoe_

_{Jarley walk back to Marley's house, where there's a fire set up in the yard.}_

_Marley: Everyone's gathering around the fire_  
_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_  
_Jake: I should be chilling with my folks, I know_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Marley: Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,_  
_Jake: Reindeer's flying through the sky so high_  
_Marley: I should be making a list, I know_  
_Jake: But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_[CHORUS, 2X]_

_{Ritty dance in the park under the stars.}_

_Ryder: Aye, love, the wise men followed the star_  
_The way I followed my heart_  
_And it led me to a miracle_

_Ryder: Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing (Kitty: Don't you buy me nothing)_  
_'cause I am feeling one thing, (Both: your lips on my lips)_  
_Ritty: That's a merry, merry Christmas_

_{Shannon and Ken dance under a street lamp under a light snowfall at the park.}_

_Shannon: It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_  
_I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Brittana: I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_  
_But I can't stop staring at your face_  
_I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_[CHORUS, 2x]_

_{Jake and Marley kiss under the mistletoe}_

_Jake: Kiss me underneath the mistletoe (Marley: Kiss me underneath the mistletoe)_  
_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_  
_Jarley: Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Brittany: Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, (Santana: Kiss me underneath the mistletoe)_  
_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_  
_Jarley: Oh, oh, ohhh_

* * *

**Tuesday, December 24**

"Ladies, welcome to the Christmas Eve meeting of the 'Too Young to be Bitter' club," Tina said at a table at The Lima Bean.

"Who knew that Christmas at our age could be as depressing as spending Valentine's alone," Sugar sighed.

"Yes, let us vent out our frustrations," Tina said. "once upon a time, Christmas use to be a time where the opposite sex, or the same, if you're in that boat, was the LAST priority in our lives. All that mattered was getting to see all of our families, get amazing gifts, watch heartwarming movies, sing joyous songs, and now it's all about logging onto our Facebooks, Instagrams, Tumblrs, and Twitters seeing nothing but holly jolly couples."

Sugar and Unique, the only two people who showed up, nodded in agreement.

"At least you ladies have a chance," Unique sighed. "The only way I'll ever find somebody to love me is if my whole identity is just erased from time, and then I can start over when I can biologically call myself a girl."

"Aw, don't think that way, Unique," Sugar said. "There's always going to be someone out there who loves you for who you are. We just haven't found that special someone yet. I mean, we're stuck in a small town in Ohio. Hopefully there are better choices for me in Indiana."

"Well, hopefully there's a choice for me anywhere on this planet," Unique sighed.

At Marley's house, Marley was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at her empty stocking hanging on the wall, and only a small stack of presents underneath the artificial Christmas tree.

"Well, Marley, it's Christmas Eve," Millie said. "You know we always have that tradition of opening one present on Christmas Eve."

Marley smiled and grabbed an envelope out from under the tree.

Millie already opened her present.

"Marley! I love this sweater!" Millie exclaimed, hugging Marley tightly.

"I'm glad you like it," Marley said sweetly. "Mom, I don't think I'm going to open anything today. It's just… there aren't a whole lot of options. I'd rather wait until—"

"What do you mean there aren't a lot of options?" Millie asked, a little offended.

"It's just that I only have one boxed gift. The rest are all envelopes. Probably gift cards, and—"

"And what's wrong with that?" Millie asked sternly. "Marley, you know that this economy has hit us rough. Isn't it the thought that counts?"

"No, I'm not saying that I'm not thankful, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I wish Christmas could feel like it did ten years ago!" Marley exclaimed. "Mom, I'm only sixteen. I miss the days when I was six years old, and we'd be putting up a sweet-smelling pine tree, not this fake one we have now. And I miss all the piled-high boxes of presents, because you'd never know what was inside. I miss when we'd make arts and crafts throughout the week leading up to Christmas; cute stuff that we put around the house. And I miss all those movies that we had, but we had to give away at a garage sale to pay for our move to Lima. And I miss feeling free to just be a cute little kid, and not have to worry about the financial burden that comes with this, and—"

Marley sniffled, but her sadness wasn't even comparable to Millie's, who had tears streaming down her eyes.

"You don't think I want all of that stuff back?" she asked. "I do. But Marley, we all have to accept that the magic of Christmas doesn't last a lifetime. Once you stop believing that Santa's going to visit your house in the dead of night, nothing is the same. And I'm sorry that some classmate had to make you stop believing when you were in the third grade, but Marley, why can't you just enjoy what we have now?"

Marley shook her head and ran upstairs. Millie slouched herself against the wall, looking at the hardly-feels-like-Christmas environment around her household.

**Song: "My Only Wish This Year" by Britney Spears**

_Unique: Oh yeah…_

_{Unique walks through the park.}_

_Unique: Last night I took a walk in the snow._  
_Couples holding hands, places to go_  
_Seems like everyone but me is in love._  
_Santa can you hear me_

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_  
_I sent it off_  
_It just said this_  
_I know exactly what I want this year._  
_Santa can you hear me._  
_I want my baby (baby, yeah)_  
_I want someone to love me someone to hold me._  
_Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_{Sugar lies asleep in her bed, dreaming of Christmas dreams galore. Tina is dreaming adornments over the Christmas tree in her living room.}_

_Sugar: Santa can you hear me?_  
_I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing_  
_Tell me my true love is near_  
_He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree_  
_I'll be waiting here._  
_Santa that's my only wish this year._  
_Oohhh ohh yeah_  
_Tina: Christmas Eve I just can't sleep_  
_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_  
_Cause I heard that you're coming to town_  
_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)_

_Really hope that you're on your way_  
_With something special for me in your sleigh_  
_Ohh please make my wish come true_  
_Santa can you hear me_  
_I want my baby (baby)_  
_I want someone to love me someone to hold me_  
_Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

_Unique: Santa can you hear me_  
_I have been so good this year_  
_And all I want is one thing_  
_Tell me my true love is near_  
_He's all I want just for me_  
_Underneath my Christmas tree_  
_I'll be waiting here; Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Tina: I hope my letter reaches you in time_  
_Bring me love I can call all mine_  
_(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._

_Sugar: Can't be alone under the mistletoe_  
_He's all want and a big red bow_

_All: Santa can you hear me (hear me?)_  
_I have been so good this year_  
_And all I want is one thing_  
_Tell me my true love is near_  
_He's all I want, just for me_  
_Underneath my Christmas tree_  
_I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah); Santa that's my only wish this year_  
_Sugar: Oh Santa can u hear me? Oh Santa_  
_All: Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_  
_Oh I'll be waiting here_  
_Santa that's my only wish this year._

* * *

"A cookbook!" Burt exclaimed as he opened presents in the Hummel-Hudson loft.

"Featuring a ton of hearty-healthy recipes," Blaine said.

"Thanks, Blaine; I really appreciate it," Burt said. "And, from Finn! A new toolbox!"

"Got it from my first ever Black Friday," Finn laughed.

"And from Kurt," Burt said, opening Kurt's present, "a high-fashion apron!"

"It's the trendiest father-friendly apron that Vogue's written about," Kurt pointed out.

"I would hope that you bought one of those for me, too!" Carole said, unwrapping the present from Kurt. "Yes indeed! And in my favorite shade of burgundy, too!"

"Hey, you didn't get me any of those!" Blaine whined. "All I got was… Oh, a Broadway hits catalog!"

"Yeah, you're in New York, you'll never know when you need to bust out an audition song!" Kurt laughed. "Finn, did you open your book?"

"_Teaching Dummies for Dummies_," Finn read. "I like it!"

"I knew you would," Kurt squealed. "Now, dad, I absolutely love the new room fan! Just what we need in New York when the heat starts getting up there next semester. And Carole, thank you so much for the coat. You know exactly my taste. Blaine, you know how much I appreciate the _Funny Girl _CD, and I'm sure Rachel loved hers as well. Finn, how did you know I needed a new pair of shoes?"

"Well, I'm sure Rachel appreciated the late Hanukkah gift," Blaine said. "I didn't know it was so early this year! November 27th through December 5th."

The Hummel-Hudson family and Blaine enjoyed their Christmas day.

"Hey, we have to head over to Sugar's place for a bit," Blaine said. "She's having a little goodbye party."

Momentarily, everyone was gathered at Sugar's place.

"So, I know how depressing it was when we were all gathered around Brittany at Regionals last year," Sugar said. "I know I haven't been around in your lives as long as she has, but I'd just like each and every one of you to know how much I appreciate you. Though I felt excluded from day one, when I finally got my way, you all were my friends, who tolerated my insane antics and over-the-top rich-girl drama. Being in New Directions has been a blast. Even though I can't sing, I'm glad that I was welcomed to at least dance around, and especially glad that you all had me do some speaking parts, even in competitions. As I head over to Indiana next semester, I'm really going to miss all of you, and I really hope that we will meet again someday. Someone better issue me a prom graduation, and I will for sure be there to watch all you seniors graduate. There's so many of you to address, and I'll get to all of you eventually, but for now, please, take a seat and enjoy this Christmas lunch that my daddy and his team whipped up for us."

The original New Directions ended up taking up a table to themselves.

"This is some pretty sweet ham," Matt said with his mouth full.

Sugar ran up to the podium.

"So, the original twelve New Directions of the 2009-2010 school year are here with us today! So, can I invite all twelve of you, plus Mr. Schue, to come up to the stage and sing us something to kick off the entertainment for tonight?"

Will grinned and walked up to the makeshift stage, beckoning the twelve originals up.

"I'm so thrilled to be reunited with this group of kids again," Will said. "And I'm proud to see all of these students on their way to becoming fine and industrious young men and women. Now, I remember in 2009, nobody actually knows about this but us, but we were going to have a Christmas concert that year, but it wasn't approved due to budgeting concerns. We only ended up practicing one number for it, and now, four years later, we're ready to debut it!"

"Hold up," Sue said, ascending the stage.

"I, too, directed this team of outcast misfits, temporarily. While the club was under my co-direction, I took seven of the club's minorities under my wing, affectionately calling them Sue's Kids. I'd like to take the time to introduce them to you, because out of all of these twelve students, these ones have the most heroic tales, in my opinion.

"Santana! You've shown us how to be brave and to come out of the closet, no matter who does and does not accept you. Wheels! You've shown us how to conquer an obstacle that may lie in the way of our dreams. Gay kid! An absolutely inspirational tale of acceptance and unconditional love. Asian! Proving that the shy freshman can really grow into the sassy diva in her senior year. Other Asian! Showing that an A- on your report card, will not diminish your dreams after all. Aretha! For believing that the odds actually COULD be in your favor, and now you're on your way to becoming a top recording artist. And Shaft! I only got to know you for one year, but you've proven that even the invisible man has a big story to tell, and now look at you, playing basketball with the big kids! And to Will's kids, I've got to hand it to all of you as well. Barbra, even though you bugged us all to death and you truly knocked some of your so-called friends out of some once-in-a-lifetime opportunities, you are a star. Chubs, you are no longer chubs, and you've matured far faster than I ever would have predicted. Q, my prodigy, conquering teen pregnancy and at one of the nation's top-rated schools. Brittany, dear sweet Brittany, I almost fired you out of a cannon, but you were a ball that would not budge, and I'm so thankful for you. And Mohawk, for showing us that anyone can graduate after all!"

"Thank you, Sue," Will said. "Everyone who's not familiar with Sue, please note that this is how she is all the time. It's in her nature to nickname everyone like that. Anyway, I now present to you, the original twelve New Directions!"

**Song: "Twelve Days of Christmas"**

_Will: On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Finn: Twelve drummers drumming,  
Matt: Eleven pipers piping,  
Puck: Ten lords a-leaping,  
Brittany: Nine ladies dancing,  
Santana: Eight maids a-milking,  
Mike: Seven swans a-swimming,  
Artie: Six geese a-laying,  
Mercedes: Five golden rings,  
Tina: Four calling birds,  
Quinn: Three French hens,  
Rachel: Two turtle doves,  
Kurt: And a partridge in a pear tree! _

_Will: On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_My Glee Club sent to me_

_Finn: Twelve New Directions!_

_Matt: Eleven songs to practice!_

_Puck: Ten months of singing!_

_Brittany: Nine-hour school days!_

_Santana: Eight-part vocal warmups!_

_Mike: Seven days of agony!_

_Artie: Six pairs of couples!_

_Mercedes: Five long school days!_

_Tina: Four newbie sophomores_

_Quinn: Three competitions_

_Rachel: Two short semesters_

_Kurt: And a year filled with musical joy!_

* * *

**_Tuesday, December 31st 2013 & Wednesday, January 1st, 2014_**

"Okay guys! This is it!" Sugar exclaimed. Her dad paid for the Allen County Fireworks show, so everyone sat together in the park, awaiting the countdown until midnight.

Over where Puck and Jake were sitting, Lauren Zizes had walked over to join them. She was unable to make it for Christmas because she had collegiate wrestling conflicts in mid-December.

"Wait, who's this?" Lauren asked Puck, pointing to Jake.

"Oh, well this is my brother from another mother, the bro that I never knew about until last year," Puck said.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he said.

"Aw, you are a cutie!" Lauren exclaimed, bending down to ruffle his hair.

A few yards away, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, and Tina were sitting together, when Mike and Matt came over. Matt sat down directly next to Sam.

"Only two more minutes," Mike said excitedly.

"So, you're the dude who took my place in Glee Club?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled.

"I joined when I was a junior," Blaine said, trying to butt into the conversation.

"Nice," Matt said. "Mike always told me about you after I left. He said you were a pretty good body-roller."

"Yeah, want to have a competition?" Sam laughed, standing up with Matt to battle over the sexiest body roll.

"Oh, please don't," Blaine whined.

"Yes, please," Tina flirted.

"Alright guys! Ten!" Shannon exclaimed to the group.

"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

With that, the night sky lit up with bright fireworks.

"Happy New Year, Shan," Ken said, kissing Shannon.

"Happy New Year to you too, hon," Shannon said affectionately.

Rachel sat down next to Finn.

"So, I heard through the grape vine that you applied to do National Student Exchange in New York," she said.

"Yeah," Finn said. "I didn't get an acceptance notice yet, though," he said.

"Well, I hope you get accepted," Rachel said.

"Why? From what I hear, you're still into Brody," Finn said.

Rachel's smile dropped. "If I find out that you did something nasty to him again, Finn-"

"I won't!" Finn said frustratingly. "After that whole incident went down, the New York police found my finger prints on the front door. I told them that I went up to the room to visit a friend, but I tripped over a loose newspaper and broke the furniture. I even said that I had the bruises to prove it. So I had to pay this huge fine and-"

"That's besides the point," Rachel said. "Let's just... Let's take this to a positive place okay? You finished your second trimester of college?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "One more and I'll be a sophomore. But I have to do one more trimester after that, because the New York schools are semester-based. Anyway, I'm going for the City University of New York: Queens College. It's pretty close to Bushwick, and it's got a great college of education."

"That sounds great," Rachel said. "I've actually been looking at Study Abroad opportunities for junior year."

_"Damnit!" _Finn exclaimed to himself. If Rachel wasn't even going to be in New York next year, then what was the point of him going there?

"Madam Tibideaux's trying to set me up for something in England or something, but for now, I have to focus on my audition for _Thoroughly Modern Millie_."

"Alright!" Sugar called. "That's it for the show! Thank you all so much for coming!"

"Aw, come on!" Becky exclaimed. "Blast one more!"

As if her wish was granted by command, one more round of fireworks blasted through the midnight sky.

"YEAH!" Becky exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Becky! Kitty! Q!" Sue barked. "Help me with Robin, please!"

Sue's three Cheerios dashed over to help a frightened Robin back into Sue's car.

"Happy New Year, everybody! Drive home safely!"Sugar exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you're all catching your flights back to New York?" Finn asked.

"We'll be here for another week," Rachel said.

"Great," Finn said. "Well... Have a great year."

"You too," Rachel said awkwardly.

"Okay, Marley," Millie said, going over to where Jake, Marley, Puck, and Lauren were sitting. "We should get home now."

"Hey," Lauren said. "We look like we could be sisters!"

"Haha, yes, I guess we do!" Millie laughed.

Marley stood in between them, a little awkward. "Well, nice meeting you, Lauren."

"Nice meeting you too, girl," Lauren said. "And next time some girl calls you Fat Marley or Twig, you show them the techniques I taught you!"

"Oh, you should give me a lesson too," Millie laughed. "Thanks for a fun night, kids!"

"Have a fantastic New Year, guys!" Lauren responded. "So, Puckerman... You got a free room for me tonight?"

* * *

**_That's it for the front half of the season! _**


	12. 11: Black History Month

**Author's Highlight: This is a pretty exciting episode for Mercedes and Unique, and Madam Tibideaux even sings!**

* * *

**Monday, January 6, 2014**

"And we all know that January marks Black History Month, the month where we celebrate the triumphs over racial discrimination in our nation," Rod said.

"We are also excited to announce the new season of _American Idol_," Andrea said. "The most exciting news: the new judging panel. After the show's ratings took a massive hit last year, we're curious to know how things will work out with three of the four panelists gone: Mariah Carey, Nicki Minaj, and Randy Jackson. Country singer Keith Urban will be the only judge returning."

"New judges include Ne-Yo; Mary J. Blige, and returning to the _Idol _panel, Paula Abdul," Rod said. "And now we move over to Sue's Corner."

"Take it away, Sue!" Andrea said.

"_American Idol_, the show where boring singers sing boring songs, a cappella, in front of boring judges, only to advance to live shows where the American public gets to judge the hell out of everyone, picking them off one by one until one boy or girl remains standing.

"Let me tell you, I LOVE shows like this, and I personally get fueled to the point of war when I see hateful comments online bashing the new judges. Personally, I'm pissed that the old panel is gone. Now I can't tune in every week expecting to see some Mariah versus Nicki fight? And I don't get to see some fine man candy in Randy Jackson?

"But what are the pros? I can't judge the new panel. I haven't seen them in action yet! So, to the public of Ohio, and rather the public of America, I urge you to tune into this season, because who knows how dynamic the new panel will be? I will tune in every week and log down my favorite contestants, hoping that they eventually win. And that's how Sue C's it!"

* * *

"Ready to start the new year?" Wade asked Jeremy as the school bus stopped off at their street.

Jeremy nodded, getting on the bus after Unique.

"Oh, awkward," Wade said uneasily. The front of the bus was packed full. Jeremy took a seat in the middle of the bus next to Stoner Brett. Unique took a seat at the back, where all the popular kids sat.

The bus began rolling on.

"Chronic Lady?" Brett offered to Jeremy.

"No, thanks," Jeremy said shyly.

"Why not?" Brett asked. "It'll wake you right on up."

"I don't believe in drugs," Jeremy said.

"Psh, what kind of excuse is that?" Brett asked, releasing a puff of acrid smoke.

"I don't believe in throwing my life away over something that absolutely no one needs in life, unless they need it for medical purposes, and from what I see, you have no medical condition that needs to be aided by marijuana," Jeremy said.

He didn't even have time to react before Brett punched Jeremy in the upper face, sending him into the aisle.

"SIT DOWN!" the bus driver shrieked.

Everyone in the bus was laughing.

"Someone help him up!" Wade exclaimed.

"Shut up, tranny, let the kid have his fun," Bobby barked from the very back seat.

"Yeah, let little Germy study all the germs that are probably crawling all over the floor," Phil laughed.

"Yeah, maybe he'll discover a new bacterial species to be his imaginary friend," Bobby snickered.

"Yeah, then maybe he'd actually have friends to eat with him at lunch," Phil added.

"You two need to shut your fat mouths up," Wade said.

"Bobby, since the tranny here is dressed in his male form, I'd say the rules don't apply," Phil said.

"Damn right," Bobby said, getting up and dumping a slushy over Wade's head. Ameera, who was sitting at the front of the bus, got up and dashed to the back to try and beat up Phil and Bobby.

"Watch out everyone!" Bobby exclaimed.

"The terrorist is about to hijack the bus!" Phil cried, causing a lot of laughter in the bus.

A few Cheerios wrestled Ameera back into her seat.

Soon, the bus parked at the bus stop, and everyone disembarked.

"Good morning, Jeremy!" Marley greeted.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" Jake asked.

"Brett punched me," Jeremy sniffled.

Brett got off the bus then, and Jake pinned him against the door. "Dude, you do not mess with my boy, Jeremy. You got that?"

"Okay, okay!" Brett cried. "I'll do anything you want! I've got any drugs you want!"

"I don't want your drugs," Jake said. "I want your face to look as purple as Jeremy's."

"Gurl, get me to the day spa, stat," Wade said, tumbling into Marley's arms.

"Ugh, you too?" Marley asked.

"Yeah, Phil and Bobby were at it again," Ameera said, hopping off the bus. "I tried to do something, but, apparently I was hijacking the bus."

"Gosh, I hate this school sometimes," Marley said.

"Don't worry about me," Wade said. "Just one more semester."

* * *

"And so, because of Rosa Parks's refusal to give up her seat, it gave way to more activism in the Civil Rights Movement, thus—"

Mr. Schue's whole Black History Month lecture felt like reality, as he had just survived three horrifying experiences on the school bus just this morning.

"So, you will all pair up and present a project by the end of the week," Will said. "Groups of three."

Everyone got up and began to pick their own partners, when Will interrupted.

"Nope," Will said. "I was going through the first semester feedback forms, and some people prefer it when I assign groups."

Jeremy grinned. He was sure that he was the only person who submitted that feedback. Assigning groups means either _everyone _is satisfied, or absolutely _no one_ is satisfied. Either way, whether Jeremy hated his group or not, at least he didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of having to stand at the front of the class to be auctioned into a group anymore.

"Group four, Colby, Jeremy, and Dottie," Will said.

"He probably put us together because he knows we're going to sing a song," Dottie said.

"That'll be easy, being black myself," Colby laughd.

* * *

Blaine, Betty, and the rest of the freshmen were gathered in the Chorus 101 classroom.

"Has anyone seen Madam Tibideaux?" Betty asked.

"Sorry I'm late," Carmen said, dashing into the room. "I had a bad experience this morning on the train. I lost my ticket before I got to the gate, and the staff wouldn't refund me for another one."

"So you didn't get any money back?" Blaine gasped.

"Correct, and that train station will be hearing a detailed complaint later on this afternoon," Carmen said. "Anyway, welcome, all of you, to Chorus 101. Your vocal performance is crucial in this class, and your skills will improve by the time you leave me in June. The first assignment for the semester will be to partner up and sing a song. The theme of the assignment, in honor of Black History Month, and the school in which we attend, is dreams."

"That's great," Blaine whispered to Betty. "That was our theme for Regionals last year. I have a huge repertoire of songs mapped out."

"Madam Tibideaux, we got our partner system figured out already," Betty said, with her hand raised.

Carmen gave a curt nod.

"I choose the song, though," Betty said bossily to Blaine.

Once all the partners were figured out, Carmen kicked off a demonstration.

**Song: "Mississippi Goddam" by Nina Simone**

_The name of this tune is Mississippi Goddam  
And I mean every word of it_

_Alabama's gotten me so upset_  
_Tennessee's made me lose my rest_  
_And everybody knows about Mississippi Goddam_

_Alabama's gotten me so upset_  
_California's made me lose my rest_  
_And everybody knows about Mississippi Goddam_

_Can't you see it_  
_I know you can feel it_  
_It's all in the air_  
_I can't stand the pressure much longer_  
_Somebody say a prayer_

_Alabama's gotten me so upset_  
_Tennessee's made me lose my rest_  
_And everybody knows about Mississippi Goddam_

_This is a show tune_  
_But the show hasn't been written for it, yet_

_Hound dogs on my trail_  
_School children sitting in jail_  
_Black cat cross my path_  
_I think every day's gonna be my last_

_Lord have mercy on this land of mine_  
_We all gonna get it in due time_  
_I don't belong here_  
_I don't belong there_  
_I've even stopped believing in prayer_

_Don't tell me_  
_I tell you_  
_Me and my people just about due_  
_I've been there so I know_  
_They keep on saying "Go slow!"_

_But that's just the trouble_  
_"do it slow"_  
_Washing the windows_  
_"do it slow"_  
_Picking the cotton_  
_"do it slow"_  
_You're just plain rotten_  
_"do it slow"_  
_You're too damn lazy_  
_"do it slow"_  
_The thinking's crazy_  
_"do it slow"_  
_Where am I going_  
_What am I doing_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_

_Just try to do your very best_  
_Stand up be counted with all the rest_  
_For everybody knows about Mississippi Goddam_

_I made you thought I was kiddin'_

_Picket lines_  
_School boy cots_  
_They try to say it's a communist plot_  
_All I want is equality_  
_for my sister my brother my people and me_

_Yes you lied to me all these years_  
_You told me to wash and clean my ears_  
_And talk real fine just like a lady_  
_And you'd stop calling me Sister Sadie_

_Oh but this whole country is full of lies_  
_You're all gonna die and die like flies_  
_I don't trust you any more_  
_You keep on saying "Go slow!"_  
_"Go slow!"_

_But that's just the trouble_  
_"do it slow"_  
_Desegregation_  
_"do it slow"_  
_Mass participation_  
_"do it slow"_  
_Reunification_  
_"do it slow"_  
_Do things gradually_  
_"do it slow"_  
_But bring more tragedy_  
_"do it slow"_  
_Why don't you see it_  
_Why don't you feel it_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_

_You don't have to live next to me_  
_Just give me my equality_  
_Everybody knows about Mississippi_  
_Everybody knows about Alabama_  
_Everybody knows about Mississippi Goddam_

_That's it!_

* * *

"Now, this isn't the first time that Wade has had problems on the bus," Betty Adams explained to Principal Figgins in his office after school that day.

"But it has never escalated to the point that kids are dumping ice beverages on our son," Rob said.

"Daughter," Wade whispered.

"Sorry, son, I'm still trying to get used to calling you that," Rob said.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Adams, I'm afraid that there's really nothing more that we can do than giving the boys detention," Figgins said.

"Why only the two boys?" Wade asked. "Dozens of people judge me every day. I don't see the use in punishing only two of them, when they're just like the hundreds of people who don't understand me."

"Now, Wade, we're just trying to help," Betty said. "You only get one senior year, and we don't want you living it in fear."

"I'm not in fear," Wade said. "I had to live my junior year in regret because you two pulled me from the part of Rizzo, when I was brave enough to take the challenge. I will not be babied by any of you this year when it matters most. I know who I am, and I've had to fend for myself for years. I don't need your help."

"Well," Rob hesitated. "Principal Figgins, we will appreciate any possible consequential action on Bobby Surrette and Phil Lipoff."

"We think that the best way to prevent bad behavior is catching it at an early age," Betty said. "Now is better than never."

Thankfully, Unique was soon released. Kitty, Ryder, Rory, and Joe were waiting outside.

"Everything okay?" Joe asked.

"Please tell me that Phil and Bobby were sentenced to some cruel and unusual punishment," Kitty said.

"Or we could just pray that they see the error of their ways," Joe said.

"Yeah, like that's sure to work," Rory sighed.

"Anyway, we're all going to Marley's house to watch _American Idol _tonight," Joe said.

"So we'd love it if you could come with us," Rory said.

"I'll be there," Unique said graciously.

* * *

"I really do think that your audition song should be from the musical itself," Brody said.

"It's a flavor that Ivan Van Ho is always looking for, from what I hear," Shelby said.

"Well, Adam, what did you audition with?" Kurt asked.

"I used one of Trevor's songs," Adam said. "I didn't get a callback or announcement yet."

"I'm auditioning with a Trevor song, too," Brody said. "But, my audition slot isn't for a few more days."

"So, Adam, did you move back to Essex at all?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but when I heard of the off-Broadway opportunity, I had to come back," Adam said. "Wouldn't miss an opportunity for a chance at a big break."

"That's a great mentality to keep in mind," Shelby said. "I wish I thought like that when I was your age. So, Kurt, what kinds of classes are you taking?"

"Ugh, I got stuck with Dance 201 at the last minute because I didn't register in time," Kurt sighed. "So now I have to go through hell with Cassie all over again; but it's okay, because I'm also really enjoying my costume design class."

"That's good," Shelby complimented.

"Oh, Kurt, could you turn FOX on, we just missed like half-an-hour of _American Idol _auditions," Blaine said.

"Sure," Kurt said, flipping on the TV. "HOLY MERCEDES."

"I doubt the car is really that nice," Brody said, turning around.

"HOLY MERCEDES!" Rachel and Shelby exclaimed together.

"HOW THE—" Blaine stammered, planting himself directly at the television.

Mercedes was on TV!

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones, I'm from a small town called Lima in Ohio, and I'm currently a student at UCLA," she said. "I've always loved singing, and I absolutely look up to soul singers and my favorite divas, like Whitney Houston and Aretha Franklin, even Mary J. Blige!"

"I'm calling her after this," Kurt said, getting her number ready on speed dial as Ryan Seacrest sent Mercedes into the audition room.

"Hi, dear," Keith welcomed to Mercedes.

"What are you going to be singing for us today?" Mary asked.

"I'm going to be singing 'Pretty Girl Rock,'" Mercedes said.

**Song: "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson**

_Uh uh uh ah uh uh  
I can do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Now what's your name_

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_  
_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_  
_Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière_  
_And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury_

_Pretty as a picture_  
_Sweeter than a swisher_  
_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you_  
_I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it_  
_But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it_

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_  
_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_  
_Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière_  
_And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury_

_Pretty as a picture_  
_Sweeter than a swisher_  
_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you_  
_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_  
_And if you know it too then ladies sing it with m_

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
_No question that this girl's a 10_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_My walk, my talk, the way I drip_  
_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_  
_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock_

_(Now where you at?)_  
_Mercedes: If your looking for me you can catch me _  
_Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him_  
_Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive_  
_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? _

_Get yourself together, don't hate (never do it)_  
_Jealousy is the ugliest trait (don't, never do it)_  
_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_  
_And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me_

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
_No question that this girl's a 10_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_My walk, my talk, the way I drip_  
_It's not my fault so please don't trip_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Sing it with me now_  
_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
_No question that this girl's a 10_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_My walk, my talk, the way I drip_  
_It's not my fault so please don't trip_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
_No question that this girl's a 10_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_My walk, my talk, the way I drip_  
_It's not my fault so please don't trip_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Owoahaha!_

"Okay, Mary, I'd like to hear what you have to say," Keith said.

"Honey, you have got some POWER," Mary said in admiration.

"Your voice is just impeccable. It is really strong and you can definitely mold it into so many different tones," Paula said.

"You know, I was really intrigued," Ne-Yo said. "I can definitely see you going far in this competition."

"Let's put it to a vote," Keith said. "For me, it's a yes."

"I want to see you go all the way, honey; yes from me," Mary said.

"I cannot wait to buy your album one day; yes," Paula said.

"You've got four yeses," Ne-Yo said. "You are going to Hollywood!"

"SHE MADE IT!" Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine shrieked.

Kurt called Mercedes up.

"Mercedes!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us you auditioned for _Idol_?" Kurt asked.

"I'm like literally hyperventilating right now!" Blaine exclaimed. "I was like, 'I KNOW THAT GIRL!'"

"Mercedes, I was like gripping my chair so hard throughout your audition, hoping the judges were going to say 'yes!'" Rachel screamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Mercedes laughed. "I really wanted it to be a surprise, but they didn't tell me which episode my audition was airing on! I didn't think it would be the very first!"

"Mercedes, it's Shelby Corcoran; I am so proud of you!" Shelby spoke into the phone.

"Shelby!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so thankful for all the stuff you taught me back in senior year!"

After a few minutes of conversation, Kurt had to conclude the conversation.

"Alright, Mercedes, we have to get Rachel ready for her _Thoroughly Modern Millie _audition," Kurt said.

"Oh, hopefully luck is high for us New Directions powerhouses! Good luck, girl!" Mercedes said.

* * *

The Ohio kids also had excited reactions when they were watching the TV.

"Would you guys care for more cookies?" Millie asked, passing a tray around the room.

"Thanks so much for having us over, Ms. Rose," Joe said.

"Don't mention it, kids," Millie said. "Back in her old schools, Marley never had any kids from school coming over. I'm glad I get to experience it as a mom now."

"Mom," Marley whined, as the subject of Marley's former loner status was still really embarrassing.

"Chill, girl, you got friends now," Unique said.

"I really miss when Simon Cowell was on the panel," Rory said. "That's why I still watch _X Factor_."

"I don't know why they would embarrass these people in their auditions," Marley sighed. "It's so inhumane."

"It's to entertain the audience, Marley," Kitty said. "Without awful auditions, people won't tune in."

"Well, hopefully the next person is good," Joe said.

"I really don't like the auditions on this show," Jake said. "The a Capella isn't exciting at all."

"But it shows the raw power of your voice," Marley said.

"I'm sure you can still get raw power across if you're singing to a track," Ryder said.

"THAT'S MERCEDES!" Unique shrieked.

"What?" Kitty asked. "No it wasn't!"

"She was just on the screen!" Unique exclaimed.

Mercedes's face popped back up.

"OH MY GOODNESS, IT IS!" Marley exclaimed.

"I've never met her," Ameera said. "But I was a freshman when they were seniors, and I remember seeing a video of her doing 'Disco Inferno' on YouTube."

"Oh my goodness, I love that song!" Unique exclaimed, when Mercedes told the judges which song she was going to sing.

After the song was over, Marley and Unique were in tears.

"I'm so proud of her," Unique said.

"She is my American idol, for sure," Marley sobbed.

"Gosh, I would say that I can't wait until she comes home, but I never want her to come back until she wins this thing," Joe said.

"Got that right," Ryder said.

* * *

Even Will and Emma saw Mercedes on TV!

"Gosh, I remember when _American Idol _was first starting out," Will said. "So much has changed, but I still find it exciting."

"Hey, honey, isn't that Mercedes on the TV?" Emma asked.

"What?" Will asked. "No, it can't be."

"Honey, these are the Los Angeles auditions," Emma said. "Look! It is her!"

"Oh my goodness, it is!" Will exclaimed.

The two got out of their chairs and ran to the living room TV.

"I absolutely love this song," Emma whispered.

After she was done, and the judges had given their yeses, the three teachers leapt into the air and hugged each other, joyously celebrating the achievements of a former student.

* * *

**Wednesday, January 8**

"Okay, Blaine and I will be in this little café," Kurt said. "Let us know when your audition is finished!"

"Will do," Rachel said.

In half-an-hour, Rachel was backstage at the theater. The last girl who auditioned had just finished.

"Hey, Rachel!" Betty exclaimed.

"Betty!" Rachel exclaimed. "I… I didn't know you were auditioning!"

"Oh, chill your bones, I'm not going for Millie," Betty said. "I am, however, going for Miss Dorothy Brown, and between us, I think I nailed it. Break a leg, Rachel!"

"Rachel Berry?" called the intimidating voice of Ivan Van Ho.

Rachel walked on stage and handed the sheet music to the accompanist.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, I am twenty years old, a musical theater major at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, I am from Lima, Ohio, and I will be auditioning for the role of Millie Dillmount."

**Song: "Not for the Life of Me" from _Thoroughly Modern Millie_**

_I studied all the pictures in magazines and books  
I memorized the subway map too  
It's one block north to Macy's and two to Brothers Brooks  
Manhattan, I prepared for you_

_{Ivan is absolutely bored.}_

_You certainly are diff'rent from what they have back home_  
_Where nothing's over three stories high_  
_And no one's in a hurry or wants to roam_  
_But I do, though they wonder why_

"Stop!" Ivan exclaimed.

Rachel nearly burst into tears.

"The audition just isn't working for me," Ivan said. "I need something more from you… Something to prove that you can work under pressure, because right now, you just sing like you're top dog!"

An idea came to Rachel's mind.

"Do you think I could have just ten minutes to think something up?" she asked.

"Sure," Ivan said. "Next up! Ashlyn Esmeralda!"

Rachel whipped out her phone backstage and called Kurt.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed. "The secret weapon has been called into action; can you bring me three or four within ten minutes? Great!"

Rachel hung up when the Ashlyn girl delivered a stunning powerhouse belt.

Thankfully, Kurt and Blaine arrived on time. Rachel walked back on stage and said, "I am ready to resume my audition, if I may."

"Yes, let's just carry on where we left off," Ivan said.

_They said I would soon be good and lonely  
They said I would sing the homesick blues  
{taking a train ticket from her pocket}  
So I always have this ticket in my pocket  
A ticket home in my pocket  
To do with as I choose_

{Rachel rips the ticket in half. Blaine comes on stage and slushies Rachel; blue flavor}

_Burn the bridge, bet the store  
Baby's coming home no more  
Not for the life of me  
Break the lock, post my bail  
Done my time, I'm out of jail  
Not for the life of me_

_{Kurt comes on stage and slushies Rachel; green flavor}_

_A life that's gotta be more than a one-light town_  
_Where the light is always red_  
_Gotta be more than an old ghost town_  
_Where the ghost ain't even dead_

_{Kurt and Blaine pelt Rachel with two red slushies}_

_Clap-a-your hands, just-a-because_  
_Don't you know that where I am ain't where I was_  
_Not for the life of me_  
_Boh-doh-dee-oh_  
_Not for the life of_  
_Not for the life of_  
_Not for the life of me!_

_{Rachel throws a red slushy in her own face on the last note.}_

Ivan got up out of his seat and clapped.

"Ms. Berry, I have to say… In the twenty years that I've been producing musicals, not once have I seen that done to sway me in an audition… I commend you for that," Ivan said.

"Thank you," Rachel breathed.

"You will receive a notice of your casting within the next two weeks," Ivan said.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel exclaimed, finally letting out the shivers.

"We'll clean this up," Blaine said.

"No!" Ivan exclaimed. "Leave it! I'll use it to torture my next person auditioning!"

* * *

Carmen was testing the students on their first projects.

"Next up," she said. "Blaine Anderson and Betty Pillsbury."

Blaine wheeled Betty to the front of the room.

"While we were going through our repertoires to choose a song, we ultimately decided on the only song we could agree on: 'I Have a Dream' by Abba. We can both connect to the lyrics in the song, and we hope that you will all be able to as well," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I was paralyzed from a very early age, and this song truly emphasizes how I would dream of songs to sing to help me cope with anything," Betty said.

**Song: "I Have a Dream" by Abba**

_Betty: I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
Blaine: If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
Betty: When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_Both: I have a dream, a fantasy_  
_To help me through reality_  
_And my destination makes it worth the while_  
_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_  
_I believe in angels_  
_Something good in everything I see_  
_I believe in angels_  
_When I know the time is right for me_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing_  
_To help me cope with anything_  
_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_  
_You can take the future even if you fail_  
_I believe in angels_  
_Something good in everything I see_  
_I believe in angels_  
_When I know the time is right for me_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

"That was very sweet," Carmen said with a smile.

* * *

"Wow, guys; I'm really impressed with the way you all acted out the Underground Railroad," Will said. "You really did a great job telling that story. Now, let's see what Dottie, Jeremy, and Colby can come up with."

Dottie, Jeremy, and Colby erected a big poster at the front of the room.

"We decided to do a photo collage of a whole bunch of black people," Colby said.

"But the overall arrangement of the collage is very colorful," Jeremy said.

"It represents that though we may all have a certain skin color, there are a multitude of colors in the world we live in, and we can all live together harmoniously in peace, no matter what we look like," Dottie said. "In addition to our research, we, as the sophomore members of the Glee Club, thought it would be fitting to sing a song in honor of the occasion. So, here it is."

**Song: "Lift Every Voice and Sing" by James Weldon Johnson**

All: _Lift every voice and sing  
Till earth and heaven ring  
Ring with the harmonies of Liberty;  
let our rejoicing rise,  
high as the list'ning skies, let it resound loud as the rolling sea  
sing a song full of faith that the dark past has taught us,  
sing a song full of the hope that the present has brought us;  
facing the rising sun of our new day begun,  
let us march on till victory is won._

_Stony the road we trod,_  
_bitter the chast'ning rod,_  
_felt in the day that hope unborn had died;_  
_yet with a steady beat,_  
_have not our weary feet,_  
_come to the place on witch our fathers sighed?_  
_we have come over a way that with tears has been watered,_  
_we have come, treading our path through the blood of the slaughtered,_  
_out from the gloomy past, till now we stand at last_  
_where the white gleam of our star is cast._

_God of our weary years,_  
_God of our silent tears,_  
_thou who has brought us thus far on the way;_  
_thou who has by thy might,_  
_led us into the light,_  
_keep us forever in the path, we pray_  
_lest our feet stray from the places, our God, where we met thee,_  
_least our hearts, drunk with the wine of the world, we forget thee,_  
_shadowed beneath the hand,_  
_may we forever stand,_  
_true to our God,_  
_True to our native land._

"Fantastic job, guys," Will said, leading the class in applause. "Full marks, guaranteed. Great job."

* * *

**Friday, January 10**

The New Directions met up in the choir room for the first time since the last semester.

"Well, guys, I'm sure that by now, you have all seen the accomplishments of one of our very own Glee alumni, Mercedes Jones," Will said. "I'd like to ask that we all keep supporting her, vote whenever we get the chance, and do whatever we can to make her dreams come true. She's had a hard time last year, having to choose a career over her personal values.

"Likewise, another Glee alumna, Rachel, has just done her audition for an off-Broadway musical, _Thoroughly Modern Millie_. She didn't get the role of Fanny Brice on last year's revival of _Funny Girl_, so let us also send her our love, luck, wishes, and prayers.

"Now, back to our business. I am really sorry that we've had to cut back on Glee rehearsals because we as a club don't really have anything to do. For that reason, I've asked Principal Figgins to approve a second school musical for this year. We'll be doing auditions very soon," Will explained.

"What's the musical?" Jeremy asked.

"Drum roll please!"

Everyone drummed on their laps.

"I think our religious students will really like this one: _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat!_"

Everyone exploded into excited cheers.

"I absolutely loved that musical when I was a kid," Joe said.

"Well, I hope you all will enjoy it!" Will exclaimed. "I'm still working with Finn and Brad about how directing is going to work, but once that's all figured out, we'll have that announced."

"The next topic is that I'm sure we are all feeling really sad about the loss of Sugar from our club, and our school. Thankfully, since we're not in any upcoming competitions, we do not have to replace her; but, if anyone knows anyone who would like to be in Glee Club, or would like to be in the musical, please put in a word to them. The musical especially needs a pretty big cast. We need core characters, the twelve sons, backup dancers; we can only double and triple roles for so many people," Will said.

"Yeah, from experience, that wasn't very fun," Jake said.

"Ditto on that," Dottie giggled.

"Alright, well, to celebrate the new year, I thought we could ask our Glee Club captains what they'd like to do for today," Will said.

"I think we'll leave that up to Unique," Rory said.

"Glee Club," Unique said, getting up to address her peers. "As some of you may know, I had a pretty tough week. Actually, several of us did. But the best thing about Glee Club is that it gives us the strength to prevail in even the toughest of situations. So, I'd like all of us to do this song that I'm sure is going to give everyone a taste of empowerment."

**Song: "Titanium" by David Guetta**

_Unique: You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Chorus]_  
_All: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_Unique: Cut me down_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Chorus]_  
_All: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

_Unique: Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[Chorus]_  
_All: You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_


	13. 12: Lord Tubbington

**Author's Highlight: Very great episode for Brittany, Tina, and Sam.  
**

* * *

**Thursday, January 16**

_Fondue for Two_

_Fondue for Two_

_That's some hot dish!_

_Fondue for Two!_

"Hey guys," Brittany greeted to the camera. "Where am I, you may ask? I am in my dormitory at the Columbus State Community College, where I am studying veterinary medicine. 'But you were just at MIT,' you may wonder? Well, MIT didn't work out. Let's just say, my record-breaking SAT score was not mine. Anyway, I'm really happy being in Columbus, getting to learn about how to take care of animals. This is my new roommate, Sherry, and she's totally amazing."

"I love this girl right here!" Sherry spoke. "She's so spontaneous, funny, random, and she's such a fantastic dancer. Plus, her cat totally brightens up the atmosphere here!"

"Indeed," Brittany said. "Come on out, Lord Tubbington! Anyway, Sherry here is new to my _Fondue for Two _vlogs, so, she is officially being inducted to my recurring cast with her very first bowl of steaming hot fondue!"

"Delicious," Sherry said, ladling some fondue into a bowl, and putting the scorching hot cheese into her mouth. "Hot! HOT!"

Brittany didn't seem to care. "Lord Tubbington?" she called.

Brittany got up off the bed and went over to Lord Tubbington's pillow throne.

"Brittany, I think something's wrong," Sherry said.

"I need to take him to the vet," Brittany said nervously.

"Well, that's it for today's webisode of _Fondue for Two_," Sherry said, shutting off the camera and hurrying after Brittany out the door. Brittany was hurriedly calling the vet clinic.

Tina, who was working as an intern at the clinic, picked up the phone.

"Columbus Community Animal Hospital, this is Tina speaking, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Tina! It's Brittany! I really need to bring Lord Tubbington in," Brittany said desperately, cradling a limp Lord Tubbington in her arm.

"Okay, I'll get the doctor to set up an appointment straight away," Tina said.

An hour later, Lord Tubbington was given a thorough checkup by Dr. Dennis Baxter.

"So, Tina, these are the X-Rays of the cat, and as you can see…" Dr. Dennis began.

"Cancer," Tina breathed, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"It's not operable," Dennis said. "It's spreading throughout the entire digestive track. So…"

"I understand," Tina said. "May I go break the news to her? I've known her for the past five years; I think it would be best."

"I agree," Dennis said. "I am so sorry about this."

Tina sighed and went outside to the waiting room, passing the surgery table where Lord Tubbington was lying weakly on the table.

"How is he?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, step into this room, please," Tina said, opening the door to the surgery suite. Once Brittany sat down, Tina broke the news.

"Brittany, Lord Tubbington has severe liver and spleen cancer," Tina said.

"Hemangiosarcoma," Brittany breathed. Brittany had always been very knowledgeable with cat diseases. "Well, there is a surgery for it, right?"

Tina shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry, but the cancer is spread too far and too fast for the doctors to operate." After a brief pause, Tina finally delivered the blow. "Lord Tubbington is going to have to be put down. The doctor would like to do it by tomorrow at the latest. He's suffering, and for a long time now."

Brittany began breaking down into heavy sobs.

"I'm going to go get the doctor to give me whatever medications we can use to get Lord Tubbington through the night, but Brittany… This is your last twenty-four hours with him…"

Brittany had the room to herself for ten minutes. The whole time, she pet Lord Tubbington, letting her tears fall down upon his fluffy fur.

Brittany pulled out her cell phone.

"Sam?" she called. "Um… What are you doing this weekend?"

"Brittany?" Sam asked from a street in Kentucky. "What's up?"

"Sam," Brittany cried. "Lord Tubbington is going to be put down tomorrow."

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "Brittany, are you okay?"

"No," Brittany whimpered, totally losing control and dropping her phone on the ground.

The phone hung up on Sam. He texted her, "I'll be in Columbus tonight."

Tina dashed into the room and held Brittany in her arms.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," Tina breathed. "Anything, Brittany. I am so sorry about this."

"I… I n-need to write Lord Tubbington's will," Brittany cried.

"I'll be there, whatever you need," Tina said.

Tina heard the phone ringing outside.

"Columbus Community Animal Hospital, this is Tina, how may I—"

"Tina, this is Sam," he said.

"Sam!" Tina exclaimed. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Britt? Is she okay?"

Tina looked into the room, where Brittany had her face buried in her hands.

"She's taking it really rough," Tina said. "She's had that cat for ages. Lord Tubbington was really like Brittany's best friend. It's weird to say, but they were there for each other, all the time."

"I know," Sam sighed. "I just feel so bad. I only have one class on Fridays, so I'm just going to skip it and come up to Columbus tonight. I'm bringing Lady Tubbington with me."

"That'll be good for Brittany," Tina said. "Right now, she needs all the love she can get."

* * *

Finn and Puck sat through a horrendously boring Statistics lecture with Professor Vladamir Cheney at the University of Lima.

"Dude, get me out of here," Puck said groggily, his face buried in arms.

"Dude, don't fall asleep on me! I'm never going to get through this assignment!" Finn exclaimed.

"Why do I even need to learn this crap if I'm going to go into the writing business in Hollywood?" Puck asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "Maybe you can make a drama film about a Statistics class."

"Any questions?" Vladamir asked.

"Yes," Finn said. "How are you supposed to find the p-value?"

Vladamir went on with a very confusing process on how to enter values into calculators.

After class, the boys hopped into their dormitories.

"Do you know anyone who's had this class before?" Puck asked.

"I know Quinn took AP Statistics in senior year," Finn said, whipping out his phone and calling Quinn.

Quinn, who was studying in her dorm, answered the phone.

"Hey, Finn!" Quinn exclaimed. "What's up?"

"You took AP Stats, right?" Puck asked, since Finn had the phone on speaker mode.

"Yes; hey, Puck!" Quinn said. "What did you need help with?"

"P-values," Finn said. "We don't know how the heck you're supposed to find them."

"Well, is it a t-test or a z-test," Quinn said. "It's a t-test if the sample size is less than thirty."

"Then yeah, it's a z-test," Puck said. "The sample size is forty-two."

"Okay, well there's actually this really convenient calculator site just for finding these values," Quinn said, getting onto the site. "I'm going to email you guys the links. Check your emails… Now!"

"Got it," Finn said. "Thanks, Quinn! You're a lifesaver!"

"Speaking of which," Quinn sighed. "Have you guys heard from Brittany, Sam, or Tina?"

"No, what's up?" Puck asked.

"Lord Tubbington is being put down tomorrow," Quinn said.

"No…" Puck whispered.

"Brittany says she wants to go to Lima to burry Lord Tubbington at her house," Quinn said.

"Hey, we should arrange a funeral for her," Puck said.

"That's what Sam was thinking," Quinn said. "Anyway, tell Brittany I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, but I really hope that she finds peace and comfort. I've been praying for her."

"We will," Puck said. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Yeah, don't mention it," Quinn said. "Good luck with your Statistics class."

"Thanks," Finn said.

"Dude, I'm going to go grab a drink," Puck said, leaving the dorm.

"Quinn, are you still on?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Quinn asked.

"Have you been talking to Rachel lately?"

"It's about the Brody guy, isn't it?" Quinn asked. "Santana's been complaining to me too. But, Finn, I'm saying this for your own good, stay out of it."

"I can't," Finn said. "She's throwing her life away for him!"

"Finn, I've talked to Rachel, and she knows that Brody has had a questionable past, but the fact of the matter is that he was genuine to her, though not in all the right ways. And, truthfully, if Rachel has any shot of getting to Broadway, she needs him in her life. I'm not saying they need to be dating, but Finn, don't push Brody away. Let Rachel push him away herself."

Finn sighed and hung up the phone.

"Finn?" Quinn asked from the other end. "Ugh."

**Song: "Breakeven" by The Script**

_Finn: I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_{Finn sings in the auditorium with the New Directions backing him up on vocals.}_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._  
_No, it don't break_  
_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_(Oh glad you're okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_(Oh I'm falling, falling)_  
_I'm falling to pieces,_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_

* * *

Tina and Sherry consoled Brittany in her room, when a knock came at the door. Tina got up and welcomed Sam into the room.

Sam hurried over to the bed and took Brittany into his arms.

"Everything's going to be okay," Sam said.

"Where's Lady Tubbington?" Brittany asked.

"Tina, open my bag," Sam said.

"You kept her in your bag?" Tina interrogated, freeing a stressed Lady Tubbington from Sam's bag.

"Well, would you look at that!" Sherry exclaimed.

Lady Tubbington hurried over to Lord Tubbington's bedside. Lord Tubbington looked relieved to see his soul mate next to him. Lady Tubbington began licking Lord Tubbington's matted fur.

"That's so sweet," Brittany cried.

"Anyway, I just got off the phone with Finn and Puck, and they're getting a funeral prepared for Lord Tubbington at your house, Brittany," Sam said.

Brittany began crying heavily again.

"I'm going to give Lord Tubbington his painkillers," Tina said, dropping two pills into Lord Tubbington's cat food. "No! Not for you, Lady Tubbington," Tina said, moving Lady Tubbington to her own food bowl. "Good girl!"

"So, how've you been, Sam?" Brittany asked, trying to get her mind off things.

"Things have been going pretty good!" Sam exclaimed. "College isn't as hard as I thought it would be, except for English class because there's so much reading. But I'm definitely having fun, and I've got a part-time job at the Dairy Queen, legit this time, so things are looking great."

"That's good," Tina said.

"How've you been, Tina?" Sam asked.

"Great," Tina said. "I'm really enjoying the lab-based classes. I love analyzing DNA and stuff."

* * *

**Friday, January 17**

The group walked into the vet clinic the next afternoon. Sherry took Lady Tubbington to sit down at the waiting area, while Brittany and Sam followed Tina to the surgery room, with Lord Tubbington's limp body cradled in Brittany's arms.

"I am so sorry about the loss of your cat," Dr. Dennis said. "If it's any consolation at all, I can set you up with pamphlets for local pet adoption agencies."

Brittany nodded silently, as she handed Lord Tubbington over to Dr. Dennis.

"Is it going to be done intravenously?" Brittany asked. "I want it to be over quick."

"Well, you are sure very knowledgeable with medical terminology," Dennis said.

"She won our scholastic decathalon in sophomore year on the category of cat diseaseas," Tina said.

"Impressive," Dennis said. "Anyway, yes, we will be putting Lord Tubbington to sleep intravenously with a high dose of sodium thiopental, which will have Lord Tubbington peacefully unconscious within thirty seconds."

Brittany began crying heavily again. "Can… Can I stay with him?"

"I think he would like that," Dennis said. "Now, Tina, come over here, I want to show you how this procedure is done."

Tina looked into Brittany's eyes, and then looked to the doctor.

"Dennis, could we just have a couple of minutes alone? I can tell Brittany just wants to live through a few more moments with Lord Tubbington," Tina said.

"Of course," Dennis said. "Take your time."

Brittany and Tina surrounded Lord Tubbington and began petting him gently.

**Song: "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis**

_Brittany: It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
Seems somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

_Going coming thought I heard a knock_  
_Who's there no one_  
_Thinking that I deserve it_  
_Now I realize that I really didn't know_  
_If you didn't notice you mean everything_  
_Quickly I'm learning to love again_  
_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_  
_Both: It'll all get better in time_  
_Brittany: And even though I really love you_  
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_  
_Both: It'll all get better in time_

_Tina: I couldn't turn on the TV_  
_Without something there to remind me_  
_Was it all that easy_  
_To just put aside your feelings_

_Brittany: If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh_  
_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_  
_I believe in_  
_And I know that time will heal it_  
_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_  
_Quickly I'm learning to love again_  
_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

_[Chorus:]_

_Since there's no more you and me (Tina: no more you and me)_  
_It's time I let you go_  
_So I can be free_  
_And live my life how it should be (Tina: and I know, and I know)_  
_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_  
_Yes I will_

_[Chorus: X2]_

"Okay, Brittany," Tina said. "I think the time is here."

Brittany nodded. Dennis came back into the room. In no time, Lord Tubbington was put to sleep, very quickly, and seemingly painlessly.

"Rest in peace, Lord Tubbington," Brittany whispered.

Sam escorted Brittany out of the room back to Sherry and Lady Tubbington.

"Brittany, I was thinking… Do you maybe want to take Lady Tubbington and have her move in with you?" Sam asked.

Brittany shook her head. "Lady Tubbington belongs to you and your family. And it just won't be the same. Anyway, I'm going to call up Santana… Let her know Lord Tubbington's in heaven now."

Brittany went outside to the parking lot and called Santana.

"Hello?" Santana asked.

"Hi, Santana," Brittany said. "I just thought I'd call you and let you know that Lord Tubbington is in cat heaven now."

"Britt, I'm so sorry," Santana said.

"Yeah," Brittany sighed. "We're having a funeral for him in Lima tomorrow."

"Gosh, I wish I could make it," Santana said. "I just started college and I am absolutely loving it! You really get what you pay for at this school. One semester and I'll finally be a college sophomore. I do miss cheerleading though. That's one experience that I can't deny about the University of Louisville."

"That's great," Brittany said. "I'm loving it here in Columbus too! Way easier than MIT. People don't expect me to be the next Einstein over here."

"Brittany, I need to tell you something…" Santana said. "I'm seeing someone."

Brittany paused. "Who?"

"This girl, Tatiana. I met her at this bar at NYADA," Santana said hesitantly.

"Oh," Brittany said. "Great! I'm… I'm happy for you."

Santana sighed. "It's just… Something I thought I'd try, you know? I mean, we're still young, yet we're barely even teenagers anymore. And…"

"It's okay, Santana, really," Brittany said.

"Okay," Santana said. "I'll take to you later, okay? Love you, bye."

* * *

Tina, Sam, and Brittany drove back to Lima in Sam's car.

"Thanks for getting us that cat casket," Sam said.

"No problem," Tina said. "Anything for Lord Tubbington."

"Poor Lady Tubbington," Brittany said. "She looks so distressed without her man by her side. But Lady Tubbington's never actually told me if she's actually a lesbian or transgendered."

"Hey, after we drop Lord Tubbington off at home, can we go to school?" Brittany asked. "I really think I need to talk to Emma."

"Sure," Sam said.

It was lunch time at the school by then.

"Out of my way, please," Millie said, squeezing past students to put a new pan of chicken sticks into the serving line.

"Thanks, Ms. Rose!" Joe exclaimed.

"Don't mention it, dears!" Millie exclaimed.

"It's nice being a senior," Rory said. "Even if you're a loser, no one cuts you."

"Unlike if you were a loser freshman or sophomore," Joe said, pointing over to the next serving line, where Colby cut in front of Jeremy and Dottie in the lunch line, and so did Colby's friends.

"Hey, kids, don't cut in line," Millie said sternly.

"Sorry, ma'am; won't happen again!" Colby said sarcastically.

"They don't mean it," Jeremy said to Dottie.

"Tell me about it," Dottie sighed. "So, did you see Mr. Schue posted the grades for our history project?"

"Yeah! We got an A!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"So, I got a B in Algebra 2," Kitty said to Ryder.

"She just doesn't know how to teach," Ryder said.

"Hey, guys! Excited for _Joseph _auditions today?" Marley asked.

"Definitely," Wade said, squeezing into the line.

"I don't even know what the heck that musical is about," Ameera said.

"It should be pretty fun," Sean said, following into the line. "The musical is all-sung; just like _Les Mis_."

"All sung?" Ameera asked. "That's got to be hard!"

"Only for the narrator," Wade said. "She sings in pretty much every song, and that's the role Unique will be going for."

"Go for it!" Jake exclaimed. "Go out with a bang your senior year; payback for not getting Rizzo last time."

Meanwhile, Sam, Tina, and Brittany hurried down the hallway and popped into Emma's office.

"Mrs. Schue, we need some grief counseling," Sam said.

"I know; Tina told me you were coming," Tina said sympathetically. "Sit down, Brittany."

Emma pushed forward a few pamphlets for grief counseling and began talking Brittany through it.

"—And so it's important that you just remember the fun times that you've had with Lord Tubbington," Emma said as she walked the group out of her office after the counseling appointment had finished.

"Thanks, Mrs. Schue," Brittany said. "So, I was wondering, if you would sing at Lord Tubbington's funeral?"

"I would love to," Emma said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"What's this about tomorrow morning?" Coach Roz asked.

"Oh, my cat's funeral is tomorrow," Brittany said.

"A funeral for a cat?" Roz exclaimed. "Damn, that must've been some famous cat!"

"Of course, he's been featured on dozens of webisodes on _Fondue for Two_," Tina said.

"No one asked you, Asian Horror Movie," Roz said. "Well, what are you doing back in Lima, Uneven-Nipple-Trouty-Mouth?"

"Also here for the funeral," Sam said. "We're hoping that all of the Glee kids would stop by, and—"

"Oh, nope, nuh-uh, Chopped-Off-Dreadlocks and Sassy-Muslim have a swim meet tomorrow, and I don't want their swimming ability altered by some depressing funeral," Roz said.

"Roz, I'm sure that your swimmers will do excellent tomorrow afternoon," Shannon said, coming onto the scene.

"Coach Beiste!" Sam exclaimed. "We were hoping that you could help officiate the funeral."

"Well, I did almost marry you two, so why not?" Shannon asked.

"Great!" Tina said. "Burial services start at ten o'clock sharp."

* * *

"Welcome to the auditions for _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat!_" Finn announced. "So, this is how it's going to work out! I've already spoken with Mike, and he'll be able to make it back to choreograph the musical during Spring Break;so, I will be the main director."

"YAY!" the veteran Glee members screamed.

"And Mr. Schue will be the music director," Will said.

"YAY!" everyone screamed again.

"Now, let's get down to business," Finn said. "All of you will sing two songs: a song of your choice, and the one song from the musical: 'Joseph's Dreams.'"

**Song: "Joseph's Dreams"**

_Unique: Joseph's coat annoyed his brothers_

_Rory: But what makes us mad_  
_Are the things that Joseph tells us of the_  
_Dream's he often had_

_Joe: I dreamed that in the fields one day,_  
_The corn gave me sign_  
_Your eleven sheaves of corn_  
_All turned and bowed to mine_  
_My sheaf was was quite a sight to see_  
_A golden sheaf and tall_  
_Yours were green and second-rate_  
_And really rather small_

_Ryder: This is not the kind of thing_  
_We brothers like to hear_  
_It seems to us that Joseph and his_  
_Dreams should disappear_

_Rory: I dreamed I saw eleven stars,_  
_The sun the moon and sky_  
_Bowing down before my star,_  
_It made me wonder why_  
_Could it be that I was born_  
_For higher thing than you?_  
_A post in someone's government,_  
_A ministry or two_  
_Brothers_

_Colby: The dreams of our dear brother are_  
_The decade's biggest yawn_  
_His talk of stars and goldens sheaves_  
_Is just a load of corn_  
_Jeremy & Sean: Not only is he tactless but_  
_He's also rather dim_  
_For there's eleven of us and_  
_There's only one of him_  
_Marley: The dreams of course will not come true_  
_Kitty: That is, we think they won't come true_  
_Ameera: That is, we hope they won't come true_  
_All: What if he's right all along?_

_Dottie: The dreams are more than crystal clear,_  
_The writing on the wall_  
_Unique: Means that Joseph someday soon_  
_Will rise above us all_  
_All: The accuracy of the dreams_  
_We brothers do not know_  
_But one thing we are sure about_  
_The dreamer_  
_Has to go_

Tina, Sam, and Brittany stood up.

"Great job, everyone!" Tina exclaimed.

"We just dropped by to invite all of you to Lord Tubbington's funeral tomorrow at my house," Brittany said.

"We'll definitely be there," Joe said.

* * *

The next day, the funeral was underway. A small array of chairs were set up in Brittany's yard. Finn led Sam and Puck through the crowd, placing the casket on a table at the front of the gathering.

**Song: "Every Teardrop is a Waterfall" by Coldplay**

_Sam, Finn, Puck: I turn the music up, I got my records on  
I shut the world outside until the lights come on  
Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song_

_And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night_  
_Until Monday morning feels another life_  
_I turn the music up_  
_I'm on a roll this time_  
_And heaven is in sight_

_Puck: I turn the music up, I got my records on_  
_From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song_  
_Don't want to see another generation drop_  
_I'd rather be a comma than a full stop_

_Finn: Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees_  
_Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes_  
_But my heart is beating and my pulses start_  
_Cathedrals in my heart_

_Sam: As we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into_  
_To tell me it's alright_  
_As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony_  
_All: And every tear's a waterfall_  
_Is a waterfall_  
_Oh_  
_Is a waterfall_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Is a is a waterfall_  
_Every tear_  
_Is a waterfall_  
_Oh oh oh_

_Sam: So you can hurt, hurt me bad_  
_But still I'll raise the flag_

_All: Oh_  
_It was a wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall_  
_A wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall_

_Every tear_  
_Every tear_  
_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every tear_  
_Every tear_  
_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every tear_  
_Every tear_  
_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

"Lord Tubbington Pierce, born on April 24th, 2002, to Mr. and Mrs. Stray Cat," Shannon said. "Lord Tubbington was a star in everyone's mind, with so many skills. Indoor chores, looking gangster, eating hot cheese, reading secret diaries, pooping chocolate candy bars, and maintaining loving relationships with his boyfriend, Mr. Puss, and his wife, Lady Tubbington. On yesterday, January 17, Lord Tubbington lost his battle with cancer, and died in the loving arms of his owner, Brittany Pierce. Lord Tubbington's memory lives on in all of us. Rest in peace, Lord Tubbington."

**Song: "On Eagles' Wings" by Josh Groban**

_Emma: You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,  
Who abide in His shadow for life,  
Say to the Lord, "My Refuge,  
My Rock in Whom I trust."_

_[Emma, Shannon, Tina, Finn, Puck, and Sam]_

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_[Finn, Puck, Sam, Joe, Rory]_

_The snare of the fowler will never capture you,  
And famine will bring you no fear;  
Under His Wings your refuge,  
His faithfulness your shield._

_[Emma, Shannon, Tina, Unique, Finn, Puck, Sam, Joe, Rory]_

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_[Emma, Shannon, Tina, Unique, Marley, Kitty, Ameera]  
You need not fear the terror of the night,  
Nor the arrow that flies by day,  
Though thousands fall about you,  
Near you it shall not come._

_[Emma, Shannon, Tina, Unique, Marley, Kitty, Ameera, Finn, Puck, Sam, Joe, Rory, Jake, Ryder]  
And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_[Finn, Puck, Sam, Joe, Rory, Jake, Ryder, Colby, Jeremy]  
For to His angels He's given a command,  
To guard you in all of your ways,  
Upon their hands they will bear you up,  
Lest you dash your foot against a stone. _

_[Emma, Shannon Tina, Unique, Marley, Kitty, Ameera, Dottie, Finn, Puck, Sam, Joe, Rory, Jake, Ryder, Colby, Jeremy, Sean]  
And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_Emma & Shannon: And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

Emma closed the casket. Everyone went up to place red and white roses on his grave.

"We would now like to ask our pall-bearers, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman, to come up," Shannon said.

Sam and Puck went forward and placed Lord Tubbington's casket into the ground in a 4-feet-deep hole. They shoveled the dirt over the hole until it was filled almost to the top.

Emma came forward with a little rose bush sapling.

"I would hereby like to place this rose sapling over the grave, to keep Lord Tubbington's memory alive in every flower that sprouts from his roots," Emma said, placing the sapling into the ground, and allowing Sam and Puck to cover the whole completely. Brittany went up and showered a beautiful fall of water over the plant from a watering can.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Brittany said, standing the crowd up to hug everybody.

"Brittany? Tina?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Tina asked.

"Something's wrong with Lady Tubbington," Sam said.

Tina hurried over to Lady Tubbington, where she was writhing on the floor.

"Sam!" she exclaimed. "You didn't tell me that Lady Tubbington was pregnant!"

"She's WHAT?" Brittany and Sam exclaimed together.

"They must have mated when I had you cat-sit Lady Tubbington over Thanksgiving!" Sam exclaimed to Brittany.

"I know something was up when I heard noises coming from under the bed!" Brittany recalled.

"Hurry, get her inside the house!" Tina exclaimed. "I just learned about this last semester!"

The crowd waited outside the house nervously.

"We've got to get going," Joe said to everyone.

"Swim meet," Ameera clarified, walking away to Coach Roz's honking car.

"Good luck!" Rory exclaimed.

"Thanks!" the two said together.

An hour later, Tina came outside.

"Lady Tubbington has just given birth to four new kittens!"

"Aw!" the crowd cooed.

Brittany and Sam came outside, setting the basket of mother and newborns down on the porch.

"I've decided that I would keep the boy kitten, and name him Lord Huffington," Brittany said.

"And I'm going to be keeping Lady Tubbington and one of the girl babies," Sam said. "My sister is requesting her that we name her Lady Macy."

"So, we still have two more kittens," Brittany said. "Would anyone like one?"

"Can I have one?" Becky asked.

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed. "Come pick one out!"

Becky went up to the porch and looked at the cats.

"I think I want the girl," Becky said. "I'm going to name her Queen Elizabeth."

"Aw, that's cute," Tina said. "We're going to keep the kittens overnight for a couple days just to make sure they're healthy, and then we want to take them to the vet together to get them registered."

"Sounds good," Becky said.

"We have one boy left," Sam said. "Anyone want it?"

"We can always put him up for adoption," Tina said. "This little cutie will be adopted quickly for sure."

"Sounds good," Brittany said. "Gosh, they are so cute! Thanks for doing all of this for me, guys."

"Don't mention it," Sam and Tina said.

* * *

**MONDAY: January 27**

"It's been forever, and the cast list still hasn't been posted," Joe sighed.

"Here comes Finn!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh; I can't breathe," Wade said.

Finn grinned as he walked by, pinning the cast list up on the bulletin board.

**_JOSEPH AND THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOR DREAMCOAT_**

**April 2014**

**Director: Finn Hudson**

**Musical director: Will Schuester**

**Choreographer: Mike Chang**

**Narrator: Wade "Unique" Adams**

**Jacob: Jake Puckerman**

**Joseph: Joseph Hart**

**Three Ladies: Marley Rose, Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki, Dottie Kazatori**

**Ishmaelites: Sean Yoshido, Jeremy Rosario, Colby Andreu**

**Potiphar: Ryder Lynn**

**Mrs. Potiphar: Kitty Wilde**

**Baker: Jeremy Rosario**

**Butler: Colby Andreu**

**Pharaoh: Rory Flanagan**

**11 Brothers: [Open]**

"YES!" Joe exclaimed. "I got Joseph!"

"That is so cliché, to give the role of Joseph to a Joseph," Kitty said. "At least I get to be Mrs. Potiphar."

"My girlfriend gets to be my wife in the musical, how great is that?" Ryder asked.

"Ugh," Wade scowled, taking a peak at the notice and leaping with joy that she got the Narrator role.

"Pharaoh!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm excited for that!"

"Oh-la-la, congrats, three ladies!" Marley exclaimed, high-fiving Ameera and Dottie.

"So, Jake would get Jacob," Jake laughed.

"How are we possibly going to fill in the eleven brothers?" Ameera asked.

"Oh, it shouldn't be a problem," Shannon said. "I got a lot of my athletes to be in _West Side Story_, and I'm sure I can get them to be in _Joseph_."

"Well, guys! This is going to be our home stretch for the year!" Joe exclaimed. "Let's have some fun with this!"


	14. 13: Something 'Bout Love

**Author's Preview: This should be shipper's paradise! And things are finally drawing near for Finchel!**

* * *

**Wednesday, February 12, 2014**

The whistle blew to signal the swimmers jumping into the water to complete the last race for the Allen County school districts swim meet.

"COME ON, TERIYAKI!" Roz exclaimed from the sidelines, watching as Ameera swam faster than the other kids, though narrowly. "COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Ameera touched the other end of the lane, just a second faster than the next swimmer.

"YES!" Roz exclaimed. "THAT'S MY LITTLE MUSLIM GUPPY!"

Roz went over to Joe, who was getting ready for his swim.

"Alright, Chopped-Off-Dreadlocks, you got this! Place in the top three, and you die a legend for McKinley High," Roz said.

"Got it, coach," Joe said, slipping his goggles over his eyes. Ameera came over to high-five Joe.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," Joe said, watching as Ameera's gorgeously walked over to the sidelines.

The whistle blew, and Joe was still too immersed in Ameera's beauty to go.

"SWIM!" Roz screamed.

Joe snapped back into mind and leapt into the water, and though he had a late start, he was already passing most of the other swimmers.

The crowd was intensely cheering.

"COME ON! GO!" Roz kept screaming.

Joe was now fifth in the line; now fourth!

"ALMOST THERE!" Roz screamed.

The end of the lane was coming near, and Joe put in a huge burst of energy to touch the end of the pool, just milliseconds ahead of the now-fourth-place swimmer.

"WHOO!" Roz exclaimed, leaping into the air. "That's how we do!"

"Hey, great job!" Ameera exclaimed, high-fiving Joe again.

"Thanks! You too; first place!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well, I had a great training partner," Ameera said. "And an even better coach!" Ameera exclaimed, running over to hug Coach Roz.

"Ew! No! Don't get me wet, child!" Roz squealed, running away.

Joe sighed. Ameera was the first girl that he had feelings for, since Quinn, at least.

**Song: "Crush" by David Archuleta **

_Joe: I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside_  
_It was a rush_  
_What a rush_  
_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_

_{Joe sings in the locker room}_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

_{Joe sings alone on the auditorium stage}_

_[chorus:]_  
_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going_  
_Away_  
_Going away_

_{Joe is in the hallway talking with Rory when he sees Ameera walk down the hallway.}_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging,_  
_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more?_  
_Is there more? (Is there more)_  
_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this_  
_Into something that'll last_  
_Last forever_  
_Forever_

_[chorus]_

_{Joe runs through the hallway, trying to catch glimpses of Ameera}_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_(Why do I keep running)_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_(All I ever think about)_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_(Hypnotized)_  
_So mesmerized_  
_(mesmerized)_  
_And I've just got to know_

_{Joe sings on the stage again}_

_Do you ever think (ever think)_  
_When your all alone (all alone)_  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go (goooo)_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_  
_Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_  
_Do you catch a breath,_  
_When I look at you,_  
_Are you holding back,_  
_Like the way i do,_  
_Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,_  
_But I know this crush aint' going_  
_Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone_  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

* * *

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine walked through the NYADA hallways to go get Madam Tibideaux's signature to approve of Rachel's out-of-school activity; a contractual formality just in case rehearsals interfered with school.

"Gosh, Madam Tibideaux is going to be so stoked," Kurt said.

"Yeah, she's going to be so proud that a sophomore got the lead role," Blaine said, pushing the door open for them.

"One moment, Ms. Berry," Carmen said, because she was helping out Betty Pillsbury at her desk.

"Betty!" Blaine exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me," Rachel said. "You landed the role of Dorothy Brown?" So much for a sophomore being the headline news at school.

"Of course!" Betty exclaimed. "I'm so excited to be your character's BFF."

"Yes, well done on landing the role of Millie Dillmount, Ms. Berry," Carmen said. "Your voice is very fitting for the role, and from what I've heard from your acting professor, that skill is not questionable at all. You can just leave your form on my desk, and I'll have it ready for you tomorrow."

"Alright," Rachel said, setting the form down next to Betty's.

"My, my, my," Cassie said as she opened the door. "Look at this little musical theater party. Congratulations, Betty and Rachel, for landing two of the lead roles in _Thoroughly Modern Millie!_"

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" Betty asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm just here to drop off my contract form for faculty approval to handle out-of-school projects," Cassie said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel, I have landed the role of Mrs. Meers, real name, Daisy Crumpler," Cassie said.

"You're the evil owner of Hotel Priscilla?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Cassie said. "And thanks a lot for taking the audition slot before me, Rachel. You folks left a ton of slush on the ground, which Ivan was more than happy to see me swimming in as I sang my audition song. I think my skin might still be stained."

"Cassandra, just leave the form on my desk," Carmen said. "I am a very busy woman; signing all these sheets, arranging auditions for the musical theater and chorus departments, and—"

"We'll just get out of your way, then," Kurt said.

"Ugh, this office is tight," Betty said. "Someone, wheel me out."

Blaine sighed and wheeled Betty out of the room.

"So, what's next for you girls, since you've landed roles?" Blaine asked.

"Well, we have a little cast meet-and-greet tomorrow," Betty said. "Hopefully the guy who plays Ching Ho is hot. That's my character's love interest in the show. Of course, Brody Weston playing Jimmy Smith wasn't a rough call. You're so lucky, Rachel."

Rachel smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm just wondering about Shelby," Rachel said. "She auditioned for Muzzy van Hossmere, but she hasn't called me to let me know if she got it or not."

"Who's Shelby?" Betty asked.

"My birth mom," Rachel explained. "Broadway didn't really work out for her, so now she babysits the children of Broadway stars. I'm really happy that she took the steps to re-pursue her dream. And, as nervous as I am about Cassandra's possible ulterior motives in joining the cast, I'm glad that she got herself back in the game."

* * *

**Thursday, February 13 – Valentine's Day**

_"Ugh," _Jeremy grunted to himself as he walked to his locker on Valentine's day, his least favorite day of the year. Couples feel the need to block the MIDDLE of the hallway, instead of maybe hugging and kissing each other on the side, so people can walk past. It was like Jeremy couldn't even walk one hundred feet without seeing a happy couple. Jeremy had to change his walking path often, looking at the floor so that he wouldn't have to make awkward eye-contact with all the couples. It was absolutely disgusting. Ugh, and as much as he loved Marley and Jake, and Ryder and Kitty, they were just as gross.

"Attention students," Principal Figgins said over the PA system. "Will the junior class of 2015 please make their way to the auditorium for a special presentation."

"Looks like we've got to go," Jake sighed, walking hand-in-hand with Marley down the hallway, followed suit by Ryder and Kitty.

Once all the juniors were inside, they saw Principal Figgins, Shannon and Emma standing at a veiled table.

"Welcome, students!" Emma exclaimed. "So, you might all be wondering what you're all gathered here for today."

"Today, your class will begin purchases for your high school class rings," Principal Figgins said.

The juniors whispered excitedly to each other. The teachers began showing a presentation about the company who makes the rings, the significance of the rings, and then the main ringer: the cost.

"Why should we have to pay that much money for a ring?" one jock asked.

"Buying the ring isn't mandatory," Shannon said. "It's just something that you might want to have, as a keepsake or a token about your high school memories."

"I heard that you don't even really wear your ring after high school," Celeste the Neckbace Cheerio said.

"Well, that's not really true," Shannon said. "The ring is what you make of it. "I've had my ring for twenty-six years, and I still wear it."

"You've never lost it before?" Kitty asked, shocked.

"Nope, and that's why I love it so much, because for me, high school was one of the most important parts of my life. It's where I discovered myself, and found my true talents, and the reason why I still wear my ring is because it's what keeps me connected to that past, and to those memories." Shannon said.

"Now, you will have until next week to place your orders for mass shipping, but, you can get a ring at any time, even when you're twenty, or thirty," Emma said.

"If you would like to start trying on sizes, please come on up!" Figgins called.

* * *

"I'm so nervous," Rachel said as she wheeled Betty into the studio where the cast meet-and-greet was held. Brody followed them in.

"Hey, everybody," Myrna Villanueva said, welcoming the trio in. "Unfortunately, not everyone could make it today, but we do have a spare few people here with us. Oh, here are our actors for Ching Ho and Bun Foo."

Wes Cheung, the senior Warbler from when Kurt and Blaine were Warblers, was there.

"Oh, la, la, you must be Ching Ho," Betty flirted, wheeling over to Wes.

"Actually, I'm Bun Foo; he's Ching Ho," Wes said, pointing to his friend.

"Greetings!" the man said.

"Oh my gosh, even better," Betty breathed, wheeling over to him. "Hi, I'm Betty Pillsbury, a freshman at NYADA, and I'm playing your love—I mean, Miss Dorothy Brown."

"Great!" he said. "My name is Hunter Ying. I'm an international student from China. I go to NYU."

"Fascinating," Betty said.

Cassie walked into the door.

"Hey, Schwimmer, just popped in to see how you were doing!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Cassandra, I'm so glad you're here," Myrna said. "Here's our rehearsal schedule. We officially begin in about a month, so as to give you time to clear any obligations."

"Sounds great," Cassie said.

"Well, this is slightly awkward," Brody said.

"Yeah, not a lot of people are here," Rachel said. "Excuse me, Ms. Villanueva? Could you by chance tell me who's playing Muzzy van Hossmere?"

"Yes, it's a woman named Shelby Corcoran," Myrna said.

Rachel grinned excitedly.

"That's fantastic," Brody said.

"It is," Rachel squeaked.

"So, is this a first time for you? Working side-by-side with your birth mom?" Brody asked.

"It is, actually," Rachel said. "When I was still in high school, she and I never really had that mother-daughter relationship, no matter how hard we tried. When was directing a second Glee Club at my school, I didn't even think about joining them."

"Sounds kind of awkward, actually," Brody said.

"I guess it is," Rachel said. "I guess the part of me that's excited about working with Shelby is the excitement that maybe we'll finally have this mutual bond, that we're both following our dreams."

* * *

"So, everyone, how was your Valentine's Day?" Finn asked the Glee Club.

"Fantastic," Kitty said, hugging Ryder.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Forever alone," Colby sighed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes again. Colby was the hot athletic jock who could get any girl he wanted. People like him didn't deserve to say they were 'forever alone.' Not unless they were total awkward introverted losers like Jeremy.

"Alright, well, everyone get to your places, and let's get rehearsing!" Finn exclaimed.

**Song: "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows**

_Rory: So she said what's the problem baby_  
_What's the problem I don't know_  
_Well maybe I'm in love (Colby: love)_  
_Think about it every time_  
_I think about it_  
_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (Colby: love)_  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_All: Come on, come on_  
_Unique: Turn a little faster_  
_All: Come on, come on_  
_Unique: The world will follow after_  
_All: Come on, come on_  
_Unique: Because everybody's after love_

_Jeremy: So I said I'm a snowball running_  
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_  
_Melting under blue skies_  
_Belting out sunlight_  
_Shimmering love_

_Colby: Well baby I surrender_  
_To the strawberry ice cream_  
_Never ever end of all this love_  
_Well I didn't mean to do it_  
_But there's no escaping your love_

_Dottie: These lines of lightning_  
_Mean we're never alone,_  
_Never alone, no, no_

_All: Come on, Come on_  
_Rory: Move a little closer_  
_All: Come on, Come on_  
_Rory: I want to hear you whisper_  
_All: Come on, Come on_  
_Rory: Settle down inside my love_

_All: Come on, come on_  
_Unique: Jump a little higher_  
_All: Come on, come on_  
_Unique: If you feel a little lighter_  
_All: Come on, come on_  
_Unique: We were once_  
_Upon a time in love_

_Ameera: We're accidentally in love_  
_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally_

_Ryder & Kitty: I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_Accidentally [x2]_

_All: Come on, come on_  
_Colby: Spin a little tighter_  
_All: Come on, come on_  
_Colby: And the world's a little brighter_  
_All: Come on, come on_  
_Colby: Just get yourself inside her_

_All: Love_

_Joe: I'm in love_

* * *

"Happy Valentine's, sweetheart," Ken said once he and Shannon had finished their dinner at Breadstix.

"Happy Valentine's too you too," Shannon said.

"You know, I don't think I've ever admitted this to anyone, but… this is my first Valentine's day where I wasn't single," Ken said.

"No kidding?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Ken asked.

"Well, a couple years back, with my short-lived ex-husband Cooter," Shannon said.

Ken nodded. "I'm sorry again, that it didn't work out between you two."

"Don't," Shannon said. "It was a mistake, and if that didn't happen, then I wouldn't be here with you."

The two shared a very sweet smile.

A few tables over, Marley and Jake were also sitting there.

"So, are you getting a class ring?" Marley asked.

"Not sure," Jake said. "I don't think my mom would be able to afford it, but I don't think I really want one anyway. Like… I'm not that into high school that I want to wear a token of remembrance on my hand."

"Well, for me, I do!" Marley said. "But I talked to my mom about it today, and she didn't really go for it."

_"Mom! I'm home!" Marley exclaimed after school earlier that day._

_"How was your day?" Millie asked._

_"Okay," Marley said. "We had a meeting about our class rings."_

_"Oh?" Millie asked._

_"Yeah…" Marley said awkwardly. "And mom, I know that we're kind of tight on funds right now, but I was thinking—"_

_"Marley, no," Millie said sternly. _

_"But, mom!" Marley exclaimed. "If we can just go over these options."_

_"What's the cheapest one?" Millie asked._

_"Um…" Marley hesitated, consulting the brochures. "$275?"_

_"$275!" Millie exclaimed. "Marley, that is really expensive for a little thing you're going to wear only a few times!"_

_"I won't only wear it a few times," Marley said. "Coach Beiste is like 43, and she still wears it almost every day!" _

_"Well, what happens if you lose it?" Millie asked. _

_"Well, they have warranty packages, that if you pay just $50 extra, they'll—"_

_"Marley, that is a hell lot of money!" Millie exclaimed. "Please, sit down."_

_They took a seat on the sofa._

_"Marley, I never got to get a class ring in high school," Millie said. "My parents couldn't afford it, and it has always been one of my biggest childhood regrets. And I know that this ring probably means a lot to you, and I'm not saying that we won't get it, but we are very tight with our budget right now. I can barely spend that much money on a month's worth of food, much less an expensive ring. So, we're going to meet halfway. I will chip in for $150, but you will have to come up with the other $125 yourself, plus extra if you're getting that warranty."_

_Marley dropped her head down. _

_"The order forms are going to be due in just a few weeks," Marley said. "And I only have about fifty dollars saved up."_

_"Is there anything that you can possibly think of selling on eBay or something?" Millie asked._

_Marley shrugged. "I'll think of something."_

"So, did you?" Jake asked.

Marley shook her head. "I thought about maybe auctioning our competition costumes off, but they're so symbolic to me!"

"Check, please," Jake said, flagging down the waitress.

"How much is it?" Marley asked.

"Don't worry about it; I have got it all covered," Jake said.

"No," Marley said. "At least let me cover the tip—"

"Marley, we're getting you that ring, and the first step is not letting you pay for this dinner," Jake said, leaning over the table to kiss Marley.

**Song: "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum **

_Marley: Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

_{The couple leaves the restaurant and end up in a park}_

_Jake: I've never opened up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_  
_Both: We don't need to rush this_  
_Let's just take it slow_

_Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_Marley: I know that if we give this a little time_  
_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_  
_It's never felt so real_  
_Jake: No it's never  
__Both: …so right_

_Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_{Jake takes Marley back home.}_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_  
_Jake: I know it's time to leave_

_Both: But you'll be in my dreams_

_Jake: Tonight_  
_Marley: Tonight_  
_Both: Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_Jake: So baby I'm alright_

_Both: Oh_

_Marley: Let's do this right_

_Both: With just a kiss goodnight  
Marley: With a kiss goodnight  
Jake: Kiss goodnight_

* * *

Ryder and Kitty exited the movie theater after watching _Endless Love_, starring Alex Pettyfer and Gabrielle Wilde.

"That was such a sweet movie," Kitty said. "That love for a girl, to be thwarted by circumstance and accident. I wouldn't be surprised if Gabrielle Wilde is my long-lost cousin or something. And Alex Pettyfer was just fine."

"But I'm even finer, right?" Ryder laughed.

"Of course you are," Kitty said, tip-toeing up to kiss him. "Well, thanks for dinner and a movie."

"Don't mention it," Ryder grinned. "So, where shall we go next, miss?"

"Home," Kitty sighed. "This was a great night. It was my best Valentine's Day yet."

"Mine too," Ryder said.

The couple headed back to Kitty's car.

"Gosh, I wish I could start Driver's Ed," Ryder said. "But the learner's permit study book is so long!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to get it eventually," Kitty said.

"Being dyslexic sucks, big time," Ryder sighed, opening Kitty's driver-side door for her, and then hopping into the car himself.

"Well, just study hard, and read things carefully," Kitty said. "You've been getting substantially better in English class. You just need to find your mode of focus."

"So, are you getting one of those class rings?" Ryder asked.

"Totally," Kitty said. "With the red gem on it as well. It'll look amazing on my finger. Are you getting one?"

"I thought I would," Ryder said. "But since you're getting one, I'll have a better excuse. We'll look like a match when we wear them hand-in-hand down the hallway."

* * *

Santana was sitting at home alone in the loft when Kurt and Blaine emerged from their part, well-dressed.

"Where are you boys going?" Santana asked.

"Oh, we were going to go check out this community theater performance of _FAME_," Kurt said.

"It's a children's theater group—or rather, teenagers to very young adults, and we thought we'd go check it out," Blaine said.

"We wanted to try something new," Kurt said. "Junior year Valentine's day we serenaded you folks at Breadstix, then in senior year, we had a one-eye-blind date at the Sugar's Sugar Shack, and then last year we were broken up, so this year we thought we'd go to a show!"

"What happened to your Valentine's day plans?" Blaine asked. "What happened with Tatiana?"

"Ugh, she stood me up," Santana moaned.

_"Hello?" Santana asked, answering her phone. _

_"Hi, it's Tatiana," she said._

_"Hi! Are we still on for—"_

_"Yeah, that's what I was calling you about," Tatiana said. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take a rain check. See, I couldn't get off work tonight, because of course the influx in bar patrons for Valentine's Day."_

_"Oh," Santana sighed. "That's fine! We'll just do it again some other time."_

"And are you folks?" Kurt asked.

"No, see, that's the thing! I'm not sure if I want to!" Santana said, adjusting her position on the couch. "See, when I told Brittany that I was seeing Tatiana, it just didn't feel right at all, and then I realized that it's not even Tatiana's personality that I'm hooked on, because I feel like nothing can compare to what Brittany and I had. Is that how you felt last year when you were with Adam?"

"Yeah, sort of," Kurt said. "I mean, of course, he and I shared some…"

Blaine glared at Kurt.

"Some _musical theater connections_, but at the end of the day, Blaine was still at the center of my heart," Kurt said.

"How about you with that Eli guy?" Santana asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt glared at him back.

"Well, we've got to get going or we'll miss the show," Blaine said, pulling Kurt out of the room.

Santana sighed and reclined back in her chair.

"Fine. I'd rather watch Mercedes on _American Idol _anyway," she said, flipping the channels.

* * *

Brody and Rachel walked back to Bushwick from their meet-and-great session with the _Thoroughly Modern Millie _cast.

"Well, that was a great experience," Rachel said. "Truth be told, I've never seen Cassie so excited in my life."

"Yeah, this means a lot to her," Brody said. "It's her first real shot at getting back into the business after her little outburst."

"Yeah…" Rachel said.

"Rachel?" Brody asked.

"Yes?"

"It's just that, with me graduating this year… Well, you know how long-distance relationships usually end up. I mean, you've experienced it firsthand. And what I'm trying to say is…"

"You think it would be best if we end things now," Rachel stated.

"You read my mind," Brody giggled. "But yeah, that's what I was trying to say. And, as hard as it is for me to do it, I really do think it's for the best, because you and I both know that I've never been your first choice in a guy, because no matter how hard either of us tried, your heart is still firmly set on someone else. You can feel it; I can feel it. And, I guess part of me feels bad that we wasted yet another year in an open relationship, though this year was a little more official, but like I said, it was definitely a waste of our time."

Rachel didn't take this hard at all. In fact, this very conversation was something she felt like she had to bring up herself.

"So, I'll say the cliché thing and say that I hope that we can always be friends, because I think that the 'New York dreams and Broadway pursuits' bond is something that we genuinely had. And I know we're going to be playing love interests on stage for the next few months, but let's just call it working as friends, and not even friends with benefits."

"I agree," Rachel said.

"Gosh," Brody sighed. "I'm sorry I had to ruin your Valentine's Day like this."

"No!" Rachel exclaimed kindly. "If anything, it's better than a false-hearted Valentine's day with anyone. And, you know, I agree. Let's just call it quits between us, and accept that we were probably never meant to be. And, between you and me, I'll still love you and everything that you've done for me. I wouldn't be the person that I am today without you. I mean, you taught me the ropes, and now I'm starring in an off-Broadway show—"

"And hopefully going off to study abroad next year?" Brody asked.

"Of course," Rachel laughed.

They arrived at the train station.

"Well, I guess you have to get back to NYADA?" Rachel asked.

"Looks like it," Brody sighed.

The two shared their last kiss.

"Well, um… good night," Brody said.

"Good night," Rachel said, turning around and continuing on to Bushwick.

**Song: "Something 'bout Love" by David Archuleta **

_{Brody boards his train.}_

_Brody: Every night it's all the same  
You're frozen by the phone  
You wait, something's changed  
You blame yourself every day  
You'd do it again  
Every night_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That tears you up_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_You still believe_

_{Rachel walks home.}_

_Brody & Rachel: When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh…  
But don't give up  
There's something 'bout love_

_Rachel: When you were young_  
_Scared of the night_  
_Waiting for love to come along_  
_And make it right_  
_Your day will come, the past is gone_  
_So take your time_  
_And live and let live_

___{Santana leaves the couch on a commercial break.}_

_Santana: There's something 'bout love_  
_That breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That tears you up_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh…  
But don't give up  
There's something 'bout love_

_Rachel: Don't fight_  
_Don't hide_  
_Those stars in your eyes (Santana: in your eyes)_  
_Rachel & Santana: Let em' shine tonight_  
_Let em' shine tonight_

_Brody: Hang on_  
_Hang in_  
_For the ride of your life_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_Hold on tight_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Santana: There's something 'bout love_  
_That breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_It sets you free_

_Brody: There's something 'bout love_  
_That tears you up_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_You still believe_  
_Rachel: When the world falls down like the rain_  
_It'll bring you to your knees (Santana: to your knees)_  
_All three: There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh…_  
_But don't give up_  
_There's something 'bout love_

_Whoa oh oh oh.._  
_Set's you free_  
_There's something bout love_  
_That tears you up_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_You still believe_  
_When the world falls down like the rain_

Rachel opened the door to the loft.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Santana screamed at the TV.

"Is that _American Idol_?" Rachel asked.

"Yup!" Santana exclaimed. "And our home girl Mercedes just made it past Hollywood week! She's going to Las Vegas for the semi-finals!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed, running forward to hug Santana.

"So, how'd it go with your little theater social?" Santana asked.

"It was pretty good," Rachel said. "Wes Cheung, that senior Warbler from junior year, is in the cast, and so is Shelby!"

"Nice!" Santana exclaimed. "Looks like Ohio is dominating this thing."

* * *

**Friday, February 14**

Ameera stood in the hallway talking to Kitty and Dottie.

Joe was standing up the hall from them, staring Ameera down. Colby came up to his side.

"Alright, dude, just follow everything I told you," he said. "Trust me, it'll work. Remember, ESPN."

"Okay… Eye-contact, sincerity, passion, and nerve," Joe said confidently, walking over to Ameera.

"Hey, Ameera!" Joe greeted, walking over to them.

"Oh em gee, Dottie, Marley is calling you," Kitty said.

"What? No she isn't—Oh! Yeah, she is!" Dottie exclaimed awkwardly, walking away.

"What's up?" Ameera asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say, it's been great getting to know you this swimming season," Joe said.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Ameera exclaimed.

"Well, I just kind of didn't want things to end," Joe said.

_"Remember, ESPN!" Joe exclaimed to himself. "Eye-contact, sincerity, passion, and nerve!"_

"So, um… Would you like to go out on a date or something, this weekend?" Joe asked.

"Oh…" Ameera said uneasily, her eyes widened. "Gee, that's sweet. But um… I'm going to have to say… no? I-I just have this stuff to do with my mom… Muslim tradition, you know, so—"

"Oh, right!" Joe hyperventilated. "That's cool! You know, just… just ring me up any time you'd like, or you can, um—yeah, have a good thing with your mom, and—"

Joe walked away back to his locker and Colby.

"Dude, I thought you said that would be fool-proof!" Joe exclaimed.

"It usually is!" Colby exclaimed. "But I've never actually used it myself. That's just what I learned from my friends."

"Ugh," Joe whined, banging his head against his locker.

"Unless you want to pay to replace that locker door, I wouldn't bang my head against it," Figgins said as he walked by.

Kitty and Dottie walked back to Ameera.

"Girl, what was that all about?" Kitty asked.

"He asked me out," Ameera said in a panic. "I turned him down! And now I feel so bad! And—"

"Why would you turn him down?" Dottie asked.

"It's not that I don't like him; I actually do, it's just that my mom would kill me if she found out!" Ameera exclaimed.

"Why?" Dottie asked.

"Well, I'm the first person in our family to be born in America, and they haven't really taken lightly to my quick adaption to the American society. You guys know as well as anyone that I'm very out and proud about being the average teenage girl, but that's not who my parents want me to be. They expect things of me, to uphold family traditions, be true to my Muslim faith, and if they ever found out that I was interested in a non-Muslim, much less a Christian who will probably never convert, they wouldn't go for it!"

"Woah, that's a dilemma," Dottie said. "Maybe you could just… talk to your mom about it."

"Dottie, not every mom is going to take lightly to her daughter getting a boyfriend as easy as Mrs. Rose," Kitty said.

"Ugh, can we just get to Glee rehearsal?" Ameera asked. "This is just so awkward."

Everyone gathered in the auditorium.

"Hey guys!" Finn exclaimed. "Mr. Schue took the afternoon off to spend time with Mrs. Schue, so you guys have me today. Let's get working on that other group number for the Spring concert."

**Song: "Love Story" by Taylor Swift**

_{Finn flashes back to the moment Rachel was talking to Finn at Vocal Adrenaline's invitational at sophomore year, when he didn't even know Quinn was pregnant yet."_

_Finn: We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_{Will and Emma in their apartment.}_

_Will: See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

_{Rachel sits in bed, staring at the picture of Finn on her phone, and then erasing the selfie-shot picture that Brody took of the pair of them, her first week of classes at NYADA.}_

_Rachel: That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_{Kurt and Blaine walk back to the loft hand-in-hand.}_

_Kurt & Blaine: Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_{Alternating between NYC and McKinley)_

_Rachel & Finn: 'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_  
_And I said..._

_{Back to New Directions}_

_Marley: Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_Marley & Jake: It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Kitty: Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_Kitty & Ryder: This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Ryder: Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_Kitty & Ryder: It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_{Santana's lonely in her part of the loft.}_

_Santana: Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_{Will and Emma in their apartment.}_

_Emma: "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_{Alternating between the Schuester apartment and New Directions}_

_Finn & Will: "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Santana: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Finn & Rachel: 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Will and Emma lay in bed late that night, after 'doing the deed.'

"I love you so much," Will whispered, kissing Emma.

"Good night," Emma whispered back.

"So…" Will started. "My twenty-year reunion is coming up."

"Nice!" Emma exclaimed. "Are you going to go?"

"I guess," Will said. "I mean… I just miss the old times. Being around youth for my job is great, but it really makes me wish that I still had all those friendship bonds with me to this day. I haven't kept up with any of my classmates, really."

"I know the feeling," Emma sighed. "But you should definitely go! It'll be great to rekindle those relationships with everyone."

"I guess part of me feels embarrassed," Will said. "I mean, most of them have been married for years. Most of them probably have kids; some of their kids might even be adults by now."

Emma widened her eyes. Will was about to start this conversation again.

"When do you want to start talking about us having kids?" Will asked.

"I don't know… We'll talk about it soon," Emma said. Truthfully, she just found the subject awkward. She wanted to have a child so badly, but people always said that her OCD would come in the way of being a successful mother.

"How soon would that be?" Will asked. "We've been trying to talk about it for a year now."

"Soon, I promise," Emma whispered, kissing Will back.

"God, how lucky am I to have found this amazing woman right here?" Will asked playfully.


	15. 14: Amy Winehouse

**Author's Note: Trigger warning for violence and offensive language. This is a big episode for Santana. **

* * *

**Wednesday, February 26, 2014**

Kurt and Blaine walked down the street together when they came across a gathering at a nearby park. A wedding seemed to be going on!

"Oh, my gosh, I have to go sneak a peek at the bride's dress," Kurt said, dragging Blaine closer.

But there wasn't only one bride; there were two!

"Oh, this is the best thing I've seen all year so far," Blaine breathed as the women exchanged their vows and sealed their lives together with a kiss. "I'm so glad that New York legalized this."

"Same," Kurt said. "It feels like we finally have the chance to be ourselves in this world, that we're accepted, and that we deserve the same rights as everyone else."

"Well, our day will come, right?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand.

The couple walked home to their loft in Bushwick. No sooner had they begun to start cooking dinner with Santana did Rachel burst into the loft, wheeling Artie in in front of her.

"Guys, you will never guess what's happening in Bushwick on Friday," Artie said. "A military funeral."

"At a church near the park where that lesbian wedding was," Rachel said.

"Oh my, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Rachel and Artie gulped.

"The Doristown Baptist Church is coming to town," Artie said.

"That's it!" Kurt exclaimed. "We're on quarantine, guys. We queer abominations are not allowed to leave this loft until those devils sent from heaven above leave the state."

"Wait, hold up," Santana said. "Why can't we just confront them? Give them a taste of their own medicine?"

"Because they like the attention," Blaine said. "The best thing any of us can do is ignore them."

"Ugh," Santana sighed. "Oh! Guys! Mercedes is up!"

The group plopped themselves down on the couch in time for Mercedes's group to start singing.

Ryan Seacrest was started to introduce Mercedes's group of ten girls.

"And tonight, this top forty, will be cut down to half," Ryan said. "This is American Idol!

"First up, is Mercedes Jones, from Lima, Ohio, singing 'There is No Greater Love' by Amy Winehouse."

_There is no greater love  
Than what I feel for you  
No sweeter song, no heart so true_

_There is no greater thrill_  
_Than what you bring to me_  
_No sweeter song_  
_Than what you sing, sing to me_

_You're the sweetest thing_  
_I have ever known_  
_And to think that you are mine alone_

_There is no greater love_  
_In all the world, it's true_  
_No greater love_  
_Than what I feel for you_

"Amy Winehouse," Santana said. "Totally what I would have done."

The judges didn't seem to think so.

"Mercedes, I just don't think that this song was the right song for what you can do vocally," Keith said, despite boos from the audience.

"Yeah, darling, it was just too average for me; I expected something a little more belt-y, with a higher range, maybe something more upbeat—" Mary said.

"Yeah, because I think that's your style and your comfort zone," Paula said.

"Mercedes, I actually quite liked it," Ne-Yo said. "I thought it was good that you explored that softer side, because I'd rather you experiment with it now, than experiment with it in the live-shows where America is judging you."

"Boo," Santana muttered.

Later, the ten contestants were called back to the stage, where half of them would be eliminated right there.

"The first one to hear of their fate from the judges is… Mercedes Jones," Ryan said.

"Come on," Kurt breathed.

"Mercedes," Mary began, taking a long pause to agitate the audience. "You're through."

Mercedes fell to her knees, but re-composed herself to go up and hug the judges. She was through to the live semi-finals, where the audience would vote her into the live finals.

"I say this deserves a celebration at Callbacks," Rachel said excitedly, leading the gang outside.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tatiana greeted at Callbacks. "Welcome back; can I get you started on drinks tonight?"

"Actually, we just want to head straight to the microphone," Blaine said.

"Our friend just made it to the live semi-finals on _American Idol_," Santana said.

"Oh, go right ahead," Tatiana said excitedly.

**Song: "Our Day Will Come" by Amy Winehouse**

_Blaine: Our day will come  
(All: Our day will come)  
And we'll have everything  
Kurt: We'll share the joy  
(All: We'll share the joy)  
Falling in love can bring_

_Blaine: No one can tell me_  
_That I'm too young to know_  
_(All: Too young to know)_  
_I love you so_  
_(All: Love you so)_  
_And you love me_

_Santana: Our day will come_  
_(All: Our day will come)_  
_If we just wait a while_  
_No tears for us_  
_(All: No tears for us)_  
_Think love and wear a smile_

_Rachel: Our dreams have magic_  
_Because we'll always stay_  
_In love this way_  
_Our day will come_

_(All: Our day will come) [x2]_

_Artie: Our dreams have magic_  
_Because we'll always stay_  
_In love this way_  
_Our day will come_

_All: (Our day will come) [x2]_  
_Santana: Our day will come_  
_(Our day will come) [x2]_  
_Artie: Our day will come_  
_(Our day will come) [x2]_  
_Blaine & Kurt: Our da-a-y will come_  
_(Our day will come) [x2]_  
_Rachel: Our day will come_

* * *

**Thursday, February 27**

"Chopped-Off-Dreadlocks and Ameera Salty-Teriyaki, I got your swimming medals!" Roz announced to the public as she marched down the hallway, giving Joe his medal and then Ameera hers.

"Thanks, coach," they both said when they got their medals.

"Oh no, thank YOU two for being such great guppy TITANS this year! You've officially made me regain hope for this generation, since you two seem to care more about living your lives to the fullest instead of wasting your teenage years trying to fall in love into this relationship that'll probably last no longer than a month," Roz said, going away down the hall.

Joe and Ameera shared an awkward glance before walking away in separate directions.

"Sadik-Tiryaki, get to class, pronto," Holly said.

"Ms. Holliday!" Ameera said with surprise. "Are you subbing for English class?"

"Totes!" Holly exclaimed. "Come on! This is English 11: British Literature, and today, we's be watching 'Lame Iz,' which is what I thought the musical's name was before I realized it was about the French June Rebellion, so yeah, get inside."

Jake, Marley, Kitty, Ameera, and Ryder were all conveniently in the same class.

Kitty and Marley sat next to each other, crying into each other's shoulders as Eponine died.

"At least she died in his arms," Kitty cried.

"That's all she needed," Marley whimpered.

"Such girls," Jake sighed, looking at Ryder, who hurriedly brushed a flow of tears from his eyes. "Seriously, dude?" Jake asked.

"Tell me that wasn't heart-breaking!" Ryder exclaimed. "The girl wanted him so bad, and all she got was dying in his arms."

"And saving his life," Jake said. "You heard her; 'that's all I need to know.'"

"Alright, so we're out of time, so we'll finish the movie tomorrow, but for tonight, I want you to really think about the issue of poverty, especially in that time, and we'll have a nice little circle discussion next week, if I'm back," Holly said.

The five Glee kids went up to Holly.

"So, how's it going, Ms. Holliday?" Jake asked.

Holly eyed him down. "Cut to the chase, Puckerman."

"Would you please join us in Glee Club this afternoon?" Jake asked.

"See, we're plotting out set lists for our Spring Concert, and we'd love for you to kind of open up Finn's and Mr. Schuester's eyes about more…" Marley hesitated.

"Modern and hip songs?" Holly asked. "No need to be embarrassed kids; that was my service to the Glee Club a few years back. The Glee Club totally won Sectionals that year thanks to the 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' mash-up I helped coordinate."

"Yeah, we need to work that magic again," Jake asked.

Everyone left the Glee Club except for Ameera.

"Boy troubles?" Holly asked.

"How'd you know?" Ameera asked.

"I can tell, by the way you've been looking at that Joseph Hart kid last semester," Holly said.

"Yeah…" Ameera said. "Well, I just—"

"Like one Amy Winehouse once said, to know him, is to love him," Holly said, gathering up her papers and walking out.

"What does that even mean?" Ameera asked herself.

Later that afternoon, Finn was in the choir room before rehearsal started. He was talking on the phone to Rachel.

"That's so great how you actually know a lot of people in the cast," Finn said.

"It is," Rachel said. "It just feels like home, to me. I'm not alone at all, so I'm just really enjoying things. I can't wait until the show starts in May."

"Well, I'll be there, for sure," Finn said.

"Hey, Finn!" Will exclaimed, entering the room.

"Oh, sorry Rachel, I have to go; time for rehearsal," Finn said.

"Okay; I'll talk to you later!" Rachel bid.

"Wow, Brody _just _broke up with you and you're already fresh off the rebound," Santana said in the loft.

"Finn and I are not back together," Rachel said.

"Oh, no, the way you were talking to him?" Artie pointed out. "Rachel, you're getting Finn's hopes up."

Rachel eyed the two awkwardly before rushing back to her part of the room.

"Hola!" Holly exclaimed, entering the room, but falling flat on her back.

"IT WORKED!" Colby exclaimed, high-fiving Jake.

"Wow, buttering the floor, nice," Ryder said sarcastically.

"Not like we broke into her car, egged her car, or put an alligator in her car," Colby said.

"Now this is something that I can rub in my brother's face," Jake laughed.

"I'll get you both for this," Holly panted, getting back up to her feet thanks to assistance from Dottie and Rory.

"Class, Ms. Holliday's back to help us form a bigger set list for our Spring Concert," Will said.

"That's right, and I thought we'd open things up with me leading by example," Holly said. "I was just watching Ms. Mercedes on the TV last night, so she inspired me to treat these next few days with you folks as an Amy Winehouse tribute."

Will began playing the guitar, and Finn sat next to Will.

**Song: "To Know Him is to Love Him" by Amy Winehouse.**

_Holly: To know, know, know him  
Is to love, love, love him  
Finn: Just to see that smile,  
Makes my life worthwhile_

_Holly: To know, know, know him_  
_Is to love, love, love him_  
_And I do, I do, I do_

_{Rachel sings on the complex's balcony.}_

_Rachel: Oh, I'll be good to him,_  
_I'll bring joy to him_  
_Finn: Oh, everyone says_  
_There'll come a day_  
_Rachel: When I'll walk alongside of him_  
_To know him is to love, love, love him_  
_Finn & Rachel: And I do, I really do, I do_

_Holly: Why can't he see,_  
_How blind can he be_  
_Someday he'll see_  
_That he was meant for me_

_Holly: Oh oh, to know, know, know him_  
_Is to love, love, love him_  
_Will: Just to see that smile,_  
_Will & Finn: Oh, it makes my life worthwhile_  
_Holly: To know, know, know him_  
_Is to love, love, love him_  
_Will, Holly, Finn, Rachel: And I do, I really do, and I do._

"So!" Will exclaimed. "Your assignment is a team versus team competition. The winning prize is merely getting to be the opening or closing number of the show; your team's choice."

"Boys versus girls?" Joe asked.

"No, we're doing something a little different," Holly said. "Team captains, come on up, please."

Rory and Unique went up to the front of the room.

"The team captains will pick you all off one-by-one," Holly said.

Jeremy sighed. He knew how this was going to go down: he'd be picked last.

"But we're short a girl," Dottie said.

"No worries, I'll get Ashley to join us, just for that one number," Kitty said.

"Okay, since Rory won the captain rock-paper-scissors last time, Unique gets to choose first," Will said.

"Okay, we will be singing 'B Boy Baby,'" Unique said. "I pick… Marley."

"We'll be singing 'Halftime,'" Rory said. "I pick Joe."

"Jake," Unique said.

"Ryder," Rory said.

"Ameera," Unique said.

"Kitty," Rory said.

"Colby," Unique said.

Jeremy was the only one left sitting down.

"Can I have Ashley?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Finn said.

"Guess that leaves us with Jeremy," Unique said kindly.

Jeremy was almost on the verge of tears. He thought Glee Club would be the one place he WOULDN'T be picked last. _"But I guess once a loser, always a loser."_

* * *

**Friday, February 28**

"Rachel, I'm taking Artie with me to the store," Santana said.

"Wait, you can't!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You're going to pass the funeral on the way there!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You heard what I said," Kurt demanded. "None of us leave the house. Our hate for those demons is going to be too hard for us to abstain from violence."

"Please, I think Artie will keep me in check," Santana said, exiting the building.

Indeed, they passed the funeral on the way to the store, but there was no Doristown Baptist Church that she saw.

"Okay, I'm going to go get stuff to stock up in my dorm fridge," Artie said, wheeling away.

"Right on," Santana said, going to the vegetable aisle, where she ran into Brody. "Oh, well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Plastic Face."

"Geez," Brody sighed. "I thought with me and Rachel officially broken up, you'd lay off."

"Nah," Santana said, putting a bag of lettuce into her basket.

**Song: "Know You Now"**

_{Concept: A grocery store vocal battle between Santana and Brody, in Santana's imagination.}_

_Santana: You're just a little boy underneath that hat  
You need your nerve to hide your ego - don't come with that  
You think everything is handed to you free  
But it's not that easy, no_

_Brody & Santana: I gotta know you now_  
_We may never meet again_  
_I gotta know you now and then_

_Brody: My girl says I'm too sensitive to ride with you_  
_But I'm not listening to her, mm hm_  
_Yes I'm perceptive so when I'm done with you you'll whisk your head back the way it were_  
_As you were_

_Santana & Brody: I gotta know you now_  
_We may never meet again_  
_I gotta know you now and then_

_Artie: [Ad lib]_

_Santana: Oh, I'm not ruling you out_  
_I'm just in doubt as to what you say you're all about, yeah_

_Santana & Brody: I gotta know you now_  
_We may never meet again_  
_I gotta show you now and then_  
_I gotta know you now and then_

_Santana & Artie: I gotta know you now_  
_We may never meet again_

_Brody & Artie: I gotta know you now_  
_We may never meet again_

_Santana & Artie: I gotta know you now_  
_We may never meet again_

_Brody & Artie: I gotta know you now_  
_We may never meet again_

"Did you see the Doristown Baptist Church van pull up?" Brody asked.

"Huh?" Santana asked, snapping out of her imagination. "They're here?"

"Of course," Brody said. "They've probably got their heinous signs out right now, with poor police officers being obligated to defend them."

The three of them paid for their groceries before walking out of the store.

When they had walked a block, sure enough, there was the Doristown Baptist Church in all their glorious hatred, holding signs that said "Thank God for 9/11," "God hates fags," and "America is doomed."

"Santana, calm yourself," Artie warned.

"Should've listened to Kurt," Santana moaned. "This is too hard to stay away."

"Stay back, Santana," Brody said, watching as someone attempted to ram through the police barricade to attack the protesters.

"How can the police just stand there and protect that hate group?" Santana asked.

"Because that's their job," Brody said. "As sad as it is."

A man dressed in an army uniform tried to duplicate the move, but was also shoved off by police.

"That guy is just doing HIS job: defending his country's flag against terrorism!" Santana exclaimed. "Look at them! They're stomping over the U.S. flag!"

"Barbaric, isn't it?" Tatiana asked, appearing behind Santana. "They were here a couple years back, too."

"I can't stand this," Santana said. Cars driving down the street were beginning to honk their horns and bark insults at the so-called church. A van passed by with a full soda can, tossing it over the police barricade, and striking one of the young children protesting.

Santana went forward.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" she asked their leader, who she knew as Shelley Woods.

"No!" Shelley exclaimed. "Don't worry, Simeon, those were bad rebels!"

"Maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt if you didn't bring him here with you," Santana pointed out.

"No!" Simeon said. "I'm here to protest America's tolerance of fags!"

Santana gasped.

"Wow, you guys are professional brainwashers!" she exclaimed.

"We are teaching our children of the church the truth of the word of God, and if you don't like it, then you can go down your path of sin and go to hell!" Shelley exclaimed.

Santana was fueled with hatred.

She turned around and grabbed Tatiana, and began kissing her passionately.

"Ew!" the little boy exclaimed.

"ABOMINATIONS!" Shelly screamed. "The only hope for you is to repent of your sins and take back your disrespect for the Lord your God!"

"So what?" Santana asked. "You think being gay is a choice?"

"Damn right it is!" Shelley exclaimed.

"Oh, so it was a choice for you to be born white? It was a choice for you to have brown eyes? It was a choice for you to be right-handed? I suppose it was your choice to be that height, too?" Santana asked.

"That is not the same!" Shelley exclaimed. "Leviticus 20:13 says, 'if a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them,' and your blood is surely upon you!"

"That's it," Santana growled, turning around and going back to Artie and Brody. "I am going all Lima Heights over their sorry asses."

"At this point, I won't stop you," Brody said.

Santana moved back towards an opening near the barricade. Someone tried to squeeze past police officers to launch water balloons (some successful) into the protestors. Santana took her window of opportunity and leapt over the barricade, delivering a jaw-dropping slap to Shelly Woods, who fell to the ground. Santana picked up Shelley's sign and snapped it in half over her leg, beaming it at a man who went to help Shelley up.

"HELP!" Simeon exclaimed.

The police were beginning to enclose around Santana, but not before she kicked Shelley's husband in the groin and tugged on one of her daughters' hair.

"YEAH? YOU LIKE YOUR WEAVE? THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF NEW YORK CITY!" Santana screamed as two police officers picked her up. Santana managed to get out of their grasp and went further into the protestors, this time stealing one of the older women's signs and smacking one of the men across the head.

"HELP! THIS BOY HAS JUST PASSED OUT!" Tatiana screamed, pointing to Artie lying spread-eagled on the ground; his wheelchair lying on its side behind him. It was an attempt to cause a distraction for Santana to keep doing what she was doing.

That seemed to give a few seconds of distraction to the police, allowing Santana to leap onto one of the Woods daughters, tackling her to the ground, where Santana ripped the sleeves off her top.

"SOMEONE GET THAT BAD REBEL!" Shelley exclaimed.

"THE PATH TO HELL IS CLEAR FOR YOU!" Simeon shouted.

Four police officers got a firm hold on Santana, who managed to give one last punch to Shelley Woods in the mouth before she was tossed into a police car.

"You're under arrest for youth violence, assault, and interfering with law enforcement," the police officer said.

Santana wasn't even mad about her arrest. The fact that she went all Lima Heights Adjacent on them was giving her a massive adrenaline rush, and she smiled outside the police car to the journalists who were snapping their cameras away as she was driven off to the police station.

* * *

Santana was tossed into her jail cell, and no sooner had she sat down on her little cot did a dozen journalists dash into the hallway.

"Santana Lopez!"

"May we interview you?"

Santana loved the attention.

"Santana, what led you to your violent outburst on the Doristown Baptist Church?" one asked.

"Well, being lesbian myself, I was very insulted by their heinous actions, not only offending me, but their presence at a military funeral; a man who died defending our country, and that's something that his family can never forget about, that his service was mocked by that church," Santana said.

"Why did you decide to be violent?" another asked.

"Well, I'm not saying that violence is the answer to anything, because it isn't. But people get fueled by hate, and it leads them to do nasty things. I'm not making excuses for myself. That's wrong too. I guess, all I'll say is that all the judgment that's been passed around about me, and people like me, led me to explode and take my anger out in a very ill-manner," Santana said.

"Do you have a significant other yet?" one reporter asked.

Santana thought about Brittany, but said, "No. But I have gay friends, I know a transgender, I am a lesbian, and I've been in a relationship with lesbians. Is it a sin? I won't deny that the Bible says stuff about us, but it says stuff about many things that we as a society deny to this day."

"What do you want to say to the public?" the last reporter asked.

Santana thought hard. "Do not consider me to be a role model, because though I may be a hero in many of your eyes, nothing that I did today was right, not even moral. And… Anyone know any good lawyers?"

* * *

Holly was sitting at the choir room piano, while Will and Finn were at the board trying to lay out the set list.

"Um… guys?" Holly asked, swiping through her iPad. "Let's just say that it seems like your New Directions girls are all becoming famous these days."

"Well, sure," Will said. "With Mercedes on a music talent show, and Rachel starring on an off-Broadway show, it's no surprise that—"

"No, I'm not talking about either of them," Holly said, showing her iPod to the two guys. It was a news article, with a very amazing shot of Santana slapping Shelley Woods, with the headline…

"Ohio girl gives Doristown Baptist Church a piece of her mind… and muscle," Finn read.

"What happened?" Will asked, shocked.

"I don't know," Holly said, skimming through the article. "But do any of you know any good lawyers?"

A thought came to Will's head. His dad had graduated law school.

* * *

"So, can I get my one phone call now?" Santana asked the jail guard. Santana was taken to a little booth, where she dialed her mom.

"Hello?" Maribel asked.

"Mom?" Santana inquired.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Maribel screamed. "I have to find out about you violently beating up a protestor in New York from a co-worker!"

"I'm sorry," Santana sighed.

"Santana, you do not understand the huge mess that this could get us into," Maribel said. "That church is famous for suing people; that's probably their main source of income. And this quote from you, 'Anyone know any good lawyers?' I just got a call from Mr. Schuester, who said his dad is willing to take on the case for us as our defense attorney."

"Wow… That's nice of him. But, mom, can you just call someone at the loft? Let them know I'm okay…"

"Santana, I am coming to New York tomorrow to bail you out," Maribel said. "How much are you posted for?"

"I don't know," Santana sighed.

"Well, you just think about what you've done," Maribel said sternly, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"This is Jacob Ben Israel reporting from the halls of William McKinley High School, where the national icon of counter-terrorism, Santana Lopez, went to school!"

Jacob began walking around the school, interviewing people about Santana.

"I'm impressed with that girl," Holly said. "One day she was this scared little closeted lesbian asking me to help her sing 'Landslide' with her, and then a few years later she's knocking the crap out of an underrated hate group!"

"I'm disappointed by her actions, but I know that Santana understands the error of her ways," Will said.

"One thing I know for sure is that that Shelley Woods lady must be in some serious PAIN," Finn said, "…because in our senior year, Santana slapped me so hard across the face, I hurt for the whole next week!"

"I always knew that Salsa Caliente would grow up to be a vicious demon," Roz said. "But that demon is an angel sent from heaven above to combat those demons sent to us from hell below. You go, Santana Lopez!"

"Being Christian myself, I cannot stand the Doristown Baptist Church," Joe said.

"I can't believe they call themselves Christians," Kitty said. "It makes the rest of us look bad. Santana, even though you yourself have committed some sins today, you're my hero."

"We are very shocked here in New York," Rachel said on the phone. "When Santana didn't come home from the grocery store, we knew something was up."

"I actually played dead for the police to be distracted for a few seconds," Artie said.

"We sort of hoped it would allow Santana to wreak full havoc," Brody said.

"I told her not to leave the house," Kurt said.

"But Santana's a strong-minded person who will do what she believes is right… at the time," Blaine said.

"Santana was my mentor in Glee Club last year and she was the sweetest girl ever, and I really hope that she's not sued for this. I'm behind her, and I hope America is behind her as well," Marley said.

"Santana beamed me in the face with dodge balls when I was a sophomore, and my nose bled for the rest of the day. I sort of wish Santana had a dodge ball over there in New York," Rory joked.

"Santana is totally and utterly my hero," Unique said. "I think we all need to fight for our LGBT rights, and Santana has shown us that we cannot live in the shadows and be scared. We have to be bold, and fight for what we believe in… Well, I don't mean fight with our fists, but she's still a hero."

* * *

"Okay, everyone, I know we're all pretty excited about how one of our own has made national headline news, but we have to focus on our music today, okay?" Holly asked. "Unique's group, y'all are up first."

**Song: "B Boy Baby" by Mutya; feat. Amy Winehouse**

_{All=Unique, Marley, Ameera, Jake, Colby, and Jeremy}_

_Ameera: Mmm yeah  
Oooooh, yeah_

_Girls: B boy, be my baby (Ameera: won't you be my baby)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_B boy, be my baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_B boy, be my baby (Ameera: won't you be my baby)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_B boy, be my baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Unique: It was winnin' time, you know what they say_  
_Did you think about us, did you miss your baby?_  
_I'ma catch the train, guess I'm headin' your way_  
_You're my number one, that's all, a newborn son_  
_Won't you be my king? (Marley: won't you be my king?)_

_Colby: 'Cause I know you care, I'll dirty dance for you_  
_And when I'm done I'm gonna do it again_  
_And when it's over I'ma pull you closer_  
_Keep your Nikes on, you know how we do_  
_Unique: There's nothing he won't try_  
_We're like two stars in the sky_

_Jeremy: You are my rainy day, sunshine_  
_It's plain to see_  
_My heat in the cold of Winter_  
_Just so right for me_  
_Ameera: So won't you please_

_Girls: B boy, be my baby (Ameera: won't you be my baby)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_B boy, be my baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: Ohhhhh)_

_Jake: Put two in the air if you feel like me_  
_Someone who cares feels so freaky_  
_In demand by all the ladies_  
_Marley: He's not for sale, he's being home-delivered to me_  
_Jake: So hang up for your trying cards, please (Marley: he's my baby)_

_Marley: Love-sick calls, that's what I get_  
_I hear his voice and things get wet_  
_Knows what I want, then he'll fetch_  
_He's my boo and I'm his little pet, his little pet_  
_You never know what he'll do next, he's my baby_

_Unique: My rainy days, my sunshine_  
_Living fantasy_  
_My heat in the cold of Winter_  
_Just so right for me_  
_So won't you please_

_Girls: B boy, be my baby (Ameera: won't you be my baby)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_B boy, be my baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: Ohhhhh)_

_B boy, be my baby (Ameera: will you be my baby?)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_B boy, be my baby (Ameera: be my baby now)_  
_My one and only baby (Ameera: Ohhhhh)_

When the song ended, Ameera made awkward eye-contact with Joe.

"HOT STUFFS," Holly exclaimed, giving the group a standing ovation from the directors' corner.

"Perfection," Finn said. "I literally couldn't see anything wrong with it, and you laid the boys around—not THAT way, guys, but you laid their parts—cut it out, you laid their vocals out over the song perfectly, in addition the girls."

"I wouldn't change anything about it," Will said. "Alright, Rory's group, up next!"

**Song: "Halftime" by Amy Winehouse**

_{Group members = Rory, Joe, Kitty, Ryder, Dottie}_

_Rory: Simple, sweet guitar  
Humbled by the bass  
So when the beat kicks in  
Everything falls into place  
Dottie: And it overpowers me  
I can't help but dance  
You can try to stop me now  
But you won't get the chance_

_Joe: Halftime, time to think it through_  
_Consider the change_  
_Seek it from a different view_  
_Halftime, time to think it through_  
_Consider the change_

_Ryder: Rhythm floods my heart_  
_The melody it feeds my soul_  
_The tune tears me apart_  
_And I swallow it whole_  
_Kitty: You should thank your lucky star_  
_Cause the music is a gift_  
_And it's stronger than all else_  
_Provides me with the bliss_

_Dottie: Halftime, time to think it through_  
_Consider the change_  
_Seek it from a different view_  
_Halftime, time to think it through_  
_Consider the change_

_Joe: My lyrics revealing_  
_Some natural vibe_  
_It's a kind of laid back feeling_  
_Oh just let it ride_  
_Rory: And when Frank Sinatra sings_  
_It's too much to take, yeah_  
_So I sing the standard stuff_  
_It pacifies my ache_

_Dottie: Halftime, time to think it through  
Consider the change  
Seek it from a different view  
Halftime, time to think it through  
Consider the change_

"Well, I honestly thought that I was going to fall asleep," Holly said. "But, that was a really sweet song! Very melodic and haunting!"

"I agree with Holly," Finn said. "And Dottie! You really came out of your shell on that one, I think."

"You know what? I don't think we can decide a clear winner here," Will said.

"I'm going to have to agree," Holly said. "So, what's the plan, Mr. Schue?"

"One group will be the opening number of the first act, and one group will be the closing number of the first act," Will said.

"Works for us," Joe said.

"And I think because this song is literally called 'Halftime,' Rory's group will close the first act, and Unique's group will open us up," Will said.

"Can't argue with that," Marley said excitedly.

"Then it looks like this Spring Concert is totally getting filled up," Holly said excitedly.

* * *

**Saturday, February 29**

"Santana," Maribel said, walking into the jail.

"Mom!" Santana exclaimed as the guard let her out of her cell. They hugged each other tightly.

"How much did it cost you?" Santana asked.

"Shockingly little," Maribel said. "Only $300."

"Wow," Santana said. "I'm starting to think the community is backing me up on this."

"Don't get complacent," Maribel said. "We're meeting with Will Schuester's father when you come home for Spring Break, and we're going to have everything settled before you go back to college."

"Sounds like a plan," Santana said thankfully, hugging her mom again.

"Your school called," Maribel said. "They said you are not kicked out, but you are on probation."

"Fair enough," Santana sighed.

"You're going to have to hide from all the paparazzi, though," Maribel said, walking outside the door where camera flashes began to blind the scene. Maribel escorted Santana to a waiting taxi.

"Bushwick, please," Maribel said to the driver. "I hope you don't mind me staying over with you folks."

"Well, we just stocked up on groceries," Santana laughed.

"Here's your phone back," Maribel said, giving it to Santana.

Santana opened the phone, expecting a lot of calls, emails, and texts, but there was only one:

"Hope ur ok."

From Brittany.

**Song: "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow"**

_{Santana sings on an auditorium stage, but it's all in her dreams.}_

_Santana: Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Is this a lasting treasure_  
_Or just a moment's pleasure?_  
_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Tonight with words unspoken_  
_And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah_  
_But will my heart be broken_  
_When the night meets the morning star?_

_I'd like to know that your love_  
_Is love I can be sure of_  
_So tell me now, cause I won't ask again_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_  
_Yeah_


	16. 15: Spring Stars

**Summary: The ending is starting to draw near. The New Directions will be performing in their Spring Concert, and three familiar show choir rivals will go head-to-head at their Regionals. **

* * *

**Thursday, March 13, 2014**

Blaine and Betty sat in a student recreation lounge shortly after their Chorus 101 class ended.

"So, my show choir Regionals is tomorrow," Betty said. "Just got a text from my friend, Harmony."

"Yeah, I heard from one of my friends, Sebastian," Blaine said. "They're against each other, along with the team we beat last year, the Hoosierdaddies."

"Ugh," Betty moaned. "What annoys me most is that on show choir blogs most people call them the 'Who's Your Daddies,' as if people can't learn to check the official documents or look up the fact that Indiana is the Hoosier state."

"Calm down," Blaine laughed. "Well, anyway, I'm definitely rooting for the Warblers this time around, since my team didn't make it to Regionals."

"Eh, we can't win them all," Betty said. "But I'm totally going for the Unitards."

"Okay, favorite show choir memory… go!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Okay, so this one time, we were doing choreography rehearsals, and I wasn't watching where I was going, and I wheeled myself off the stage," Betty laughed. "So I broke my arm and everything, as if being handicapped from the chest down wasn't enough already."

"That sounds horrible!" Blaine said sympathetically. "Okay, mine was… Ah, too many to count, but I suppose Sectionals last year when we got through one number before one of our girls fainted."

"Oh gosh," Betty laughed. "So, how's Mercedes doing?"

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed. "She's in the Top 10, and the first results are tonight."

* * *

Rachel and Kurt sat in their loft, enjoying their free afternoon since they only had morning classes on Thursdays.

"So, Isabelle's been trying to set me up for a paid position at Vogue," Kurt said.

"That's amazing!" Rachel exclaimed from behind a stack of pamphlets.

"So, what exactly are you poring over?" Kurt asked.

"Madam Tibideaux gave me these pamphlets for Study Abroad programs," Rachel said.

"Oh, so what kinds of stuff are you looking for?" Kurt asked. "China? Australia? Brazil?"

Rachel laughed. "Actually I was thinking something more in the UK. There's this partnership university that's planning this big revival of _Les Mis _and they want it to be an exchange experience. Aside from that, there's also these work-study programs for after I get back, or before I leave. Going to the U.K. is something that even my dads probably wouldn't be able to afford, so I need work opportunities. I mean, teacher assisting, admissions department, residential adviser. So many opportunities!"

"Sounds neat," Kurt said. "Oh, hold on, my phone is ringing. Hey, Finn!"

"Hey!" Finn said. "I just thought I'd let you know, after this week, I have officially completed my three trimesters of freshman year at the University of Lima!" Finn said proudly.

"And after this week and one more trimester, I will pass my freshman year!" Puck interrupted.

"Anyway," Finn continued, "you know that National Student Exchange program?"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, after Kurt put the phone on speaker.

"Well, I got accepted to Queen's College in Kew Garden Hills," Finn said.

"Hey, that's just about eight or nine miles from us!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah," Finn said excitedly. "So I'm planning on doing a whole year of exchange in New York."

"Awesome!" Kurt exclaimed. "Rachel's actually going over some exchange stuff too; she's thinking of something in the UK., and—"

Finn stopped listening. His worst fear was realized: he was going to step out of his way to go to New York to be closer to Rachel (plus Queen's College was a great school for Education degrees), and she wasn't even going to be there!

"Well, after freshman year, the Puck-a-Saurus is going to be exchanging over to L.A." Puck said, stealing Finn's phone. "I think I'll thrive as an aspiring screenwriter there than here in Lima."

"Well, good luck with that, Puck," Kurt said almost sarcastically. "Okay, well I'll see you boys in a few days! Blaine and I are coming back to Lima for Spring Break."

"Righteous!" Puck exclaimed. "Santana said she's already on her way back, that badass. She's got to meet with some lawyers over here, but we'll see."

"Yeah, she just packed up her things and left this morning," Rachel said. "I wish I could go see you guys though, but we start round-the-clock rehearsals next week!"

"Good luck, Rachel," Finn said.

"Thanks!" Rachel exclaimed as Kurt hung up the phone.

* * *

Will walked into the choir room after school that day.

"Alright, guys, the big day is here!" Will exclaimed. "The Spring Concert!"

The club cheered excitedly.

"First off, can we please again send our gratitude to Ashley, for sacrificing some time to pick up some of the female parts in some of the group numbers," Will said.

"I'm happy to be here," Ashley said.

"Don't get too comfortable," Kitty said. "Coach Sue is already pissed that this concert is getting in the way of us preparing for Nationals in Anaheim."

"Well, we'll be sure to return you both to Coach Sue after this is done," Will laughed. "Anyway, we got a surprise present from Sugar this afternoon."

Finn wheeled in a cart of costumes.

"Dear Mr. Schuester, Finn, and New Directions," Will read. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you folks, but please accept this home-going-away present from me. For the girls, green dresses with gold around the waist; and for the boys, green t-shirts, gold bow-ties, and black slacks. Don't worry; they weren't as expensive as you might think. Please enjoy. I'm sending my new friend Frida Romero to video tape the performance for me."

"Frida?" Marley asked. "From the Hoosierdaddies?"

"Well, it's not like we're in competition with them anymore," Jake said. "We should be happy we've got more audience members!"

"Plus, we've got the AV Club using the microphone audio to make DVD's available for purchase," Will said.

"Plus, Puck got the hook-up with the University of Lima's music department to let us use their recording studios to make CD's of the set list," Finn said.

The murmur was huge about the DVD and CD hype.

"Okay, well, everyone, get your costumes fitted! We're doing a sound-check in half-an-hour, and then the auditorium opens at 5:00," Will said.

"Mr. Schuester, would you happen to have copies of tonight's program?" Dottie asked.

"Sure," Will said, handing one over to Dottie.

**William McKinley High School**

**The New Directions presents our 2014 Spring Concert!**

**A fundraiser event full of music, dance, and glee!**

**Directors: Will Schuester & Mike Chang**

**Club Captain: Joseph Hart**

**Male Lead: Rory Flanagan**

**Female Lead: Unique Adams**

**Members: **

**Colby Andreu**

**Ashley Blythe**

**Dottie Kazatori**

**Ryder Lynn**

**Jake Puckerman**

**Jeremy Rosario**

**Marley Rose**

**Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki**

**Kitty Wilde**

**Special thanks to…**

**Principal Figgins**

**Sugar Motta, former member**

**Fletcher Mantini, McKinley Thunderclap**

**Mike Chang, guest choreographer**

**Brad Ellis, accompanist**

**McKinley Orchestra, Concert Band, Jazz Band & Pop Rock Band**

**McKinley AV Club**

**University of Lima**

**Program:**

**1: B Boy Baby (Amy Winehouse)**

**2: Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol)**

**3: I'm Yours (Jason Mraz)**

**4: Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows)**

**5: Reflection (from **_**Mulan)**_

**6: Don't Want You Back/Step by Step (Backstreet Boys & New Kids on the Block)**

**7: We Are Golden (Mika)**

**8: Halftime (Amy Winehouse)**

**INTERMISSION**

**9: Man! I Feel Like a Woman**

**10: Love Story (Taylor Swift)**

**11: What You Waiting For/DNA (Gwen Stefani & Little Mix)**

**12: Secrets (One Republic)**

**13: Miss Moving On (Fifth Harmony)**

**14: Titanium (David Guetta) **

**15: We Built This City (Starship) **

**16: Do You Know (Enrique Iglesias)**

* * *

Emma and Sue stood outside the auditorium passing out programs and selling tickets.

"I'm surprised at how many people actually show up to this stuff," Sue said. "I mean, no one gives a rip about what these kids do in school, but once something is open to the public, people flock over to see them!"

"Well, what can we say?" Emma asked. "The arts are a powerful thing, and people love a good outlet."

"Eh, I still feel more invested in our school's athletics," Sue said. "Speaking of which, the Cheerios are off to Nationals in California, and with my two stars sidetracked with Glee obligations, I'm not quite sure what to think about any impending victory or defeat."

"Well, I was looking over the Glee kids' grades to clear them for Spring athletics, and everyone looks pretty good!" Emma said proudly.

"So which sports are the Glee kids looking at?" Sue asked. "I can't believe I've been asked to coach boys volleyball alongside of Shannon this year."

"Well, I know that Ameera and Dottie are joining the girls' water polo team," Emma said.

"Kazatori?" Sue asked. "Little Asian nerd?"

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed. "She came over to my office to ask me about it, because she wants to get into top colleges, and she felt that doing a sport would look good on her resume."

"Well that's cheap," Sue said. "My girls are on the team for one reason: to be on top. That's why they all go on crazy diets so they can be eligible to be fliers."

"Well, the girls have a really big opportunity being on the Cheerios, Sue," Emma said. "You should work to encourage them more for things beyond their high school cheerleading careers."

"Like what?" Sue asked. "I got Santana the hook-up on a full ride to the University of Louisville, and an open assisting coaching job to any former star Cheerio who wants it. Will has Finn helping him; I've got Becky, and I'd love to have Q, Santana, or Brittany helping me."

"Four please."

Sebastian, Hunter, Harmony, and Frida stood in front of the table, having Sebastian collect the tickets.

"Aren't you guys the show choir rivals?" Sue asked. "I'm not sure if you were informed, but this group of losers lost Sectionals and aren't going to be at Regionals."

"Oh, we know!" Frida interjected. "We're just here to watch the show before Regionals tomorrow. Plus one of your former students paid me $200 to film this stuff for her."

"Well, welcome to the show! Enjoy!" Emma exclaimed.

"Don't plan on it," Hunter muttered, following the gang in.

"So who's this cute boy you said was flirting with you at your Sectionals?" Frida asked.

"Rory," Harmony said. "He usually sings bass; Irish guy."

The four settled into their seats as the lights dimmed and Will came on stage.

"Welcome, everyone, to our Spring Concert fundraiser!" Will greeted. "My name is Will Schuester, and I am a 1994 graduate of McKinley High, and it is my joy, pleasure, and honor to introduce these twelve amazing young performers that stand before you this evening, and we'd also like to acknowledge the amazing team of musicians that we have with us, including our pianist, Brad, and specific members of our orchestra, concert band, jazz band, and pop and rock band. Tonight, we have sixteen vocal numbers, and performances in between by our musicians. So, without further ado, I present to you the New Directions!"

After six members of the club opened with Amy Winehouse's "B Boy Baby" (the assignment from a few weeks back), Will and Finn came out on stage. Will sat on a stool center-stage with his guitar, while Finn sat off to the side at the drums.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, and I'm the assistant director of New Directions. I'm a 2012 graduate of McKinley High, and I just finished my freshman year at the University of Lima, and I'm pursuing a degree in secondary education."

**Song: "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol**

_Will: We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_Finn: We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_Both: If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Finn: I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Will: Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_Both: If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Finn: Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_Will: I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_Both: If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_Will: If I lay here_  
_Finn: If I just lay here_  
_Both: Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Thank you!" Will exclaimed. "Now, I'd like to introduce to you our club captain this year, senior Joseph Hart!"

Joe stood at the center microphone and started playing his guitar.

**Song: "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz**

_Joe: Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
_I reckon, it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_{Colby & Jeremy come on stage to harmonize in the background}_

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm sure._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate,_  
_I'm yours._

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_  
_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._  
_It's what we aim to do._  
_Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_{Rory, Ryder, and Jake come out to assist with the harmonies.}_

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_'Cause our time is short._  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._  
_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_  
_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._

* * *

Blaine walked into the loft.

"Guys! Guess who just got hired to be a student tour guide?" Blaine asked.

"You?" Rachel asked.

"Me!" Blaine said excitedly. "I start right in the Fall semester!"

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm actually thinking of applying for a job with admissions," Rachel said. "Since I'm probably going to be staying in New York over summer anyway; I might as well make some cash while I'm here."

"Ugh, now I'm getting jealous," Kurt said. "I mean, interning is fun and all, but I've been at it for over a year. I think I deserve a promotion!"

"I'm sure Isabelle will hook you up with something real soon," Blaine said.

"Gosh, I hope so," Kurt said. "Okay, laundry's done!"

* * *

It was intermission time for the Spring Concert.

"That was a lame first half," Hunter complained as he exited the auditorium.

"I thought it was great," Sebastian said.

"I'll owe it to them that they look pretty solid performing with all able-bodied people," Hunter said.

"That was rude," Harmony said. "But I like how they opened up with a gentle start. Their program says there's going to be a lot of fun stuff up next."

"Yeah, but singing 'Halftime' was a lame way to start half-time," Frida complained, going over to Emma who was working concessions.

"Iced tea, please," Frida said.

"Two dollars," Emma said. "Or two for three dollars."

"Geez, you people are over-priced," Frida said. "I'll take the two-for-three. HARMONY! I got you an Iced Tea."

"You didn't poison it, did you?" Harmony asked.

"Of course not!" Frida exclaimed. "I mean, I know we're competition and all, but I would never do anything to jeopardize the competition."

"Okay, well I think the second act is about to start," Sebastian said, leading the way in. "This looks promising. Their powerhouse females doing a duet is a great way to kick off the second act."

Back stage, Rory came over to Joe and Unique.

"Harmony, Frida Romero, Sebastian Smythe, and Hunter Clarington are in the audience," he said.

"Wow, we got the competition spying on us for next year already?" Unique asked.

"Aren't their Regionals tomorrow?" Joe asked. "We should go pay back the favor and check them out in Indianapolis! I mean, tomorrow is a faculty in-service day anyway, so we have no school, plus I have to be in Indianapolis on Saturday for a Church retreat, so I could take you both down with me."

"That works!" Unique exclaimed. "We'll probably have to figure out a way back ourselves, but we'll be fine."

"I'm totally down," Rory said. "We'll leave straight off the bat tomorrow morning."

"Alright, gotta get on stage," Unique said, taking her place next to Marley at the microphones as the curtains lifted up.

**Song: "Man! I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain**

_Unique: Let's go girls! Come on._

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_  
_Gonna let it all hang out_  
_Unique: Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_  
_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_  
_Marley: No inhibitions-make no conditions_  
_Get a little outta line_  
_Unique: I ain't gonna act politically correct_  
_I only wanna have a good time_

_Marley: The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Both: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Unique: Man! I feel like a woman!_

_Unique: The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_  
_The chance to get out on the town_  
_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_  
_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Both: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_Marley: The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (Unique: fun, fun)_

_Both: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_Unique: I get totally crazy_  
_Can you feel it_  
_Come, come, come on baby_  
_I feel like a woman_

The audience gave the two girls a standing ovation, before everyone came out on stage to sing 'Love Story.'

After over half-an-hour of music, it was finally time for the closing number.

"Before we close our show for tonight, we'd like to encourage you folks to pick up order forms to purchase CD's of tonight's tracks. Just eight dollars!" Will announced. "And now, I present to you for our final number, the New Directions."

**Song: "Do You Know" by Enrique Iglesias**

_Ashley: Do you know [x3]_

_[Chorus]_  
_Ryder & Colby: Do you know what it feels like_  
_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._  
_(Girls: Do you know [x3])_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Girls: Do you know [x4]_  
_Do ya_

_Rory: If birds flying south is a sign of changes_  
_At least you can predict this every year._  
_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly_  
_I can't get it to speak_  
_Maybe finding all the things it took to save us_  
_I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me_  
_Look in your eyes to see something about me_  
_I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

_[Chorus]_  
_Ryder & Colby: Do you know what it feels like_  
_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._  
_(Girls: Do you know [x3])_  
_Ryder & Colby: Do you know what it feels like_  
_to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Girls: Do you know [x4]_  
_Do ya_

_Jeremy: How can I love you [x4]_

_Jake: If you just don't talk to me, babe._

_Jeremy: It flows through my head_  
_The question is she needed_  
_And decide all the man I can ever be._  
_Jake: Looking at the last 3 years like I did,_  
_I could never see us ending like this._  
_(All: Do you know)_  
_Dottie: Seeing your face no more on my pillow_  
_Is a scene that's never happened to me._  
_(All: Do you know)_  
_Kitty: But after this episode I don't see,_  
_you could never tell the next thing life could be_

_[Chorus]_  
_All: Do you know what it feels like_  
_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._  
_(Girls: Do you know [x3])_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Girls: Do you know [x3]_

_[Chorus]_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._  
_(Girls: Do you know [x3])_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Girls: Do you know [x7]_

_[Chorus]_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away_  
_(Girls: Do you know [x3])_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Girls: Do you know [x3]_

_[Chorus]_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away_  
_(Girls: Do you know how it feels)_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Girls: Do you know [x4]_  
_Do ya_

_All: Do you know [x4]_  
_Do ya_

_Do you know [x4]_  
_Do ya_

With that, the New Directions took their final bows as the curtain descended and the auditorium lights brightened.

"Well, that progressed significantly better," Sebastian said. "I don't know what you folks are complaining about before this."

"Is anyone actually going to buy a CD?" Frida asked doubtfully.

"I am!" Harmony exclaimed. "I loved almost all of the songs they performed!"

"So am I," Sebastian said. "Actually, I'm buying a couple. Blaine asked me to send him one once it came in."

"Aw, how sweet," Hunter said sarcastically.

The four kids reached the outside where Sue was passing out CD order forms.

"Yes, flock on over here to purchase your set of sixteen mediocre show-tunes," Sue said.

"Okay, I take huge offense to that," Harmony said. "As a show-tunes girl myself, there was hardly any of it in there, except for the _Mulan_ song."

"Yeah, that whole set list was Pop and Rock as far as it goes," Frida said.

"Disappointed by the lack of rap," Hunter sighed.

"I actually liked the bands performing classical stuff," Sebastian said, signing up for two order forms, followed by Harmony on hers.

"Where are the DVD sales?" Hunter asked. "I'd like to buy it as a gift to whichever loser inherits the Warblers from us next year: how NOT to run your school's show choir."

"Hunter, shut up," Frida said irritably. "Thanks for a great night!"

"Good night!" Emma exclaimed. "Can I take your recyclables?"

"Sure!" Friday exclaimed, dropping her half-full iced tea can into Emma's recycle box, causing some of it to splash onto her blouse.

"Sorry about her," Sebastian sighed, exiting the building.

* * *

**Friday, March 14**

Rory, Joe, and Unique arrived at North Central High School in Indianapolis.

"Quite a crowd," Unique whispered as they took their seats.

"So, did anyone DVR the _American Idol _results show last night?" Rory asked.

"I did," Unique said. "Mercedes was in the bottom three, but she was saved."

"Wow," Joe said. "We've got to vote even harder next time around."

"Welcome everyone to the 2014 Greater Midwest Regionals! Please give a round of applause for our distinguished panel of judges! Singer-songwriter and stage actor, Adam Lambert! Grammy award-winning singer-songwriter and record producer, June Deniece Chandler, also known as Deniece Williams! And lead singer of country group Rascal Flatts, Gary Levox!"

"Wow, I wish we had these big-name judges at our Regionals," Joe whispered.

"Yeah; they're all from the music industry, so it makes more sense to be judged by them than magicians, vampires, and clowns," Rory said.

"Except they're all from Indiana; so the Hoosierdaddies have nothing but home court advantage," Joe said.

"First up, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, the Warblers!"

**Song: "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's**

_Hunter: My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
I told her, "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_Sebastian: We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Sebastian: My heart beats like a drum_  
_A guitar string to the strum_  
_Both: A beautiful song to be sung_  
_Hunter: She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_  
_That roll back when she's laughing at me_  
_Both: She rises up like the tide_  
_Hunter: The moment her lips meet mine_

_All: We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Sebastian: Play the music low_  
_All: And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Sebastian: When the moon is low_  
_We can dance in slow motion_  
_And all your tears will subside_  
_All your tears will dry_

_[a cappella interlude]_

_Hunter: And long after I've gone_  
_You'll still be humming along_  
_And I will keep you in my mind_  
_Sebastian: The way you make love so fine_

_All: We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_  
_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

"They sound so different without Trent, Jeff, and Nick," Rory sighed.

"Yeah, but that's the realism of high school for you," Unique said.

"Next up, from North Central High in Indianapolis, Indiana; the Hoosierdaddies!"

**Song: "Irreplaceable" by Beyonce**

_Frida (Hoosierdaddies): To the left  
To the left_

_To the left_  
_To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left_  
_Everything you own in the box to the left_  
_In the closet, that's my stuff_  
_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine_  
_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_  
_And it's my name that's on that jag_  
_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_  
_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_  
_How I'll never ever find a man like you_  
_You got me twisted_

_(You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me)_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_(You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me)_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable?_

_So go ahead and get gone_  
_Call up that chick, and see if she's home_  
_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know_  
_What did you think_  
_I was putting you out for?_  
_Because you was untrue_  
_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_  
_Baby, drop them keys_  
_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_  
_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_  
_How I'll never ever find a man like you_  
_You got me twisted_

_(You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me)_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_(You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me)_  
_I will have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?_

_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)_  
_How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)_  
_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_  
_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)_  
_'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)_  
_Replacing you is so easy_

_All: To the left, to the left._  
_To the left, to the left._  
_Mmmmm_  
_To the left, to the left._  
_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left._  
_Frida: Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_  
_You're irreplaceable?_

_(You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me)_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_(You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me)_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?_  
_(You must not know 'bout me (Frida: baby)_  
_You must not know 'bout me)_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)_  
_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)_  
_I could have another you by tomorrow_  
_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable?_

"Flawless!" Unique exclaimed, jumping up to give a standing ovation. "Thank goodness we weren't against them this year."

"Really?" Joe asked. "I mean, I thought the Warblers did a better job."

"And finally, from South Defiance High School in Defiance, Ohio, the Unitards!"

**Song: "Honey Honey" by Abba from **_**Mamma Mia**_

_Harmony: Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy_

_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_The way that you kiss goodnight_  
_(Unitards: The way that you kiss me goodnight)_  
_The way that you hold me tight_  
_(Unitards: The way that you're holding me tight)_  
_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

_I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry_  
_So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high_  
_But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me_  
_There's no other place in this world where I rather would be_

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_You look like a movie star_  
_(Unitards: You look like a movie star)_  
_But I know just who you are_  
_(Unitards: I know just who you are)_  
_And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

_So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high_  
_There's no other place in this world where I rather would be_

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_I heard about you before_  
_I wanted to know some more_  
_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

"GO HARMONY!" Rory yelled as the Unitards took their bows. "That's my favorite right there. I think they're going to win."

"Wrong," Unique snapped. "The Hoosierdaddies got this hands down!"

"You're wrong," Joe laughed.

The trio got up to go to the lobby during the intermission, while the judges hurried to do their judging.

"Your vocals were occasionally sharp and the a cappella that you guys do is borderline simple as hell," Frida criticized.

"At least we all can sing," Hunter said deviously. "It felt like we were watching your concert."

"And that's a bad thing?" Harmony asked. "Frida can sing circles around all of your Warblers!"

"Wish I could say the same thing about you," Frida said.

"Excuse me?" Harmony barked.

"Girls, girls, settle down," Sebastian said.

"Shut up, Sebastian, this is a feminism problem over here!" Harmony exclaimed. "You think you're all that, Frida?"

"I do," Frida said.

"Well, I oughtta," Harmony began.

"Great job out there, guys!" Joe exclaimed, breaking up the argument and giving handshakes to everyone.

"Thank you, kind sir," Sebastian laughed.

"Gurl, you Hoosiers were my fave," Unique said to Frida.

"Okay, my confidence is shattered," Harmony said. "What did you think, Rory?"

"I think that the Unitards were the best," Rory said.

"He's just trying to suck up," Sebastian said.

"Got that right; I know it all too well," Hunter said.

"Frida, do you know our friend, Sugar Motta?" Unique asked. "We thought she joined your team."

"Hah! Sugar?" Frida laughed. "Girl can't even sing. I can't believe you beat us last year with her on the team."

"Woah," Rory said.

"Well, intermission is almost over, so I guess we should head back inside for the awards," Sebastian said, trying to break up the fray.

"And may the best team win," Hunter growled.

The judges were already on stage when they got back.

"First off, we will be awarding the awards for the soloist division," Adam Lambert said. "This year's Greater Midwest show choir MVP soloist is… Frida Romero, from the Hoosierdaddies!"

Frida shot an 'in your face' look to Hunter, Sebastian, and Harmony as she went to accept her medal and certificate.

"Next up," Gary Levox said. "We will be awarding the duet division! And this year's Greater Midwest show choir duet winners are… Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe, from the Warblers!"

Sebastian and Hunter shot the same nasty look to Frida as they went to get their awards.

"And finally," Deniece said. "We have the overall awards. The winner will move on to the Nationals in Kansas City.

"In third place… the Unitards!"

Harmony groaned and went up to get their third place trophy.

"And now, the moment of truth… The 2014 Regional runner-up is… the Hoosierdaddies! The Warblers take first and will be moving on to Kansas City!"

Frida gasped in shock as Hunter and Sebastian screamed with joy and ran forward to get their huge trophy, while Frida went up to get their slightly smaller one.

"Called it!" Joe exclaimed gleefully.

"I think the Hoosierdaddies were robbed," Unique sighed.

"Well, at least we know who's going to Nationals!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.


	17. 16: Spring Break

**So here's what you missed on GLEE! Mercedes is in the Top 10 in _American Idol_, which is huge! Santana got arrested for assaulting the Doristown Baptist Church in New York, and Rachel's got her big upcoming off-Broadway show _Thoroughly Modern Millie _coming up. Finn's been desperate to get Rachel back for a while now; he's even doing an exchange program to get closer to her in New York next school year, but, Rachel's thinking of going to study abroad. Yikes. **

* * *

**Wednesday, March 19**

The Cheerios were assembled inside the gym, with Sue, Becky, and Santana lined up to assess the performance. Kitty and Ashley lead the troupe into their formations.

**Song: "Give Me All Your Luvin'" by Madonna, feat. Nicki Minaj & M.I.A.**

_All: L-U-V Madonna  
Y-O-U you wanna  
Kitty: I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name  
All: L-U-V Madonna  
Kitty: I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game  
All: Y-O-U you wanna  
Ashley: Would you like to try?  
Give me a reason why  
Give me all that you got  
Maybe you'll do fine  
As long as you don't lie to me  
And pretend to be what you're not_

_[Chorus]_  
_Kitty: Don't play the stupid game_  
_Cause I'm a different kind of girl_  
_Every record sounds the same_  
_You've got to step into my world_  
_Kitty & Ashley: Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_Give me all your love today_  
_Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_Let's forget about time_  
_And dance our lives away_

_All: L-U-V Madonna_  
_Y-O-U you wanna_  
_Kitty: Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough_  
_All: L-U-V Madonna_  
_Kitty: It's right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of_  
_All: Y-O-U you wanna_  
_Ashley: In another place, at a different time_  
_You can be my lucky star_  
_We can drink some wine_  
_Burgundy is fine_  
_Let's drink the bottle every drop_

_[Chorus]_

_Ashley: Give me all your love boy_  
_You could be my boy, you could be my boy toy_  
_In the nick of time I could say a sicker rhyme_  
_Cause it's time for change like a nickel and a dime_  
_I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan_  
_You were sleeping on me you were dozin'_  
_Now move, I'm goin' in!_

_[Bridge]_  
_Kitty: You have all the L-U-V_  
_I gave you everything you need_  
_Now it's up to y-o-u_  
_Are you the one, shall we proceed?_

_Ashley: Sw-sw-swag shh_  
_No one gives you this_  
_Supersonic bionic, uranium_  
_So I break 'em off tricks_  
_Let's pray that it sticks_  
_I'ma say this once, yeah I don't give a shhh…._

_[Chorus]  
_

"SLOPPY. FREAKSHOW. BABIES!" Sue, Santana, and Becky screamed in unison.

"Was it that bad?" Ashley whimpered.

"Girls, you have to sell it!" Santana exclaimed.

"Cheerios, the reason why I wanted to do this routine was to step back to my Madonna-loving roots. In case none of you recall, my hairstyle is as it is today because I used hair-damaging chemicals to model my hair after her when I was a little girl. Madonna is a true representation of what can happen when you follow your dreams, no matter how short-handed you are. And of course, I chose this particular song because Becky and I share a similar love for Ms. Minaj, and whoever this Missing In Action lady is," Sue said.

"Coach, I just find it hard to sell it when I have to rap so fast," Ashley said.

"You think this is hard?" Sue asked. "Try raising an almost-two-year-old special-needs daughter single-handedly; now that's hard. Thank goodness I have dear sweet Becky helping me out at home whenever she has time."

"Nationals are coming up, so keep practicing," Becky commanded. "Hit the showers!"

"Great job, everybody. Boys, don't look so awkward; the judges in Anaheim love male cheerleaders," Santana said.

"So, would you like to tag along with Becky and me to Anaheim for the competition?" Sue asked. "We've got room in the budget."

"Can't," Santana said apologetically. "We're planning a camping trip later this week."

"Wow, aren't you under probation or something? Is there going to be police radar on you the whole trip?" Sue asked.

"No…" Santana stammered. "Well, good luck at Nationals, coach."

* * *

"Oh no, I meant to trip you!" Rachel read from her script. "My purse is gone… My hat, my scarf, my shoe… While I was wearing it! Ten minutes in this town and I have my New York horror story!"

A knock came at the door.

"Shelby!" Rachel exclaimed. "And Beth!"

"Thanks for letting us spend the night," Shelby said sweetly, letting Beth walk into the room. "Beth, remember Rachel?"

"No," Beth mumbled, staring around the loft nervously.

"Aw, it's okay," Rachel said sweetly. "So, did you want to get to script reading any time soon, Muzzy Van Hossmere?"

"Of course," Shelby chuckled. "Beth, just stay here and play with your games, okay?"

"Do you have a full-time babysitter?" Rachel asked as they made their way to the table.

"Well, for the next week, at least," Shelby said.

"Oh, who?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Beth's fourth birthday is tomorrow, so I thought it would be fitting if I had Puck and Quinn over to spend the day, but they said they'd be more than willing to stay throughout their entire Spring Breaks," Shelby explained.

"Fantastic!" Rachel exclaimed. "I can't wait to see them. Okay, so I guess we'd better get rehearsing."

Another knock came at the door. Rachel answered it and welcomed Brody and Adam into the room. Beth, startled, ran to her mom.

"Oh, it's okay, Beth," Shelby said. "These are some of mommy's friends from her upcoming show. This is Brody, and this is Adam."

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart," Adam said politely, stooping down to shake Beth's little hand.

"You talk funny," Beth criticized.

"Oh, no, sweetie, it's an accent," Shelby said. "People talk in different ways all over the world."

"Oh," Beth said fascinatedly.

"Alright, so have you guys run through the first act yet?" Brody asked.

"No, I just got here," Shelby said. "But, we were just about to start, so you boys are right on time!"

* * *

**Thursday, March 20**

"What are you boys doing at school over Spring Break?" Shannon asked Joe and Rory as they walked through the halls.

"Mrs. Schue opened her office today for college counseling," Joe said.

"Even though I don't need it," Rory said. "I'm all set for the London College of Music with the University of West London. My father and grandfather attended, so it's sort of in the family."

"Well, congratulations, Rory!" Shannon said. "And what about you, Joe?"

"Well, that's what we're going to find out," Joe laughed, walking into Emma's office.

"Hey, Em," Shannon inquired. "I just wanted to pick up Colby Andreu's clearance form so he can play varsity volleyball this year."

"Got it," Emma said, giving the papers to Shannon.

"Hey, when are the tryouts?" Joe asked.

"Later on next week," Shannon said. "Were you boys thinking of trying out? I've already got Colby, Jake, and Ryder on board."

"Nah, sports aren't really my thing," Rory laughed.

"Okay," Shannon said. "Well, you boys have a good Spring Break!"

"Alright, so, Joe, how can I help you?" Emma asked. "I'm looking over your acceptances; great job! Azusa Pacific University in California, Mid-America Christian University in Oklahoma City, DePaul University in Chicago, Gonzaga University in Washington, Chapman University in California, and a wait-list for the University of Southern California at Los Angeles. Most of these are really good Christian schools. Great job!"

"Thanks," Joe said. "It's just a matter of choosing them, because the acceptance deadlines are coming up soon for most of these schools."

"Okay, well, just go over the financial obligations, and we'll see how things work out, okay?" Emma asked, slipping Joe a cost worksheet.

"Which one is your top pick?" Rory asked.

"I'm looking towards Azusa, Chapman, and Mid-America Christian University," Joe said. "I'm not too confident about Southern California's competitive waitlist."

"Okay, well, I have to get rolling," Emma said. "I have my own Spring Break to enjoy too!"

"Oh, sorry, Unique just texted me," Rory said. "'Are you with Mrs. Schue? Pick up my scholarship feedback forms.'"

"Oh, yes!" Emma exclaimed. "She granted me full permission to discuss her scholarship essays, and they are really strong, talking about overcoming adversity and discovering who she really is and conquering the obstacles she faces in our slowly-but-surely-growing-tolerant society."

"That's great!" Joe exclaimed. "Reminds me of that ABC Family show, _The Fosters_. One episode showed how even the most devoted of Christians can be tolerant of absolutely everyone in this world."

"Yeah, so the essay will hopefully win over some scholarships. Allen County Community College, the University of Toledo, Arizona State University, Purdue University, California State University: Long Beach, and Pomona College in California are all the schools she's been accepted to," Emma explained.

"Wow, good for her," Joe said. "Okay, well, thanks for all your help, Mrs. Schue!"

"Don't mention it," Emma said. "And Rory, I've already mailed over your current transcripts to London, so both of you, just see me when we come back to school if you need any more help, or just email me; that's fine too!"

"Have a great Spring Break!" Rory exclaimed.

* * *

"Well, we got through all of Act 1!" Adam exclaimed excitedly, when a knock came at the loft door.

"Oh my gosh, YAY!" Rachel exclaimed, dashing over to the door and hugging Puck and Quinn, who stood at the doorway with a pile of bags. Brody and Adam helped stack them all in the living area.

"Hi, Shelby!" Quinn and Puck exclaimed, hugging Shelby.

"Thank you guys so much for coming over!" Shelby exclaimed. "Please, let me know if I can cover any travel costs, or—"

"Shelby, no, we came here for you and Beth," Puck said. "Hey, Beth! You remember Uncle Puck?"

Beth didn't seem to remember.

"Beth, remember your favorite drawing?" Shelby asked.

Beth pulled out Puck's drawing from 2011 out of her little toy bag. Then it seemed to kick in. Beth ran into Puck's arms.

"Aw," Rachel cooed.

"I'll bet she doesn't remember me," Quinn sighed.

But Beth ran into Quinn's arms, too!

"She looks just like the two of you," Brody laughed. "Such a sweetheart. So, are we all ready to head out to rehearsal?"

"Yup, just let me gather up my things," Shelby said. "Okay, Beth, you be good for Uncle Noah and Auntie Quinn, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Beth said, hugging Shelby before she and the TMM cast walked out the door.

"So, Beth, what do you want to do today?" Quinn asked.

"Play!" Beth exclaimed, drawing a jigsaw puzzle out of her bag.

"Wow, are you good at those?" Puck asked. "I was never good at puzzles. You're going to have to teach me how to put them together!"

"Let's do this thing, girl," Quinn giggled, sitting down and helping to arrange the puzzle pieces around the table. "Do you want juice or anything?"

"Orange!" Beth exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my favorite too," Quinn laughed. "Okay, Rachel and Shelby left us instructions. Beth eats dinner at six and has to be in bed by ten, and then there's a bunch of instructions that Kurt made up."

"Nah, we got this," Puck laughed. "Ooh! I got one piece together!"

"Me too!" Beth exclaimed happily.

Puck's phone rang.

"Whaddup, Finn?" he asked.

"Hey, is Rachel there?" Finn asked.

"No, they left for their _Thoroughly Modern Millie _rehearsals," Quinn said. "They all have their phones turned off except for Shelby."

"Dang," Finn sighed. "Well, you guys settled into the loft okay?"

"We totally are," Puck said. "Beth over here is already beating me at a jigsaw puzzle."

"Well, maybe she inherited Quinn's brains," Finn laughed. "Well, I'll just call back tonight, I guess."

"They won't be back home until late, you know," Quinn said.

"Gotcha," Finn sighed, hanging up.

"Guitar!" Beth exclaimed, pointing to Puck's guitar.

"Oh, you remember?" Puck asked. "You used to love it."

Quinn watched longingly as Puck began playing.

**Song: "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's**

_{The four of the cast members walk through the streets of Brooklyn, having a good laugh.}_

_Finn: Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_{The cast get into a train to NYC. They're having a lot of fun.}_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_Don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely_  
_Give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_

_{Finn sings as he fixes tires in the tire shop.}_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

_{Rachel and Brody are getting lectured acting tips by Ivan at the rehearsal.}_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_I know times are getting hard_  
_But just believe me, girl_  
_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_  
_We'll have it good_  
_We'll have the life we knew we would_  
_My word is good_

_{Finn is doing homework at his desk, and looks at a picture of Rachel.}_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_I've got so much left to say_  
_If every simple song I wrote to you_  
_Would take your breath away_  
_I'd write it all_  
_Even more in love with me you'd fall_  
_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_

_{Finn sings absentmindedly in the middle of a table at Breadstix, where Kurt, Santana, Mike, Sam, Blaine, and Artie are having fun.}_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_and we'll just laugh along because we know_  
_That none of them have felt this way_  
_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_

_{The TMM cast are in dance rehearsals with their choreographer.}_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_You be good and don't you miss me_  
_Two more years and you'll be done with school_  
_And I'll be making history like I do_  
_You'll know it's all because of you_  
_We can do whatever we want to_  
_Hey there Delilah here's to you_  
_This one's for you_

_{The cast does vocal warm-ups with Myrna at the piano. Rachel is really in her moment.}_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me._

Finn snapped out of his dream at Breadstix.

"Okay, guys, we'd better get home to watch the _American Idol _results show," Kurt said, handing the waitress the check. The group got up and hopped into Finn's and Kurt's cars to go over to their house.

* * *

The TMM cast continued their vocal warmups.

"Okay," Myrna said. "I would like all of you to sing from the lowest of your chest voice to the highest of your chest voice. No head voice, falsetto, or whistle. Cassandra, we'll start with you."

Everyone began the exercise. Cassie, Brody, Adam, Wes, Hunter, Shelby, and Rachel.

"Someone needs to catch Ms. Pillsbury up while she's in Ohio for Spring Break," Ivan said. "She'll be back tomorrow, but someone please send her an update of what we covered."

"I'll do it," Rachel said, noting it down.

"Alright, fantastic work, everybody," Myrna said. "Tomorrow, we're staging the opening part of the show, so please review the choreography videos tonight, if you're in those numbers."

* * *

"Here we go," Blaine breathed nervously.

"What'd I miss?" Artie asked, wheeling into the room. "

"Well, out of the top nine, they've already unveiled two of the bottom three, and four of the top contenders," Kurt said.

"Mercedes is one of the three still waiting to hear the announcement," Sam said.

"Here we go," Ryan Seacrest continued. "To those of you just tuning in, the contestant whose face appears on the big screen is safe."

One of the girls came up on screen.

"Peggy Frederickson, you are safe!"

"Oh my gosh!" Santana exclaimed. "There's only one more place left!"

"She'll get it," Sam said confidently.

"Alright, only one more contestant will be saved to next week, while the other has landed in the bottom three," Ryan said. "Here we go…"

"Mercedes! Mercedes!" the group cheered.

A boy's face came up on the screen.

"Roman Thomas! You are safe!"

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped.

"It's not over yet," Mike said.

"Alright, our bottom three for tonight is Mercedes Jones, Devon Gallagher, and Kathy Warrington," Ryan announced. "Let's go around the judges, how do you feel about the Bottom Three for tonight?"

"Um… I'm not going to say that this is the wrong Bottom Three, because, you know, at this point, America is deciding who they want," Paula said.

"Um… To be honest, I really don't know what Mercedes is doing in the bottom three in this particular week, and last week too," Mary said.

"I'm wondering the same about Devon, actually. I think he's a really strong contender," Ne-Yo said.

"Alright, well, the moment of truth," Ryan said. "The judges have one save card that they can use each season, but the save has to be used by the top five. The contestant with the lowest number of votes, and will be singing for the save is…"

"Come on," Sam breathed.

"Mercedes Jones," Ryan announced.

"NO!" they all cried.

Mercedes nodded at the announcement and hugged the other two bottom three members before she took her microphone and began singing for the save.

**Song: "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls**

_Mercedes: And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

_{Mercedes's eyes start to get watery.}_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_{Mercedes goes into her powerful voice, and the audience screams with support.}_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_{Mercedes wipes away her tears.}_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Mercedes composed herself and hugged Ryan as she waited for the announcement.

"Okay, Keith, we're coming to you. The decision has to be unanimous; are you judges going to be using the save card for Mercedes?"

"Um…" Keith sighed. "This was a really hard decision for us. Mercedes, you are by far one of the strongest contenders here… But unfortunately, we will not be using the save card."

Mercedes's tear flow was becoming heavier, but she nodded understandingly and blew kisses to the judges.

"Mercedes, we're so sorry, but you're going home," Ryan said. "Would you like to say a few words?"

"Um…" Mercedes sniffled. "I'd just like to thank the judges for this amazing opportunity and for putting me through the show this far, and I'd just like to say, good luck to all of the amazing people behind me, and I'll stand by you all, and I can't wait to support you all throughout the rest of the competition."

"Great spirit," Ryan said. "And you still have the Top 10 national tour to look forward to, so things are definitely not over for you just yet. Let's look at Mercedes's time on _American Idol_."

"This sucks," Santana cried.

Everyone huddled together.

"It was good while it lasted," Artie said.

"Well, we were the first timezone to see this, so Mercedes is probably just fresh off the stage," Sam said.

"Hopefully she'll call us later tonight," Santana sniffled.

In New York, Quinn and Puck were staring at the TV, speechless.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked in her cute little 4-year-old voice.

"That's our friend on the TV," Quinn explained.

"She's doing a singing competition in California, but she didn't win," Puck sighed.

"Aw," Beth sighed, putting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn smiled. Beth had never been this close to her before.

"I'm calling Rachel," Puck sighed, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel asked on the phone. "Is everything okay? We're just a block away."

"Everything's cool with us," Puck said. "Um… Mercedes just got eliminated."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed. "Shelby, Mercedes just got eliminated!"

Shelby gasped with shock. "I… I honestly thought she'd make it further."

"Yeah, just thought we'd let you folks know," Puck sighed.

"Oh! Change the channel," Quinn said. "The cheerleading Nationals awards should be on now."

Puck changed the channel, and there indeed, right on time, were the McKinley Cheerios leaping with joy as Sue and Becky boasted their amazing first-place trophy.

"Cheerleaders!" Beth exclaimed excitedly.

"You like them?" Quinn asked.

"I do!" Beth said.

"Sue Sylvester, how do you feel about finally regaining your National championship pedigree?" a reporter asked.

"Well, I'm very proud of my Cheerios," Sue said. "They put in an amazing effort every year, and after their lack of placement at last year's Nationals under the direction of an admittedly-good-of-a-dancer swimming coach, I was so driven to get them this experience back."

"What is something you instill in your coed group to get them to perform this well?" another reporter asked.

Sue thought this one out. "You know, a lot of times, the kids are just so focused on what's going on in the present. Who's dating who, who's got this new phone, who's got that new app. I need to work on this, but I really want my students to use cheerleading as a foundation for things for the future. I've coached many people who went on to be successful, and you know, cheerleading teaches so much, from physical strength, to bravery, to teamwork, to strategy, to camaraderie, and that's stuff you'll need after high school, so I'm definitely trying to instill that mindset."

"Wow…" Quinn said. "She's really doing herself some good!"

"Boring," Puck sighed. "Beth, you want to watch some PBS Kids or something?"

"_Caillou_ or _Arthur_!" Beth exclaimed.

"_Arthur_ it is!" Puck said, changing the channel.

"Wow, I didn't think you were the type to let her choose the station," Quinn laughed.

"Well, you only get one childhood. I miss the brief years I used to be into these shows. I stopped watching them when I was four because other kids told me they were stupid, but you're never too old to watch this stuff," Puck said. "I just think the modern-day generation should quit worrying about watching PG-13 movies when you're three, or Rated R movies when you're seven. Just… enjoy the seventeen years when you don't have to worry about all these adult matters that are so draining!" Puck explained.

"Couldn't agree more," Quinn said.

* * *

"Well, that escalated quickly," Harmony breathed, lying in bed with Rory. He was wearing a white tank-top undershirt, and she was wearing a purple nightgown.

"So…" Rory said awkwardly.

"You know this isn't going to work out, right?" Harmony asked. "With you going to London after graduation and all."

"True," Rory sighed. "But… I still really, really like you."

"The feeling's mutual," Harmony laughed. "So, I just got a letter from NYADA. I've been wait-listed, but a couple of openings for the musical theater department opened up, so I can audition in New York for an opening, which is great since I was planning to go watch the debut of _Thoroughly Modern Millie _anyway."

"Really?" Rory asked. "I just remembered something…"

Rory thought back to a meeting that he and Joe had with Mr. Schue in his office.

"_Boys, the Spring Concert was a huge success," he explained. "I think we could make it through next year relatively easily, but, we have a lot of money in the rest of the year's budget, so I was thinking… What if we took the club to New York to see a show? Rachel's performance of Thoroughly Modern Millie opens up in May, and I really think we have the money to take everybody."_

"_That sounds great!" Joe exclaimed. "I mean, it's not like we have to spend money on transportation to Regionals and Nationals, so I think this would be a really great investment into the club!"_

"_I've already begun talking to Principal Figgins about this, and he's willing to start making the arrangements by the end of the week," Will said._

"That sounds cool!" Harmony exclaimed. "Hopefully you guys can make it happen."

"Yeah…" Rory said. "Well… I really had a lot of fun tonight."

"So did I," Harmony said truthfully, leaning over to kiss Rory. "Thanks for coming all the way to Defiance for me."

* * *

**Friday, March 21**

The graduates were asleep at Finn and Kurt's house after their sleepover.

"Guys, wake up!" Finn groaned. It was 6:00 AM.

"Ugh, ten more minutes," Artie groaned.

"Oh, hot damn!" Blaine exclaimed, leaping up out of his sleeping spot after he realized that he was sandwiched between shirtless Mike and shirtless Sam.

"Don't be such a wimp," Santana said, coming out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth clad in only a bikini.

"Kurt! I thought you were next to me," Blaine said.

"Mmm…" Kurt snoozed. "The couch was more comfortable than the floor."

"Come on guys, we gotta get packing for our camping trip," Finn said.

"Nooo…" Sam and Mike groaned, hugging each other as if they were each other's teddy bears. "AAAH!" they both screamed, scooting away from each other.

Half-an-hour later, the exhausted young adults were cleaning up the living room and packing up bags.

Sam's guitar lay on the floor, next to Finn's home drum set.

Sam picked up his guitar and began playing, and as the song went on, he was accompanied by Finn's drumming, Mike's tambourine, Artie's bass, and Joe's guitar in another location.

**Song: "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars**

_Sam: Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Sam & Kurt: 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Artie: Uh!_  
_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
_Then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_Mike: No, I'll be lounging on the couch,_  
_Just chillin' in my snuggie_  
_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_  
_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Blaine: Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_{They all dance around the living room.}_

_All: Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Sam: Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_All: 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_All: Nothing at all!_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Sam: Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_{Scene shift to Harmony's room.}_

_Rory: Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_  
_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Harmony: Oh my God, this is great!)_  
_Yeah_

_{Scene shift to Joe's room, where he's practicing his guitar.}_

_Joe: I might mess around, and get my college degree_  
_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_  
_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_  
_Haha_

_{Scene shift to New York loft}_

_Adam: Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Shelby, Brody, Adam: Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Rachel: Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Shelby, Brody, Adam: 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_{Kurt and Finn's house}_

_Kurt: No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
Kurt, Blaine, Santana: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Santana: I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Kurt, Blaine, Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_{Will and Emma's apartment.}_

_Will: Ooh_  
_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Emma: Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_Will & Emma: 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_{Finn and Kurt's house}_

_Sam: Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Sam: Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Sam: Nothing at all_

"Okay, well, now that we're woken up, let's hit the road!" Artie exclaimed.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Beth, happy birthday to you!" Shelby, Rachel, Puck, and Quinn sang. Beth blew out her five candles (four for her age, and one for good luck).

"Did you make a wish?" Shelby asked.

"I did!" Beth exclaimed.

"Alright, open Auntie Rachel's present," Rachel said, slipping Beth a little box.

"A sweater!" Beth exclaimed. "I like it!"

"Okay, open the one from Auntie Quinn," Quinn said.

Beth opened it.

"A blankie?" Beth asked.

"My mom and I knitted it ourselves," Quinn said. "My mom used to make me a few when I was little, so I wanted to give one to you."

"Alright, how about Uncle Noah?" Shelby asked.

Beth opened up a drawing kit.

"Maybe you can make Uncle Puck a drawing," Puck laughed.

"Alright, time for mommy's," Shelby said.

Beth opened up a large box.

"A doll house!" Beth cried happily.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Song!" Beth exclaimed.

Puck brought out his guitar.

**Song: "Whenever I See Your Smiling Face" by James Taylor**

_Quinn: Whenever I see your smiling face,  
I have to smile myself  
Because I love you, yes, I do.  
And when you give me that pretty little pout,  
It turns me inside out.  
There's something about you, baby,  
I don't know._

_Puck: Isn't it amazing a man like me_  
_Can feel this way,_  
_Tell me how much longer,_  
_It could grow stronger every day._  
_Oh, how much longer?_

_I thought I was in love a couple of times_  
_Before with the girl next door,_  
_Quinn: But that was long before I met you,_  
_Now I'm sure that I won't forget you._  
_Shelby: And I thank my lucky stars_  
_That you are who you are,_  
_And not just another lovel y lady_  
_Set out to break my heart._

_Puck: Isn't it amazing a man like me_  
_Can feel this way,_  
_Tell me how much longer,_  
_It could grow stronger every day._

_Shelby: No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today, whenever I see you smile at me._  
_Quinn: No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today_  
_Puck: Whenever I see your smiling face my way._  
_No one can tell me that I'm doing it wrong today._  
_Quinn: No one can tell me that I'm doing it wrong today._

"Happy birthday, Beth," Shelby said, hugging Beth tightly.

* * *

It was 2:00 p.m. and the graduates were loading their things into a van that Finn rented, when Mercedes came up to the house.

"I heard you guys were planning a camping trip," she said. "Would it be too late for me to tag along?"

"Of course you can," Santana giggled.

With Finn driving and Mike on the front passenger seat, and Sam, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes piled in the back of the 11-passenger van, they headed off.

"So, I took the earliest flight out of LA to come home for Spring Break," Mercedes said.

"So what's up?" Mike asked. "We thought you were a top contender!"

"Well, I'd been doubting that about myself for weeks now," Mercedes said. "Ever since my audition aired, people have been bashing me all over social-networking. Twitter, Facebook, Tumbr, YouTube…"

"Why were they trash-talking you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Mercedes sighed. "People these days are just so immature. They can't handle change, they're not open to anything new or fresh. You know what're the most hurtful things said about me? 'Mercedes is just a Whitney Houston and Aretha Franklin wanna-be,' or 'Mercedes is just Candace Glover 2.0,' and 'Mercedes will NEVER be Candace Glover,' and 'Candace Glover is way better than this carbon copy.'"

"That's it," Santana said. "I'm gonna trash-talk back to these dweebs."

"Good luck," Mercedes said. "There are _hundreds_ of those comments out there. And I ran into Candace behind the scenes…"

"_Just ignore the hate," Candace said. "You're here, in the Top 10, on one of the most-watched talent shows in America. Enjoy your time here, because all the haters are just jealous of your impeccable talent."_

"_But all the comparisons," Mercedes sighed._

"_Forget them," Candace said. "I know they're wrong, you know they're wrong, and anyone with any sense of logic, compassion, and maturity knows they're wrong too. You're the star here Mercedes, and you cannot let anyone take that thunder away from you."_

"What she said really helped," Mercedes said. "But no matter how anyone defended me, I guess I was just too similar to Candace to get further than ninth place."

"Well, things aren't over for you yet, Mercedes," Sam said. "You're a fighter. Just keep trying, and you'll be a star one day. I know it."

"We all know it," Blaine said comfortingly.

"Thanks, guys," Mercedes said. "Well, I'm still looking forward to our tour."

"So, first stop on our little graduate reunion… Anyone want to hit the pool?" Mike asked.

"Trouty Mouth says YES!" Sam exclaimed.

The graduates pulled over and peeled off their layers until they were in their swimming suits.

The rest of their Spring Break weekend went off with a hit! On Friday, they spent the afternoon swimming at the pool, then pulling over at their campsite, pitching their tents, and singing songs around the campfire. The living situation was really peaceful, with Sam, Artie, Finn, and Mike shared a large blue 3-entrance tent, while Kurt and Blaine shared a green double-occupancy tent on the left, and Mercedes and Santana sharing a red double-occupancy tent on the right.

On Saturday, the graduates tried their hand at fishing, which definitely didn't go well, though Artie, Sam, and Mike struck some fishy gold, leading to a great fresh lunch, with fresh fruits that Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana gathered. They were really living away from civilization!

Sunday came, and of course they had to pack up and head back downstate to Lima, so that they could all head back to LA, Louisville, Chicago, and New York.

"Thanks for an amazing weekend, Finn," Mercedes said, hugging everyone as they said their goodbyes.

"Well, hopefully we can do an even longer thing like this when we're all back for summer," Mike said.

"And maybe we can all hit Mercedes's tour," Sam said realistically.

"Yup," Mercedes laughed. "So far, I know we'll be in LA, Youngstown, Toronto, Columbus, Louisville, and Long Island, starting in mid-July through late August, 30 shows."

"Wouldn't miss it," Kurt said. "We'll be in Long Island or Columbus."

"Well, we've gotta get back on our train to New York, so, so long, everyone," Blaine said, waving goodbye.

"Hopefully I'll see you guys there in a few weeks," Finn said.


	18. 17: It's a Heartache

**I would first like to start out this chapter issuing a Rest in Peace to Cory Monteith. Though I was never a huge Finn fan, only now have I come to appreciate how amazing his role on the show was. I was really looking forward to watching Finn in Season 5, being that I'm also an aspiring teacher, and I was just starting to relate to him. Finn is not present in this chapter because of pre-determined episode arcs I created before writing this fic, but I want to say that Finn's resolution at the end of this fanfic was always planned to end on a positive note, and it will continue as such.**

**I hope you're all coping with this loss okay, but I want to restate a quote that lured me to the series in the first place: "Glee is about opening yourself up to joy." And I hope that we can all find that joy again soon. **

* * *

**Co-Stars:**

**David McCallum, Jr. as Mr. Bob Matson**

**Bo Barrett as The Lima Bean manager **

**Susan Boyle as Hannah Banks**

* * *

**Monday, March 31, 2014**

The cafeteria was crowded as hundreds of McKinley High students herded themselves through the serving lines. Today's lunch was fried chicken.

Jeremy waited for Colby and his jock friends to leave before he attempted to get into the lunch line. Just as he grabbed the tongs to get his chicken, Bobby Surrette snatched the tongs out of Jeremy's hands and put five pieces onto his plate.

"Don't cut in line," Millie said sternly. "And can you not read the sign? Maximum three pieces!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bobby lied. "I didn't realize you wanted all the leftovers to yourself."

Millie sighed and took an empty pan back to the kitchen. She fiercely threw it into the sink, causing her co-workers to stare. She locked herself in the bathroom and began to cry.

After school that day, Millie was in Principal Figgins' office.

"So there's no way I can get a raise?" Millie asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Rose," Figgins said. "The school budget is tight, and the Department of Education is strict on pay raises."

"With all due respect, Principal Figgins, I'm a single mother, trying to raise a teenaged daughter, and her father pays minimal child support, and I don't know how I'm going to send Marley off to college. I only make $25,000 a year. Most of that is spent on the bills. It kills me that I cannot provide for my daughter in ways that I really want to," Millie explained.

"I understand, Mrs. Rose, but my hands are tied," Principal Figgins said apologetically.

"Thanks for your time," Millie sighed, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Down the hall, Marley was in Emma's office for an appointment.

"I just hate seeing my mom suffering through all of this," Marley said. "I love her, with all my heart, and I'm grateful for everything she does for me, but this economy hit us hard. She can barely afford to pay the bills, and I'm scared that one day we're going to be homeless like Sam was."

"I'm so sorry, Marley," Emma said.

"It's just really freaking me out, because I do really want to go to college, but my mom has this really low-pay job, and college costs so much money. At least $10,000 even as an in-state student living on campus, maybe like $5,000 if you're going to a community college. I don't know how we're going to make it work," Marley explained. "I've been looking online and through the newspapers trying to get a job."

"Woah," Emma said. "Are you sure about that? Getting a job, even part-time, is a pretty big commitment."

"I don't really see myself having any other choice," Marley said. "It would only be four hours, maybe five days a week."

"Okay," Emma said, taking out a calculator. "Minimum wage in Ohio is $7.85, so that, times four hours a day, times five days a week, equals… $157 even a week."

"And that would be $157 a week that my mom doesn't have to pay for my school lunches, or clothes, or school supplies," Marley said.

"Okay," Emma said. "If this is something that you really want to do, I won't stop you. In fact, part-time jobs look really good on college applications. But if you ever need any help getting adjusted to your job, please, come and see me."

"Will do; thanks, Mrs. Schue," Marley said, walking out of the office.

Once Marley had exited the door, Wade walked into the office.

"Oh, hello, Unique; how I can I help you?" she asked.

"Boy problems," Wade said.

"Oh joy," Emma said apprehensively. "So um… what's up?"

"It's a matter of confidence and restraint," Wade said. "I'm comfortable with who I am, when I'm Unique, but it's hard for me, having to walk through these halls, seeing a billion couples walking past me, and me knowing that I'll probably have that. What makes it even worse is girls like Kitty and Ameera claiming that they're forever alone when a boy ignores them. Hell to the no, I'm the one who's forever alone, and—"

"Okay, Unique, there's someone out there for everyone," Emma said. "High school, yeah, it's a limited portion of your life. Once you graduate, you're free to do whatever and go wherever you want, and I think that's how you might, you know, meet someone who loves you for who you are."

"Thanks, Mrs. Schue, but waiting is hardly something I can do," Wade said. "It's hard how most kids in this school can get whoever they want, but people like me will have to wait for a rarity in the world."

* * *

In New York, Niall Schuester (Will's dad), Maribel Lopez, and Santana sat in the court room while Santana's sentence was being figured out.

"We hereby sentence Santana Lopez to a $4,000 fine paid to the Doristown Baptist Church, and a year's probation," the judge said.

Niall grinned. As the Lopez defense attorney, his first major assignment had been a success. The Doristown Baptist Church was asking for $16,000 with a jail sentence.

"Thank you, your honor," Niall said.

The Lopez family walked out of the court room.

"Thanks, mom," Santana said. Maribel would be covering the $4,000 sue. "I'll make it up to you however I can. I'll get a higher paying job, I'll apply for more scholarships so you won't have to pay for school, and—"

"Don't worry about it, honey," Maribel said. "I'm just glad that Mr. Schuester here spared us $12,000. Just, please, honey, whenever your anger takes the better of you, you CANNOT be assaulting people on the streets! I'm not saying that I don't agree with you, because that church is a heinous cult, but you couldn't have tossed a water balloon, or thrown a bottle of white mentos and diet coke, or lobbed a baking-soda-and-vinegar volcano over the fence? Just be really careful, honey, because this church is angry that we got away with this, and any step you take is another reason to squeeze $12,000 out of us."

"I promise, mom," Santana said.

"Mr. Schuester, thank you so much for all of our help these past few weeks," Maribel said graciously.

"Don't mention it," Niall said. "Well, I've got to get back to Ohio. You ladies have a great day, and please, call me if you need anything."

"We will," Santana said gratefully.

* * *

Marley sat on a stool in the choir room with the orchestra playing behind her. Some of the club members got together for the day; just Joe, Rory, Ameera, Dottie, Kitty, and Jeremy, with Will.

**Song: "It's a Heartache" by Bonnie Tyler**

_Marley: It's a heartache  
Nothing but a heartache  
Hits you when it's too late  
Hits you when you're down_

_{Santana and Maribel walk through rainy New York City under an umbrella.}_

_Santana: It's a fool's game_  
_Nothing but a fools game_  
_Standing in the cold rain_  
_Feeling like a clown_

_{Wade watches Jake, Ryder, and Colby at volleyball practice.}_

_Wade: It's a heartache_  
_Nothing but a heartache_  
_Love him till your arms break_  
_Then he lets you down_

_It ain't right with love to share_  
_When you find he doesn't care for you_  
_It ain't wise to need someone_  
_As much as I depended on you_

_Marley: It's a heartache_  
_Nothing but a heartache_  
_Hits you when it's too late_  
_Hits you when you're down_

_Santana: It's a fool's game_  
_Nothing but a fools game_  
_Standing in the cold rain_  
_Feeling like a clown_

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

_Wade: It ain't right with love to share_  
_When you find he doesn't care for you_  
_It ain't wise to need someone_  
_As much as I depended on you_

_Oh, it's a heartache_  
_Nothing but a heartache_  
_Love him till your arms break_  
_Then he lets you down_

_Santana: It's a fools game_  
_Standing in the cold rain_  
_Feeling like a clown_  
_Marley: It's a heartache_  
_Wade: Love him till your arms break_  
_Then he lets you down_  
_Marley: It's a fools game_  
_Santana: Standing in the cold rain..._

* * *

**Tuesday, April 1**

It was April Fool's day. Colby, Jeremy, Dottie, and Ameera were sitting in Mr. Bob Matson's chemistry class.

"So, I looked at everyone's copper samples, and you all did a magnificent job on your labs," Mr. Matson said. "I'm going to go to the back room and grab your samples."

Once the door to the back storage room closed, Colby said, "Okay everyone, let's move!"

The whole class crawled under the lab stations, so they couldn't be seen from door to the storage room. Dottie quickly turned out the lights and ducked under a lab table just as Mr. Matson opened the door.

"Damnit," Mr. Matson whispered, dashing out of the classroom to find the 'missing students' in the hallway.

Riddled with giggles, the class emerged from their hiding places and resumed their places at their desks. Mr. Matson reentered the room, his face as red as a tomato.

"You guys are killing me," he panted. The class laughed hysterically. "I was just about to turn in my letter of resignation to Principal Figgins!"

"We totally have to play a prank like this on Mr. Schue," Jeremy said to Colby.

So, they did!

"Okay, Operation Mr. Schue April Fool is a go," Jake said. He and Ryder put a butter-covered saran wrap across his office door, so that when the door opened, Mr. Schue would walk into a transparent trap.

It worked! As he struggled to remove the wrap from his face, he'd slip over the buttered floor, courtesy of Marley and Kitty. When he was able to stand up, he ran outside to clean up in the bathroom, but he was greeted to water balloons from Joe, Rory, Wade, and Ameera as he entered the bathroom, and then red slushies from Dottie, Jeremy, Colby, and Ameera. But, that last bit of the plan didn't work out.

"Wait, where are the slushies?" Ameera asked.

"Maybe we left them outside," Dottie said.

"I am so going to get you kids!" Will laughed, running outside after them, only to fall into a counter-acted trap. Bobby Surrette had the whole Glee Club cornered.

"Looking for these?" he asked. "Book 'em, Titans."

The twelve jocks launched twelve slushies at the twelve New Directions, hitting them all square in the face.

"Okay… Maybe that's payback for the cruel extent of our prank," Dottie sighed.

"Now I'm _really _going to get you kids," Will said, spitting slush out of his mouth.

* * *

Later that night, Joe, Rory, and Wade gathered at the pool to watch the girls' water polo game. Kitty and Ameera were pretty skilled at it!

"Come on!" Coach Roz exclaimed. "I know kitties don't like water, but you gotta own that water if you wanna score a goal!"

Kitty took the advice to heart, swimming hard and then launching the ball into the goal.

"PICK IT UP, SALTY TERIYAKI!" Roz exclaimed as Ameera chased an opposing girl. Ameera expertly weaved into the girl's swimming path, snatching the ball, and tossing the ball back towards Kitty, who threw it into the goal.

"WINNER!" Roz screamed as the whistles blew. "You go, girls!"

"That was pretty intense," Wade said.

"Indeed," Rory said.

"So how are things with you and Harmony?" Joe asked.

Wade frowned. _Yay, more awkward romance talk. _

"Well… We both decided that we shouldn't make it official, since we'd only be going on two months before it goes long-distance," Rory said. "How are you and Ameera?"

"What?" Joe asked. "Who says I'm into—"

"Child, you made that plainly obvious," Wade said.

"Okay," Joe sighed. "I don't know… I really like her, but then like you said, Rory, the whole long distance thing. I'm a senior, she's a junior, and I don't plan on staying in this state for college."

A little further down, Sam, Mike, and Tina were watching the game as well.

"I'm glad my Spring Break coincides with your folks' ones," Tina said.

"Right-o," Sam agreed. "Sorry you couldn't make our camping trip."

"No worries," Tina sighed. "Looked like fun, though. Hopefully we can do a summer one."

"So how's Columbus life treating you?" Mike asked.

Tina sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mike inquired.

"Well, I guess I _do _like animals, but all year long, I'm just looking at Mercedes on _Idol_, and Rachel on her way to an off-Broadway show, and I'm just thinking… why did I settle for second best?"

"So… what are you saying?" Sam asked.

"Well," Tina hesitated. "Have Finn and Puck been talking to you folks about the National Student Exchange?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Are you thinking of doing it?"

"Yeah," Tina said. "I'm not sure what I want to do though, whether it's television acting, musical theater, or even a recording contract. I'm just lured to show business. So I applied to some schools in New York, Ohio, and California."

"Is that what you really want to do?" Mike asked.

Tina sighed. "I have no clue. The best choice would be Syracuse or Pace, but I'd have to transfer altogether; not exchange."

* * *

**Wednesday, April 2**

The next day, the trio made their way to the auditorium after school so that Mike could run choreography.

"Well, they aren't here yet, so, how about we jam ourselves?" Sam asked, pulling out his guitar. The three sang on stools.

**Song: "Falling Slowly" by Kris Allen, originally by The Frames**

_Sam: I don't know you but I want you all the more for that  
Sam & Tina: Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react  
Mike: And games that never amount to more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

_[CHORUS]_

_All: Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now_

_Sam & Tina: Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back_  
_Mike & Tina: Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black_  
_Sam: You have suffered enough and warred with yourself_  
_It's time that you won_

_[Chorus]_

_All: Falling slowly sing your melody_  
_I'll sing along_

"Great soprano," Mike complimented Tina.

"Thanks," Tina said, blushing slightly.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed delightfully. "Looks like we've got more than just our choreographer!"

Mike laughed as the cast of the school musical walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" Mike greeted. "So this is the last week that I can help out with choreography, so I have Coach Roz up there recorded all the performances."

"Y'all are lucky I don't have a life today," Roz sighed.

"Are we going to get all the performances emailed to us?" Sean asked.

"Yup, and hopefully we'll also be able to Facebook them," Will said.

"Alright, so everyone, line up! Let's get stretching!" Mike instructed, taking command.

"Gosh, he's really stepped into this," Tina said admirably.

"Yeah, he's been choreographing all the time for New Directions," Sam said. "I mean, he helped us out with _Grease, _Sectionals, Regionals, and this year's Sectionals, and now _Joseph_. Man's on a role."

"Joffrey Academy is really doing him some good," Tina laughed. "He's really to go professional already, don't you think?"

"Hm…" Sam muttered, watching the performance.

"And box step, one-two-three-four, turn around! Pivot! Pivot! Gotta be more on point, Rory!" Mike instructed.

"Yeah… Totally," Sam laughed. "Dude's a natural."

"Got that right," Will said proudly. "I feel really blessed to have all you talented students ready to volunteer your talents to your younger counterparts."

"Well, thank you for having us, Mr. Schue," Tina said.

* * *

"Okay, is it a… a unicorn?" Blaine asked as Kurt drew on a paper on his back.

"Aw, how did you know?" Kurt laughed as he switched places for Blaine to draw on his back. "Okay, no; I already know it's a house."

"Oh my gosh, stop it!" Blaine shouted.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, can you guys take your childish games to your own room, please? And invent some sound-proof curtains while you're at it," Santana sighed. "THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, RACHEL!"

Rachel was doing vocal warm-ups from the shower.

"I have no choice!" Rachel exclaimed from the shower. "Is my tea with lemon and honey ready yet?"

"Yup, scalding hot, with no intensions of cooling down by the time it enters your mouth," Santana said from the kitchen.

Rachel came out of the bathroom in an emerald-green dress.

"Ooh, you look all prettied up," Kurt said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys this sooner, but I have an audition today," Rachel said.

"Oh, for what?" Blaine asked.

"The study abroad program with the London Academy of the Dramatic Arts," Rachel said. "LADA's putting on a big time show of _Les Mis_ for exchange students, and someone from their theater department is coming to see me."

"Well, good luck," Santana said, putting Rachel's cup of tea in her hand.

"Thanks, guys!" Rachel exclaimed, heading out the door.

"Break a leg!" the three shouted as the door closed.

Santana sighed and packed up her things.

Getting through the school was pretty difficult. She could tell that people were judging her, either as a hero, or as some crazy terrorist girl who's going to pounce on you at any second. It was harder with the teachers. One could imagine how awkward it would be to hand in a paper, and then realize that the girl who wrote it was some young adult delinquent who got sued and put on probation.

The class that day was so exceptionally boring. She decided to check her Snapchats, where she got a really cute self-picture from Brittany.

Santana sighed, and she wiped a tear from her cheek. The class was finally dismissed, so Santana exited the classroom and began exiting the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the NYADA auditorium, Rachel was getting herself composed backstage.

Madam Tibideaux was escorting LADA's Dean of Musical Theater into the room.

"I think you are going to be very impressed with this candidate," Carmen explained to the Dean, Mrs. Hannah Banks. "She is the second freshman in the history of our school to win the Winter Showcase.}

"Well, you've told me a lot about her," Hannah said. "As I understand she was the runner-up for the role of Fanny Brice on _Funny Girl_, and is set to star as Millie Dillmount in _Thoroughly Modern Millie_? Her impressive resume speaks for itself."

"Yes, indeed," Carmen said, trying to hide the fact that Rachel also had a history of choking on auditions.

"Rachel Berry?" Hannah called for Rachel to come out.

Rachel grinned and set her binder of sheet music down with the accompanist, and then went up to the microphone.

"Hello, Mrs. Banks; I am Rachel Berry, I am 19 years old, a sophomore here at NYADA in the musical theater department, and I am auditioning for a place in foreign exchange study abroad program with the London Academy of Dramatic Arts," Rachel said excitedly.

"Fantastic," Hannah said. "And you've said you expressed interest in our production of _Les Miserables_. Will you be auditioning for any set role?"

"Yes, I am auditioning for the role of Eponine," Rachel said.

"Fantastic," Hannah said. "What do you think of this, Madam Tibideaux?"

"Eponine suits Ms. Berry's voice and acting talents perfectly well," Carmen said.

"Great," Hannah said. "So, Ms. Berry, what will you be singing for your audition?"

"I will be singing 'On My Own' from the musical itself—"

"No," Hannah said flatly.

Rachel's smile faltered a bit. Carmen cast a nervous glance.

"The song is too simple to be used as an audition song for the role of Eponine," Hannah said. "I already know you can sing the song; at least, I feel that you do. I want you to be creative. Sing something, perhaps modern, that you think Eponine would sing, had her story been about her life, say, in the 21st century."

Rachel thought for a moment, then went back to the accompanist and asked him to turn back a few pages.

"Fair enough," Rachel breathed. "I will be singing 'Long Distance' by Melanie Amaro."

**Song: "Long Distance" by Melanie Amaro**

_Rachel: Shadows on the ceiling  
You're the one I'm dreaming of  
Phone's about to die boy  
We should say goodbye boy  
Baby I just want you to know_

_I hate the way I'm feeling_  
_Talking to you ain't enough_  
_I need you to touch me_  
_Why are you so far from me_  
_Baby I've got to let you know_

_[CHORUS]  
And I just want you to be  
More than a picture on my screen  
I don't have a choice  
I can't live without you  
I can't sleep at all  
And I'm crazy for you  
And I want you here with me  
When I hear your answering machine  
The sound of your voice  
I can't live without you  
I can't sleep at all  
And I'm crazy for you  
Long distance love_

_Wherever you are now_  
_I hope I'm what you're dreaming of_  
_Counting down the seconds_  
_Till you're in my arms boy_  
_Baby I've got to let you know_

_[CHORUS]_

_Seems like the further you go now_  
_The more that I want you close now_  
_Tired of being alone now_  
_Baby when you're calling now_

_Long distance!_  
_Long distance!_

_{Santana walks home to Bushwick singing.}_

_Santana: And I just want you to be_  
_Both: More than a picture on my screen_  
_Rachel (Santana): I don't have a choice_  
_I can't live without you (I can't live)_  
_I can't sleep at all (No…)_  
_And I'm crazy for you_  
_And I want you here with me (I want you with me}_  
_When I hear your answering machine (Answering machine)_  
_The sound of your voice_  
_I can't live without you (I can't)_  
_I can't sleep at all (I won't)_  
_And I'm crazy for you_  
_Long distance love_

Carmen and Hannah applauded Rachel as she caught her breath.

"Marvelous work, Ms. Berry," Hannah said.

"Thank you," Rachel said proudly, retreating back stage.

* * *

**Thursday, April 3**

Everyone had just finished rehearsal for the musical. Will was packing up sheet music, when Wade went up to him.

"Mr. Schue, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure; what's up?" Will asked.

"It's just…" Wade said, looking at the pile of sheet music. "This is a lot of stuff for me to remember, and I don't know if I'll be able to learn all of the songs in time for the show. I've just been really distracted and complacent lately, and I don't want the whole group to suffer for it."

Will nodded. "Is there any way that I can help? Maybe we can run some rehearsals for you during lunch or before school? Maybe we could add more rehearsal time, or—"

"No," Wade said. "I… I just… I'm not feeling it. But I think I know of a plan on how we can get this issue resolved."

Later that night, Tina picked up her cell phone while she caught up on Spring Break homework at The Lima Bean.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Tina?" Will asked. "This is Mr. Schue."

"Hey, Mr. Schue!" Tina exclaimed delightfully. "How may I help you?"

"Well, there's a bit of a problem with the show. Unique just came to talk to me, and she said that she would only be able to handle half of the Narrator's numbers," Will said.

"Oh my gosh!" Tina exclaimed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah," Will said. "I'm wondering… Would you mind at all if you could spend two weekends in Lima, to pitch in on the Narrator's role?"

"Mr. Schue, I've been waiting for you to give me an opportunity like this since like… ever!" Tina exclaimed. "I would love to!"

"Thank goodness," Will said. "I'll catch you up to speed at tomorrow's rehearsal."

"Fantastic! Thanks! Bye, Mr. Schue," Tina said, hanging up the phone and exiting The Lima Bean.

Just a few feet behind her, however…

"That'll be $8.49," Marley said at the cash register.

Sean slipped a $10 bill to Marley. "I can't figure out how you do it. How do you balance like seven hours of school plus like three hours of rehearsals, plus four hours of work? Do you even get like six-to-eight hours of sleep? I don't think I could ever—"

Marley rolled her eyes as she placed Sean's two Frappuccinos in his hands.

"Well, well, well, look at Marley Rose stepping into third class citizenship," Bobby said. "Oh wait; you already were!"

"What can I get for you, Bobby?" Marley sighed.

"Hm… Let's get me a tall coffee and maybe one of those bagels in there, huh?" Bobby asked. "Or does your mom want to claim it all for herself?"

Marley scowled as she went to make Bobby's coffee and bagel. On her way back to the cash register, Marley slipped over a fallen ice cube, splattering hot coffee and bagel crumbs all over the herself and the floor.

"Marley, all of that comes out of your own pay," the manager said.

Marley groaned and picked everything up.

"Wow, even the skinny girl can't learn how to serve food right," Bobby laughed to his friends.

"What did you just say?" asked a voice behind Bobby. Coach Roz was standing in line to order.

"Oh, nothing coach," Bobby said innocently.

"Yeah, I'll bet you said nothing," Roz said. "Maybe the crack in your head stops you from remembering all the heinous words that you lash out to innocent people every day."

"That'll be $6.50," Marley said silently once she got another coffee and bagel.

"Here's a five, and two ones," Bobby said. "In case you don't know math, that's fifty cents change I'd better get back."

Marley gave him two quarters.

"Atta girl," Bobby said sarcastically, walking out of the shop.

"I'm so sorry about him, honey," Roz said. "Get me one iced tea and one of these brownies, please?"

"Sure, coach," Marley said, turning around and getting Coach Roz's order. "That's $5.99," Marley said.

Roz slipped her a twenty before turning around.

"Coach! You forgot your—"

"Keep the change, honey," Roz said with a smile, walking out of the shop.

Marley smiled.

Later that night (it was about 10:00 by the time Marley's shift ended), Marley arrived home to see her mom signing papers at the kitchen table.

"Hey, mom," Marley said.

"Hey, sweetie," Millie said. "So… How was work?"

"It was… good!" Marley lied.

"Well, judging by all the coffee stains on your clothes, I don't really believe you," Millie said.

"What's all this?" Marley asked.

"Well… I kind of got a new part-time job myself," Millie said.

"What!" Marley exclaimed. "Mom, no! You're already super swamped with working at school, and running the Home Ec club, and raising me, and—"

"Marley…" Millie said gently. "Time is running out for us. You know, I always wanted to go to college to get a business degree, so that maybe I could run my own restaurant? Well, all I managed was a two-year community college degree in culinary arts. I want you to be able to pursue your dreams, Marley, and unfortunately, this is a money's world, and I need to be making and saving every bit of cash that I can now, so that you won't have to pay for my life's mistakes."

"Mom, it's not a mistake to not be some restaurant manager," Marley said, sitting down. "It's just… I don't want you to bite off more than you can chew."

"Don't worry, honey," Millie said. "Breadstix is only a couple blocks away, so no money wasted on gas. I can get discounted prices on meals, so less food pricing on dinner for us. I would only work three part-time nights in the school week, and one full-time shift on the weekend. Really, honey, it is no big deal."

Marley sighed and nodded. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Millie said. "Now, go do your homework."

Marley smiled and went upstairs. Millie looked back down to her papers and sighed.

* * *

**Friday, April 4**

Before rehearsal for _Joseph_, the New Directions work on a new group number.

**Song: "I Hate This Part" by the Pussycat Dolls**

_Ameera: We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear_

_Man we ain't talked since we left_  
_It's so overdue_  
_It's cold outside_  
_But between us_  
_It's worse in here_

_Marley: The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now_  
_I know this is the part where the end starts_

_[Chorus]_

_Dottie (with Kitty): I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to (try now)  
All that's left is (goodbye to)  
(Find a way that I can tell you)  
Jeremy: I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

_Jake: Everyday seven takes of the same old scene_  
_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine_  
_Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep_  
_But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me_

_Unique (Marley echo): The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now_  
_I know (I know) this is (this is) (Both: the part where the end starts)_

_[Chorus]_

_Sean: I know you'll ask me to hold on_  
_Sean & Colby: And carry on like nothing is wrong_  
_Ryder: But there is no more time for lies_  
_Ryder & Joe (with Marley & Unique): Cause I see sun set in your (eyes)_

_Dottie (with Kitty): I can't take it any longer_  
_Thought that we were stronger (Marley: Can't take this)_  
_All we do is linger (Marley: Slipping)_  
_Slipping through our fingers (Marley: fingers)_  
_I don't want to (try now) (Marley: try now)_  
_All that's left is (goodbye to) (Marley: goodbye now)_  
_Dottie & Kitty: Find a way that I can tell you_

_Ameera: But I gotta do this_  
_I gotta do it_  
_I gotta do it_  
_I hate this part_

_Marley: I gotta do it_  
_I gotta do it_  
_I gotta do it_

_Rory: I hate this part right here_  
_I hate this part right here_  
_I just can't take these tears_  
_I hate this part right here_

"I miss this so much," Tina sighed longingly as she watched the performance with Will, Mike, and Sam.

"Alright!" Will exclaimed. "Let's jump straight into rehearsal! Tina and Unique, follow me to the piano for Narrator songs. Everyone else, go with Mike to choreography brush-ups!"

Later that night, as everyone was packing up to go home after rehearsal, three of the girls decided to stay behind.

**Song: "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato, inspired by Fifth Harmony**

{Concept: Rachel sings in the NYADA auditorium; Santana sings in NYC, surrounded by skyscrapers; Tina, Marley, and Unique sing in the McKinley auditorium.}

_Rachel: Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Marley: Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Unique: You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Tina: Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Rachel: As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
_And untangle you from me_  
_Marley: Would it make you feel better_  
_To watch me while I bleed?_  
_Santana: All my windows still are broken_  
_But I'm standing on my feet_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Unique: You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Tina: Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Santana: Go run, run, run_  
_I'm gonna stay right here,_  
_Watch you disappear_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_Rachel: Go run, run, run_  
_Yeah, it's a long way down_  
_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Marley: You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Santana: Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_(Tina, Unique, Marley: Like a skyscraper)_

_Santana: Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_


	19. 18: Technicolor

**Major co-stars**

**Fletcher Mantini = David Henrie**

**Aaron Hart = Johnny Depp**

**Sarah Hart = Lisa Bonet **

* * *

**Friday, April 18, 2014**

Fletcher Mantini strolled through the hall interviewing people for his article on the opening night for _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat._

"Greetings, McKinley High Titans! I'm Fletcher Mantini, reporting to you from the halls of McKinley High, on the details of the opening night for McKinley High's first Spring Musical since 2008, _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_, following the journey of Joseph from being sold to slavery to becoming the one who would save the people from famine. We're here with the star of tonight's show, Joseph Hart, who ironically plays Joseph. So, Joseph, what can we expect from the musical tonight?"

"Well, you can definitely expect a lot of really cool stuff. Whether you're a Christian or not, this musical is really entertaining," Joe said.

Fletcher moved on to Unique. "Unique Adams, word has it that you'll be splitting the Narrator role with alumna Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Right," Unique said. "We both had parts stolen from us last year by a 2012 alumna, so I thought it would be fair for us to split the parts, since we're featured in pretty much almost every single song."

Fletcher then moved to Rory.

"Rory Flanagan will be playing Pharaoh; Rory, what kinds of fun stuff are there going to be in the musical?"

"Well, the role of Pharaoh has this really Elvis-ish persona about him, so there's going to be some humorous stuff on my part," Rory said.

"Mr. Schue, you guys have made a really good directing team in the past; is this musical going to be any different?"

"Not at all," Will said. "I'm really pleased that I've been able to have help with these musicals, especially being that the overall director and the choreographer are alumni, so it's been a really tight environment, and the kids relate to the younger directors, though Brad and I are always there to keep things in check on the music side of things."

"Marley Rose and Dottie Kazatori, what are some fun facts about the musical?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, the musical is kind of like _Les Mis_," Dottie interjected.

"So it's entirely sung, so you really have to give props to Unique and Tina for learning pretty much every single song," Marley said.

"Well, there you have it, readers. Opening night is tonight, Friday, April 18th, at 6:30, and so are all of the evening shows on Friday and Saturday this week and next week. Saturdays this weekend and next weekend also have a matinee show, at 2:30. Tickets are four dollars for general admission, and two dollars for McKinley students and audience members over the age of 65 or under the age of 11. Concessions will also be available. Hope to see you all there! This is Fletcher Mantini, Features Editor of the McKinley Muckracker."

Later that night, Emma and Sue were starting the ticket sales.

"It seems like the Glee Club is pumping out shows every other week," Sue grunted.

"But that's a good thing!" Emma exclaimed excitedly. "Such a good way to raise proceeds for the arts funds and get the kids these opportunities to express themselves."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get through all of these ticket sales," Sue said. "We're almost sold out."

"Oh, hey! Mr. and Mrs. Hart!" Emma exclaimed to the next couple of customers.

"Who?" Sue asked.

"Hi, I'm Aaron Hart," the man said, introducing himself.

"And I'm Sarah Hart," the woman said. "We're Joseph Hart's parents."

"Oh!" Sue exclaimed. "You know, silly me, I was thinking that Joseph Hart's parents might've been named Jacob and Rachel Hart. Seems like everyone in this show gets the role according to their first names."

"It's only Joe playing Joseph and Jake playing Jacob," Emma defended.

"Still ironic," Sue said, handing Joe's parents their tickets. "Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look like Jack Sparrow?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Aaron laughed.

"Thanks so much," Sarah said, going inside.

"Gosh, such great parents," Emma said admirably.

"You seem like a longing parent-wannabe," Sue said. "If you want one, go make one."

Emma gasped with embarrassment and shut the money box closed. "Okay, well, the show starts soon."

Backstage, Finn, Will, and Mike were addressing the cast.

"Guys, I'm so proud of you all for how well this musical turned out," Will said. "You guys really stuck through it, what with balancing school, the Spring concert, and the Spring musical. Now we're finally here, and in just a few weeks, we'll all be going over to New York to live out a real professional show."

"Um, yeah, about that," Colby said. "I won't be able to make the New York trip. We've got a volleyball game out-of-town that weekend."

"Jake and I aren't on the starting lineup anyway, so we were able to get out of it," Ryder said.

"And yearbook deadline is that weekend, so the staff is going to be crazy busy," Dottie apologized.

"My parents just won't let me," Jeremy said shyly.

"Me too, bro!" Sean said, high-fiving him.

"Wow," Ameera said. "Looks like it's just the upperclassmen."

"Well, we'll definitely miss you all," Will said. "Hopefully you can join us if we do this next year; however, I'm confident that we're going to train hard to get to Regionals, and hopefully Nationals, next year."

"Alright, so, let's start our show circle," Finn said.

"Before that, I just want to remind everyone that the key to pulling off your dances is confidence. I know some of you are still struggling, but it's going to look exceptional if you feel confident with how you're moving and what you're doing," Mike advised.

"Right," Finn said. "Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three—"

"JOSEPH!" the cast exclaimed.

Finn went outside and addressed the audience.

"Welcome!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm Finn Hudson, the director of this musical. Behind me is our musical director, Will Schuester, and our choreographer, Mike Chang. I'm really pleased to introduce this amazing and talented cast standing before you today. Joseph is played by senior Joseph Hart. The Narrator is shared between senior Unique Adams, and 2013 alumna Tina Cohen-Chang. The Three Ladies Female Ensemble, who are featured in different capacities throughout the show, are played by juniors Marley Rose and Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki, along with sophomore Dottie Kazatori. The Ishmaelites are played by sophomores Colby Andreu and Jeremy Rosario, and freshman Sean Yoshido. Potiphar and Mrs. Potiphar are played by juniors Ryder Lynn and Kitty Wilde, respectively. The Baker is played by Jeremy Rosario, and the Butler is played by Colby Andreu, and Pharaoh is played by senior Rory Flanagan. Junior Jake Puckerman plays Jacob. Eleven of our Titans play the 11 brothers, courtesy casting of Coach Shannon Beiste, and eight elementary school students of Lima Elementary are featured as chorus singers, courtesy casting of Mrs. Emma Schuester and Coach Sue Sylvester. I now present to you, _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat!"_

White stage smoke glided across the stage as the curtains lifted open, and Tina, dressed in an angelic white and blue dress, emerged.

**Song: "Prologue" **

_Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do__  
__Before their time on this planet is through__  
__Some just don't have anything planned__  
__They hide their hopes and their heads in the sand__  
__Now I don't say who is wrong, who is right__  
__But if by chance you are here for the night__  
__Then all I need is an hour or two__  
__To tell the tale of a dreamer like you__  
__We all dream a lot - some are lucky, some are not__  
__But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real__  
__You are what you feel__But all that I say can be told another way__  
__In the story of a boy whose dream came true__  
__And it could be you…_

As Tina emerged back into the smoke, the scene shifted to New York, where Quinn was aboard a train, just pulling into New York City.

Quinn's train pulled in the station, where Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine were waiting.

"Welcome back, Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging Quinn as she came off.

"No problem," Quinn said. "Thanks so much for trading your New York City to New Haven pass for New Haven to New York City. I'd much rather be here on a weekend off."

"Don't mention it," Rachel said with a smile.

"So, Kurt texted me. Apparently we're going to check out the Vogue office?"

"Yup!" Kurt squealed excitedly. "Isabelle's running an article on prom fashion, and the shipment we got was enormous, like, huger than we ever thought it would be, so we need extra models, and I told Isabelle that I had three friends volunteering to model for free, but she'll be even happier that now I have four!"

"Sounds fun," Quinn said. "So, Santana, how's life on the run treating you?"

"I'm not on the run, missy," Santana laughed. "But for the most part, thankfully people don't treat it like it's a big deal. I get stopped on the streets sometimes, but, it's nice being in a city where, even though people know your name, not everyone remembers your face."

"How's Yale life been treating you?" Blaine asked.

"Well, academics are getting tougher," Quinn said. "I've also been thinking of changing my major. Theater is great, but I mean… There's not a lot of practicality with it."

"Do you know what you might be changing into?" Blaine asked.

"So far, not yet," Quinn said. "I took a few exploratory courses this semester to see where I might fit well, but hopefully I can decide something eventually."

"So, you guys know that McKinley's play of Joseph is going on tonight? I wish we could be there," Blaine said.

Over there in McKinley, the next song was underway. Unique came on stage in her Narrator costume.

**Song: "Jacob and Sons"**

_Unique: Way way back many centuries ago,__  
__Not long after the Bible began__  
__Jacob lived in the land of Canaan,__  
__A fine example of a family man.__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Depended on farming to earn their keep.__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Spent all of their days in the fields with sheep.__  
__Jacob was the founder of a whole new nation__  
__Thanks to the number of children he had__  
__He was also known as Israel, but most of the time__  
__His sons and his wives used to call him Dad.__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Men of the soil, of the sheaf and crook__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__A remarkable family in anyone's book.__Narrator, Brothers, Female Ensemble & Children__: __  
__Reuben was the eldest of the children of Israel__  
__With Simeon and Levi the next in line__  
__Naphtali and Isaachar with Asher and Dan__  
__Zebulun and Gad took the total to nine__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Benjamin and Judah, which leaves only one__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Joseph - Jacob's favourite son__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons__  
__Jacob Jacob Jacob__  
__Jacob and sons_

* * *

"We're here," Kurt said, leading everyone into the Vogue office. "Hey, Isabelle!"

"Kurt!" Isabelle exclaimed, getting up to hug Kurt.

"Rachel and Santana, very nice to see you. You are obviously Blaine. Kurt has told me very much about you. And… I'm afraid that I don't know who you are!" Isabelle said to Quinn.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," Isabelle said. "I go to Yale."

"Wow, Yale!" Isabelle said admirably. "Well, I'm very happy that you're here! We have a big photo shoot today, and the amount of prom dresses that we got shipped to us is ridiculous, so I needed a model for each of the costumes; male and female. Kurt, you're going to have to step in as well."

"I wouldn't give up an excuse for modeling," Kurt said delightfully. "Alright, guys, follow me to the makeup room!"

The New Yorkers got their makeovers done and they were ready for the photo shoot, with over a dozen other models.

"So ready for my big break in the fashion world," Santana said, applying eyeliner to her eyelashes alongside of Quinn. Rachel was powdering her nose and Blaine was tweezing some of his eyebrows.

"Alright, everyone! Here are all the dresses!" Isabelle said, dragging four costume carts into the room.

"Wow, you weren't kidding; that is a lot of stuff," Quinn laughed.

"Yup, so you see the reason why I needed to scramble to find models, literally off the streets and train stations," Isabelle laughed. "So, ladies, find a dress; gentlemen, get into a tux. The shoot begins in fifteen minutes!"

Momentarily, everyone was in the photo shoot area, modeling off their dresses. Even Isabelle was called in to model, wearing an ochre dress. Rachel was wearing a ruby-colored dress, Santana was in a lemon-colored one, and Quinn was in blue. Blaine was wearing a violet tuxedo, and Kurt was wearing a green one.

The next song began in the musical, this time with Tina taking on the Narrator role. Jake was wearing a convincing old man's beard, while Marley, Ameera, and Dottie played convincing Israelites.

**Song: "Joseph's Coat"**

_Jacob: Joseph's mother, she was quite my favourite wife  
I never really loved another all my life  
And Joseph was my joy because  
He reminded me of her  
_

_Narrator: Through young Joseph, Jacob lived his youth again  
Loved him, praised him, gave him all he could, but then  
It made the rest feel second best  
And even if they were -  
_

_Brothers:  
Being told we're also-rans  
Does not makes us Joseph fans  
_

_Narrator: But where they had really missed the boat is  
_

_Brothers: We're great guys but no-one seems to notice  
_

_Narrator: Joseph's charm and winning smiles  
Failed to slay them in the aisles  
And their father couldn't see the danger  
He could not imagine any danger  
He just saw in Joseph all his dreams come true  
Jacob wanted to show the world he loved his son  
To make it clear that Joseph was the special one  
So Jacob bought his son a coat  
A multi-coloured coat to wear_

_Jacob and Female Ensemble: Joseph's coat was elegant,_  
_The cut was fine_  
_Brothers and Female Ensemble: The tasteful style was the_  
_Ultimate in good design_  
_Narrator: And this is why it caught the eye_  
_All: A king would stop and stare_

_Narrator: And when Joseph tried it on  
He knew his sheepskin days were gone _

_Narrator & Female Ensemble & Children: Such a dazzling coat of many colours  
How he loved his coat of many coloures  
_

_Narrator: In a class above the rest  
It even went well with his vest  
Such a stunning coat of many colours  
How he loved his coat of many colours  
It was red and yellow and green and  
Brown and blue _

_Joseph's brothers weren't  
Too pleased with what they saw_

_Brothers: We have never liked him_  
_All that much before_  
_And now this coat_  
_Has got our goat_  
_We feel life is unfair_

_Narrator, Female Ensemble & Children: And when Joseph graced the scene  
His brothers turned a shade of green  
His astounding clothing took the biscuit  
_

_Brothers: Quite the smoothest person in the district  
_

_Joseph & Female Ensemble: I look handsome, I look smart  
I am walking work of art  
Such a dazzling coat of many colours  
How I love my coat of many colours  
_

_{Here, Isabelle sings the Narrator's part, and all of the New Yorkers and models sing along as each dress/tux of each color is snapped by the camera}_

_Isabelle & All: It was red and yellow and green and brown  
And scarlet and black and ochre and peach  
And ruby and olive and violet and fawn  
And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve (Blaine: I look handsome, I look smart)  
And cream and crimson and silver and rose (Santana: I am a walking work of art)  
And azure and lemon and russet and grey (Quinn: Such a dazzling coat of many colors)  
And purple and white and pink and orange (Rachel: How I love my coat of many colors; It was)_

_Isabelle & Kurt: And red and yellow and green and brown and  
Scarlet and black and ochre and peach  
And ruby and olive and violet and fawn  
And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve  
And cream and crimson and silver and rose  
And azure and lemon and russet and grey  
And purple and white and pink and orange  
And blue_

The modeling ended with Quinn in a pure blue dress.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Isabelle exclaimed as the photographer packed everything away. "That was amazing, everyone! Go ahead and get changed! We're having a little coffee and donuts party in the lounge."

Meanwhile, in the musical, the brothers had just sold Joseph to the Ishmaelites.

"Fill me in again," Sue whispered to Emma as they watched from the door. "The brothers just sell Joseph away because his dad gave him a damn colorful jacket?"

"Well, you have to remember that in those times, life wasn't as luxurious as it is today. If someone today got some amazing coat, it wouldn't be that big a deal, because many, or rather most, people are blessed that we have luxury in our lives every day."

"Alright, so after Joseph gets sold to these three guys on a camel, now what?" Sue asked.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait and see," Emma laughed. "Come on; look, even Robin is enjoying the show!"

"Okay, now what's happening?" Sue asked.

"Well, the Ishmaelites have reached Egypt, so they're going to sell him to Potiphar, who's the captain of the palace guard," Emma whispered. "Now, shh!"

Unique and Tina shared the Narrator role in this song, accordingly to the different tempos, and they were accompanied by the three boys who played Ishmaelites, as well as Ryder as Potiphar, and Kitty as his Mrs. Potiphar.

**Song: "Potiphar" **

_Unique: Joseph was taken to Egypt in chains and sold,  
Where he was bought by a captain named by Potiphar  
_

_Tina & Male Ensemble: Potiphar had very few cares  
He was one of Egypt's millionaires  
Having made a fortune buying shares in  
_

_Potiphar: Pyramids  
_

_Tina & Male Ensemble: Potiphar had made a huge pile  
Owned a large percentage of the Nile  
_

_Potiphar: Meant that I could really live in style  
_

_Tina & Male Ensemble: And he did _

_Potiphar: Oh, I did…_

_Unique: Joseph was an unimportant_  
_Slave who found he liked his master_  
_Consequently worked much harder_  
_Even with devotion_  
_Potiphar could see that Joseph_  
_Was a cut above the average_  
_Made him leader of his household_  
_Maximum promotion_

_Tina & Male Ensemble: Potiphar was cool and so fine_

_Potiphar: But my wife would never toe the line_

_Tina & Male Ensemble: It's all there in chapter thirty-nine_  
_Of Genesis_  
_She was beautiful but_

_Mrs. Potiphar: Evil_

_Tina & Male Ensemble: Saw a lot of men against his will_  
_He would have to tell her that she still_  
_Was his (Potiphar: You're mine)_

_Unique: Joseph's looks and handsome figure_  
_Had attracted her attention_  
_Every morning she would beckon_

_Mrs. Potiphar: Come and lie with me love_

_Unique: Joseph wanted to resist her,_  
_Till one day she proved too eager_  
_Joseph cried in vain_

_Joseph: Please stop_  
_I don't believe in free love _

_Mrs. Potiphar: Pity…_

_{Mrs. Potiphar seduces Joseph}_

_Unique: Potiphar was counting shekels_  
_In his den below the bedroom_  
_When he heard a mighty rumpus_  
_Clattering above him_  
_Suddenly he knew his riches_  
_Couldn't buy him what he wanted_  
_Gold would never make him happy_  
_If she didn't love him_

_Unique, Ensemble & Children: Letting out a mighty roar_  
_Potiphar burst through the door_

_Potiphar: Joseph, I'll see you rot in jail_  
_The things you have done are beyond the pale_

_Tina, Ensemble & Children: Poor, poor Joseph, locked up in a cell_  
_Things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell_  
_Poor, poor Joseph, locked up in a cell_  
_Things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell_  
_Locked up in a cell  
_

* * *

"Well, this was a pretty eventful Friday night," Quinn laughed. "Isabelle, thanks so much for letting us do this."

"So, is any one of us landing on the cover, or what?" Blaine joked.

Isabelle chortled. "One girl and one boy will be on the cover, but it's up to the editor, Ana."

"She's really picky," Kurt explained to the group.

"So, Rachel, I heard you had an audition for LADA and their production of _Les Mis_?" Isabelle asked.

"I didn't know that!" Quinn said.

"Yeah, I auditioned," Rachel said. "They didn't want to hear a classical song from the musical, so they made me choose a modern song that Eponine would have sung if she were in the 21st century, so I chose 'Long Distance.'"

"Were you singing with anyone in mind?" Santana asked.

"Um…" Rachel hesitated.

"Let's not make Rachel uncomfortable," Isabelle laughed.

"Hey, Kitty says the McKinley prom is happening in a couple of weeks," Quinn said. "When is this piece coming out?"

"Well, Ana would like it both online and printed, so definitely, feel free to buy a dozen magazines and send it off to your friends," Isabelle said.

"Fresh donuts!" a baker exclaimed, followed by a server carrying a couple of silver platters.

"Oh, my gosh, yes!" Santana exclaimed, going to the dessert table to claim her stuff.

* * *

Back in the musical, Joseph was in prison. Unique reassumed the narrator role. The Butler was played by Colby, and the Baker was played by Jeremy.

**Song: "Go, Go, Go, Joseph"**

_Narrator: Joseph's luck was really out,  
His spirit and his fortune low  
Alone he sat, alone he thought  
Of happy times he used to know  
_

_Dottie: Hey, dreamer, don't be so upset  
_

_Sean: Hey, Joseph, you're not beaten yet  
_

_Narrator & Ensemble: Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say  
Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday  
Don't give up Joseph fight till you drop  
We've read the book and you come at on top  
_

_Narrator: The prison walls were wet and black_

_His chains were heavy, weighed him down_

_The candle was his only light_

_The hungry rats, the only sound_

_Marley: Hey, dreamer, don't be so upset_

_Ameera: Hey, Joseph, you're not beaten yet_

_Narrator & Ensemble: Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say  
Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday  
Don't give up Joseph, wait and you'll see_

_We've been outside, and you're on the marquee_

_Narrator: Now into Joseph's prison cell  
Were flung two very frightened men  
_

_Baker & Butler: We don't think we will ever  
See the light of day again  
Hey Joseph, help us if you can  
We've had dreams that we don't understand  
_

_Narrator & Ensemble: Both men were servants of Pharaoh the King  
Both in the doghouse for doing their thing  
_

_Narrator: One was a baker, a cook in his prime  
One was a butler, the Jeeves of his time  
_

_Joseph: Tell me of your dreams my friends  
And I will tell you what they show  
Though I cannot guarantee  
To get it right, I'll have a go  
_

_Narrator: First the butler, trembling took the floor  
Nervously he spoke of what he saw  
_

_Butler: There I was standing in front of a vine  
I picked some grapes and I crushed them to wine  
I gave some to Pharaoh who drank from my cup  
I tried to interpret but I had to give up  
_

_Joseph: You will soon be free my friend  
So do not worry any more  
The king will let you out of here,  
You'll buttle as you did before  
_

_Narrator: Next the baker rose to tell his dream  
Hoping it would have a similar theme  
_

_Baker: There I was standing with baskets of breads  
High in the sky I saw birds overhead  
Who flew to my baskets and ate every slice  
Give me the message - like his would be nice  
_

_Joseph: Sad to say your dream is not  
The kind of dream I'd like to get  
Pharaoh has it in for you,  
Your execution date is set  
Don't rely on all I said I saw  
It's just that I have not been wrong before _

_{Marley, Ameera, and Dottie lead the ensemble into a big party dance.}  
_

_Ensemble: Go, go, Joe!_

_Go, go, Joe!_

_Go, go, Joe!_

_Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say  
Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday  
Sha la la Joseph you're still in your prime  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time  
Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say  
Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday  
Sha la la Joseph you're still in your prime  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time _

_{As the bongos play, Marley, Ameera, and Dottie show off some freestyle dance moves.}_

_Go, go, go, go_  
_Go, go, go, go_  
_Go, go, go, go_  
_Go, go, go, go_  
_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_  
_Joseph you know what they say_  
_Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday_  
_Sha la la Joseph you're still in your prime_  
_You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Joseph you know what they say_  
_Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday_  
_Sha la la Joseph you're still in your prime_  
_You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time_

_Narrator: Ahead of your time_  
_Joseph: Ahead of my time_  
_Narrator: Ahead of your time_  
_Joseph: Ahead of my time_

_[Repeat 2x]  
_

_All: Ahead of your…_

_Time_

The curtains fell and the lights went up for intermission. Mr. and Mrs. Hart leapt up to their feet to start the standing ovation.

"That was only the first act!" Sue shouted.

"But it was amazing!" Emma exclaimed.

"That song sounded like it was the end of the show," Sue said. "Just like _Les Mis_. You know I had already packed up my popcorn and stood up to walk out of the movie theater, but then apparently it was just the end of the first act."

Backstage, Mike was high-fiving everyone as they retreated backstage.

"Marley! Ameera! Dottie! That was amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks," Dottie said excitedly.

"Ameera!" Joe exclaimed, running over to Ameera.

"Oh, hey!" Ameera exclaimed. "Great job out there!"

"You too," Joe said kindly. "Hey, so, prom is coming up in a couple of weeks, and I've been putting this off for so long now, but will you be my date to the joint junior-senior prom?"

Ameera beamed. "Oh my gosh… I'd love to!"

The two hugged tightly.

"That is so sweet," Dottie whimpered.

"Seriously?" Sean asked. "No one invited me to that."

"Well, you're a freshman, you'll get your shot when you're an upperclassman," Dottie said.

* * *

The second act of the musical resumed, and Pharaoh, played by Rory, had been introduced.

"So he's the king of Egypt, yes?" Sue asked Emma.

"Yup," Emma whispered. "Rory's going to do amazing in this role!"

A veil was lifted showing Rory in a Pharaoh costume, along with his Egyptian lady servants, Marley, Ameera, and Dottie.

**Song: "Song of the King"**

_Pharoah: Pharaoh is in the building_!

_Pharaoh & Ensemble: Well I was wandering along by the banks of the river  
When seven fat cows came up out of the Nile, uh-huh  
And right behind these fine healthy animals came  
Seven other cows, skinny and vile, uh-huh  
Well then the thin cows ate the fat cows which I  
Thought would do them good, uh-huh  
But it didn't make them fatter like such  
A monster supper should_

_Because the thin cows were as thin_  
_As they had ever, ever, ever been_  
_Well this dream has got me baffled_  
_Hey, Joseph, won't you tell me what it means?_

_Well you know that kings ain't stupid_  
_But I don't have a clue_  
_So don't be cruel Joseph_  
_Help me I beg of you_

_Well I was standing doing nothing in a field out of town_  
_When I saw seven beautiful ears of corn, uh-huh_  
_They were ripe, they were golden but_  
_You've guessed it,_  
_Right behind them came seven other ears_  
_Tattered and torn, uh-huh_

_Then the bad corn ate the good corn  
They came up from behind yes they did  
Now Joseph here's the punch line  
It's really gonna blow your mind_

_Because the bad corn was_  
_As bad as it had ever, ever, ever been_  
_Well this dream has got me all shook up_  
_Treat me nice and tell me what it means_

Joe: Well, I understand the bit about the corn. But I'm not quite sure about the cows. So, I was wondering, if you could just give it to me one more time, Mr. Pharaoh man. Please?

Rory: Let me show you how to rock and roll in Egypt!

_Well I was standing doing nothing in a field out of town  
When I saw seven beautiful ears of corn, uh-huh  
They were ripe, they were golden but  
You've guessed it,  
Right behind them came seven other ears  
Tattered and torn, uh-huh  
_

_Then the bad corn ate the good corn  
They came up from behind yes they did  
Now Joseph here's the punch line  
It's really gonna blow your mind_

_Because the bad corn was_  
_As bad as it had ever, ever, ever been_  
_Well this dream has got me all shook up_  
_Treat me nice and tell me what it means_

_{Rory does a kind of 'twerking' move to first make Marley faint, then Ameera faint, and then pump up the crowd.}_

_Hey, hey, hey Joseph_  
_Won't you tell poor old Pharaoh_  
_What does this crazy dream mean?_  
_Oh yeah_

* * *

"Well, that was a great little party," Kurt said. "Thanks so much for having us, Isabelle."

"Don't mention it," Isabelle said. "Thank you guy so much for coming! Quinn, I hope you've enjoyed your time in New York."

"I did," Quinn said with a smile. "Thanks so much for this opportunity. Great start to the weekend."

"Alright, well, we'd better head out," Rachel said, pulling her coat on.

* * *

"Back from changing Robin's diapers," Sue whispered to Emma. "Fill me in?"

"Well, Joseph interpreted Pharaoh's dream that Egypt would have seven plentiful years of crops, but seven years of famine. Joseph's brothers are stuck in the famine, so they come to Egypt for food. Joseph frames Benjamin for stealing a golden cup, but Judah offers to be taken for prisoner. That shows them that his brothers really have changed from the greedy people who once sold him, and he realizes they regret what they've done, so he's just forgiven them and reunited with his father, Jacob," Emma explained.

"Wow, quite a climax that I had to miss," Sue laughed. "It's okay, though. Robin's had this ridiculous smile on her face the whole show. I'll probably have to bring her back for an encore next week."

"Well, you could probably get the movie," Emma suggested. "Starring Maria Friedman and Donny Osmond."

The finale of the musical began with Jacob giving Joseph back his Technicolor dreamcoat.

**Song: "Any Dream Will Do (Reprise)"**

_Joseph: I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain  
To see for certain what I thought I knew  
Far far away, someone was weeping  
But the world was sleeping  
Any dream will do  
_

_Joseph & Children: I wore my coat, with golden lining  
Bright colours shining, wonderful and new  
And in the east, the dawn was breaking  
And the world was waking  
Any dream will do _

_{Quinn sings the Narrator's vocals, as their train departs the city and heads into Bushwick. The train passes through a brightly lit tunnel, before the colorful lights of the city fade into the darkness.}  
_

_Joseph: A crash of drums  
_

_Quinn: A flash of light  
_

_Joseph: My golden coat flew out of sight  
_

_Joseph & Quinn: The colours faded into darkness  
I was left alone  
_

_Kurt, Quinn, with Santana/Rachel/Blaine echoes: May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
_

The cast took their bows as the curtains closed.

"Bravo!" Emma cheered.

Momentarily, the cast was outside in the auditorium to meet their families and friends.

"Joseph!" Aaron and Sarah exclaimed, dashing forward to hug Joe.

"You did so well," Sarah said.

"By God's grace, you guys put on an amazing show," Aaron said. "Would any of your friends or directors want to purchase a Bible?"

"Chill, dad," Joe laughed.

"Hey, you must be Joe's family," Will said, popping up behind them.

"Yes, and you must be the amazing Mr. Schue," Sarah said.

"Thanks so much for taking care of our Joseph these past two-and-a-half years," Aaron said.

"We were really nervous about letting him go from home-schooling, but you made it a safe environment," Sarah said.

"William!" Principal Figgins exclaimed, coming up to Will. "I just wanted to say, I think that was the best musical this school has ever put on since I can remember! The cast had me in tears throughout many of the performances. I'm going to be advertising this musical to my church on Sunday."

"So will we," Sarah said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, you both should be very proud," Figgins said. "Funding for this show has me in no regrets, William. So proud of your work. Pass it on to Mr. Hudson and Mr. Chang as well. Ah! Ms. Cohen-Chang!"

Tina smiled as Principal Figgins went over to her.

"Have you no schooling to attend while you're doing this musical?" Figgins laughed.

Tina giggled. "Well it's really no trouble for me to drive back for the weekends. It was pretty hard catching up on all the music and choreography and acting, but the directors were really flexible with a Skype and video schedule, so thanks so much to Mr. Schue and Finn."

"Glad to hear it," Figgins said.

"Glad I could come back!" Tina exclaimed. "I mean, I never got to be in _Cabaret_, I had to split a role with Brittany in the never-performed _Rocky Horror_, I was a backup dancer and singer in _West Side Story_, and I got stuck with the role of Jan after Santana took the up-for-grabs role of Rizzo in _Grease_, so I'm so grateful that Unique was willing to share the spotlight."

"Don't mention it, gurl," Unique said. "Learning all of those songs would've been a disaster. Half of that weight was off my shoulders!"

"Well, good evening to the both of you," Figgins said.

"Cast party at Breadstix!" Marley exclaimed.

"Anyone need rides?" Aaron asked.

"Me, please," Jeremy said. "My parents finally gave me permission to go," he explained to Joe.

"Glad you could make it!" Joe exclaimed.

Behind him, Fletcher was finishing an outro for his entertainment article.

"Well, Titans, there you have it. _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat _is a family show for all to see, with lots of jaw-dropping music and a very sweet message. I, Fletcher Mantini, heavily recommend this musical to all. Five shows left tomorrow and next week; don't miss out! This is Fletcher Mantini, Features Editor of the McKinley Muckraker, signing out!"

"Wow, thanks a lot, Fletcher!" Finn said as he passed by with Mike.

"Don't mention it," Fletcher said. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on all these guys next year when I'm Editor-in-Chief."

"Well, at least he's not as vulgar as Jacob Ben Israel," Mike laughed when Fletcher was out of earshot. "Hey, everyone! Be sure to clean everything up backstage and reset all the staging props. Breadstix closes in three hours, so we'd better get there quickly."

"See you folks there," Kitty said.

"Hey, great seductive wok there, Kitty," Finn said.

"Thanks; I always knew I was born to play a seductress," Kitty giggled.

"Just don't be cheating on me in real life," Ryder laughed.

"No need to worry," Ameera said, walking by. "So, Joe, prom is officially on, but keep it on the down-low, because my mom isn't and will not know about this. She'll never let me out of the house that night."

"Gotcha," Joe said impressively.

"Great show tonight! Have fun at your cast party!" Will said as he exited the auditorium with Emma.

* * *

**Saturday, April 26**

The scene flash forwards to the cast's final show the next week. The cast was lining up, belting out the last verse of the "Any Dream Will Do" reprise.

_Full Company: May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
Give me my coloured coat,  
My amazing coloured coat  
Give me my coloured coat,  
My amazing coloured  
Coat_

_{The camera ends on an upward angle of the cast making a Star of David formation, and then blacks out.}_


	20. 19: Dance the Night Away

**Author's note: This is a big focus for Ameera, Jeremy, Finn, and Rachel. I really enjoyed the New York parts in this chapter, because I have almost all of the NY regular/recurring cast assembled into this chapter, and of course, the same for McKinley. Enjoy the McKinley prom and Manhattan gala!  
**

**Co-stars:**

**Ginny Gardner as Marissa**

**Lori Anne Alter as Sevim Sadik-Tiryaki**

* * *

**Friday, May 2**

Finn wrote the word 'Prom' on the white board. The class erupted into excited cheers, except for Unique, Jeremy, and Dottie.

"Alright, so prom is coming up tomorrow night! We've been working non-stop to get our entertainment job down," Finn began.

"Because Principal Figgins is still a cheap-skate who doesn't want to hire a legit DJ," Kitty sighed.

"Well, Coach Beiste and I will be handling the music while you kids are out dancing," Will promised. "So, you all can go home, and get rested up!"

"Wait, remind me who's bringing who, again?" Finn asked.

"Ameera and Joe are going together, but Colby and Dottie are using their invites. I'm inviting Sugar, Jeremy is using Unique's invite, Jake is taking Marley, but giving Ashley their invite, and then Ryder is taking Kitty, but Sean is using their invite; so long as we all show up in those groups, we'll be good," Rory explained.

"Got it!" Finn said, finishing the chart on the board. "Okay; that's it! Have a great night, and we'll see you guys back tomorrow!"

* * *

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Artie were gathered at Callbacks. Isabelle was chairing a gala in Manhattan the next night, and she had extended invitations to Kurt and whoever wanted a place.

"Well, I already brought it up to Brody in rehearsal this afternoon," Rachel said. "We're so excited for opening night! Just a few more weeks."

"Wait, so you're not inviting Finn?" Santana asked.

Rachel scowled. "Santana, will you quit making fun of me? Just because Brody and I are officially broken up doesn't mean we can't enjoy a gala as friends and co-stars!"

"Sure," Santana sighed. "Well, I guess I'm bringing Tatiana."

"Two magic mango shakes," Tatiana said, setting them down in front of Artie and Santana. "And I heard my name; what's going on?"

"Would you like to be my date to this gala in Manhattan tomorrow night?" Santana asked. "It's being chaired by this editor from Vogue, and—"

"Oh my gosh, I just got my subscription magazine with the prom fashion! And yeah, I'll totally go with you! What are you wearing? Maybe we could match," Tatiana agreed.

"I'll get back to you on that," Santana said. "But, sounds like a plan!"

"Okay, what about you Artie?" Kurt asked.

"Betty, of course," Artie said.

"Aw, so cute," Rachel chimed.

"Well, Finn just texted me," Kurt said. "New Directions have got their flight booked to come see you perform, Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel asked. "They're coming to see me?"

"Yeah, hasn't Finn mentioned it to you?" Santana asked. "I mean, he's been freaking out about it for the past month."

"No…" Rachel said. "Well, that's great! I mean, great that the kids get to travel, since they didn't make it past Sectionals. I wish we had time to see a Broadway show when we got to go to Nationals in New York."

"Well, at least we had our little Broadway stage moment," Kurt said.

* * *

**Saturday, May 3**

The New Directions girls, including Sugar, were gathered in Marley's housing, getting on their dresses, putting on makeup, and doing each other's hair.

"Where's your mom, Marley?" Sugar asked.

"She's working on the catering for the event," Marley said.

"Wait, Breadstix is catering?" Dottie asked excitedly.

"No; just the cafeteria," Marley laughed. "I guess Breadstix was out of the budget."

"Oh my gosh, girls, I cannot wait," Unique said.

"So is anyone hosting an after-party or something?" Sugar asked.

"Sleepover at my house!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Um… is that safe?" Dottie asked. "I mean, I wouldn't put it past my parents to request a permission form signed by everyone's parents. They're just that over-protective, and don't pretend a shy girl like me doesn't know what usually goes on at these after-parties, whether it's a drinking party or something that could result in an extra life to our world's already-maximizing population. And please don't leave me behind again, and—"

"Chill, Dottie," Kitty said snidely. "It's going to be totally clean and appropriate fun. My parents run these little lock-in things for church, so they're going to do the same with us."

"The boys just pulled in!" Ashley exclaimed. "Wow, Colby's car is really nice."

"So is Joe's," Ameera added.

"My mom's here too!" Marley exclaimed. The girls all dashed downstairs to meet their dates.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Marley asked.

"Oh, the others have the catering all under control," Millie said. "I had to come take some pictures! You look so gorgeous!"

"Hey, Marley," Jake said, coming over to put on Marley's corsage of orange roses. Marley pinned an orange rose boutonniere to Jake's tuxedo.

"Oh my gosh, I'm about to cry," Millie laughed. "Okay! Smile!"

The rest of the pairs were all getting ready, too. Dottie and Sean were in red. Ashley and Colby were in yellow. Unique and Jeremy were in green. Ameera and Joe were in blue. Rory and Sugar were in indigo. Kitty and Ryder were in violet.

"Woot, rainbow pride for the win," Unique laughed. Jeremy looked really uncomfortable, though.

"Dude, quit looking so down, and smile before the camera sees you; a picture is worth a thousand words," Colby said, smiling as Millie snapped a photo of the whole group.

"I'm just not really into these," Jeremy sighed.

Unique looked a little down, too. Though Jeremy was great, he wasn't exactly prom date material. Everyone else looked really happy.

"Looks like the bus is pulling in!" Millie exclaimed.

A party bus pulled in. The doors opened and there was the face of Sue Sylvester!

"Hop on board, kids!" Sue laughed.

"Coach Sue, how did you score this?" Joe asked.

"Well, one of the Cheerios' dads owns this company, so he let me borrow one for the ride; however, you all owe me twenty bucks. Gas ain't cheap," Sue said.

"Neither is the bus attendant," Roz said from the back. "I always loved the glamor of flight attendants in the air, so whether we be in a state of thirst or dire emergency, you kids just call up on your bus attendant!"

Everyone was almost on the bus until…

"AMEERA SADIK-TIRYAKI!" a voice screamed from the street.

"Oh, Allah, no," Ameera groaned. Her mom caught her.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"I told my mom that I was going to the library to study for an English test," Ameera sighed. "I guess she figured out I would never be at the library for eight hours."

Ameera exited the bus to face her mom.

"I go to the library to drop off your English textbook that you left at home, and come to find, you weren't even there!" Ameera exclaimed. "So I go to return the book to your room, and I see this receipt for a gown shop, leading me to assume you're going to the prom. Why didn't you ask for my permission?"

"Because I knew you would never approve," Ameera said.

"And what is with that dress?" her mom asked. "You know we have a rule against strapless dresses. And it shows off a bit of back, too! How lovely! Get in the car. We're going home."

"What?" Ameera asked. "No! Ground me all you want, but I'm still going."

"Do not defy me," her mom said.

"Ms. Tiryaki, please, just let Ameera have this night for herself," Millie said.

"You must be Marley's mom," she said. "I'm Sevim Sadik-Tiryaki, and in case Marley hasn't told her, she is a Turkish Muslim, and we have really high expectations for our youth to convey themselves in a manner that is respectful to their culture and religion."

"With all due respect, Ms. Salty Teriyaki, this is the United States, the land of the free, and Ameera here is a sweet child. She deserves to have one night where she can fit in with her peers!" Roz explained.

"I'm sorry, Coach Roz, but I can't help but blame you for Ameera's rebel behavior as of late, what with all the girls that surround her on the swimming and water polo teams, pumping horrid manners into her mind, as does every girl here in this country," Sevim said.

"Ms. Tiryaki, please, Ameera has been looking forward to this all year, please, just—" Joe attempted to say.

"You must be her date, who obviously went about this behind my back as well," Sevim said. "I'm sorry, but when my daughter disrespects my rules, I will not let her get by with her defiant actions. Come on, Ameera."

"No."

Sevim whipped around. "Excuse me?"

"I'm tired off everything you expect from me," Ameera said. "I'm going to the prom. For the past two years, you never let me to go any dances. I had to miss out on my freshman and sophomore banquets, our sophomore sleepover, Homecoming dances. This is the first year that I've actually felt accepted by my peers, and I'm sorry, but you only get one childhood, and I'm not about to throw every opportunity away just because you are trying to stay true to your Turkish culture and Muslim faith, when I personally don't see anything wrong with going out for one night, enjoying the life that Allah lets me live."

"You go, girl," Sue whispered from the driver's seat.

Sevim looked severely angry.

"Please," Millie implored.

"Fine," Sevim said. "But when you get back, young lady, there will be serious repercussions on your actions."

Ameera nodded and returned to the bus.

"Well, that took long enough," Sue said. "To the prom we go!"

"Are you okay?" Joe asked Ameera.

"I'm fine," Ameera said with a smile. "I guess I should have asked her first, but… it was worth a try."

"Well, I really admire you for standing up to her like that," Unique said.

* * *

Over in New York, the gala was just starting. Rachel and Brody arrived in fawn; Santana and Tatiana were in olive and chocolate, respectively; Artie and Betty were in rose; and Kurt and Blaine were in silver.

"You guys look so gorgeous!" Isabelle exclaimed, walking over to them in a teal dress. "So, the mic is open if you guys would like to start up the entertainment. Oh, and we have new friends again?"

"I'm Artie," he said, shaking Isabelle's hand.

"I'm Betty," she followed.

"And I'm Tatiana," she said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Isabelle said cheerfully. "Thank you all for joining us. Anyway, we have several music groups arranged for entertainment, but I reserved special blocks just for you folks. Rachel, maybe this could generate some publicity for your _Thoroughly Modern Millie _debut."

"Thanks," Rachel giggled.

"Well, I already planned out our opening act," Kurt said. "Come on Rachel; let's go!"

The duo went up to the microphone and began to sing.

**Song: "Tell Him" by Barbra Streisand, feat. Celine Dion**

_Rachel: I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh  
What if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do  
Kurt: I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by_

_Both: Tell him_  
_Tell him that the sun and moon_  
_Rise in his eyes_  
_Reach out to him_  
_And whisper_  
_Tender words so soft and sweet_  
_Rachel: Iʻll hold him close to feel his heart beat_  
_Kurt: Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Kurt (Rachel): Touch him (Oooh)_  
_With the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it)_  
_Your love can't be denied_  
_The truth will set you free_  
_You'll have what's meant to be_  
_All in time you'll see_

_Rachel (Kurt): Oooh_  
_I love him (Then show him)_  
_Of that much I can be sure (Hold him close to you)_  
_I don't think I could endure_  
_If I let him walk away_  
_When I have so much to say_

_Both: Tell him_  
_Tell him that the sun and moon_  
_Rise in his eyes_  
_Reach out to him_  
_And whisper_  
_Tender words so soft and sweet_  
_Kurt: Hold him close to feel his heart beat_  
_Rachel: Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Kurt: Love is light that surely glows_  
_In the hearts of those who know_  
_It's a steady flame that grows_  
_Rachel: Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_  
_Kurt: Tonight love will assume its place_  
_Rachel: This memory time cannot erase_  
_Both: Your faith will lead love where it has to go_

_Tell him_  
_Tell him that the sun and moon_  
_Rise in his eyes_  
_Reach out to him_  
_And whisper_  
_Whisper words so soft and sweet_  
_Kurt: Hold him close to feel his heart beat_  
_Rachel: Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Kurt: Oooh_  
_Both: Never let him go_

* * *

The prom goers arrived at the McKinley gym, which was rearranged into a very amazing ballroom.

"Welcome, one and all, to the 2014 junior-senior prom," Principal Figgins said. "We will now be opening up the serving lines for our dinner, catered by our very own cafeteria staff. We will now be dismissing this part of the room to go first."

The fourteen Glee kids had two tables to themselves. They were in that sector of the room, so they went up to go get their dinners.

"Enjoy, you guys!" Millie said excitedly.

The dinner was really impressive. There were fresh-baked rolls and pastas, a fruit salad, regular salad, mixed vegetables, and a variety of beef, pork, chicken, and fish dishes.

"Thanks so much, Ms. Rose," Sugar said to Millie.

"Don't mention it, sweetie," Millie said. Her smile faltered when Phil and Bobby arrived in the line. Phil was with Celeste, the Cheerio who had a neck brace the whole entire year last year. Bobby was with Marissa, the girl who Ryder thought was into him.

"Well, well, well, looks like all the Glee kids got themselves prettied up to show up tonight!" Phil exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but the whole couple arrangement just confuses me," Bobby said.

"Yeah, like why you're all wearing colors of the rainbow!" Phil brought up.

"Or how the heck Unique managed to score a date with a gay kid," Bobby said.

Jeremy and Unique both blushed.

"Boys, if you don't cut it out, I'm going to have to tell Principal Figgins and advise him of your removal from the premises," Millie said.

"Oh, wow, cafeteria lady got guts!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Super-sized guts!" Phil exclaimed, walking away.

Marissa mouthed the word 'sorry' to Ryder as she walked away with Bobby, and Celeste patted Kitty on the shoulder.

"They really get on my nerves," Rory sighed.

"Let them keep hating," Kitty said. "Maybe then Principal Figgins will hear and have a good reason to send them off."

The dinner portion of the evening went on really fun.

"Hey, guys!" Finn said, coming over to the kids. "Everyone having fun?"

"We're going to be opening up the dance floor in about fifteen minutes, so whoever's singing first, start finishing up," Will explained.

* * *

Betty, Santana, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, and Brody took the stage to begin singing the next number for the gala.

**Song: "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada (slow version)**

{Tatiana's voice play by: Paige Thomas}

_Tatiana: Oh… Hm…_

_Santana: I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Tatiana: Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_Betty: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_Artie: 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_Kurt: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_Blaine: The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_Brody: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

_(Rachel: 'Cause everytime we touch)  
Santana: 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Tatiana: Everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_Everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_Rachel: 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

"Alright, can we get dancing ourselves now?" Betty laughed, rolling down a ramp to the dance floor, followed by Artie.

"May I have this dance?" Brody asked like a true gentleman.

"Of course you may," Rachel giggled.

Blaine and Kurt as well as Santana and Tatiana made their way to the dance floor.

"You know, your voice is really good," Santana laughed.

"Well, that's a NYADA chorus major for you," Tatiana laughed, starting to slow dance with Santana.

"I must say, it's nice to be at a gala where we can be free to dance with whoever we want," Kurt said.

"Agreed," Blaine said. "But when is the fast music coming on? I wanna be jumping around!"

* * *

The scene faded from New York to McKinley as Ameera, Ashley, Marley, Sugar, and Kitty took the stage.

**Song: "Me and My Girls" by Fifth Harmony**

_All: And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls_

_Ameera: All the lights, turn them off_  
_It's too loud in here to talk_  
_I don't understand a word you say_

_Ashley: Gotta sleep but instead_  
_Karaoke on the bed_  
_Taking duck face selfies right and left_

_Marley: We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_  
_We don't care if people stare_  
_And when we wobble with it_

_Sugar: We get diva on it_  
_We get queen bee on it yeah_  
_We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

_[CHORUS]_

_All: And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Sugar: Watch me now_

_{Ashley dances.}_

_Ashley: My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on_  
_Times like this don't always come along_  
_Kitty: You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be_  
_Then to have you crazy freaks with me_

_Marley: We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_  
_We don't care if people stare_  
_And when we wobble with it_

_Sugar: We get diva on it_  
_We get queen bee on it yeah_  
_We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

_[CHORUS]_

_{Kitty dances.}_

_All: Break it down_  
_Now break it down_  
_Now break it down_  
_Now break it down_

_(repeat once)_

_[CHORUS]_

"Whoo! Get your booty popping on!" Sugar screamed to the crowd when the music ended.

Unique, Dottie, and Jeremy were sitting shyly back at their table.

"Jeremy, um… would you like to slow dance?" Unique asked.

Jeremy blushed. "I… I don't really know how."

"I just can't believe I got stood up," Dottie sighed, watching Sean break-dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"He didn't stand you up; he's just out there doing this thing," Ashley said, sitting back down to take a sip of water. "I WISH I'd get stood up."

"Why?" Dottie asked. "Isn't Colby an awesome date?"

"If your criteria is on looks and popularity," Ashley said. "Which is great, and all, but he had a hidden agenda in asking me out. I know for a fact he wants a little something-something later tonight, which I'm not going to give to him because it's totally against my religion, and more importantly, my own personal beliefs. I don't believe in dating until you're sixteen."

"Jake!" Colby exclaimed. "So, you know how your half-brother had a tradition of spiking the punch bowl? Well, we've gotta do it, man! Uphold his legacy, you know?"

Jake thought it through. He really did want his bad boy ways to be over, but, it wasn't looking that way.

"I'll distract her," Colby said, running over to the dance floor while Jake went to spike the punch bowl. Colby began stripping off his tuxedo coat and vest and was waving it in the air. Sue noticed and hurried over to go break up the behavior, and in that moment, Jake poured a small flask of beer into the bowl. Jake pocketed the flash and poured himself a cup.

"I told you, coach, I was just getting hot and the coat and vest were making me overheat," Colby said convincingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Sue grumbled, hurrying back over to supervise the bowl.

"Alright, everybody, grab your partners and get out on the dance floor for a classic, but modern, slow dance," Finn announced. He was at the front microphone.

In New York, Brody and Rachel were singing on the stage too. Tatiana, Santana, Betty, Kurt, and Blaine were on stage harmonizing. Artie was playing the guitar.

**Song: "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars, cover of Boyce Avenue feat. Fifth Harmony**

_Finn: Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_Brody: It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_Rachel: That you should have bought me flowers  
And held my hand  
Brody: Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Rachel: Take me to every party  
'Cause all I wanted to do was dance  
Finn: Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Rachel: Now you never, never get to clean up the mess you made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
_

_Brody: It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
Finn: That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand_

_Brody: Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Rachel: And take me to every party  
'Cause all I wanted to do was dance  
Finn: Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

_Brody: Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was (Brody & Rachel: wrong)_  
_Finn: Oh, I know it's probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_So I just want you to know_

_Brody: I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Rachel: Gives me all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Finn: Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Rachel: Do all the things you should have done  
When you were man  
Brody: Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Finn: Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

"Alright, MCKINLEY HIGH!" Rory screamed, climbing up to the microphone with Jake, Sean, Ryder, and Colby. "Who's ready for some ONE DIRECTION?"

The deafening screams from the girls started off the song.

**Song: "One Thing" by One Direction**

_[Rory]_

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

_[Jake]_  
_Shot me out of the sky_  
_You're my kryptonite_  
_You keep making me weak_  
_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_[Colby]_

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

_[Chorus]_  
_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing_

_[Ryder]_

_Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

_[Sean]_

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

_[Chorus]_  
_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_[Jake]_  
_You've got that one thing_

_[Rory]_  
_Get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_

_[Chorus]_  
_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (Rory: out of my mind)_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

The boys returned to their dates. Jeremy and Dottie decided to go to a corner of the gym and converse with Coach Beiste.

"Not into dancing, folks?" Shannon asked. "Yeah, that was me when I was your age. Heck, I didn't even go to these dances. Didn't have the dancing skills, didn't have the date, didn't even have the friends, for that matter. But looking back, I really wish I just got myself into it, you know? Even if I don't like dancing all that much, it's just one night out of the thousands that you're going to see."

That really resonated within Jeremy and Dottie.

"So, are you guys here together?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, no, nope, not at all—" the two stammered.

Shannon laughed. "No worries; no need to be uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm with Sean, but he seems to be busy enough without me," Dottie sighed. Sean was back into breakdancing action.

"What about you, Jeremy?" Shannon asked.

"Well, I came with Unique," Jeremy said. "I kind of feel bad. This night really means a lot to her and I'm not doing anything to make it special."

"Aw," Dottie whimpered.

"Well, a sweet girl like Unique isn't going to hold it against you," Shannon said. "But, being that I was once in her situation, just go put yourself out there. You're both here now. She can't say no."

Jeremy sighed and then looked at Dottie. "I'll go if you will."

"I'm with you," Dottie said. They both walked to get Sean and Unique to start slow-dancing as Joe got on stage.

In New York, Artie was singing while everyone else danced, and Betty enjoyed herself dancing with Blaine and Kurt.

As Joe started singing, he looked right at Ameera, who was sitting by herself at their table.

**Song: "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt**

_Joe: My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Artie: Yes, she caught my eye,_  
_As we walked on by._  
_She could see from my face that I was,_  
_Flying high._  
_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Na na na na na (x2)_

_Artie: You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_Joe: There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_  
_Artie: When she thought up that I should be with you._  
_Joe: But it's time to face the truth,_  
_I will never be with you._

"Well, look at you, you really conquered your fears!" Unique complimented to Jeremy.

"Aw, looks like mysterious gay and outward tranny have got it going on," Bobby taunted.

"What I'm wondering is, is Jeremy straight for dancing with a girl, or gay for dancing with a tranny?" Phil laughed.

"Don't mind them," Unique advised. But really, it hurt Jeremy. He ran off.

"What happened?" Ameera asked.

Unique sighed, and then said, "What knocks everyone off their feet: inconsiderate, immature, intolerant douches."

Ameera watched as the door to the gym closed behind Jeremy. They saw Finn run off after him.

"Dude, what happened?" Finn asked. "If it's Phil and Bobby, don't mind them. In a few years, they won't even matter."

"That's what everyone says," Jeremy sniffled. "I don't plan on being a lawyer or a businessman and have them working for me, Finn. I don't fit in anywhere, not even in Glee Club, where everyone says only the lowest of the low fit in. I feel like my life is going nowhere, and it kills me when I see all these bullies, whose lives seem so easy because they don't have to worry about all the stuff I have to."

Jeremy broke down into sobs.

"Hey," Finn said consolingly. "Don't get yourself down, okay? You're just a sophomore. People change, and you know, my step-brother, I saw him in the same boat as you are, but Glee Club gave him a foundation that eventually sent him off to New York. Yeah, he's not going to be some lawyer or businessman either, but he's happy, and that's what matters. In a few short years, that'll be you too, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and accepted a brotherly hug from Finn.

"Now, come on, I think Unique has something in mind to cheer you up."

Finn walked Jeremy back into the hall, where Rory, Joe, Ameera, and Sugar pulled Jeremy into their little dance circle. Though he looked painfully awkward, he was having fun.

In New York, everyone was having a blast at the gala.

**Song: "Domino" by Jessie J.**

_Unique: I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Santana: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_We can do this all night_  
_Damn this love is skin tight_  
_Baby, come on_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Boom me like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Unique: Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Santana: Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Santana: You got me losing my mind_  
_My heart beats out of time_  
_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_  
_You strum me like a guitar_

_Both: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Unique: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_We can do this all night_  
_Damn this love is skin tight_  
_Baby, come on_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Boom me like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Santana: Rock my world until the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Unique: Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_{Dottie drags Jeremy on stage.}_

_Dottie: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Jeremy: Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Dottie: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Jeremy: Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Dottie: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Jeremy: Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Dottie: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Jeremy: Ooh, baby, baby_

_Santana: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Rock my world until the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Unique: Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

"You okay?" Unique asked, going over to Jeremy.

"Yeah," Jeremy said thankfully.

"Alright, kids, we're just about getting ready to close the night down, but before that, we're going to take this some place a little more electric!" Will announced, joined by Sue and Shannon.

"Alright, everybody, get on up! I don't want to see a single seat occupied!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Jeremy, you have to dance this!" Unique exclaimed.

"I don't know how," Jeremy muttered.

"No worries," Unique said. "I'll teach you."

**Song: "Electric Slide" by Marcia Griffiths**

{McKinley: Everyone does the Electric Slide, even Jeremy, who masters it by the end.}

{New York: Isabelle sings and everyone does the Electric Slide. Artie and Betty even do wheelchair choreography.}

_Will & Finn: It's Electric!_

_Sue: You can't see it_  
_Will & Finn: It's electric!_  
_Sue: You gotta feel it_  
_Will & Finn: It's electric!_  
_Sue: Ooh, it's shakin'_  
_Will & Finn: It's electric!_

_Shannon: Jiggle-a-mesa-cara_  
_She's a pumpin' like a matic_  
_She's a movin' like electric_  
_Will: She sure got the boogie_

_Isabelle: You gotta know it_  
_Brody & Artie: It's electric_  
_Santana & Tatiana: Boogie woogie, woogie!_  
_Isabelle: Now you can't hold it_  
_Brody & Artie: It's electric_  
_Santana & Tatiana: Boogie woogie, woogie!_  
_Isabelle: But you know it's there,_  
_Isabelle & Kurt: Yeah here there everywhere_

_Shannon: I've got to move,_  
_I'm going on a party ride_  
_Sue & Shannon: I've got to groove, groove, groove,_  
_Shannon: And from this music I just can't hide._

_Will: Are you comin' with me?_  
_Come let me take you on a party ride_  
_Will & Finn: And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you_  
_Will: I'll teach you the electric slide_

_Isabelle: Some say it's mystic_  
_Brody & Artie: It's electric_  
_Santana & Tatiana: Boogie woogie, woogie_  
_Isabelle: You can't resist it_  
_Brody & Artie: It's electric_  
_Santana & Tatiana: Boogie woogie, woogie_  
_Isabelle: You can't do without it_  
_Brody & Artie: It's electric_  
_Santana & Tatiana: Boogie woogie, woogie_  
_Blaine: Jiggle-a-mesa-cara she's a pumpin' like a matic_  
_She's movin' like electric_  
_Brody: She sure got the boogie_

_Will: Don't wanna lose it_  
_Will & Finn: It's electric_  
_Sue & Shannon: Boogie woogie, woogie_  
_Will: But you can't choose it_  
_Will & Finn: It's electric_  
_Sue & Shannon: Boogie woogie, woogie_  
_Will: But you know it's there,_  
_Will & Finn: Yeah here there everywhere_

_Isabelle: I've got to move,_  
_Come let me take you on a party ride_  
_Isabelle & Kurt: And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you_  
_Isabelle: I'll teach you the electric slide_

_Sue: You can't see it_  
_Will & Finn: It's electric!_  
_Shannon & Sue: Boogie, woogie, woogie!_  
_Sue: You gotta feel it_  
_Will & Finn: It's electric!_  
_Shannon & Sue: Boogie, woogie, woogie!_  
_Sue: Ooh, it's shakin'_  
_Will & Finn: It's electric!_  
_Shannon & Sue: Boogie, woogie, woogie!_

_Shannon: Jiggle-a-mesa-cara_  
_She's a pumpin' like a matic_  
_She's a movin' like electric_  
_Will: She sure got the boogie_

_Isabelle: You gotta know it_  
_Brody & Artie: It's electric_  
_Santana & Tatiana: Boogie woogie, woogie!_  
_Isabelle: Now you can't hold it_  
_Brody & Artie: It's electric_  
_Santana & Tatiana: Boogie woogie, woogie!_  
_Isabelle: But you know it's there,_  
_Isabelle & Kurt: Yeah here there everywhere_


	21. 20: 1994

**Author's Highlight: This was a really fun episode for me to write, so enjoy! This is about Will's high school reunion as well as Rachel nearing her opening night, as well as a surprising and sad twist at the end.**

**Co-Stars:**

**Riley Phelps-Spencer = Cherie Johnson**

**Colin Yip = Danny Nucci **

**Courtney Lim-Yip = Tina Fey**

* * *

**Friday, May 16, 2014**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Madam Tibideaux's class.

"And so, Beauty and the Best opened on April 18, 1994, after previews starting on March 9, 1994. Does anyone know when the musical ended?"

"The show closed on July 29, 2008," Kurt said, "after 5,461 performances."

"Great job," Carmen said. "And does anyone know in which theaters it took place?"

"The Palace Theater from March 1994 until September 1999, and then the Lunt-Fontanne Theater from November 1999 until July 2007," Blaine said.

"We totally own this class," Kurt whispered, high-fiving Blaine.

"Alright, that's it for today," Carmen said. "Don't forget you all be showcasing a number from Beauty and the Beast next week, so come prepared. And remember, _Thoroughly Modern Millie _opens up in two weeks. Let us go support some of our very own students."

* * *

Sue and Shannon stood on the volleyball court, watching the last game of the season. Jake was the middle blocker, Colby was the setter, and Ryder was the opposite hitter. Point after point was scored for the Titans.

Sue led a small group of eight Cheerios in a cheer.

_One!_

_We are the Titans_

_Two!_

_We still can't hear you_

_Three!_

_Just a little bit louder_

_Four!_

_More, more, more!_

"Eyes on the ball!" Shannon exclaimed as Colby delivered the next serve. The other team's libero did a fantastic pancake dig for the ball, and it was set back over the net. Jake blocked it, but the ball came right back over the net. Colby set it, and Ryder leapt up and spiked the ball. The Titans won, 25-19.

"Fantastic job, boys," Shannon said.

"Alright, Cheerios!" Sue exclaimed. "Thank you for your presence, even though your captain was too wimpy to show up after being down with a sore throat and a bout of sneezing for the past week."

"Great job tonight," Marley said, going over to Jake to kiss him.

"Thanks for coming out," Jake said.

"Don't mention it!" Marley exclaimed. "Anyway, don't forget. We have to be over at the gym for Mr. Schue's class reunion tomorrow!"

"Right," Jake said.

"Alright everyone, disperse!" Sue exclaimed. "The Class of 1994 is coming in to decorate for their reunion!"

"Great game, coaches," Will said.

"Thanks, Will," Shannon said brightly. "Have fun at your reunion tomorrow!"

"I doubt it," Sue said. "William, let me remind you that everyone who shows up to these reunions are sneaky little brown-nosers with a hidden agenda. Either they want to rekindle some embarrassing memories, and let's face it, the hairstyle you sported for decades on end has to have been a target of humiliation; otherwise, people will be lying about their current success or lack thereof. So, feel free to go about your little reunion talking to your old school bullies, preps, jocks, and losers about how you are some two-time teacher of the year who took a show choir of misfits to Nationals for three out of five years, and how you spent some time in Washington D.C. reforming arts education, and saving your outcast students' lives one song at a time."

"But… I _did _do all that stuff," Will reminded.

"Well, that's arguable," Sue dismissed.

"You know what, Sue?" Will said. "I'm starting to feel a whole lot better about this. Thanks!"

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed my reunions," Shannon said. "I graduated in 1989, and my 20-year reunion was great. That's actually when I found out I was hired to come coach over here. Anyway, you have fun, Will. I've got to head on over to the movies. Ken and I are watching _The Amazing Spider-Man 2._"

* * *

**Saturday, May 17**

Will was debating over which tie to wear to his 20 Year class reunion.

"What was your class color?" Emma asked.

"Orange," Will laughed. "Good idea."

He turned around to look at Emma in a beautiful yellow dress.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Emma said, kissing him. "Alright, shall we head out?"

"Gosh, I'm so nervous," Will said. "I haven't seen most of these people in so long."

"Well, cherish the moment," Emma said. "These are the people who you spent at least four years of your life with. Rebuild old relationships, you know?"

Will smiled. "Thank goodness I married a counselor."

The couple reached the McKinley High gym, which was decorated ballroom-style with tables lining one end of the gym, with the stage constructed at the front adjacent to an empty dance floor.

"Oh my gosh, William Schuester!" one woman exclaimed.

"Wow!" Will exclaimed. "Riley Phelps!"

"Riley Phelps-Spencer now," she exclaimed.

Riley was one of Will's fellow Glee Club members when the Singsations were run by Ms. Lillian Adler.

"I have to say, I was really losing hope in the fate of the Singsations when that Sandy Ryerson took over, but you, my man, have really revived our former glory days! Good job!" Riley exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks. I actually brought them here to perform tonight. My assistant director is getting them ready." Will said. "Oh, this is my wife, Emma."

"Nice to meet you," Riley said. "So, do you guys have any kids?" Riley pulled out a picture book. "This is my son, Dylan. He's fifteen. He actually goes here now. You might have him as a student next year. And this is my daughter Montana; she's eleven."

Will giggled awkwardly. "No, we just got married, no kids."

"Wait, I thought you got married to Terri Del Monico?" Riley asked.

"We divorced four years ago," Will said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Riley said. "Anyway, you guys go grab a seat!"

Will and Emma turned around and grabbed a table, where a man and his wife were sitting.

"Colin? Colin Yip! Is that you?" Will asked.

"Sure is!" the man said. "Man, you have hardly changed at all, Will! Courtney, this is Will. We played soccer with each other. Will, this is my wife, Courtney Yip."

"My maiden name is Lim," she said.

"Courtney!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Emma Pillsbury?" Courtney exclaimed. "We went to high school with each other! Class of 1996! Wait, what happened to your OCD? I'm surprised you didn't bring in a bucket of soap and water to wash this whole area before you sat down!"

Emma giggled awkwardly. Courtney was one of those preppy girls. Not a jock, but not a loser. "Well, I've been working on getting my OCD issues resolved."

"And she's done a great job," Will said proudly.

And then, the dreaded question.

"So, you guys got kids?" Colin asked.

"We have four," Courtney said, pushing forward pictures. "Will is thirteen—"

"And he's a total soccer star, just like us," Colin bragged. "Already following the sweet initiation process we used to do. Remember we'd pin all the newbies together for a wrestle, and the last guy conscious gets to start? Anyway, Anne's twelve."

"She's out with her boyfriend right now," Courtney said.

"Wait, you let them date that young?" Emma asked.

"Well, who are we to say no?" Courtney asked. "Anyway, Skye is ten."

"Just got suspended from school for a fist fight," Colin sighed, with a proud taste.

"And this is our baby, Georgia. She's seven; going to turn eight next week, actually. We're getting her a new cell phone," Courtney said.

"Wait, she already had one?" Will asked.

"Of course!" Colin exclaimed.

Will and Emma gave each other a concerned look. These are the types of parents they dislike; the lax ones who don't care what their kids do.

"Well, we only just got married a year ago," Will said. "But we're planning on having kids someday."

"Well, that's sweet," Courtney said.

* * *

"Alright guys, that's a wrap for tonight," Myrna said, assembling the _Thoroughly Modern Millie _cast to the front of the stage.

"Now we just need to give you guys some notes before we open up in two weeks," Ivan said.

"First of all, Shelby, your voice is great, but don't be afraid to work it a little more in your blocking," Myrna said.

"Cassandra, tune down the bitchiness," Ivan said. "You make a great antagonist, but it comes off a little over-theatrical sometimes."

"Wes and Hunter, great job," Myrna said. "Betty, I know you're in a wheelchair, but you have to stop running props over."

"Got it," Betty said apologetically.

"Lindsay, remarkable job," Ivan said. "But if you ever forget a page of your lines again, we're going to have to resort to understudy."

"Adam, your accent is infectious in this role," Myrna said. "Brody, please, make more eye contact with Rachel when you have your scenes together."

"Same goes for you, Rachel, you're making things awkward," Ivan said.

"Got it," Rachel and Brody said together.

"Alright, you all are dismissed, but please go over all the songs tonight; we can't have any more pitch problems by this phase," Myrna said.

"Going back to Bushwick?" Adam asked Rachel as she walked out the door.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed exhaustedly. "That was quite a day."

"Indeed," Adam said. "Twelve hours!"

"But, anything for opening night," Wes chimed in as he walked down the hall.

"COMING THROUGH!" Hunter yelled, wheeling Betty down the hall.

"Gotta get our stage chemistry together," Betty laughed.

Shelby and Cassie came down the hall behind them.

"Good night, you guys," Cassie said.

"See you all tomorrow!" Shelby added.

"Good night, folks," Rachel said. "Alright, well, I guess we'd better head home."

* * *

"Will Schuester," a voice said behind Will as the dinner commenced.

"Bryan Ryan," Will laughed. "How are things? Haven't seen you since 2010!"

"Well, after my successful run as Jean Valjean in the Allen County community theater production of _Les Mis_, I had to keep working for the school board, but I still run off to see Broadway shows every once in a while," Bryan said.

"Well, I'm actually taking my Glee kids to New York to see _Thoroughly Modern Millie_," Will said.

"Aw, that's great!" Bryan said.

"Hey, Bryan!" a female voice said behind him.

"I know that voice anywhere," Bryan laughed. "Terri Del Monico! How are things?"

"Terri!" Will exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming up from Miami!"

"Oh, of course I would," Terri said. "I'm not one of those people who suffered through high school and never wanted to show my embarrassed face here ever again. I genuinely love almost all of my classmates. But if Bryce Carrow or Kiara Rolland show up, tell them I'm not here."

"Wait, Miami?" Bryan asked. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, I moved there in 2011 when a management position opened up at their Sheets-n-Things," she explained. "Will and Emma, nice to see you folks again," she said with a forced attitude.

"So, Terri, are you single?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, Bryan, you haven't changed," Terri sighed. "But no, I'm not, actually. I started seeing the manager at the Miami Mattressland about six months ago."

"And how's that working out?" Emma asked.

"Pretty good, actually," Terri said. "I mean, it's really hard to step into a new relationship after Will and I were dating for a whopping eleven years and then got married in 2004, which lasted for five years."

"Will, it took you eleven years to propose to Terri?" Bryan asked with shock.

"I just… wanted to make sure she was the right one," Will sighed.

"Well, guess that didn't work out," Terri whispered.

Of course, the mood at the table was awkward.

"Oh, my goodness, Will Schuester!" April Rhodes exclaimed, dashing over to Will's table and kissing him on both sides of the cheek, and attempting to kiss him on the lips.

"April, are you drunk again?" Will asked, though trying to keep his spirits high.

"Oh, you know me so well!" April chuckled. "Wow, look at all these people!"

"April, you're not even a Class of 1994 graduate!" Will said.

"Well, I thought this was a Class of 1991 celebration," April laughed. "Anyway, Will! How are all your Glee kids? I'm sure they've all graduated by now, so I don't know a single one of them, but I really hope they're coming tonight!"

"They are," Will laughed.

"Coolio," April trilled. "Anyway, Will! I had to talk to you about this secret project that I've got the inside scoops on! Rumor has it that new casts are being sought for 2016 Broadway productions, and rumor has it, one of those productions is none other than _Wicked_, which we both know, Will, you'd love a role in!"

"And what makes you think I wouldn't want a role?" Bryan asked.

"Well, you can both audition," April suggested. "But it is two years away, so don't get your hopes up, but I'll let you both know if I hear any further development. So far I've only been doing smaller roles in community theater or off-Broadway shows."

"Alright, everybody!" Riley shouted from the stage. "It's now time to kick off the entertainment! We've put together a slideshow of our whole class! Hope you all enjoy!"

"Oh, look, Will, the 1994 varsity boys soccer team!" Colin exclaimed, ruffling Will's hair.

"Oh, hey, Terri, the 1994 cheerleading squad!" Will said.

"Oh my gosh, so many memories!" Terri exclaimed. "Aw, our senior portraits! Oh, gosh, did you really have that much acne, Will?"

Will rolled his eyes.

"And there's the good old Bryan Ryan mullet," Bryan laughed. "Oh, my miss my full head of hair."

After the slideshow was done, Riley went back up to the stage.

"So, we have a party crasher in the house, Ms. April Rhodes, who did not graduate with her Class of 1991, but she says that she would like to do a little number for us, accompanied by two friends," Riley said.

"Two friends?" Will asked. "Who'd you bring?"

"Oh, I didn't bring anyone," April said. "You guys came on your own!" April dragged Terri and Emma on the stage.

"Oh my gosh, I can't do this," Emma and Terri said together.

"Howdy everybody!" April exclaimed. "Here's a little 1994 hit for you all, 'When You Believe' by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey."

"Wasn't that made in 1998?" Terri asked.

"Oh, what the hell, this isn't the first time I got my years mixed up tonight!" April laughed. "Hit it!"

**Song: "When You Believe" by Mariah Carey**

_{Concept: The three ladies sing, and Will is surprised at the new Terri. He didn't even know she could sing that well.} _

_April:  
Many nights we prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful a song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could_

Terri:

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Emma:

_In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speakin' words  
I never thought I'd say_

April:

_There can be miracles  
When you believe (Terri: When you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill (Emma: Mmmmmhhh)_

_Terri & Emma:_  
_Who knows what miracles_

_Terri:_  
_You can achieve (Emma: You can achieve)_  
_When you believe_  
_Somehow you will_

_Terri & Emma:_  
_You will when you believe_

_All:_

_They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your faith  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice  
Says hope is very near_

_Terri & Emma (April runs):_

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
Somehow you will_

_Now you will  
You will when you believe  
When you believe_

Will brushed tears out of his eyes and applauded as the three ladies got off the stage.

"You were great, honey," Will said as Emma reclaimed her seat. "And Terri! I… I didn't even know you could…"

"I know," Terri said with a smile. "I guess I was never confident in my voice because I never thought I would be as good as you. And you know, singing was never my thing in high school. It was keeping up with the status quo, but you teach your kids to be more than that, and that's why I fell in love with you, twenty years ago."

"Alright, let's quit this little love fest," Bryan choked. "Let's come up with another song. Testosterone style, this time."

Finn came into the hall.

"Everything okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah!" Finn exclaimed. "I was just wondering if I could introduce the next act."

"Of course," Will said.

Finn grinned and went up to the stage.

"Um, hi everybody! I'm Finn Hudson, Class of 2012, and I wanted to introduce the next singing act. I'm not sure if everyone remembers Will Schuester, sitting over in that corner, but when I was a sophomore, he really helped me get out of my shell, and it started to really happen when he let me and my best friend, Puck, sing in a little boy band he created back in the day," Finn explained.

"Oh gosh, no," Will muttered.

"The Acafellas!" Puck exclaimed, jumping out from behind the stage curtain. "We'd like to introduce the band members! First up, none other than the best show choir director ever, Mr. Will Schuester!"

Will grinned awkwardly and went up to the stage.

"Next up, the assistant manager, four years running, of the Lima Sheets-n-Things, Howard Bamboo!" Finn announced.

"Going on his fourth year of being thumb-less, it's Henri St. Pierre!" Puck announced.

"And one of our favorite football coaches ever, returning to the stage from Medford, Oregon, it's Ken Tanaka!" Finn exclaimed.

"And, featuring special guest, Bryan Ryan," Will offered, beckoning Bryan to join them on stage. "Nice to see you all again!"

"I haven't performed in front of this many people since 2009," Howard whined.

"Holding a microphone feels weird," Henri sighed.

"Someone had better be recording this for Shannon," Ken grumbled.

Will spoke into the microphone, "We are the Acafellas. I'm sure we all remember this actual 1994 hit by Boyz II Men."

"Alright, Mr. Schue, we're out of here," Finn whispered.

"What?" Will asked. "No way! You guys are honorary Acafellas."

"Well, we're in," Puck laughed, joining in for the performance.

**Song: "I'll Make Love to You" by Boyz II Men**

_Will:  
Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_

_Bryan:_  
_Pour the wine, light the fire_  
_Girl your wish is my command_  
_I submit to your demands_  
_I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

_All:_  
_I'll make love to you_  
_Like you want me to_  
_And I'll hold you tight_  
_Baby all through the night_  
_I'll make love to you_  
_When you want me to_  
_And I will not let go_  
_'Till you tell me to_

_Puck: Girl relax, let's go slow_  
_I ain't got nowhere to go_  
_Henri: I'm just gonna concentrate on you_  
_Henri: Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_  
_Ken: Throw your clothes (Howard: Throw your clothes) on the floor (Howard: on the floor)_

_Puck: I'm gonna take my clothes off too_  
_I made plans to be with you_

_Finn: Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do_

_[CHORUS]_

_All: _

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
'Till you tell me to  
_

_Will:  
Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
_

_Bryan: _

_Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life_

_[Chorus x2, with Will vocal runs]_

* * *

Will went back up to the stage.

"Alright, as some of you might know, I am the current director for the McKinley Glee Club, the New Directions," Will spoke. "And I'm so excited to introduce these amazing young men and women to you tonight."

"Alright, folks," Finn whispered from behind the curtain. "Everyone in their places? Good!"

"—And, as our own Ms. Lillian Adler used to say, eyebrows up!" Will laughed, having Ken open up the stage curtains for the New Directions.

"Here's another 1994 hit coming at you," Joe spoke into the center microphone.

**Song: "Anytime You Need a Friend" by Mariah Carey**

_Unique: Mmm…_

_Jeremy: If you're lonely_  
_And need a friend_  
_And troubles seem like_  
_They never end_  
_Joe: Just remember_  
_To keep the faith_  
_And love will be there_  
_To light the way_

_[Chorus:]_  
_All with Marley leading: Anytime you need a friend_  
_I will be here_  
_You'll never be alone again_  
_So don't you fear_  
_Even if you're miles away_  
_I'm by your side_  
_Marley: So don't you ever be lonely_  
_Love will make it alright_

_Colby: When the shadows are closing in_  
_And your spirit diminishing_  
_Ryder: Just remember_  
_You're not alone_  
_And love will be there_  
_To guide you home_

_[Chorus]_

_Rory: If you just believe in me_  
_I will love you endlessly_  
_Dottie: Take my hand_  
_Take me into your heart_  
_I'll be there forever baby_  
_Unique: I won't let go_  
_I'll never let go_

_[Chorus]_

"Thank you guys," Will whispered, hugging everyone. "Marley, you were amazing."

"Alright, well, how about that!" Riley exclaimed. "A reminder to us all that even though we're all been split into our separate directions, we're still here for each other."

* * *

Rachel arrived back at the loft. Kurt and Blaine were at the table talking over pizza.

"Hey, where's Santana?" Rachel asked.

"She has a date with Tatiana," Blaine said.

"And we were too lazy to cook," Kurt sighed tiredly. "How was rehearsal?"

"Fantastic, tiring," Rachel said, setting her purse down. "We're so close to being ready for opening night; I'm so excited. Hey, do you guys want to hit a movie or something? I've been waiting to see _Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return_."

"Yeah, let's go!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Ugh, can we go tomorrow? You know I'm going to be tempted to get popcorn and a bunch of snacks, and I already had three slices of pizza," Kurt whined.

"Yeah, that'd be best," Rachel said. "I mean, I don't want to fall asleep during the show."

"Can't wait, then," Blaine said, relaxing back into his chair and grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Oh, I hear my Skype ringing," Rachel said, dashing into her part of the loft. Rachel logged into her laptop and was surprised to see that it was a friend request from one Marley Rose, whom she really only knew from watching her stunning performances in _Grease_ and the glimpses she saw of her when she went back home for the winter holidays this past December. Rachel accepted the friend request. "Hello?"

"Hi, Rachel!" Marley exclaimed. "I'm actually on Puck's phone right now. But, did you hear about the Glee Club coming to New York to watch you perform?"

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Rachel said sweetly.

"Well, it got me thinking, I'm sure you wanted to give some sort of thank you to Mr. Schue for everything he's done in your life—"

"Of course!" Rachel piped. "Did you have an idea?"

"I did," Marley said with a smile. "Anyway, Jake got a new video camera for Hanukkah and it's a really good quality one, so I was thinking, what if we got together to make some sort of music video for him?"

"Oh my gosh, I'd love that!" Rachel exclaimed. "Kurt actually has this really good camera too. I'm sure he could help me put together something and then send it over to you to join them together."

Suddenly, Kurt and Blaine tumbled into Rachel's part of the room.

"Sorry," Kurt said. "I heard my name."

"I'm good at video editing!" Blaine exclaimed. "Well, kind of. I took a class on it at Dalton, but maybe Artie could do a better job."

"Well, I suck at video editing, so if you guys could do that, it'd be awesome," Marley laughed. "And Rachel, Puck says you and I might be on the same page with the song that'd be fitting to sing to Mr. Schue."

"'Thank You for the Music,'" they both said together.

"Marley, you're more like me than I thought," Rachel laughed.

"Well, you're more of a Broadway girl; I'm more singer-songwriter," Marley giggled. "Can't wait!"

"Alright, Marley, I need my phone back," Puck said. Marley returned the phone. "Oh, hi, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine! Have a good night."

"Good night!" the trio exclaimed before Puck hung up the Skype call and proceeded on to start playing some new game.

"Oops, excuse me," Puck said after he accidentally bumped into Terri on his way out of the gym.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Emma asked Terri.

"Sure," Terri said.

"Um… How exactly did you break the news to Will that you were pregnant, even though you actually weren't?" Emma asked.

"Oh my gosh," Terri breathed. "Are you pregnant?"

"I'm not sure," Emma whispered. "I took an early pregnancy test but it came out negative, but I'm feeling symptoms that suggest that I might be."

"Honey, you're a guidance counselor, I can't believe you're coming to me about this," Terri said. "But, since you're asking, I just welcomed him home from work one day with dinner, champaign, and candles. I'd do something a little more creative though, if you can top that."

"Well, I would need to go to the doctor's to see if I'm actually pregnant first," Emma said apprehensively.

"Wait, why do you look so upset?" Terri asked. "I was under the impression that you guys were actually trying to have kids?"

"Well, we were!" Emma exclaimed. "But it's like, this is the real deal, in nine-ish months I might be in a hospital bed screaming my lungs out when I'm pushing a baby out of me, and I don't even know how I'm going to handle this because I'm not totally sure how my OCD is developing and—"

"Okay, honey, calm down," Terri said. "I thought I had symptoms too, but apparently it was a hysterical pregnancy, so yes, go get tested, but seriously, don't worry about a thing." After a brief pause, Terri forced out, "I'm sure you and Will are going to be great parents."

Emma watched as Terri disappeared back into the crowd.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed, coming up behind Emma. "They're just about ready to clean everything up. You ready to go?"

"Um… yeah," Emma said, walking out the door arm-in-arm.

* * *

**Monday, May 19**

Joe, Rory, Unique, Marley, Ryder, Jake, and Ameera sat in the choir room, while Jeremy, Dottie, and Colby sat a ways to the side.

"Alright, here are the packing lists for our trip to New York," Will said, handing papers around. "Sophomores, I really wish you were able to join us, but don't worry, you'll get to travel next year, hopefully. And can someone please get a list to Kitty?"

"Will do," Ryder said.

"Alright, well, Colby, good luck to you and the volleyball team at the state tournaments, and Dottie, good luck to you and the yearbook staff," Will said.

"Thanks," Colby and Dottie said together.

Jeremy's parents didn't allow him to go to New York.

"Mr. Schue?" Marley asked. "Before we get released, I had a little surprise I wanted to show you."

"Wow," he smiled. "Show me what you got!"

Marley plugged in her laptop to the projector, and there on the screen were Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine.

"HEY NEW DIRECTIONS!" they all exclaimed.

"We're so excited to see you all coming up for opening night!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You guys are so luck you get to see a Broadway show as a group," Blaine said.

"Anyway, Mr. Schue, Marley coordinated this lovely surprise for you," Rachel said. "I heard it was your 20 year reunion this past weekend, and we wanted to sing something to you to show our gratitude for developing our passion for what we do."

**Song: "Thank You for the Music" by Abba**

_{Concept: Marley sings on the left side of the screen, Rachel is on the right. Kurt and Blaine sing backup for Rachel, and Jeremy and Rory sing backup for Marley. }_

_Marley: I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
Rachel: But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
Marley: All I want is to sing it out loud_

_All: So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_Rachel: For giving it to me_

_Rachel: Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_  
_Marley: She says I began to sing long before I could talk_  
_Rachel: And I've often wondered, how did it all start?_  
_Marley: Who found out that nothing can capture a heart_  
_Like a melody can?_  
_Rachel: Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

_All: So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_Marley: For giving it to me_

_Rachel: I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair_  
_Marley: I wanna sing it out to everybody_  
_Rachel: What a joy_

_Marley: What a life_

_Both: What a chance!_

_All: Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_Marley: For giving it to me_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_Rachel: For giving it to me_

"Thanks, Mr. Schue!" they all exclaimed.

Will brushed some tears out of his eyes.

"Wow," he laughed. "Gosh, as a teacher you don't always appreciate the impact you have on your students, but seeing you all going off to do great things… I'm so proud to be your teacher."

"Group hug!" Dottie exclaimed, leading the whole group up to hug Mr. Schue.

"I hate to break up this little love fest," Sue said, walking into the room.

"How can I help you, Sue?" Will asked sarcastically.

"I'm just going to cut right to the chase. As you know, every year the prom punch bowl gets spiked," Sue said.

Colby and Jake cast secret glances at each other.

"After the prom, I encountered one Stoner Brett, who was kind enough to spill that the alcohol on his breath did indeed come from the prom.

"Determined to catch any culprits, I installed spy cams around the punch bowl," Sue said, plugging her laptop into the projector, and there indeed was Sue running over to scold Colby, while Jake poured the flask into the bowl.

Both of the boys buried their faces into the stands.

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Puckerman, school policy states that students caught under this class of offense are further ineligible to participate in any school functions whilst on suspension," Sue said.

Marley looked so embarrassed.

"Wow…" Will said disappointedly. "I'm sorry, Jake, but I'm afraid you won't be joining us in New York."

"Come on, there's got to be something I can do," Jake said. "Detention, or community service, or—"

"Even if you did all that, you still can't travel to New York as a member of the New Directions," Sue said.

Jake scowled and angrily stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

A few minutes later, Marley encountered Colby at his locker.

"I know you must have put him up to it," Marley said.

"Maybe," Colby said, shutting his locker. "But I certainly didn't put him up to the second dirty act he did that night."

"What are you talking about?" Marley asked.

"Well, I was at an after-party with some friends, who live right up the street from Jake," Colby explained.

"Jake said he had to go home because his mom wouldn't let him go to the after-party at Kitty's house," Marley said.

"True, but he was throwing his own little after-party there," Colby said.

"Marley," Wade whimpered from behind her.

"I'll let him/her confess," Colby said, turning around.

"What's he talking about?" Marley asked.

"I…" Wade cried.

"Unique!" Marley barked with fright.

"I slept with Jake that night," Wade cried.

The color faded from Marley's face. After a few deep breaths, Marley swung around and sprinted out of the school.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?" Jake exclaimed.

"I couldn't keep it from her," Wade sobbed.

Jake punched a locker and ran down the other end of the hall. Wade slumped to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

As the door to the school shut behind Marley, Dr. Wu shut the door into his office.

"Alright, Emma, the test results have come out definitively positive," Dr. Wu explained.

"Oh my gosh," Emma whispered, brushing a tear from her face.

"Are you disappointed?" Dr. Wu asked.

"No," Emma whispered. "I'm happy, actually. I've always wanted to be a mom, and it's finally happening."

"Well, I'm booking an appointment for you for next week just to get some more tests done, but yes, you are clear to travel to New York," Dr. Wu said.

"Thanks," Emma giggled, patting her stomach.

"Being that the first day of your last period was April 24, that sets your due date to be around January 29, 2015," Dr. Wu explained.

* * *

**Song: "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson**

{Will, Finn, Marley, and Rachel all sing on the darkened McKinley stage, with spotlights on them as their parts come up.}

_Finn: Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (Will: I would pray)_

_Marley & Rachel: Trying hard to reach out_  
_Marley: But when I tried to speak out_  
_Marley & Rachel: Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Marley: Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_Marley & Rachel: So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Will & Finn: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Rachel & Marley: Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Will: Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away (Rachel: I will)_  
_And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_{Rachel walks through a revolving door in New York.}_

_Rachel: Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging around revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_All: I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_All: I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_


	22. 21: Thoroughly Modern Millie

**Summary: Rachel's big day is finally here; the debut of her off-Broadway show, Thoroughly Modern Millie!**

* * *

**Thursday, May 15, 2014**

"FIVE-SIX-SEVEN-EIGHT!" Ivan screamed as the cast ran through a perfectly-executed dance number.

"Fantastic job, everyone!" Myrna called from her seat at the top of the 499-seat Union Square Theater. "Can we go back and run through 'Gimme Gimme' one more time?"

"Yes," Ivan said. "Rachel, you're going to need to do your belts a little bit cleaner, and add more excitement. You kind of have a nasty habit of looking like you're about to cry in every song you sing."

"Sorry," Rachel muttered, following the rest of their cast to their places.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time to come audition for this final round of application finalists," Carmen said to Harmony in the NYADA auditorium.

"It is no problem at all!" Harmony exclaimed excitedly. "I feel really honored to be here."

"Fantastic," Carmen said. "I am ready to see your audition, whenever you are ready. I only have two spots left for our musical theater department, and I have thirty-two applicants, so good luck to you."

* * *

"Marley, please, say something," Jake begged Marley as she walked down the streets, rolling her bag, to meet her mom at Breadstix.

"I have nothing to say to you," Marley snapped.

"Marley, come on, it was an honest mistake!" Jake exclaimed.

"You had a choice," Marley said. "You could have come to Kitty's after-party with us."

"Unique didn't want to go because he—, I mean, she, was feeling bummed out about how she didn't get to have a Cinderella night like you and the other girls did," Jake explained. "So I offered to take him—sorry, her, home, but one thing led to another, and I just invited him, gah, HER, over to my house, and I don't even know _what _happened, but I just had urges. Marley, pretty much every other guy I know was having sex that night, and you keep insisting that we wait, and—"

"Oh, so just because I don't feel mature enough to commit myself to you like that means your hormone-crazed self gets to pick up my best friend and have sex with her?" Marley asked. "I'm sorry, but I just can't even imagine how you consented to that. You've never had a problem with Unique before, but you certainly have never had an interest in making love to transgendered people who are biologically the same gender as you."

Jake sighed and watched as Marley continued to walk down the street. Jake knew he could follow her no further. "Well, have fun in New York."

Marley remained silent as she continued to walk on.

* * *

**Song: "Gimme Gimme" **

{Concept: Rachel sings in her rehearsal, Harmony sings in her audition, and Marley sings walking to Breadstix, passing happy couples of all ages along the way.}

_Rachel: A simple choice, nothing more  
This or that, either or  
Marry well, social whirl, business man, clever girl  
Or pin my future on a green glass love  
What kind of life am I dreaming of?_

_Marley: I say gimme, gimme ... gimme, gimme_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I want it_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I need it_  
_Highs and lows, tears and laughter_  
_Gimme happy ever after_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

_Harmony: Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I crave it_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I'll brave it_  
_Thick 'n thin, rich or poor time_  
_Gimme years and I'll want more time_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

_Marley: Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I'm free now_  
_Rachel: Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I see now_  
_Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!_  
_Gimme Cupid's famous arrow_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

_Harmony: I don't care if he's a nobody_  
_In my heart he'll be a somebody_  
_Somebody to love me!_

_Rachel: I need it_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I want it_  
_Marley: Here I am, St. Valentine_  
_My bags are packed, I'm first in line_  
_Harmony: Aphrodite, don't forget me_  
_Romeo and Juliet me_  
_Marley: Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!_  
_Harmony: Gimme fat boy's famous arrow_  
_Rachel: Gimme, gimme that thing called love!_

"Perfect," Myrna said satisfactorily.

"Splendid," Carmen remarked to Harmony.

"Ready to go?" Millie asked Marley, helping her put her bags into the trunk of the car.

* * *

"Alright, we have Joe, Rory, Unique, Kitty, Ryder, Ameera... where's Marley?" Will asked, taking role.

"There she is!" Ryder exclaimed, waving to the Roses as their car pulled in. Kitty looked on jealously.

"Alright, have fun," Millie said, hugging Marley tightly. "Call me as soon as you folks land, okay? And stay close to your friends and chaperones, right? New York is a big city."

"I will, mom," Marley laughed, hugging her one last time. "Love you! We'll be back on Sunday."

"Alright, have a good times, folks!" Millie exclaimed, waving to all the Glee kids.

"Alright, here are everyone's tickets," Emma said, passing them out.

"My name is misspelled," Ameera sighed. "It's double 'e,' not A-m-i-r-a.'"

"Who cares, let's just get into the security line," Kitty said, hurrying over to reserve a place in the line.

Marley was quick to sandwich herself between Kitty and Ameera, so as to stay as far away from Wade as possible.

"Everything okay between you two?" Finn asked Wade, who sighed and shook his head.

The kids moved through the line steadily. It was time to enter the full-body scanners.

Kitty went through no problem. She smiled at her slim clean figure that popped up on the technician's screen. Marley went in safely as well, but squirmed as she saw her figure pop up on the monitor. Ameera went through a simple metal detector, but set off the alarm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I still have these coins in my pocket," Ameera laughed, dropping a few coins into a bowl.

"Ma'am, can you please follow me this way?" one of the security ladies asked.

Ameera eyed Kitty and Marley apprehensively before following the lady to a private security room.

"WHO'S THIS GIRL'S CHAPERONE?" the security agent barked.

"Oh, that's me!" Emma exclaimed, dashing through the crowd to get to where Ameera was.

The rest of them waited outside the checkpoint for about five minutes before Ameera and Emma came out.

"What was up with that?" Will asked with concern.

"Turns out, there's an Amira Tiryaki that's on the no-fly list," Emma said.

"What's the no-fly list?" Ryder asked.

"It's a list that keeps track of potential terrorists trying to get into or out of or somewhere within the United States," Rory explained.

Ameera remained silent as she grabbed her bags and led the troupe up the escalator to the gates.

"They submitted her to a thorough body check," Emma whispered to Will. "That's why she's so embarrassed."

"Alright, guys, our flight boards in about half-an-hour, so feel free to go look around the airport, but remember the buddy system," Will explained.

Kitty, Ameera, and Marley dashed off in one direction; Ryder, Joe, and Rory went off in another direction. Wade was left alone with the chaperones.

"You sure you don't want to go with them, Wade?" Will asked.

"No, it's fine," Wade whispered.

The girls were checking out a souvenir shop.

"That was so embarrassing," Ameera sighed.

"It'll be okay," Marley consoled.

"I just hope this doesn't happen in New York," Ameera said. "My mom was so hesitant in letting me come here because when I was younger all the other kids found out about my religion and race, and they'd be calling me 'terrorist' a lot. I mean, you saw how the other kids reacted on 9/11, and Colby's snide remark."

"Okay, well, we'd better get back to the gate," Kitty said, leading the girls back.

"Right on time, ladies!" Will exclaimed, making sure all of the students boarded the flight ahead of him. "New York, here we come!"

"So glad we have a four-day weekend," Ryder said, comfortably squeezing himself into seat 5A next to Rory. Joe and Wade took seats 6A and 6B, while Kitty and Ameera were in 5C and 5D, and Marley and Finn were in 6C and 6D, and Will and Emma were in 4C and 4D on the United Airlines Canadair CRJ jet.

"Get your cameras out, guys," Will said. "We have a stop in Washington D.C. before going to New York, so there's probably going to be lots of cool scenery along the way."

The group flew over to Washington D.C. where the plane picked up some more passengers before flying on to New York City.

* * *

"Wow!" everyone breathed excitedly. "We're finally here!"

"Mr. Schue, how are we getting to our hotel?" Joe asked.

"Right here!" Will said excitedly, watching as a white 15-passenger van pulled up. The passenger side window rolled down, exposing the face of Shelby Corcoran.

"Hey guys!" Shelby exclaimed excitedly. "Hop in!"

"Just us?" Emma asked.

"No, actually, we're waiting on four more people," Shelby said.

"Four more?" Finn asked. "Who are—?"

Leroy and Hiram Berry along with Burt and Carole Hummel waived down the van.

The bags were loaded and all seven students and three chaperones and four parents were comfortably seated in the van.

"Everyone, this is Shelby Corcoran," Finn introduced. "She used to coach the TroubleTones back in 2011, when we were seniors."

"Totes would've joined that club if Quinn did," Kitty laughed. "Back then I was her closeted freshman fan. It wasn't until she graduated and I told her never to change that I became an avid fan of the idol that is Quinn Fabray."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you love her so much," Shelby laughed. "She and Santana are actually back at their loft watching Beth for me. We just finished rehearsals several hours ago, so we're resting up before an early start tomorrow morning."

"Thanks so much for picking us up," Hiram said.

"Don't mention it," Shelby said. "Nice to see you folks again, Leroy and Hiram. Burt and Carole, very nice to meet you folks! So, kids, are you all excited to see the show?"

"Definitely," Joe said excitedly.

"Will, were you thinking of taking them to any real Broadway shows?" Shelby asked. "I mean, we're flattered that you came to see our off-Broadway show but you guys are in New York, you should get to experience the big picture, too!"

"We're calculating funds to see what we can do," Will laughed. "That's why I made Rory our honorary treasurer for this trip."

"Well, _Les Mis _just opened up in March," Kitty suggested.

"There's also Macbeth," Shelby pointed out.

"The Glass Menagerie?" Leroy asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," Ryder listed.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure something out," Rory laughed.

"Well, we could definitely go see one on Saturday," Will said. "But for tomorrow night, we are certainly devoted to supporting our very own in _Thoroughly Modern Millie_."

The van pulled into the hotel. Will went over to check in at the front desk, and then the group went up in the elevator and opened up their three rooms. Shelby escorted the four parents to a different floor.

"Okay, so Kitty, Marley, and Ameera are in here; Ryder, Joe, Rory, and Finn are in there, and…" Will hesitated.

"Unique, you are also with Marley, Kitty, and Ameera," Emma said.

"You know this is against school policy, right?" Will whispered to Emma as they moved into their own room. "Boys sleeping with girls?"

"Will, if Wade identifies as a girl, she should be able to room with girls," Emma said. "Besides, I don't think we need to worry about any inappropriate relations going on in either room."

Will sighed and agreed.

A couple of hours later, the kids were all comfortably relaxing in the boys' room when a knock came at the door.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Quinn, Beth, and Artie!

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty exclaimed, running forward to hug Quinn.

"Woot, New Yorkers in the house!" Artie exclaimed.

"Welcome to New York, everybody!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging everyone.

"And who's this little cutie?" Ameera asked.

"This is Beth, my birth daughter, and Shelby's adoptive daughter," Quinn explained. "Hey, where's Jake?"

"Um… we'll fill you in later," Joe said awkwardly.

"Alright, so we totally looked up the bus schedule, and one is coming by in twenty minutes to take all of us to the mall, and you are all coming along," Blaine said.

"Can't pass that up," Ryder said, already slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Wow! Nice to see you all!" Will exclaimed, coming out of his room with Emma and hugging everyone.

"We're about to take all the kids to the mall, if you'd like to tag along," Kurt said.

"Oh, of course," Emma said, dashing back into the room to grab her purse.

"Then let's hit the road!" Shelby laughed, coming down the hall.

Momentarily, the whole group boarded the bus to the mall.

Due to traffic congestion, Shelby suggested, "Do you guys think we should get off here and walk the next couple of blocks?"

"Oh, that's no biggie," Santana said. "The kids haven't experienced New York until they've walked the streets themselves."

Everyone hopped out of the crowded bus on the side of the street, where Leroy and Hiram pulled up in their rent-a-car with Rachel.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed, hugging Will, Emma, and Finn. "Thanks so much for coming!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Emma said. "How's Betty doing?"

"She just went back to her dorm a little while ago," Rachel explained. "Marley, nice to finally get to meet you up close in person," she giggled, hugging Marley, then going over to the rest of the other Glee kids.

"Alright, I suppose we should start heading over," Shelby said. "We have an early start so Rachel and I probably shouldn't stick around too long."

Everyone began to walk down the streets, progressively walking past all the amazing stores and street entertainment.

**Song: "Only in New York"**

_The wonders of the world are said to stop at seven  
But truth to tell my figures don't agree  
I number them at eight, with one so close to Heaven  
The others pale, their magic stale  
Just take a look and see_

{Artie, Joe, Rory, and Ryder break away from the group to go to an arcade.}

_Step right up to Treasure Isle_  
_Ev'ry inch of it, a sky-high mile_  
_Fairytale land_  
_Only in New York_

{Burt, Carole, Will, and Emma hop into a horse-drawn carriage.}

_Hey castle-builder_  
_Want the moon, and nothing less?_  
_Work for years, then overnight success_  
_I know firsthand_  
_Only in New York_

{Quinn, Santana, and Beth dash into a toy store. Leroy and Hiram head into a sweet shop.}

_Each day it's free admission to those who dream_  
_You set your sights all the way upstream_  
_Off you go, for you know that cream will rise_

{Rachel and Finn hop onto a trolley.}

_Make that wish, seek that thrill_  
_Come and get it, 'cause you always will_  
_Strike up the band_  
_Only in New York_

{Kurt, Wade, and Blaine enjoy some street jazz musicians.}

_Each day it's free admission to those who dream_  
_You set your sights all the way upstream_  
_Off you go, for you know that cream will rise_  
_Rise!_

{Kitty, Marley, and Ameera hurry into a women's clothing store. Now it's just Shelby.}

_New, improved and rearranged_  
_It's ever-changing, yet it's never changed_  
_Life on command_  
_Hear what I'm saying, oh but it's grand_  
_That's why I'm staying, right here as planned_  
_Only in New York_  
_Only in New York_  
_Only in New York_

* * *

Burt, Carole, Will, and Emma toured through Central Park in their horse-drawn carriage.

"This is so romantic," Carole sighed comfortably.

"Now I wish I could go to college in New York," Burt laughed. "To think the kids can do this stuff any time they'd like!"

"You alright, Emma?" Will asked, noticing the absent-minded look on Emma's face.

"Yeah!" Emma said pleasantly. "I'm just so absorbed in how beautiful this park is!" Truthfully, she was just trying to find a way to tell Will that she was pregnant.

A few miles away, Rachel and Finn were having a fast food dinner.

"You sure you want to eat all this stuff the night before your big show?" Finn chuckled.

"Just living on the wild side while all my friends are here in New York," Rachel responded, taking a bite of a big burger.

"You've got some mustard on your…" Finn said, grabbing a napkin and dabbing it off of Rachel's chin. They looked into each other's eyes and grinned.

"Thanks," Rachel whispered. "So, how's your year been?"

"Great," Finn laughed. "First trimester of my sophomore year is pretty much almost done, and after that, I'll be here in New York for that exchange opportunity for college!"

"That's great," Rachel complimented. "Um… I've actually just gotten my acceptance for a one-semester study abroad opportunity in London."

"That's amazing," Finn remarked. "You're going to do amazing things there."

"I hope so," Rachel laughed. "But, anyway, I'm actually going to be staying in New York over the summer, taking one or two summer classes, and I got a job in the admissions department. Just little stuff, like giving campus tours and responding to questions on incoming class facebook pages and stuff."

"Well, the tire shop is all I've got now," Finn laughed. "But I think I've saved up enough to have a great year in New York, and who knows? Maybe if the exchange goes well, I'll transfer here full-time."

"What about Glee Club?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure Mr. Schue can live without me," Finn laughed. "But I'm definitely going to miss it, but it makes me excited, you know? To think that maybe in four or five years, I could be directing that club while Mr. Schue is maybe here in New York finally pursuing his Broadway dreams."

* * *

**Friday, May 16**

Friday night came quickly. The Glee kids spent the day touring the city's historical landmarks, but the TMM cast were busy preparing for the show all day.

"Got any sleep this morning?" Brody asked, helping Rachel tidy up some sets.

"Barely," Rachel said. "I was so nervous and excited for tonight, but the adrenaline is totally going to keep me up."

"Yeah, that's how I felt about _Working _two summers ago," Brody said. "Even though I was pretty much an extra, but now that I'm in this lead role, it's so much more nerve-wracking."

"Break a leg, chaps," Adam said, passing by with a rack of clothes.

"Break a leg," the two said.

"Has anyone seen my tire lubrication?" Betty screamed.

"I got it!" Wes exclaimed, bringing it to Betty. "Sorry, I thought it was hair gel."

"No, I have the gel," Hunter said.

"Girls, does anyone have the curling iron?" Cassie grumbled from the dressing room.

"I'm using it!" Shelby exclaimed from the bathroom.

"Who took my mascara!" Ashlyn screamed from the dressing room.

"I'm using it!" Betty said with sass.

"Gosh, this is so much more chaotic than I thought," Rachel laughed.

"Okay, guys, the theater will be opening in five minutes, so please, be quiet backstage," Ivan said.

"Thank you, Ivan," Brody said. "Guess I'd better get into my opening act costume."

In the theater, the Glee kids were buying their tickets at the front.

"Alright, I got the group deal for you guys," the ticket agent said. "Joseph Hart, Rory Flanagan, Ryder Lynn, Wade Adams, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, and… Ameera…"

"Sadik-Tiryaki," Ameera said.

"Yeah… that…" the lady said, eyeing Ameera strangely before issuing out the tickets to everyone.

"Geez, what was that about?" Wade asked.

"She probably thought it was a terroristic name," Ameera sighed. "That's how a lot of people react when they hear my name for the first time."

"Okay, I guess we'd better take our seats," Joe said, leading the group into the theater. Everyone was already in there; Will, Emma, Finn, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Leroy, Hiram, Burt, Carole, Santana, Tatiana, Quinn, Beth, even Carmen Tibideaux and Harmony.

"RORY!" Harmony exclaimed, leaping into Rory's arms.

"Harmony!" Rory laughed. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well I was here in New York for my NYADA callback, so I did that yesterday, and I'm not going back to Defiance until Tuesday, so I thought I'd check out the show, and I'm going to see _Macbeth _tomorrow, so—"

"Really?" Rory asked. "We're going to that one too!"

"Wow, great minds think alike," Harmony laughed. "Anyway, I guess we'd better sit down."

"Yeah," Rory whispered, grabbing a seat just as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened for the show to begin!

"Hey, did you get a program?" Harmony asked, handing one to Rory.

**Thoroughly Modern Millie  
May 2014  
Union Square Theater**

**Director: Ivan Van Ho  
Musical director: Myrna Villanueva**

**Starring…  
Rachel Berry as Millie Dilmount  
Brody Weston as Jimmy Smith  
Betty Pillsbury as Miss Dorothy Brown  
Cassandra July as Mrs. Meers  
Adam Crawford as Trevor Graydon III  
Shelby Corcoran as Muzzy van Hossmere  
Hunter Ying as Ching Ho  
Wes Cheung as Bun Foo  
Ashlyn Esmeralda as Miss Peg Flannery**

Rory looked up from the program back to the scene unfolding.

"Well, don't believe everything you read!" Millie exclaimed.

"May I please see the concierge?" Dorothy asked.

Millie paused. "I don't know what that is, but I know this hotel hasn't got it. Trust me, you do not want to stay here. The manager's mean, the rooms are hot, and the water, always cold."

**Song: "How the Other Half Lives"**

_MISS DOROTHY:  
This is living!  
This is what I call living  
I've hungered for this day  
Since Heaven knows when  
Year after year with a secret yen  
All of my prayers, all my desire  
Ev'ry waking moment with my heart afire!_

"Well, you're out of luck," Millie said. "There's one room available and it's mine, so unless you want a roommate—Put a sock in it, sister. You need the room, I need the rent, I guess we could room together, for a night or two, that is; it's a single bed, so you take the floor."

"Perfect!" Dorothy squeaked.

_Give me the meat without the gravy_  
_I'll take the oyster sans the pearl_  
_Pinching pennies, clipping coupons_  
_See a brand new world unfurl_  
_Let me brown bag all my lunches_  
_Try my hand at canned cuisine_  
_A Berlitz class I long to pass_  
_How the other half_  
_How the other half lives!_  
_No fourteen-karat cronies, phonies_  
_Fair-weather friends_  
_I want an "on-the-dole" mate, soulmate_  
_Stormy-weather friends_

_Pour me the milk but hold the honey_  
_Bring on those funny money woes_  
_Paying Paul by robbing Peter_  
_Layaway to buy my clothes_  
_Summer on the Isle of Coney_  
_Winter in Hell's Kitchenette_  
_I'll turn my dial to rank and file_  
_How the other half -_

_MILLIE:_  
_How the other half lives!_  
_Poor? Not me, honey_  
_I don't want those money woes_  
_I'll marry Paul or Dave or Rob or Peter_  
_So I can buy my clothes at Saks Fifth Avenue_  
_Bergdorf Goodman too_  
_The privileged few plus you-know-who_  
_How the other half_

_BOTH:_  
_How the other half lives!_

_MILLIE:_  
_I'm on the way up!_

_MISS DOROTHY:_  
_I'm on the way down!_

_MILLIE:_  
_It's a good thing we met in the middle!_

_MISS DOROTHY (MILLIE):_  
_Pour me the milk but hold the honey (Poor? Not me, honey)_  
_Bring on those funny money woes (I don't want those money woes)_  
_Paying Paul by robbing Peter (I'll marry Paul, or Dave, or Rob, or Peter)_  
_Layaway to buy my clothes (So I can buy my clothes)_  
_Summer on the Isle of Coney (at Saks Fifth Avenue)_  
_Winter in Hell's Kitchenette (Bergdorf Goodman too)_

_MISS DOROTHY:_  
_A wild sojourn_

_MILLIE:_  
_So I can learn_

_BOTH:_  
_Livin' like the other half!_

Will and Emma were crying.

"The girl I counseled through high school and the girl I've counseled her whole life," Emma whimpered.

"Yay! My very first poor person!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm _broke_, not _poor_," Millie corrected.

"There's a difference?" Dorothy asked.

Marley giggled, relating fully to Millie's circumstances. The character Millie reminded her so much of her mother, Millie.

* * *

**Song: "They Don't Know"**

_Mrs. Meers:_

_They don't know my flair for the dramatic  
Not a clue, the talent I possess  
Pretty girls, but not much in the attic  
Face-to-face with genius, and they never guess_

_They don't know they're staring at an artist_  
_Highly trained to take on any role_  
_Skillful mime, and brilliant laundry cart-ist_  
_Seeking retribution for the life they stole_

_I almost acted Chekhov, Ibsen, Shaw, Moliere_  
_I almost starred as Peter Pan; imagine moi midair!_  
_I almost tackled Shakespeare, a blushing Juliet_  
_And if the house were big enough I still could play her yet!_

_They don't know I'm hotter news than Duse_  
_Helen Hayes and Bernhardt all in one_  
_They're on top, and I look like the loser_  
_Wait and see who's standing when my play is done_

_So welcome all ye bright young ladies_  
_You're checking into Hotel Hades_  
_I won't stand by while critics praise ya_  
_You're getting shipped to Southeast Asia_  
_But they don't know, they don't know_  
_Sad to be all alone in the world_  
_But they don't know_

* * *

**Song: "What Do I Need with Love?"**

_JIMMY:  
Oh, the places I would like to show you  
Although I hardly know you  
I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair  
Famous sites I want to see you seeing  
Then nights of you and me-ing  
Me. You. We -  
Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!_

_I'm a Joe with just one aim_  
_Ev'ry night to date a diff'rent dame_  
_Call each one of 'em the same pet name_  
_"Hey, baby!"_  
_In a row, I have my ducks_  
_Loads of gals to give me loads of yucks_  
_Leave the cooing to the other clucks_  
_I don't mean maybe_  
_Got it good. What do I need with love?_

"Ugh, he fits this character so well," Santana whispered disgustedly to Finn.

_Always practice what I preach_  
_Keep temptation out of easy reach_  
_Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach_  
_I'm happy_  
_Come and go the way I choose_  
_Never gonna sing the tied-down blues_  
_Other guys would kill to fill my shoes_  
_No wing-clipped sappy_  
_Got it good. What do I need with love?_

_That was a near miss, talk about a close shave_  
_Flirted with disaster_  
_There must be someone up there watching over me_  
_Talk about a four-leaf-clover-me_  
_Peter Rabbit's missing footsie_  
_Means I roll without a tootsie_

_Got it good. What do I need with love?_  
_I got it good. What do I need with love?_

_Skip the vows and all that rot_  
_Tell the minister that "I do" not_  
_Bright and breezy is the -_  
_Birds and bees-y is the -_  
_Free and easy is the life I got_

_Without her._

_Although I hardly know you_  
_What do I need with love?_  
_I got it good_  
_Got it good_  
_But now I got it bad!_

"You're not so hot with new arrivals," Millie said to Jimmy. "But, underneath it all, I have a hunch you're a really great guy."

* * *

During, intermission time, everyone was socializing in the lobby.

"So, how are you folks liking the show so far?" Tatiana asked.

"The dancers are amazing," Kitty said. "I couldn't get enough of them."

"I really like the concept of the show," Joe said.

"Yeah, all about a girl trying to make it in New York," Kitty added.

"This city is so fast-paced," Marley agreed.

Indeed, that's kind of what the next scene was about.

"The world looks different from up here, Millie," Jimmy said.

"Better or worse?" Millie inquired.

"You tell me," Brody responded.

"It's just the same skyline I see every day," Millie stated.

"No, I'm talking twenty stories beneath us, dozens of buses, hundreds of cabs—"

**Song: "I Turned the Corner"**

_JIMMY:  
Thousands of people  
Way down below  
Wandering to and fro  
Tireless people  
No time to lose  
Crowding the avenues and parks  
On their marks  
Racing fast; quite a cast  
Millions of people, pick any two  
They could be just like  
You and me used to be  
Way back when, strangers, then -_

_I turned the corner_  
_And there you stood_  
_Your smile like home to me_  
_Your heart familiar_  
_No use pretending, not that I could_  
_I turned the corner when I met you_

_I turned the corner_  
_Stopped on a dime_  
_Like I remembered someone_  
_Long forgotten_  
_No mere flirtation, no marking time_  
_I turned the corner when I met you_  
_When I met you_

_Was our encounter planned_  
_Destiny's guiding hand?_  
_Fortune or fate, it's grand_  
_The way you make me feel_

"Ugh, who dances at the top of a sky-scraper?" Kitty asked.

"Looks like her Dance 101 tango lessons paid off, though," Kurt giggled.

"We'll pool what little money we have and blow it all on one memorable meal, and if we don't eat again for a month, who cares?" Millie said to Jimmy.

_JIMMY and MILLIE:_  
_All of the past erased_  
_Glorious future faced_  
_Now that my life you've graced_  
_I'll never be the same_  
_I turned the corner_  
_Feet on the ground_  
_My spirit soared as you appeared before me!_  
_I wasn't looking, look what I found_

_JIMMY:_  
_I turned the corner when I met you_

_MILLIE:_  
_I turned the corner_  
_For I'm falling in love with someone, someone_  
_I'm falling in love with someone_  
_Head awhirl_  
_Yes, I'm falling in love with someone_  
_Plain to see_  
_I'm sure I could love someone madly ..._

_JIMMY (at the same time):_  
_I turned the corner when I met you_  
_For I am falling in love with some one girl_  
_I am falling in love_  
_A feeling I have never felt_  
_Pulse is leaping madly_  
_Yes, I'm falling in love with someone_  
_Plain to see_  
_I'm sure I could love someone ..._

_MR. GRAYDON (at the same time):_  
_Falling in love with someone_  
_Some girl_  
_A feeling I have never felt_  
_Pulse is leaping madly_  
_Yes, I'm falling in love with someone_  
_Plain to see_  
_I'm sure ..._

_MISS DOROTHY (at the same time):_  
_Someone_  
_Some one girl_  
_Head awhirl_  
_Yes, I'm falling in love with someone_  
_Plain to see_  
_I'm sure I could love someone ..._

_CHING HO:_  
_I love you, Miss Dorothy_

_MILLIE, JIMMY, MR. GRAYDON and MISS DOROTHY:_  
_If someone would only love me!_

Marley brushed a tear from her eye and joined in the applause as the scene ended.

* * *

After the show had concluded, the cast came out to greet the audience. Everyone went forward to hug those they knew.

"Betty, I am so proud of you," Emma cried gently, stooping down to hug her niece.

"Thanks, Aunt Emma," Betty said. "Thanks for coming to see me; you too, Uncle Will. Haha, I'm getting used to calling you that."

"You did amazingly," Will said. "And Rachel, oh my gosh, I cannot believe a star like you was raised in our choir room."

"Totally," Rory said, leading the New Directions members in handing Rachel roses.

"Thank you guys so much!" Rachel cried, hugging everyone individually, followed by all of her New York friends.

"Ms. Berry, very well done," Carmen complimented. "I wish you all the best in your move to London next semester."

"Thank you, Madam Tibideaux," Rachel thanked.

"RACHEL!" Harmony sceamed. "Oh my gosh, I still remember the day when you came to that NYADA mixer, and Sectionals that year, and now you're here, and soon I'm going to be here, and, even if it's at another college than NYADA, and soon we might even be co-stars one day, and—"

"Thanks, Harmony," Rachel laughed.

"Ms. Berry, ironically, the start to your term as a work-study employee in the Admissions department is giving this one a campus tour," Carmen announced.

"Can't wait," Harmony squealed, turning around to go hang out with Rory.

"So proud of you, Rachel," Quinn said, giving Rachel a rose as well.

"Thank you so much, Quinn," Rachel said. "And Finn, and the Hudson-Hummels, and my two amazing dads."

For the next few moments, everyone was talking to each other. Cassie to Carmen, Blaine to Wes, Brody to Tatiana, Shelby to Leroy and Hiram, etc.

"Ahem," Emma cleared her throat. "Everyone, I have an announcement!"

Emma gulped and went over to Will and held his hand.

"I wanted to wait until we were all together in this amazing environment to tell everyone that… Will and I are expecting our first child—"

The screams of joy were deafening. Emma and Will were immediately scooped into a sea of hugs and kisses.

Will, already with tears in his eyes, looked to Emma.

"You're… You're _sure _about this?" he asked.

Emma nodded, also with tears of joy in her eyes. "We have an appointment with Dr. Wu next week."

"Oh my goodness," Will sobbed, hugging Emma tightly.

"This was so worth coming here," Wade sniffled.

Marley's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Marley answered, moving away from the crowd.

"Hey, honey, how's it going?" Millie asked.

"It's amazing," Marley laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Schue just announced that they're expecting a baby! Anyway, this show really opened my eyes, mom. And I just wanted to say, thank you so much for letting me come, and I'm so thankful for everything you do for me, because I know that it couldn't have been easy for you. Watching this Millie character on stage, she reminds me of you in so many ways."

Millie sniffled and wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm so glad to hear that, Marley. I love you so much. I can't wait for you to come home already, but I know you're having the time of your life in New York. I know you and I don't really get to travel because we've never been able to afford it, so you enjoy yourself, alright?"

"I will, mom," Marley said. "Love you!"

"Best school trip ever," Kitty said, hugging Marley.

"Alright, guys," Will said, silencing the crowd. "New Directions, we'd better get back to our hotel. Tomorrow, we're going to enjoy the Statue of Liberty, and then we're going to go hop on over to see a big Broadway show, and after that, it's back to Lima for these three to complete their senior year."

"Oh my gosh, make it last while you can, guys," Santana said. "It's going to go by so fast."

"And thanks again so much for coming," Rachel thanked everyone before they all filed out of the theater.

"So um… I guess this is it, for a while," Finn said.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But I'll see you really soon, okay?"

"Sure," Finn said with a smile, following the group out.

"We're going to be in town for the next few days," Hiram said to Rachel.

"So whenever you have free time, call us up," Leroy said.

The two of them hugged Rachel before also leaving the theater.

"Thanks for coming, dads!" Rachel exclaimed before she retreated backstage.

"Well, well, well, Schwimmer," Cassie said. "This turned out a lot better than I thought, and I have you to thank. Maybe it was time for me to get back into the game after all."

"Thanks, Cassie," Rachel giggled.

"Rachel," Brody said, coming over to hug Rachel. "You look happy!"

"I am," she said. "Seeing all my friends, remembering where I come from… It's fantastic."

"Well, I just have to say, you really blossomed," Brody said. "From the day I met you in the showers, I knew you were destined for something special, and this little off-Broadway show is hardly even the beginning for you. And when we sang that song together, I meant every moment of it."

"I know," Rachel giggled. "It takes some real personal connection to those lyrics to pull off a performance you gave, and I'm flattered, and I've always felt the same way about you, because even though you, or we, didn't work out, it doesn't excuse the fact that the only reason I survived just that first week of hell in New York was because of you."

"Jolly good show!" Adam exclaimed, hugging the duo. "I'll see you both bright and early for tomorrow's show!"

"Ugh, another sleepless night for us," Shelby laughed. "Rachel, words can't even express how amazingly proud I am of you. Four years ago, we connected for the first time, but I never in a million years thought that I would one day be able to work side by side next to my birth daughter in the way I was able to tonight."

"Thanks, all of you," Rachel said graciously, tears coming out of her eyes. She was really starting to follow her dreams.

* * *

**Saturday, May 17**

**Song: "Thoroughly Modern Millie" **

_ENSEMBLE MEN:  
There are those, I suppose  
Think we're mad, heaven knows  
The world has gone to rack and to ruin_

_WOMAN #1 (Ellis Wylie):_  
_What we think is chic_

_WOMAN #2 (Lindsay Mendez):_  
_Unique_

_WOMAN #3 (Lily Mae Harrington):_  
_And quite adorable_

_ENSEMBLE WOMEN:_  
_They think is odd and "Sodom and Gomorrah"-ble!_

_MILLIE:_  
_But the fact is,_  
_Everything today is thoroughly modern_

_ENSEMBLE:_  
_Check your personality_

_MILLIE:_  
_Everything today makes yesterday slow_

_ENSEMBLE:_  
_Better face reality_

_MILLIE:_  
_It's not insanity_  
_Says Vanity Fair_  
_In fact, it's stylish to_

_MILLIE AND ENSEMBLE WOMEN:_  
_Raise your skirts and bob your hair_

_MILLIE:_  
_Have you seen the way they kiss in the movies_

_ENSEMBLE MEN:_  
_Isn't it delectable?_

_MILLIE AND ENSEMBLE WOMEN:_  
_Painting lips and pencil lining your brow_  
_Now is quite respectable_

_MILLIE:_  
_Good-bye, good goody girl_  
_I'm changing and how_

_ENSEMBLE:_  
_So beat the drums 'cause here comes_  
_Thoroughly Modern Millie now_  
_What we think is chic, unique and quite adorable_  
_They think is odd and "Sodom and Gomorrah"-ble!_  
_But the fact is_  
_Everything today is thoroughly modern_

_ENSEMBLE MEN:_  
_Bands are getting jazzier_

_ENSEMBLE:_  
_Everything today is starting to go_

_ENSEMBLE WOMEN:_  
_Cars are getting snazzier_

_ENSEMBLE:_  
_Men say it's criminal what women'll do_  
_What they're forgetting is_

_MILLIE:_  
_This is 1922!_

_MILLIE AND ENSEMBLE:_  
_Good-bye, good goody girl_  
_I'm changing and how_

_MILLIE: I'm changing and how!_

_ALL:_  
_So beat the drums 'cause here comes thoroughly_  
_Hot off the press! One step ahead! Jazz age!_  
_Whoopee baby! We're so thoroughly modern_

_MILLIE:_  
_Millie!_

_ALL:_  
_Now!_


	23. 22 Bring On Tomorrow

**This is it! I really loved writing this fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I'll be working on a new Season 5 fanfic, this time covering the remainder of this school year, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Wednesday, June 4, 2014**

Joe, Rory, and Unique sat on three stools in the darkened auditorium.

**Song: "Forever Young" by Alphaville**

_Joe: Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

_Unique: Let us die young or let us live forever_  
_We don't have the power but we never say never_  
_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_  
_The music's for the sad men_

_Rory: Can you imagine when this race is won_  
_Turn our golden faces into the sun_  
_Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune_  
_The music's played by the, the mad men_

_All: Forever young, I want to be forever young_  
_Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?_  
_Forever young, I want to be forever young_  
_Do you really want to live forever? Forever young_

_Rory: Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later, they all will be gone  
Why don't they stay young?_

_Joe: It's so hard to get old without a cause_  
_I don't want to perish like a fading horse_  
_Youth's like diamonds in the sun_  
_And diamonds are forever_

_Unique: So many adventures couldn't happen today_  
_So many songs we forgot to play_  
_So many dreams swinging out of the blue_  
_We let them come true_

_All: Forever young, I want to be forever young_  
_Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?_  
_Forever young, I want to be forever young_  
_Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_  
_Do you really want to live forever?_

As the orchestra finished playing, Principal Figgins cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt your little early-morning singing, but Coach Beiste and I need to set up for the Senior Award's night tonight," he explained.

"Sorry guys," Shannon said. "Head on to class, okay?"

The trio left the auditorium and proceeded over to the hallway.

"I just can't believe we're graduating!" Unique exclaimed. "I never thought this day would come."

"Tell me about it," Rory sighed. "Frankly, I'm just glad it's over."

"I'm not," Joe said. "I'm really going to miss this place."

"So will I," Unique said. "This school was more of a home to me than Carmel ever was."

"Well, at least we still have the Senior Award's Night to look forward to," Rory said.

Indeed, later that night, a select number of seniors were assembled in the auditorium. The Adams, Hart, and Flanagan parents were all in the audience.

"Thank you all for attending the 2014 Senior Award's Night," Figgins addressed. "Tonight, we honor our soon-to-be-graduates for all of their accomplishments as they head into their post-high-school endeavors. Now, I would like to call up counselor Emma Schuester."

Emma grinned as she ascended the stage. "Good evening to all of our students, faculty, and proud parents and family members gathered here before us. The Senior Award Night is dedicated to recognizing our pupils who have achieved college acceptances, scholarships, and other awards. Students, when your name is called, please go to accept your award from Coach Shannon, and then take a picture with Principal Figgins, where Coach Sue will take the photo."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Stoner Brett shouted from the audience. Though he was also graduating, he wasn't awarded anything. Becky gave him an 'I've got my eyes on you' stare from the awards rack, where she was helping out the teachers.

Momentarily, the awards began.

"First up is Wade 'Unique' Adams," Emma announced. Rob and Betty cheered. "Unique is the s—daughter of Rob and Betty Adams, and will be attending the University of Toledo in the Fall, and is the recipient of a $400 scholarship from the LGBT Pride Association, Allen County Chapter."

Unique, in her female self, got her award from Shannon and then Sue photographed her with Principal Figgins.

The minutes went on.

"Next up is Rory Flanagan, who is actually an exchange student who was able to complete his senior year here at McKinley. He is the son of Torin and Noreen Flanagan, and will be studying at the University of West London in the fall. He is also the recipient of a $1000 scholarship from the Irish Association of Allen County."

A few more students went up after Rory.

"Next we have Joseph Hart, the son of Aaron and Sarah Hart. Joe will be attending the Azusa Pacific University in California, where he was given the Director's Scholarship, worth $3500 per semester," Emma announced.

The night went on, and then Principal Figgins took the microphone.

"The final award is given to the student who embodies everything that we strive to achieve at McKinley High School," he announced. "This prestigious award is given to students who exhibit excellence in academics, extra-curriculars, and spirit, and the student is nominated by the teachers of McKinley High. The recipient of this award tonight is known for her resilience, tenacity, and fearlessness, no matter the obstacles that stand in her way. This student has exhibited excellence in her academics, is an active member of our school's music and theater programs, and demonstrated versatility in the McKinley High floor hockey team. I am pleased to announce that the 2014 Titan of the Year award goes to…"

The suspense!

"Wade Unique Adams!"

Unique gasped and struggled to fight back her tears as she went to accept the award.

"Thank you," she cried to Principal Figgins.

"Congratulations," Figgins said kindly.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations, Unique," Emma said, taking over the microphone. "Thank you all for being with us tonight, and don't forget that graduation takes place this Saturday!"

* * *

**Thursday, June 5**

"So, right now we're nearing the dance departments," Rachel said as she gave Harmony a tour of the NYADA campus; one of Rachel's first gigs as a work-study employee in the Admissions office. "Dance 101 is a required course for musical theater majors. The teacher is really tough, but she really has your best interests at heart."

"Can we peak inside?" Harmony asked interestedly.

Rachel pushed open the door to the dance studio, where Brody was stretching on the bar.

"Hey, Rachel!" Brody panted "And you must be an incoming freshman."

"Harmony," she said, extending out her hand to shake Brody's. "I just graduated high school on Wednesday! Can I say, I think you are the hottest Jimmy Smith to ever grace an off-Broadway stage."

Brody laughed.

"All ready for graduation this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all," Brody laughed. "It's been a weird four years."

"Talk about it," Rachel chuckled. "So what's next for you?"

"Just going to keep what I want to do," he said. "Hopefully score a big time Broadway gig soon. I'm even thinking about grad school, if I ever want to get an advanced degree."

"You'll do great whatever you decide," Rachel laughed.

"And you will as well," Brody laughed. "Nice to meet you, Harmony."

"You too!" Harmony exclaimed as Rachel led her out. "Well, he seemed nice."

"He is," Rachel said. "Okay, so down this hallway are the chorus classrooms."

Brody finished his stretches on the bar.

**Song: "Corner of the Sky" from **_**Pippin'**_

_{Brody runs out the dance studio, through the NYADA hallways, and then to the NYADA auditorium.}_

_Everything has its season  
Everything has its time  
Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme  
Cats fit on the windowsill  
Children fit in the snow  
Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_  
_Eagles belong where they can fly_  
_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_  
_Got to find my corner of the sky_

_Every man has his daydreams_  
_Every man has his goal_  
_People like the way dreams have_  
_Of sticking to the soul_  
_Thunderclouds have their lightning_  
_Nightingales have their song_  
_And don't you see I want my life to be_  
_Something more than long..._

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_  
_Eagles belong where they can fly_  
_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_  
_Got to find my corner of the sky_

_So many men seem destined_  
_To settle for something small_  
_But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all_  
_So don't ask where I'm going_  
_Just listen when I'm gone_  
_And far away you'll hear me singing_  
_Softly to the dawn:_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_  
_Eagles belong where they can fly_  
_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_  
_Got to find my corner of the sky_

* * *

**Friday, June 6**

The New Directions, including Sean and Ashley, were gathered in the choir room after school.

"I can't believe this is the last day we're all going to be together like this," Dottie sighed.

"Hey everyone!" Finn exclaimed, entering the room. "So, seniors, this is the last day you're going to be in this choir room as students. But, who's to say that you can't come back and keep being a part of this perpetual family that Glee provides for us, right?"

"Can't say we disagree," Mercedes laughed, leading Quinn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Sugar, and Tina into the choir room.

"Oh gosh, this is like a full circle thing," Unique laughed, trying to hold back any crying.

"I always try to get back to Ohio on days like these," Quinn said. "Because we're all family. Whether we all went to school together, or whether you're leagues younger than us. We're all a part of this family that is the New Directions."

"So, in honor of that, we graduates, of course, have something to sing to you," Mike said.

Each of the graduates took a stool and laid them out before the New Directions, where Sugar had joined their side of the room.

**Songs: "Seasons of Love" from **_**RENT**_

_ALL  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_  
_In cups of coffee_  
_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure_  
_A year in the life?_

_How about love?_  
_How about love?_  
_How about love? Measure in love_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

_MERCEDES_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes!_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure the life_  
_Of a woman or a man?_

_SAM:_  
_In truths that she learned,_  
_Or in times that he cried._  
_In bridges he burned,_  
_Or the way that she died._

_ALL_  
_It's time now to sing out,_  
_Tho' the story never ends_  
_Let's celebrate_  
_Remember a year in the life of friends_  
_Remember the love!_  
_Remember the love!_  
_Seasons of love!_

_MERCEDES (while ALL sing)_  
_Oh you got to got to_  
_Remember the love!_  
_You know that love is a gift from up above_  
_Share love, give love spread love_  
_Measure, measure your life in love._

"Okay, come on, group hug," a tearful Tina laughed as everyone came together.

"This is what I'm talking about," Will laughed, leading Emma into the room. "The best thing you can hope for as a teacher is to make an impact that can last a lifetime in your students, and to see you all coming together like this, even though some of you may not even know each other, is just an amazing sight to see."

"So, I guess the graduates beat us to the punch, because we were actually going to sing a song for the seniors," Emma said as Will brought out his guitar.

"But since our graduated counter-parts are here with us as well, let's dedicate this song to everyone," Will said. "Graduates, thank you so much for the help that you dedicate when you get to come by for holidays and such. Seniors, you really left your mark on us this year, we're going to miss you, and I really hope you'll come by and visit us. And underclassmen, next year it's all you. I can't wait to see what we can do together. Nationals are going to be held in Branson, Missouri this year. That's where I won Nationals in 1993, and—"

"And we are going to do everything in our power to make sure we win that for you, Mr. Schue," Ryder finished.

Will grinned and began strumming, joined by Finn on the drums and Brad on the piano, as well as the orchestra and band.

**Song: "Everybody's Changing" by Keane**

_Will: You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can  
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why_

_Both: So little time_  
_Will: Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_But everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel the same_

_Emma: You're gone from here_  
_And soon you will disappear_  
_Fading into beautiful light_  
_Cause everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel right_

_Both: So little time_  
_Emma: Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_But everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel the same_

_Both: So little time_  
_Will: Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_Emma: But everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel the same_

_Will: Oh, everybody's changing_

_And I don't feel the same._

"Okay, another group hug," Quinn laughed, leading the charge to envelop the Schuesters.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta head out to meet a friend and a frienemy from Dalton," Blaine said, hurrying out of the room.

"Alright," Jake spoke. "Now, I know it's kind of a tradition for the underclassmen to sing a song to the seniors. Sorry to say…"

The seniors looked perplexed.

"… That we are still keeping the tradition," Jake laughed.

**Song: "Oath" by Cher Lloyd**

{New Directions: Running crazily everywhere around the school.}

{Warblers: Jamming in the car.}

{New York: Dancing in the dance studio.}

_Sugar (to Rory): Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
Ameera (to Joe): 'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do_

_Marley (to Unique): Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_New Directions: Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_{Sebastian and Hunter pick up Blaine in the McKinley parking lot.}_

_Hunter: I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_  
_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_  
_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_Sebastian: We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_  
_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_  
_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Blaine: Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_{Back to New Directions.}_

_New Directions: Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_(All)  
_

_Jeremy: (Oh ohh), I'll never let you go  
Ashley: (Oh ohh), whoa, this is my oath to you  
Sean: (Oh ohh), just thought that you should know  
Dottie: (Oh ohh), whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Colby: Yeah..._

_{Rachel pops back into the dance studio to dance in a fun-friendly way with Brody.}_

_All w/ Rachel: Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_(All)_

_(Oh ohh)  
Rachel: You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Blaine: (Oh ohh,) whoa, this is my oath to you  
(Oh ohh)  
New Directions: Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

The New Directions finished their dance in the middle of the hallway.

"Glee Club, clear the halls," Figgins said sternly. "The janitorial staff has complained to me that they can't seem to clean anywhere around the school without singing kids messing up the floors!"

"Sorry, Principal Figgins," Colby said, leading everyone out.

Unique looked to Marley.

"Hey, so um… are we cool now?" she asked.

Marley paused. "I don't fully get why my best friend and boyfriend would go behind my back like that, in that way of all ways, but this is your week, Unique, and I don't want my anger to get in the way of that."

Marley walked off. Unique sighed.

Jake also attempted to encounter Marley.

"Marley, can we just talk about this?" Jake asked.

"Can I just ask you this?" Marley asked, turning around. "Even if I was to forgive you or take you back, how can I ever trust that you won't do this again? With some other girl?"

"Marley, you know you mean everything to me," Jake said.

"Oh, really?" she laughed. "Because if I meant so much to you, then I doubt you would have hurt me by sleeping with my best friend. I'll see when school starts back again in the fall, Jake."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Blaine was talking with Hunter and Sebastian at the Lima Bean.

"Alright, so I have a medium drip for Blaine, a latte with no Splenda for Hunter, and a mocha Frappuccino for Sebastian," Marley said, delivering the cups to the table.

"You're welcome!" Marley said. "So, congratulations on your folks' second place finish at Nationals!"

"Thank you," Sebastian said graciously.

"I still think we were robbed," Hunter said bitterly. "When I led my military academy team to a 38th place finish at the Nationals in 2012, I swore I'd get to the top by my senior year. I guess it didn't happen."

"We were fantastic," Sebastian said. "It's just that the Southwest High Taney Timbres pulled out all the stops with this ridiculous arrangement that had 4 soprano parts, 2 alto parts, 2 tenor parts, a baritone part, and a bass part, all in harmony, plus A Cappella, an ingénue of a tenor soloists, plus a tear-jerking duet, it was—"

"Pandering to the judges," Hunter said. "I mean, you'd think that the judges would give some consideration to an all-boy group who did 8-part harmonies plus A Capella. I blame Jeff, Nick, and Trent for graduating."

"Yeah, I heard Vocal Adrenaline flunks its performers on purpose," Sebastian said. "Maybe we should have tried that."

"Well, second place is not bad at all," Marley laughed.

"Well, being that we both graduated, I don't care whether the Warblers make it to Regionals or not next year, so good luck to New Directions," Hunter said.

"Yeah, I think you guys will do well in Branson," Sebastian complimented.

Marley grinned and walked back to the counter.

"Well, I'm kind of bummed that I can't go to your folks' graduation, since it's the same day as ours," Blaine sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian laughed.

"I hope you added a lot of caffeine to that," Hunter said. "Someone's gotta take the 90-mile drive back to Westerville, and it's not going to be me."

"45-45," Sebastian scowled.

* * *

"Okay, Rachel, we're leaving!" Santana exclaimed, shoving her bags against the door.

"You sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" Kurt asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rachel said. "I'm going to miss you folks, though!"

"Alright, come on, Santana," Kurt groaned as he lugged his heavy bags out the door. "We have a flight in three hours."

"Tell Mr. Plastic that I said congrats," Santana said as she shut the door to the loft.

Rachel sighed and plopped herself down on the coach. She pulled out her phone and called up Finn.

At McKinley, Finn's phone lay vibrating on the piano, as Finn sat in Will's office having a laugh with Sue, Shannon, and Emma.

With another sigh, Rachel hung up the phone and went to look herself in the mirror.

"_These past couple of years have been a huge emotional roller-coaster. From going into my senior year, losing faith in my ability to get to New York, and then being foolish enough to agree to marry Finn when I was only 17, choking my NYADA audition, but winning Nationals and Carmen Tibideaux's decision, and then Finn sending me off to New York, breaking up with Finn, getting together with Brody in a relationship that didn't work out, being rejected from _Funny Girl_, scoring the lead in _Thoroughly Modern Millie_, and now on my way to study abroad in London and starring as Eponine in their production of _Les Miserables_. Life couldn't be any better. Or, could it? Something just feels missing, and whenever I try to think of what that something is, Finn is always the first and only thing that pops into my mind."_

**Song: "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion**

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_  
_And feel each move you make_  
_Your voice is warm and tender_  
_A love that I could not forsake_

_[first chorus]_  
_'Cause I am your lady_  
_And you are my man_  
_Whenever you reach for me_  
_I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_  
_When the world outside's too_  
_Much to take_  
_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_  
_It seems I'm far away_  
_Never wonder where I am_  
_'Cause I am always by your side_

_[repeat first chorus]_

_[second chorus]_  
_We're heading for something_  
_Somewhere I've never been_  
_Sometimes I am frightened_  
_But I'm ready to learn_  
_Of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating_  
_Made it clear_  
_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_  
_Is light years away_

_[repeat first chorus]_

_[repeat second chorus]_

* * *

**Saturday, June 7**

"And, graduate #20 of the musical theater department, Mr. Brody Weston," Carmen announced in the NYADA Round Room.

Brody, in his black and yellow cap and gown, went forward to receive his diploma.

"Go Brody!" Rachel screamed from the audience.

"Congratulations to all of the Class of 2014 graduates of the musical theater department of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts," Carmen said. "Let's give all of these amazing young men and women a round of applause."

Momentarily, Rachel went up to Brody.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks, Rachel," Brody said proudly. "So um… I guess I'll see you at rehearsals later this week."

"And we jump back into our shows next Friday," Rachel said excitedly.

"Yes, isn't that a joy?" Cassie asked. "More people asking why Mrs. Meers isn't played by a stereotypical Chinese overlord. Anyway, congratulations, Brody. Though I'm psyched for your success, it pains me to know that I need to find a new TA for next year. Schwimmer, sorry, but you're out of the question seeing as you're not a strong dancer yet at all, though I trust you'll do better in Dance 300 when you're studying in London next semester, right?"

"Of course, Cassandra," Rachel said politely. "Well, again, I'll see you both soon!"

Meanwhile, in Lima, the McKinley students had just graduated. Joe, Rory, and Unique were being flocked by friends and family.

"UNIQUE!" Kurt and Mercedes screamed together as they pushed through the crowd to give Unique a graduation card.

"Oh my gosh, Kurtcedes," Unique cried, hugging her two idols.

"Unique used to talk about you folks all the time," Rob said.

"We can't thank you enough for giving our, erm, daughter, the confidence she needed to feel good about herself," Betty said.

"When she performed as Unique for the first time in Richland County at their Regionals, we were a bit scared," Rob said.

"But when she got all that fame at Nationals in Chicago, we were so proud, and we were thrilled that Unique became happier in her transition to McKinley," Betty said.

"It's a good thing I had a job offer to transition from Summit County to Allen County, plus we're actually both from Logan County anyway, so we're closer to family now," Rob said.

"Well, we're honored that we could play this part in her life," Mercedes said proudly.

"Congrats again, Unique," Kurt said.

Adjacently, Joe was surrounded by his family and friends, too.

"Joe! My man!" Mike exclaimed, squeezing through the crowd with Quinn behind him. "I got you a pack of guitar strings. I figured maybe you could do some street jamming for tips in California."

"Thanks," Joe laughed. "And thanks for helping me become a better dancer."

Quinn hugged Joe next, placing a handmade book into his hand. "It's a little booklet of scripture that I made myself. Stuff that I felt applied to our lives."

Joe opened the book.

"Philippians, Chapter 2, Verse 4, 'Let each of you look not only to his own interests, but also to the interests of others,'" he read.

"'Do not withhold good from those to whom it is due, when it is in your power to do it,' Proverts, Chapter 3, Verse 27," Quinn echoed.

"John, Chapter 3, Verse 16, 'For God so loved the world, that he gave his only Son, that whoever believes in him should not perish but have eternal life,'" Sarah Hart said.

"Jeremiah, Chapter 29, Verse 11, 'For I know the plans I have for you, declares the Lord, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope,'" Aaron Hart finished.

A few feet away, Rory was talking to his parents, when Finn and Sam hurried forward.

"Hey, dude!" Sam exclaimed, putting a handmade bead necklace around his head.

"Woah," Rory laughed. "Sam, this is the biggest word necklace I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, my brother and sister helped me proofread it," Sam laughed. "'Glee is about opening yourself up to joy.'"

"I actually made you one, too," Finn laughed. "But it's in key chain form. When I first met you, you were putting together an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms cereal for Brittany, so I strung a bunch of lucky charms onto a key ring for you."

"Thanks so much, Sam," Rory grinned.

"You guys must be Rory's closest friends," Noreen said.

"Yeah, Rory was always like a brother to us when we were in Glee Club together," Sam said.

"Well, whenever Rory came back to Ireland, he always did talk about you folks, so thanks, for inducting him into your musical family when he first got here," Torin said.

"I'm honored I got to be a part of the team with him and get to be his director," Finn laughed. "He's really talented. I'm glad he's going to school for music."

"Well, we certainly hope he succeeds," Noreen laughed.

"And we definitely owe it to you New Directions for sparking and strengthening that interest," Torin said.

"Gosh, it doesn't even feel like yesterday that I graduated," Tina said, walking around the crowd with Santana.

"Doesn't even feel like two years for me," Santana said.

Puck and Jake were walking around too.

"Next year's your year, dude," Puck said. "Treasure it while it lasts. Gah. I can't believe I'm about to turn 21."

"Legal drinking age," Jake added.

"You kidding? Age is just a number; that stuff has never meant anything to me," Puck said. "Turning 21 means I'm already over halfway to a mid-life crisis!"

"Well, you're heading off to LA, you're gonna have a blast," Jake said. "Can't say much for me though."

"Dude, come on, there are other fish in the sea," Puck said.

"But not everyone likes every breed of fish!" Jake protested.

"Okay, now that just sounded silly," Puck laughed. "But it's your fault, dude. You're the one who cheated on her, with a biological boy of all people. I mean, yeah, I did my fair share of cheating. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have a full-time girl to cheat on like you did, but let me tell you, it is a nasty business. All you can hope for is that Marley understands that you legit feel bad about it."

"But I _do _feel bad about it," Jake said. "It was a huge mistake. I can't even put it into words."

"Puckermans, if you're finished with your business on the field, then please, clear out," Becky commanded.

"Marvelous of job, Becky," Sue said. "Gah, look at all these confetti cannons that blew up."

"But you blew them up, Coach," Becky added.

"Nobody can prove that," Sue said. "Bottom line is, we need to find some Glee kids to clean all that up! YOSHIDO! BLYTHE! Do your job as freshmen-going-on-sophomores and clean up all that confetti!"

Sean and Ashley raised their eyebrows and ran off.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Sue sighed.

* * *

Joe, Rory, and Unique sat on stools in the auditorium.

"I can't believe it was just Wednesday that we were on these seats, looking forward to graduation," Unique said.

"And now it's like we wish we could go back and do it all again," Joe whispered.

"I would give anything to do it all again," Rory said. "It's only just starting to feel real that we're all heading our separate directions."

"Promise that we'll always stay in touch?" Unique asked.

"Promise," Joe and Rory said together.

**Song: "Bring on Tomorrow" from **_**Fame**_

_Rory: We have arrived at a moment in our lives  
When the future passes into our hands  
We can find out, are we really strong enough  
To fulfill what the future demands_

_Unique: We can stand on the edge_  
_And look out into space_  
_And be awed_  
_By the wonders we see_

_Joe: We can all make a pledge_  
_That the whole human race_  
_Will become what we want it to be_

_Trio: Bring on tomorrow_  
_Let it shine_  
_Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day_  
_It's yours and mine_

_We can make a difference_  
_It's not too late_  
_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_

_{Harmony emerges from a train in New York, walking into the city surrounded by skyscrapers. Rachel sings as she walks through the streets.}_

_Harmony: Long, long ago in a world we never made_  
_We were children who were making believe_  
_Rachel & Harmony: Closing our eyes_  
_We were travelers in air_  
_To a land we would not want to leave_

_{Sebastian and Hunter clear out their choir room.} _

_Sebastian (Hunter): But this fairy tale land (But this fairy tale land)  
Fades away as we grow (Fades away as we grow)  
And we all have to say our goodbyes (Bye, bye, bye)  
_

_{Brody sings in the NYADA auditorium.}_

_Brody: And we now understand, that this world that we know  
Can be ours if we open our eyes_

_All: Bring on tomorrow_  
_Let it shine_  
_Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day_  
_It's yours and mine_

_We can make a difference_  
_It's not too late_  
_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_

_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_  
_Bring on tomorrow_  
_It's not too late_

_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_  
_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_

_Bring on tomorrow_  
_Let it shine_  
_Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day_  
_It's yours and mine_

_We can make a difference_  
_It's not too late_  
_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_

_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_


End file.
